Buscando tu Resplandor
by peluches0901
Summary: Post-Star Esta es una historia de S/S, Las Star Lights descubren su verdadero origen, Serena se da cuenta que esta enamorada de Seiya. Todos esperan la aparicion de Sailor Cosmos...Darien se enamora de otra Sailor? El futuro que conocian seguira en pie?
1. Cap 1 Despedida

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de **La Creadora de Sailor Moon Nazco Takeuchi, solo los utilizo para diversión sin fines de lucro.**

**Personajes:**

**Serena Tsukino = Sailor Moon = Neo Reina Serenity**

**Mina Aino = Sailor Venus**

**Lita Kino = Sailor Júpiter**

**Amy Mizuno = Sailor Mercury**

**Rey Hino = Sailor Marts**

**Haruka Tenor = Sailor Uranus**

**Michiru Kaiou = Sailor Neptune**

**Setsuna Meiou = Sailor Plut**

**Hotaru Tomoe = Sailor Saturn**

**Darien Chiba = Tuxedo Mask = Rey Endimion**

**Rini = Sailor Chibi moon**

**Seiya Kou**

**Taiki Kou**

**Yaten Kou**

**Luna**

**Artemis**

**Andrew Furuhata**

**Eliot = Príncipe de los Sueños**

**Nicolás Kumada**

**Abuelo**

**Princesa Kakyuu**

Y un par mas que irán apareciendo a medida que avance la historia.

Les Hago una aclaración, este es un S/S, no le voy hacer modificaciones a los personajes porque los amo como son =), habrá algunas cosas también del manga, ya que me gusto mucho.

Todo lo que este entre paréntesis ( -) son pensamientos.

Lo que esta en [-] y entre - - es descriptivo.

Es mi primer Fic, así que espero que sea de su agrado.

**_Capitulo 1 despedida_**

Han pasado 6 meses desde la batalla con Sabor Galaxia, todo volvió a la normalidad, ella pudo terminar de devolver las semillas estelares, y se consagro a cuidar del Caldero y la Sopa Primordial Mientras yo Serena Tsukino tengo 17 años y estoy empezando el 2º año de preparatoria, vivo con mis padres, Kenji e Ikuko y mi molesto hermanito Sammy, aunque lo adoro, con nosotros también vive Luna, esa gatita que encontré hace 3 años y desde ese día mi vida fue muy interesante haciéndome transformar en Sailor Moon, si con mi torpeza y descuidos aunque no lo crean soy la líder de las Guerreros de la Luna. Tengo a mi lado a mi hermoso Príncipe Darien es un amor realmente, Juntos formaremos Tokio de Cristal y tendremos una hermosa hija a la que apodare RINI ¡!, hay que lindo, cuanto tiempo tardare en quedar embarazada?… hay NOOOOO…..Serena ya despierta… que soñadora que soy, todavía falta para eso [poniéndose colorada] …[de pronto]…

Ikuko: Serenaaaaaaa! Todavía no te despertaste se te va hacer tarde!

Serena: [desde la cocina] mama estoy aca desayunando…jajajajaja

Ikuko: Hay no lo puedo creer que es lo que te paso hija te encuentras bien? Tienes fiebre? Dejame tomarte la temperatura [serena poniendose roja y con una gota en la frente]

Serena: ya mama esta bien ….. porque eres asi de mala conmigo buaaaaaaaaa! [llorando a chorro]

Ikuko: perdon hija, lo que pasa es que no lo puedo creer que estés levantada, y a que se debe que estas despierta porque por lo que veo no traes el uniforme y ya te bañaste.

Serena: es que hoy darien se va de nuevo a los Estados Unidos mamá [con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y mirando al piso] y la verdad quiero ir a despedirlo al Aeropuerto y no voy a tener ganas de ir al colegio [chocandose los deditos y con cara de perrito mojado]

Ikuko: esta bien hija no te preocupes, se que ese muchacho tan guapo te tiene muy enamorada…..pero solo por hoy no iras al colegio entendido[amenazándola con la espátula de la cocina].

Serena: si mama muchas graciassssss [abrazándola].

En un departamento en el centro de Tokio

(¿Estará bien lo que estoy haciendo?, nunca le pregunte al Rey Endimión que debía estudiar o si seria un gran medico, o no se algo que me diga que estoy haciendo lo correcto, quiero darle a mi princesa lo mejor [tomando una foto que esta con Serena] Serena mi amor, me convertiré en el mejor medico de todos, y te daré un futuro como una verdadera reina, si…Juntos realizaremos nuestra hermosa utopía mi amor…..)

Un rato mas tarde tocan bocina en la casa de Serena…..

Serena: Mama! Ahí vino Darien con el taxi, me ire acompañarlo nos vemos…..

Ikuko: Adios hija y saludas al muchacho de mi parte…..

Kenji: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! Mama nuestra hija a donde va con ese señor! [Cayendo arrodillado y llorando]

Ikuko: Mi amor por favor, solo lo va a despedir, el muchacho entro en Harvard y se ira a estudiar por 3 años, quédate tranquilo.

Kenji: 3 años! Bien es el tiempo que tengo para encontrarle a mi hija un muchacho de su edad y no un señor mayor como ese.

Ikuko [tapándose la cara con un repasador] hay diosss pobre de mi hijita!.

Serena sale de la casa y corre a los brazos de su querido darien abrazándolo y dándole un tierno beso

Darien: Princesa!, que hermosa que estas hoy, pero por favor quita esas lagrimas que quiero grabarte en mi mente como eres con esa hermosa sonrisa.

Serena: ohhhh! Darien! Es que me duele tanto el saber que no estaremos juntos que… que… [esconde su rostro en el pecho de su amor]

Dareien: Shhh no te angusties vamos…..

El trayecto al aeropuerto fue silencioso, el la tomo de la barbilla y la miraba a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos celestes como el cielo, la besaba en la frente, en la mejilla y finalizando en sus labios, por su parte ella se perdía en la profundidad de esos ojos azules

Serena (me pregunto si estará bien separarnos nuevamente, podré soportar otra vez el estar sola…tengo mucho miedo…..mi corazón….siente una angustia…hayyyy si tan solo la Neo Reina me hubiese dicho como seria este tiempo sin el, o haberme contado de este viaje….pero no se que puede pasar, solo se el hermoso futuro que nos espera y yo lo esperare a el…mi querido darien.)

Al llegar al aeropuerto, anuncian la partida del vuelo ellos corren porque sino perderá el avión

Darien: Serena prométeme que me esperaras mi dulce princesa.

Serena: Si Darien te esperare, te voy a escribir todos lo días al igual que tu a mi y por las noches me llamaras verdad que si? [poniendo pucherito]

Darien:[rascándose la cabeza y poniéndose colorado] ehhhhh…. Serena tienes que entender que Harvard es una universidad muy importante, no creo que pueda escribirte todos los días o llamarte todos los días pero haré todo lo que pueda…. Y eso si quiero ver todas las materias aprobadas y no quiero ninguna en extraordinario ok?

Serena: [con una gota en la cabeza y los ojos llenos de lagrimas] darien como puedes decirme esooo justo ahora que estamos en un momento tan romántico.

Darien: Lo siendo [bombon] Princesa

Serena: Que dijiste? (yo…..yo….. no… no puede ser porque me dijo asi….)

Darien: Dije lo siento princesa….. te encuentras bien? –ve a serena tomándose de la cabeza y con la mirada perdida)-

Serena: ehhh….si si me encuentro bien, es que me pareció escuchar otra cosa y eso me hizo pensar en sei... SER TU NOVIA IDEAL jajjajajajj ( huy que cerca estuve)

Darien: bueno es hora de partir. Te Amo mi dulce Princesa.

Serena: Yo también te amo (Seiya…que estarás haciendo, pero dio porque me preocupo, estoy despidiendo a mi amado, si eso basta de pensar en otra cosa SERENA)

Continuara

Mientras tanto en el planeta Kinmoku:

P. Kakyuu: Mis queridas estrellas, gracias a Uds. y con la ayuda de Sailor Galaxia, nuestro hermoso planeta es lo que una vez fue. No saben cuan agradecida estoy.

Todas: Gracias UD princesa por hacernos tan felices. – Aunque Sailor Fighter tenia los ojos con lagrimas-

: Star Maker, Star Healer, dejenme sola con Fighter.

SH. SM.: Si su alteza- hacienda una reverencia.

: Que es lo que sucede mi hermosa estrella. Y no me digas que nada, porque esa mirada triste lo dice todo.

S.F: Perdón princesa, no quise angustiarla, no se preocupe, ya se me pasara.

PK: pasara? El amor no pasa….el amor crece….desde que volvimos de la tierra se que tu corazón ha sufrido, pero tienes que entender que la Princesa de la Luna le pertenece al principe de la Tierra

SF: ella solo se pertenece asi misma –gritándole a la princesa- perdón alteza….. es que es tan doloroso…..se supone que como mujer no pensaría en ella pero es así y no entiendo porque.

PK: esta noche quiero reunirme con las 3 estrellas mas preciadas. Tenemos que hablar de un tema muy importante ya que hemos finalizado con la reconstrucción del planeta, es hora de comenzar con una nueva misión.

SF: a que se refiere (como si con una nueva misión podría sacarme a bombon de la cabeza)

PK: por favor ve e infórmale a tus hermanas.

SF: -haciendo una reverencia- Si su alteza. Fighter sale del salón y al abrir la puerta Healer y Maker caen al piso, con gotitas en su cabeza. Bueno al menos no tengo que decirles nada.

SM. SH. -Poniéndose coloradas-: Perdón.

SM: Oigan, tengo que mostrarles algo que invente, vamos a la biblioteca.- Las star light caminaron en silencio por el gran castillo hasta llegar a la biblioteca, al encontrarse ahí abre una falsa estantería, donde detrás tiene escondido una laptop, la saca la pone en la mesa, luego saca algo que pareciera una antena, pone un cd.- Me llevo solo 1 mes hacerlo, pero pienso que con esto se van alegrar- escribiendo algo indescifrable para ellas y ….. abren los ojos sin poder creer lo que ven….

SF: BOMBON!

SH: MINA….

En el Crown

Andrew: Hola chicas

Todas: Hola Andrew

Andrew: -con los brazos cruzados y mirando a las chicas en forma de regaño- No deberían estar en la escuela:

Mina: -con la mirad triste mirando a serena y poniendo una mano en el hombro de el- Andrew como crees que en este día podamos ir a la escuela sabiendo que nuestra prin….. que nuestra amiga serena esta mal.

El se queda mirando a serena, ella estaba con los brazos cruzados apoyados en la mesa y su cabeza agachada, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Andrew entiende y recuerda que hoy se había ido darien, pobre serena…..

Andrew: ahh! Perdón Serena, lo había olvidado, pero por favor arriba ese animo, que vendrá para las vacaciones de verano son solo 6 meses.

Serena: mmmhhhhmmmm

Rei: bueno no es que te quiera hechar pero….nos traes lo de siempre!

Serena: no andrew yo solo tomare una malteada hoy.

Todas: Que!

Serena: chicas no sean asi, hoy desayune y la verdad es que…..

Mina: No te preocupes Serena, te entendemos verdad chicas?

Todas: Si!

Andrew Ok, entonces sera asi.

Amy : Serena no tienes que ponerte asi, tienes que pensar que para poder crear tokio de Cristal, darien tiene que ser alguien muy importante, para darte el bienestar previo a la utopia perfecta, mientras tanto, deberias estudiar mas, y subir tus calificaciones, par ser una reina con mucho conocimiento y….-es interrumpida por mina moviendo su cabeza y negando con el dedo-

Mina: Amy, hoy no se hablara de estudios, no la tortures mas no vez que ya bastante con que el amor de su vida se le fue por tres largos años:

Todas: Mina!

Mina: Lo siento- poniendose colorada.

SH: de que estaran hablando

SM: de algun muchacho seguro, ya que mina se pone roja jajajjja

SF: Bombon…..(que le estara pasando, esta muy triste,)ahhhhhh Maker! Por que diablos no haces las cosas bien- ninguna entendia, lo quedaron viendo con cara de asombro- COMO ES QUE NO TIENE SONIDO.

SM SH: jajajajaja hay faighter ya calmate

Serena: chicas lo siento pero en verdad hoy no tengo ganas de nada. Nos vemos

Rei: pero seran….- se fue sin decir nada-

Lita: Chicas, no quiero que Serena pase por todo ese sufrimiento ella sola

Amy: si la verdad el año pasado guardaba su dolor para no preocuparnos, y nunca nos dimos cuenta, solo él fue capas de ver lo que realmente pasaba.

Rei: Si pero al menos se encargaba de hacerla reir.

Mina: Hay chicas, como extraño a los chicos, que estaran haciendo? (Yaten….hayyy si supieras que realmente ya no tengo ojos para otro chico)

Amy: habran terminado de construir su planeta (Taiki, mi compañero de estudios, que sera de ti)

Mientras tanto serena, se encontraba caminando por el parque en donde darien le confeso cuan grande era su amor, pero ella se sentia tan vacia. La brisa del Otoño era calida, la envolvia, a lo lejos se observaba un bello atardecer en donde las nubes se teñian de una naranja exquisito y un amarillo abrazador…

Serena( porque siento este gran vacio, siento en mi pecho un vacio mucho mas grande que la vez anterior, pero porque…..y eso que crei escuchar decir a darien….Seiya…. porque pense en el cuando despedia a mi querida darien….) – En otro lado del parque se escucha una melodía- PERO SI SON …

Busco tu amor

dulce sonrrisa que

brilla en la eternidad

Serena: (hay seiya…..donde estaras querido amigo…..que estaras haciendo…. Habras conocido a alguien….)

bello lucero que

siempre me hace feliz

eres mi mas grande tesoro

(eterna luz estrella)

Aquel día fatal no te pude cuidar

y ahora mis lasgrimas

tengo que cotrolar

solamente queda el dolor

(nunca te olvido niña)

Serena (pero porque me preocupa….. que tonta soy…yo tengo a mi…)

busco tu amor(cristal del universo)

busco tu amor(quiero secar tu llanto)

busco tu amor( de verdad)

ven que yo te quiero abrazar

Tu aroma es lo que busco( te busco a ti)

con mi voz un día te alcazare(busco a ti)

dime en donde estas amor( princesa)

princesa vuelve

Contestame (haslo por mi)

ven por favor(haslo por mi)

contestame( ven junto ami)

ten compasion( te lo pido)

Serena (….a mi…..hay por dios que me pasa…..si si yo tengo a mi querido darien)

buso tu amor

Vengo bucandote

cruzando el cielo azul

vengo pididole

a cada estrella fugaz

que me lleve pronto a tu lado

diciendo luz de estrellas

He madurado ya

no lo pude evitar

y he descubierto que

mis recuerdos no estan

ere pieza clave de mi

( ven ami lado niña)

busco tu amor( tu semilla platiada)

busco tu amor(se la a llevado el rio)

busco tu amor(desesperación)

la corriente nos separo

tu aroma es lo que busco( te busco a ti)

con mis voz un día te alcanzare(busco ati)

dime en donde estas amor(princesa)

pricesa vuelve

contestame(haslo por mi)

ven por favor(haslo por mi)

contetame(ven junto ami)

ten compasión(te lo pido)

En el planeta kinmoku callo la noche, una hermosa noche dorada, en donde todas las estrellas del firmamento relucian y bailaban como si estuvieran felices.

Las sailors de ese planeta se encontraban en la gran sala esperando a su princesa.

SH: fighter no te dijo la princesa para que teniamos que venir.

SF: uds. estaban escuchando así que no se para que me preguntas- un tanto enojada, ya que no podia dejar de pensar en la rubia de su tormento- (que te estara pasando bombon, porque estas tan triste, no puedo verte sufrir, me lastima tanto)- en eso entra la princesa y ve a figther mirando hacia el cielo perdido en sus pensamientos.


	2. Cap 2 Quien comoquesomos que?

Capitulo 2 Quien…como…..que somos que?

PK: ejem….-llamando la atención de la unica guerrera que no hacia reverencia, fighter se pone colorada y se inclina ante su alteza-. Mis queridas estrellas, tomen asiento, estran mas comodas si nos sentamos a charlar- haciendo caso, las tres sailors toman asiento a su lado izquierdo se encuentra Maker, a su derecha Fighter y al lado de esta Healer.-

SH: que sucede princesa un nuevo enemigo?- Poniendose tensa y cerrando los puños-

PK: No healer, puedes calmarte. – toma la mano de fighter- Se que tu mi estrella estas sufriendo, y que no deberia ser asi, ya que tu eres una mujer, y tu sufrimiento es a causa de una….-Fighter se pone colorada-

SF: lo se mi princesa es por eso que no entiendo, cuando estabamos en la tierra al ser Seiya Kou estba perdidamente enamorado de Serena Tsukino, pero al ser Sailor Star Fighter la veia como mi princesa a proteger, con gran respeto por la gran guerrera que es, pero ahora- ya no puede seguir ya que se le hace un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se cristalizan-

PK: no llores, no te angusties, yo las cite porque hay algo que deben saber, decisiones que tomar y caminos que seguir.

SM: a que se refiere alteza no entiendo – Mirando con cara de asombro a sus hermanas-

PK: Como abran visto hay otras princesas en el universo – Todas asienten al unísono- bueno como podran haber visto todas son custodiadas por Sailors, como lo son uds para mi mis protectoras mas fieles….pues bien les contare:

Hace mucho tiempo en nuestro planeta era habitado por hombres solamente, naciamos desde las flores de este planeta, las flores contenedoras de semillas estelares, así que no necesitaban mujeres, pero una vez la sopa primordial envio por error una semilla estelar a una de estas flores de una mujer, era bellisima, los hombres jamas habian visto una y esto desperto en ellos el AMOR a Kaira, al haber nacido el principe Eos, decidio desposarla y convertirla en princesa, de esa forma todos la venerarian y respetaria, ellos eran muy felices, a su cuidado estaban los guerreros Fighter, Maker y Healer, si tres hombres, ellos se desvivian por su princesa, pero un trágico día, en una batalla contra el caos, el Principe murio, esto le trajo mucho sufrimiento a Kaira, y sus guerreros hacian de todo para consolarla.

La princesa comenzo a ver a sus guerreros de otra forma, se fue enamorando de cada uno de ellos por sus distintas cualidades : de Maker porque siempre le enseñaba algo nuevo, la instruia y guiaba; de Healer se enamoro de sus hermosas palabras de los bellos poemas que le escribia solo para ella, y Fighter le componia las mas hermosas melodías, con ellos tres ella formaba el hombre perfecto. Compartia su amor con todos. Hasta que un dia Healer entro al gran salon y vio a su princesa besandose apasionadamente con fighter, esto desperto el odio en el y comenzaron a luchar. Fue todo un hecatombe Maker quiso separarlos pero en ese momento la espada de fighter atraveso a la princesa que se habia puesto en medio.

Los tres guerreros estaban abatidos, el reino no tenia soberanos. Tomaron a su princesa en brazos y viajaron por la via lactica buscando el caldero en donde todo comienza en donde todo renace en donde todo sigue.

Le suplicaron a la guardiana de la sopa primordial que reviviera a la princesa, ella estuvo de acuerdo, pero con una condicion: PARA PERSERVAR LA PAZ EN VUESTRO REINO, SOLO MUJERES ESTARAN A CARGO DE SU GUARDIA,

Fighter: eso es imposible ella es la unica mujer que habita en nuestro planeta,

Maker: como haremos para encontrar alguien capacitado por resguardar su vida

CALMA….GUERREROS, COLOCARE SEMILLAS ESTELARES DE MUJERES EN VUESTRO PLANETA, PARA QUE PUEDAN REPRODUCIRSE, Y SOLO PODRAN TENER HIJAS MUJERES PARA QUE DESDE CHICAS COMIENZEN CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO. ASI POR VARIAS GENERACIONES HASTA QUE YO DECIDA CUANDO PODRAN COMENZAR A NACER VARONES Y… SI NACE ALGUN VARON SE LO DEBERA MATAR.

Los guerreros se miraron entre si y estuvieron de acuerdo…UNA COSA MAS, PARA QUE NO VUELVAN A LASTIMAR A SU PRINCESA, UDS SERAN CONVERTIDOS EN MUJERES, ASI NINGUNO SE VOLVERA A ENAMORAR DE ELLA, BORRARE TODO EL AMOR QUE COMPARTIERON SE CONVERTIRA EN AMOR DE HERMANAS. Los guerreros no podian creerlo, como concebir aquella atrocidad

Fighter –viendo el rostro de la princesa-: mi amada, soy capaz de morir para asegurarme que continues con vida, y si esta es mi desgracia la aceptare con gusto.

Los otros guerreros sentian lo mismo, así que estuvieron de acuerdo.

Los años siguientes fueron muy prosperos, habia muchas mujeres y en el ejercito habia varias candidatas.

Los años pasaron, las decadas pasaron y los siglos pasaron.

Hasta que un dia la reina tenia a su hermosa hija ella tenia dos años, y la reina volvio a quedar embarazada, en ese momento tuvo trillisos, un bebe de ojos color azul zafiro y pelo negro, uno de pelo castaño y ojos violetas y el ultimo en salir de pelo plateado y ojos verde aceituna, si escucharon bien tres hijos varones –Las sailor estaban ensimismadas en la historia, asombradas porque jamas habian sabido de esto, pero acaso no eran….- Las star light sabian perfectamente que no se podia tener hijos varones dado que aun no lo habia permitido la cuidadora del caldero, solo quedaba hacer una cosa…...

Reina Kalia: Ohhhh dios mio, no puedo no puedo matar a mis hijos, sailor Healer por favor ayudenme debe haber algo que podamos hacer. Las sailor se miraron y asintieron, no podian ver sufrir a su reina, entonces….

…colocaron a los tres niños en el piso…ellas se pusieron en ronda alrededor de ellos, sin saber que desde la puerta una intrusa de 2 años miraba por la puerta entre abierta, viendo, escuchando y guardando todo los sucedido.

Las sailor llamaron a sus poderes y esto hizo un haz de luz que ilumino todo el dormitorio, en el planeta entero se sintio el estruendo, y cuando la luz se fue pagando, en el piso se podia observar a tres hermosas niñas.

El rey que se encontraba haciendo tratados con la Luna del milenio de plata, no sabia nada, la reina le diria a su esposo que su bebe habia fallecido, hicieron una tumba falsa para poder llorar, la verdad.

Las sailor entregaron a un matrimonio a las niñas porque no podia haber tantas princesas y mucho menos algun principe, y les pidieron se aseguraran que fueran las mejores para poder ser las proximas sailors, para que estuvieran serca de su hermana.

Y asi fue, tenian mucha mas fuerza porque en su interior eran hombres es por eso que fueron las mejores y asi se convirtieron en las estrellas protectoras de la nueva princesa que asumia al trono…..La Princesa Kakiuu-en eso la princesa es interrumpida por Healer_

SH: PERO QUE RAYOS ESTA DICIENDO ALTEZA, QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO.

PK: -la princesa lloraba sin consuelo- perdonenme, se supone que no debia decirselos pero ya no aguanto esta soledad, no aguanto poder verlos a los ojos y gritarles TE QUIERO HERMANO!, es injusto que sufras por amor SEIYA!

Las sailor no podian creerlo, pero eso significaba que en realidad cuando decidieron tomar otra forma en la tierra esa era su verdadera forma? Pero entonces estaban bajo un hechizo? Ellos eran principes?

SM: Con su debido respeto alteza-pero es interrumpido por kakyuu

PK: -llorando- por favor te lo suplico taiki soy kakyuu soy tu hermana- salta y lo abraza con gran fuerza.

SM: kakyuu….mi querida….no te angusties mas, y gracias por compartir con nosotras todo esto, tu sabes de que forma podemos volver a ser quienes en verdad somos?

PK: lamentablemente no, solo se que pueden disfrazarse, como hombres solo en la tierra por eso les pedi que vinieran, porque quiero que vayan en búsqueda de la forma de cambiarlos a la forma en que cada uno desee.

SH: o sea que si alguno desea permanecer como mujer…-se queda pensando y bajando la mirada-

PK: Yaten no te preocupes, uds tienen el derecho de decidir que es lo que quieren.

SH: pero yo deseo seguir a su lado, no puedo abandonarla, no hay nadie competente para que nos suplante, no podemos. Somos las Sailors Star Light y estaremos a su lado protegiendola- parandose con gran porte y mirando a sus hermanas que no hacian nada- Pero que les pasa! No vamos abandonar a nuestra princesa!

PK: healer, si asi quieres que te llame, soy tu hermana antes que tu princesa, y se que hay un rubia despampanante en la tierra que se muere por estar a tu lado y ni me imagino cuando se entere que en verdad eres un principe!

Todos se rien

SH:- poniendose como un tomate- ehhh…..mina…..se…se….

Mientras tanto el el parque Nº 10

Serena (que tonta soy, crei que habian vuelto, cada vez que escucho sus canciones, me invade la angustia y la soledad y la amargura mes siento tan sola, hay por dios que me esta pasando. ¿Sera porque esta vez no esta seiya mi gran amigo para sobrellevar esto?)- entonces serena escuchas "….BOMBON, SABES YO NUNCA ME OLVIDARE DE TI….NUCA ENTIENDES BOMBON…NOS VEMOS BOMBONCITO…"

Serena-Gritando con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas: SEIYA! Donde estas?, -ella sale corriendo persiguiendo esa voz, pero al llegar solo encuentra la nada- Seiya querido amigo porque no estas aca.


	3. Cap3 Llegan nuevos estudiantes…o viejo

Capitulo 3 Llegan nuevos estudiantes…..o viejos…..?

En el planeta Kinmoku

SF: Bueno hermanita, quiero agradecerte por darnos esta oportunidad habiendonos revelado todo-abrazandola y levantandola en el aire-

PK: Hay Fighter…..quiero decir Seiya, me pone muy feliz verte asi.-Correspondiendole el abrazo-

SM: Kakyuu, estaremos en contacto de alguna forma no es asi?

PK: por supuesto Maker, cuando realmente me necesiten, sabre acudir a uds, y quedensen tranquilas que las siguientes en tomar su lugar han sido entrenadas por las mejores no es asi healer?- Healer estaba tan metida en su confrontación interno, no sabia que hacer realmente, el amor hacia su princesa….su hermana o la mujer despampanante que habia conocido y a la cual no sabia en su momento cuan importante era, que podia hacer-

SH: Perdon Kakyuu- poniendose colorada y con los ojos desbordando lagrimas- eh pensado en todo lo que nos has contado y la verdad tienes razon, tenemos el derecho de volver a ser quienes realmente somos.-FIGHTER Y MAKER la abrazan felices-

PK: bueno chic…..muchachos es hora que comienzen la búsqueda, primero que nada les recomiendo que vayan al caldero, ya que ahora nacen hombres tambien, quizas ella entienda la decisión que en su momento nuestras madre y guardias hicieron.

Todas: Gracias Hermana!

Las tres estrellas fugaces comenzaron con la búsqueda, viajaron rapidamente hasta el caldero, y alli la guardiana, enterada de absolutamente TODO las esperaba.

Era un lugar muy brillante y calido se podia respirar tanta paz, tanta quietud, las estrellas se sintieron de una manera sumamente tranquilas al estar frente a la guardia.

Guardiana: Estrellas fugaces del planeta Kinmoku, en verdad las esperaba con ansias.- Las chicas no entendian, con ansias?-

SF: porque?- cuestionando a la guardiana

Guardiana: Hace 18 años las espero, se que son hombres realemtente y que aquellas a las que sucedieron fueron quienes transformaron su cuerpo en mujeres, dejandoles la fuerza, el espiritu y el alma de hombres. Se que el amor de su madre la llevo hacer tal aberración, como el amor hacia mis semillas me hizo hacer lo mismo una vez hace tiempo.

SM: Entonces ud. Nos puede decir como volver hacer lo que somos?

Guardiana: Lamentablemente no, solo una persona en toda la vialactea puede hacerlo, solo les puedo decir que ellas con su inmenso corazon y piedad es capaz de realizar el cambio que uds buscan. Ella es Sailor Cosmos.

SF: Sailor Galaxia es quien puede ayudarnos y donde esta si se suponia que ella ahora era la guardiana del caldero- Poniendose cada vez mas nerviosa cerrando los puños con toda la impotencia que sentia-

Sailor Galaxia: No Fighter, yo soy la guardiana del caldero en efecto, pero no soy sailor Cosmos- Las chicas no podian creer lo que les estaba diciendo, pero si todo este tiempo ellas….creyeron…..-

SM: Perdone ud. Guardiana pero la verdad no entiendo se supone que ud es la salvadora y protectora de la galaxia.-arrodillandose ante ella.

SG: no es necesario reverenciarme, somos coleguas –dibujando en su rostro una calida sonrisa- No querida, mi semilla estelar se unio a la guerrera mas poderosa de todas, y asi se formo sailor cosmos, Solo puedo decirles que ella se encuentra en el sistema solar. Nada mas.

Todas: PORQUE!...

SF: tiene que decirnos como encontrarla no puede hacernos esto- Fighter rompia sus puños cayendose al piso arrodillada y golpeando con todas sus fuerzas-(como hare bombon para poder ser todo un hombre)

Mientras tanto en Estados Unidos.

Un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules se encontraba revisando su intinerario en una banca de la universidad, buscando en el mapa donde se encontraba su proxima clase. En eso se aproxima una chica con el pelo color rojo como el fuego, los ojos de un verde escarlata, casi cegador, con piernas largas, una minifalda muy provocadora con tablitas en color negro y un top blanco, dejando en descubierto su ombligo y marcando su pecho.

X: veo que estas perdido (mmm…..que bomboncito que trajo el nuevo año escolar… me parece que me voy a sacar la loteria)

Darien: Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Darien Chiba, estoy en la parte de medicina y la verdad es muy grande estas instalaciones y me encuentro perdido-con una gotita en la frente y rascandose la cabeza (hay ya se me pego el despiste de mi princesa)

X: Hola mi nombre es Zamira Kaihuma.- Dandole un beso en la mejilla que hizo ruborisar al pelinegro- Yo estoy en 2º año de medicina ya pronto terminaré pero por supuesto me orientare a pediatria ya que los chiquitos son quienes mas em gustan, si quieres puedo ser tu guia y tambien ayudarte con los estudios somos muy pocos los estudiantes japoneses así que es mejor poder ayudarnos entre nosotros (hay dios porque hablo tanto, me puse nerviosa con su hermosa mirada). Pero espera un momento eres DARIEN CHIBA, escuche que el año pasado te habian dado un beca pero que nunca te presentaste, nadie podia creerlo dado que nosotros estudiamos a fondo la tesis que habias presentado.

Darien: Gracias Zamira, te lo agradezco mucho (que simpatica, me hace recordar a Mina cuando habla un monton al ponerse nerviosa)- Y si pasa que tuve un contratiempo, unos asuntos personales que resolver, y donde estaba no tenia los medios para poder informar mi situación, pero como ves aca estoy, siguiendo las lineas del destino.

Zamira: Bueno bienvenido entonces, es una pena, perdimos un año de conocernos jajajajja (hay idiota que estoy diciendo). Como sea, muestrame y te acompaño.

Asi los dos jóvenes comenzaron andar por la universidad, Darien se sentia muy comodo con zamira, ya que parecia que era las 5 sailor en una sola mujer, Hermosa como Serena, intrepida como Rei, Parlanchina como Mina, Inteligente como Amy y con un gran corazon como Lita.

En Tokio

El nuevo dia estaba comenzando, el sol iluminaba la hermosa cabellera rubia de la princesa de la luna que se encontraba sumergida en sueños.

Luna-con sus dos patitas sacudiendo la cabeza de su princesa- Ya por dios Serena levantate que llegaras tarde, sabes que tienes que ser mas responsable!

Serena- Cubriendose con la manta- 5 minutos luna por favor no pude dormir en toda la noche- recordando como el dolor de la partida de su novio y la ausencia de su amigo la habien hecho sumergirse en un mar de lagrimas, de pronto se escucha un grito-

Ikuko: SERENAAAAAAAAAAA! YA SON LAS 8:30.

Serena, levantandose corriendo y revoleando a luna contra el mueble- Perdon Luna pero porque no me despertaste antes!

Luna: no hay caso niña no cambiaras ni aunque te enfrentes con el mismo cosmos seras la misma holgazana de siempre.(Hay princesa, no me gusta verte tan triste, pero ya veras que la luz comenzara a iluminar nuevamente tu vida)

En el Caldero

SM: Bueno no se desesperen chicas, es facil, sabemos que en el sistema solar solo uno es habitado por personas, dado que el palacio del milenio de plata no esta solo nos queda ir a un lado LA TIERRA.

SG: Pero como saben que Sailor cosmos es una persona?, yo no dije que lo fuera.

Todas:QUE!

SG: dejen que su destino decida que sucedera, y actue por uds, nada esta escrito en piedra, y sin darce cuenta la encontraran en donde menos se lo esperaban.

SF:Gracias Galaxia, bueno chicas sabemos a donde ir, y lo mejor es que reflejaremos nuestra alma, así que podre ver a mi bombon!-tomandose de la cabeza-

SH: Otra vez por esa niña…(mina…ahhhh)-suspirando en silencio.

SM: Bueno que esperamos nuestro público nos espera.

En la preparatoria

Se encontraban Mina, Lita y Amy, viendo el reloj con ansias.

Amy, ya son las 8:55 otra vez llegara tarde.

Lita:-con una gotita en la cabeza- si no hay caso no cambiara.

Mina:-Mordiendose las uñas-(vamos serena tu puedes amiga)

De pronto las faldas de las chicas levantan vuelo por una fuerte ráfaga que paso por su lado. En la escuela toca el timbre y las chicas entran a su salon y quedan sorprendidas..

Todas: Serena!

Mina: Amiga cuando entraste que no te vimos, te estabamos esperando en la puerta.

Serena-tomando un poco de aire y acomodandose los cabellos, levanta un dedo pidiendo un minuto para recomponerse.- Fiuuuu crei que no llegaba –agitada- pero vine derecho pense que ya habia tocado la campana.

Todas comienzan a reir hasta que entra la profesora. El dia transcurrio tanquilo las chicas estaban preocupadas porque veian la mirada triste de Serena, que por mas que hiciera chistes, riera y comiera, ahora si podian ver la amargura que cargaba. El dia paso muy rapido, las chicas al salir se dirigieron al templo hikawa.

Pasaron varios dias, y todos los dias se volvian monotonos para serena, dormir, colegio, casa de rei, comer, dormir y comenzar d enuevo, por supuesto que serena le escribia a darien, pero ya habian pasado 10 dias, darien no habia enviado ninguna carta, solo 2 email saludandola y haciendo acto de presencia. Habian hablado unas veces, serena lo llamaba pero el o tenia el celular apagado o justo se iba algun lado o estaba estudiando. Serena sufria mucho, le dolia estar lejos de su amor, pero trataba de ser lo mas fuerte posible.

Un nuevo dia comienza, igual de aburrido, Mina, Lita, Amy y Serena salieron del colegio y fueron para el templo:

Nicolas-quien se encontraba barriendo-: Hola chicas!

Todas: Hola Nicolas!

Rei – quien venia hecha una furia sin darse cuenta que estaban las chicas-: Nicolas! Te dije que no queria ver esta película de accion en nuestra 3º cit….. –tapandose la boca- Hola chicas como no me dijeron que venian (hay dios meti la pata y ahora me voy a tener que soportar las bromas)

Todas:Que!

Serena: -riendose con maldad- y después yo soy la despistada como no. Jajajajjaja

Mina: - con estrella en los ojitos- Rei escuche bien 3º cita con nicolas! (mmm… como te lo tenias guardo, tengo que enterarme de todo Mina Aino la diosa del amor diene que saber sobre todos los romances)-frotando las manos con maldad-

Rei: -comenzo a gritar- Pero que barbaridades dices Mina, yo con Nicolas, por favor solo nos gusta ir al cine como con cualquier amigo (y tomarnos de las manos y besarnos con pasion…..hayyyyyy)

Lita: Rei estas segura?

Amy: Rei tu nos dijiste que teniamos que venir, por los sueños que has estado teniendo recuerdas?

Rei-poniendose roja- hay cierto perdon chicas es que ando con la cabeza…-es interrumpida por mina-

Mina: ….de novia!

Todas comienzan a reir y Rei corre a mina para golpearla.

Rei: pero que tonterias dices mina! Te agarrare ¡!

En eso van llegando Setsuna y Hotaru junto a Haruka y michiru quien sostenia a luna y Artemio venia caminando a su lado

Luna: Por favor chicas!

Serena: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna Hotaru,-corre abrazarlas- Como estan amigas que lindo es verlas.

Hotaru: Princesa, es un placer poder verla nuevamente.

Serena: hay Hotaru ya te he dicho solo dime serena.-Abrazandola-

Setsuna: Serena, buenas tardes, disculpen que vinimos sin avisarles pero nesecitabamos informarles de ciertos cambios. En la puerta del tiempo ha habido un temblor, algo en el futuro esta comenzando a cambiar, por eso estamos aquí.

Rei: Si yo he tenido unas visiones por eso cite a las chicas.- Todas se miraban unas a otras, deciden entrar al templo para poder conversar tranquilamente.- He visto una nueva sailor.-Todas quedan heladas, con la boca abierta-

Setsuna: Si es cierto.

Lita: Pero quien es?donde la encontraremos.

Setsuna, cierta información saben que no la puedo dar, no puedo alterar el futuro, pero nosotras nos hemos reunido para presenciar el despertar que se aproxima.

Rei: en mi vision tambien veo tres guerreros a su lado, hotaru, setsuna uds saben algo.

Hotaru: El cambio sera drástico, el futuro se encuentra escrito en arena y el mar lo puede barrer.

Todas:Que!

Serena-con una gotita en la cabeza-pero a que te refieres, que esta pasando en el futuro, COMO ESTA RINI?

Setsuna: La pequeña dama se encuentra bien, ella se encuentra…-setsuna es interrumpida-

Rini: HOLA CHICASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Todas: Rini!

Serena-corre abrazarla- pero que estas haciendo aquí.?

Rini: Mi mama me pidio que viniera, que habia cosas que debia saber y que un futuro inigualable me esperara al regreso(mmm….no puedo decirle nada, pero como voy hacer, darienn, como te extraño, que sera de tu vida espero poder verte) y donde esta mi papa….ehhhh…digo darien'

Serena – Con los ojos cristalizados- El se fue a los estados unidos acepto la beca nuevamente y quiere prepararse para darnos un excelente bienestar rini.

Setsuna (con que eso es, pero si el rey Endimión jamas logro ese viaje, ahora ya veo donde comenzo todo) Bueno entonces espero que no les incomode nuestra visita.

Haruka: Oye gatita veo que has madurado-guiniandole el ojo-

Luna-con una gotita y hablando en susurro- ja!cuentate otro chiste-

Todas comienzan a reir, bueno ya sabian lo elemental una nueva sailor despertara, pero quien será. Mientras tanto en la radio que estaba encendida:

"Si fanaticas de todo el mundo, como escucharon, los Thee Lights se han juntado nuevamente y este sabado daran un concierto desde el parque numero 10"

Todas:QUE!

Mina-saltando con los ojitos de corazon- SI SI YATENNNNNNN, esta vez no te escaparas.

Serena: Seiya, chicas debemos ir tenemos que verlos- intenta salir corriendo y es tomada por el brazo por Haruka-

Haruka: a donde piensas que vas gatita, no te vas asercar a Kou.

Michiru: el principe esta en Estados unidos y da mucha mala impresión que andes detrás de otros chicos.

Rini: quien es Kou (channnn…así que al fin lo podre ver que… lindo)

Serena: Es un amigo Rini, simplemente eso (seiya, como es que no has venido a verme si ya estas aquí, porque no puedo verte, hay amigo como te he extrañado)

Lita: bueno bueno calmensen, esta bien serena no se asercara a Seiya, -se da vuelta y le guiña el ojo-(ahora estaremos mas tranquilas, el a regresado y serena no sufrira este tiempo sin darien, fiuuuuu) No es asi chicas?

Todas: mmmmhhhhhhmmmmm

Serena Bueno Rini y donde te quedaras?

Rini: y tu donde crees "mama" todavía no entiendo como te convertiste en mi madre.

Todas comienzan a reir, cada una partia hacia tu casa, rini iba con serena muy silenciosa hasta que….

Rini: Oye Serena, porque darien se fue?

Serena: Ya te dije asi puede tener mucho éxito y poder darnos todo pero porque me lo preguntas seguro que tus padres ya te han contado de la vez que estuvimos separados y como nuestro amor vencio las barreras de la distancia.

Rini (no puedo decirle nada…..pero como voy hacer) emmm, si si ya me habia olvidado

En otra parte de Tokio:

Seiya: hay muchachos vamos por favor!

Taiki: Seiya por decima vez No!

Yaten: Ya suficiente con que lo anunciaste hoy mismo en la radio, ahora ella sabrá que estas aquí, mañana será otro día y podrás verla, tanto te cuesta esperar.

Seiya: Uds no entienden, cuando amas a alguien, no importa la distancia, ni los contratiempos solo quieres verla, acariciarla, besarla y ser uno (Bombon….nesecito verte)

Yaten: -cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos- eres un cursi. Aparte jamas podras besarla sabes que esta comprometida.

Seiya, no te soporto me voy- cerrando fuertemente las puertas del departamento-

Seiya se encontraba caminando pensando en el dia en que volveria a ver a su bombon, estaba tan serca y no podia hacer nada, pero sin darse cuenta su inconciente lo habia llevado a un lugar muy familiar (bombon…esa eres tu, guuuaaaauuuu, maldita cortinas que no me permiten ver tu rostro, maldición si tan solo..)-corre una brisa que mueve las cortinas del cuarto de serena y el simplemente queda anonadado, ve a su dulce bombon, con esas lineas definidas, esos ojos que encierran todas las estrellas, esos labios dulces….(bombon que hermosa estas, mas que siempre)

Rini: Oye serena, un degenerado esta mirandonos

Serena: DONDE? Rini llama a la policia. MAMA PAPA UN DEGENERADO NOS ESTA OBSERVANDO.

Seiya escucha los gritos y comienza a correr(tadavia no bombon, no quiero esperar, pero quiero que sea muy lindo nuestro encuentro)

Kenji – Saliendo con un bat de béisbol- Ven aquí degenerado ya me las pagaras, espiando a mi hijita!-poniendose a llorar- Hay mama, tendremos que poner persianas selladas.

Ikuko: jajajajjaja amor no exageres, y tu serena a ver si te cambias en el baño en vez de andar aciendo exhibiciones!

Serena – se pone colorada y mirando al piso-perdon mama no me di cuenta.

Ikuko: Bueno todo el mundo a dormir que ya es muy tardes.

Serena cae sobre su cama, pero no puede dormir, sus pensamientos solo estan en un solo lugar-Luna, te has dado cuenta que hoy no me llamo Darien, me pregunto que estara haciendo.(seiya tampoco llamo, no me aviso que habia llegado, quizas esta vez no nos recuerden o tan solo vinieron para hacer su vida de cantantes y no les interesa nuestra amistad, o quizas…hay pero que me pongo a sacar conclusiones, ya vere como le hago y el sabado mellegare al concierto.)

Luna: Pero Serena, al menos te llamo cuando llego, bien te dijo que no podria llamarte todos los dias, y que yo sepa la que prometio escribirle todos los dias habias sido tu, y no te vi hacerlo en ningun momento.

Serena: Tienes razon que tonta soy ahora mismo la escribire y mañana la depositare en el buzon.

Luna: y si mejor le mandas un email?

Serena: como crees luna, las cartas son mas de enamorados, y bueno ahora no me molestes….(querido darien…)

A la mañana siguiente un nuevo dia llega, Serena como siempre se levanto tarde y salio corriendo como cada dia, pero al llegar al colegio….

Mina: Hola Serena….que desarreglada te viniste hoy….dejame que te ayudo- le coloca un labial rosa y le arregla el cabello-

Lita: pero mira nada mas como tienes el uniforme, y no traes perfume, ten un poco-colocandole el perfume-

Serena: Pero chicas que les pasa

Mina: nada nada serena, que acaso no podemos preocuparnos por las fachas de nuestra princesa?

Serena: que?desde cuando?

Amy: Chicas por favor me parece innecesario que hagan todo esto, a la escuela se viene a estudiar no a coquetear.

Serena: coquetear? Pero si yo no hago nada…..

Mina: como sea como sea amy, solo lo haciamos porque si (hay serena espero que esta vez no seas tan despistada por diosssss, eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que seas feliz)

Lita: bueno es hora que entremos al curso que se nos hace tarde.

Amy: pero si tenemos que ir a-y es callada por mina que le pone una mano en la boca-

Mina:-susurrandole a amy- antes que nada pidio verla.-amy asiente con la cabeza.-Vamos Serena!

Las chicas van hacia el salon, Serena se da cuenta que hay mucho silencio y no ve a ningun alumno eso se le hace muy extraño, pero a su vez siente un calor…..tan acogedor…de pronto desliza suavemente la puerta del salon, y montones de globos comienzan a salir volando, uno a uno va despejando hasta que un espacio en medio le muestra…..

Serena- Sale corriendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas en busca de esos brazos tan reconfortantes que tanto extrañaba- Seiya!

Seiya: Bombon!, que recibimiento tan lindo, se ve que me extrañaste, ya sabia que no ibas a poder resistirte a los encantos del fabuloso Seiya Kou!

Serena-riendo-hay tu no cambias engreido, chicos!-abraza a yaten y luego a taiki, cosa que los deja sorprendidos- Cuanto los extrañe.

Taiki: Por lo visto tus encantos no sirvieron jajajajaja- Todos comienzan a reir.

Seiya: hay bombon juro que me mataras, eres mi perdicion.

Serena: porque no entiendo…jajajjajajaj

Mina: Bueno chicos es hora de ir al auditorio, que ya habran empezado con la charla.

Serena: Pero que acaso uds ya se habian visto?

Amy: Ayer cuando escuchamos eso, nos reunimos por la noche y fuimos a ver a los chicos cuando llegamos seiya llego corriendo muy agitado como si estuviera huyendo de algo, y nos dijo que queria verte de una forma especial, así que accedimos a su petición, dado lo que dijeron las exteriores no quisimos hacerlo a tus espaldas perdon serena.

Yaten: por cierto seiya todavía no nos explicaste porque llegaste tan agitado y palido.

Seiya-poniendose nervioso con miedo de meter la pata- ya les dije estaba necesitado de un bañ

Mina: o andabas acosando a señoritas en la noche LOBIZON!

Jajajajajjajaj, todos comienzan a reir y se dirigen al auditorio, el dia paso rapido y llego la hora del almuerzo, las chicas se sentaron bajo la proteccion del mismo arbol que tantas veces fue testigo de sus alegrias y tristezas junto a los chicos.

Serena: Y bueno chicos nos van a decir que es lo que los trajo nuevamente a la tierra?

Taiki: solo queríamos seguir cantando y vivir un tiempo en la tierra (sera mejor que por ahora no sepan cual es nuestro verdadero motivo)….

Los chicos asintieron viendo a taiki, ninguno queria comentarle a las chicas, dado que querian con todo su corazon buscar a sailor cosmos quien podria ayudarlos a cumplir su deseo. La tarde siguió tranquila, finalizadas las clases las chicas contentas pudieron hacer sus cursos ya que sabian que Serena no estaria sola y eso las ponia contenta.

Seiya: Oye bombon, te puedo acompañar y podemos ir por un helado

Serena: Siiiiii, pero que sea de fresa si? Por favor-poniendo pucherito-

Seiya: Claro como quieras bomboncito (hay….esos labios…..)-mientras iban caminando serena le contaba todo lo que habian hecho en estos 6 meses, seiya por su lado le conto de que forma reconstruyeron el reino y como recompensa los dejaron volver a la tierra, tambien le conto que ya no eran mas sailor, y que mientras estuvieran en la tierra eran hombres….(a ver si de esta forma la puedo convencer para que me ame). Bombon, dime algo…..

Serena: si Seiya dime (como extrañaba que me dijera asi)

Seiya: porque andas triste-mirandola directamente a los ojos, ella se ruboriza y se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas- que sucede bombon, se que no andas bien vamos cuentame.

Serena: es darien, el se ha ido nuevamente a los estados unidos para continuar con su carrera, no se….. por un lado soy feliz porque el esta haciendo algo que le gusta, lo extraño por supuesto, pero por ejemplo, no estoy escribiendole todos los dias, anoche decidi mandarle un email, hablamos muy pocas veces porque el siempre esta estudiando o muy ocupado. Me pone mal, pero el vacio que siento no es como la vez anterior, crei que iba a ser difícil, pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo que me reconforta, me llena de vida y me olvido ….de él.

Seiya: No sera que estas dejandolo de amar, que esta vez la distancia podra mas?.

Serena: No seiya! Como se te ocurre pensar en eso, yo te …..-poniendose colorada-…yo lo amo!, estamos comprometidos, crearemos una hermosa utopia y tendremos una hija a la cual le pondremos serena y …..-èl trata de calmarla, la toma por los hombros y la acuna en su pecho, ella se siente tan placentera que deja caer una lasgrimas desahogandose porque sabe que aunque sucediera todo eso hay algo que la hace negar de querer realmente que suceda-

Seiya: Calma bombon….no te pongas asi, te entiendo y perdoname por hacerte dudar (me dijo que me ama!, se que sus pensamientos la engañaban se que es a mi a quien quiere decirselo).

La pequeña dama iba caminado tranquilamente cuando ve a dos jóvenes abrazados…..

Rini: SERENA!que haces abrazada con este tipo! –separandolos con rudeza y mirando con odio al apuesto muchacho de ojos zafiro.

Serena-totalmente colorada y mirando hacia abajo, secandose las lagrimas- este yo…. El es mi amigo, seiya Kou, es el cantante de los three lights, Seiya ella es Rini mi hi…mi insoportable prima (huy que hago)

Seiya: Guau! Dos bombones!

Rini: Aquien llamas gorda tu baboso- mostrandole un puño.

Seiya: Tranquila mini bombon, es de cariño mucho gusto-el estira la mano para saludarla, y cuando ella la acepta, el siente una poderosa energia- (que es esto que siento, quien es esta niña, sera…

Recuerdo….

SM: Bueno no se desesperen chicas, es facil, sabemos que en el sistema solar solo uno es habitado por personas, dado que el palacio del milenio de plata no esta solo nos queda ir a un lado LA TIERRA.

SG: Pero como saben que Sailor cosmos es una persona?, yo no dije que lo fuera.

Todas:QUE!

SG: dejen que su destino decida que sucedera, y actue por uds, nada esta escrito en piedra, y sin darce cuenta la encontraran en donde menos se lo esperaban.

Fin del recuerdo

Seiya: (sera posible…..pero es que siento una calidez…..me hace despertar un amor….diferente…no de hombre…)Pasa que te pareces mucho a mi bombon, es por eso que te dije asi.

Rini: como se te ocurre decirle bombon a una chica comprometida? (guauuuu… no puedo creerlo, me siento tan bien….) y a donde ibas que no estas yendo para casa.?

Seiya: vamos por un helado te gustaria venir? (pero que estoy haciendo si yo solo quiero estar con mi bombon a solas, pero es que la presencia de esta niña, me hace…..sentir completo)

Rini Siiiiiiiiiii, vamos serena! Apurensen.

Serena: Hay seiya como la pudiste invitar ibamos a ir solo nosotros.(porque siempre rini se tiene que meter en el medio antes me queria sacar a mi querido darien y ahora me quiere sacar a seiya no lo permiitre…..pero que diablos digo…hay serena ya compórtate)

Y asi van los tres por un helado, Serena por su parte estaba comenzando a tener que….celos…. pero porque…

En estados unidos

Darien: Gracias Zamira la verdad que la pase muy bien, me hizo bien despejarme un rato. (me siento tan a gusto con ella, pero a que se debe ese aura que la rodea)

Zamira: te lo dije…..no todo es estudiar, pero cuentame como andan las cosas por japon…que sabes de tu prometida.

Darien: Huy!, se va a poner mal hace 4 días que no le hablo gracias por hacerme acordar.(hay princesa perdóname, con todo esto se me olvido, espero que no este angustiada, pero al menos esta con nuestra hija, eso la debe entretener, deben estar peleandose de seguro por un helado) jajajajajja

Zamira: de que te ries?

Darien: Perdon es que estaba pensando en que debe estar haciendo y conociéndola si no esta en los videos juegos estara comiendo un helado-sonrie con una gran nostalgia en su rostro-

Zamira: Darien dime a que se debe que un muchacho de 21 años, tan inteligente y maduro este comprometido con una niña, no me cierra.

Darien: es muy difícil de comprender, quizas algun dia te lo pueda contar.(me inspira una gran confianza, pero porque habria de decirle algo asi…)


	4. Cap 4 Erios viene de visita

Capitulo 4 Helios…viene de visita

Después de haber comido un delicioso helado, el apuesto Seiya acompaña a sus bomboncitos hasta su casa:

Seiya: bueno bombon, mini bombon, las dejo, fue muy divertido disfrutar de su compañía. (hay bombon, espero que podamos estar solos en algun momento)

Rini: emmmm…gracias ego-sonriendole con picardia-

Seiya / Serena: EGO?

Rini: si porque eres un EGOCENTRICO Y CREIDO, no nos vuelvas a decir bombon!-poniendose roja – Ambos comienzan a reir- Bueno mejor entro porque tengo tarea adios.

Serena: Gracias por esta hermosa tarde seiya, me hacia falta una salida, un poco de distracción, últimamente se que no soy buena compañía, pero mi deseo fue escuchado porque te tengo a mi lado nuevamente para no pasar este momento sola- con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-

Seiya: (bombon, me duele que no me elijas a mi, yo jamas te haria sufri y nunca me separaria de ti, maldito darien, dejarla sola de nuevo que coraje me da ese tipo.) Sabes bombon que siempre estare a tu lado, por eso estoy aquí en la tierra para poder esta junto a mi bombon.-la toma de las manos y serena se pone totalmente colorada- Bombon, lo que te dije, aquella vez, sigue en pie, me gustaria poder reemplazarlo, jamas te haria sufrir.

Serena: Gracias seiya, y perdoname, se que te hago sufrir, porque no puedo corresponder a tu amor, yo tengo un futuro con Darien, y debo atender mis obligaciones, quizas si nos hubiesemos conocido antes…jajajajaj que tonta soy no?

Seiya: para nada bombon, muchas veces pense lo mismo- la abraza fuertemente-

Serena: bueno mejor entro, gracias seiya-le da un tierno beso en la mejilla-

Dentro de la casa Tsukino:

Ikuko: Hija, hace un rato te llamo Darien, dijo que esta todo bien y que mañana intentara llamarte nuevamente.

Serena – con la mirada triste y dejandose caer- nuevamente no pude hablar con el, pareciera como que el destino no quiere que nos contactemos.

Rini: vamos serena tonta, no te dejes vencer, sabes que el amor rompe cualquier barrera, o acaso ya te olvidaste cuando yo me enam…, olvidalo no dije nada-se pone roja y va corriendo a su habitación.- (hay erios, pensar que en el futuro no te eh visto sera porque darien ya no es ….no, no creo, pero como te extraño, aquel beso que te di, cuando mi cristal rosa…..te hizo revivir…..hayyyyyyy…cuanto ansio poder verte de nuevo erios)

Recuerdo

Rini: Erios volveras?

Erios: Princesa….

Rini: mmmmmm

Erios: esperare con todas mis fuerzas el momento de reencontrarnos….Desde el fondo de mi corazon.

Rini –Gritando- Erios vuelve! Tes esperare hasta que nos volvamos a ver…un dia….en el futuro….cuando sea una verdadera dama…..Tú seras mi principe!.

Fin del recuerdo [esto es del manga]

Rini (erios…..quisiera verte)

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo en Estados unidos ya era el mediodia de un nuevo dia. Darien se encontraba en su habitación preparando para su siguiente clase cuando una luz cegadora ilumina su cuarto.

Darien: pero que es esto!, que esta pasando…..quien eres tu.

X: Principe –haciendo reverencia- soy erios su fiel guardian.

Darien: Helios! Que sucede, que paso en erusion.

Helioss: no se altere su majestad, quise venir para pedir su permiso, en erusion reina una calma como jamas sucedió, todo esta bien, es solo que nos hemos enterado que pronto sera el momento de la aparicion de guerrero cosmos, y quisisera poder quedarme en la superficie para presenciar tal magistral momento, y por supuesto se que tambien la princesa Serenity esta nuevamente en este siglo y bueno….este yo….

Darien: La guerrero Cosmos?, Serena me ha contado, pero me dijo que no saben quien es, y que tiene que ver mi hija en todo esto-de pronto, los celos invaden a darien- no me digas que quieres cortejar a mi hija?

Helios: no por supuesto que no su majestad, se que no puedo enamorarme de la hija del principe de la tierra, yo estoy enamorado de la prin…..(cierto, solo en erosion podemos saber estas cosas, mi principe no esta al tanto) Lo siento no debo hablar de mis pequeñeses disculpe su majestad. Pero entonces podra darme el permiso de subir?

Darien: por supuesto que si, no me gusta estar dando ordenes pero la verdad te agradezco tu lealtad, y dimo, como aras? Donde te quedaras?

Helios: Ire a tokio.

Darien: bueno entonces se bienvenido, utiliza mi departamento de todas formas esta vacio y por 3 años no estare alli. De paso te pido que cuides a mis princesas. Esa si es una orden.

Helios: sus princesas? (entonces el no….) ejem….por supuesto su majestad, y ud le pido cuide a zamira….asi se llama aquí…no me pregunte nada, no puedo decir nada mas, solo que debe cuidarla…puede ser?

Darien: Zamira? Pero que tiene …..quien es ella?...como la conoces….

Helios: perdoneme su majestad pero no puedo decir mas- y desaparece-

Darien (zamira, que tendras que ver en todo esto…..perteneces a nuestro mundo mistico…? Es que a caso tu seras sailor …..no no creo)

En Tokio, el sol iluminaba el rostro de una rubia que dormia placidamente, sus ojos se encontraban hinchados, se notaba que habia estado llorando, la gata con una luna creciente en su frente, la contemplaba tiernamente, sintiendo mucha pena porque sabia que su princesa estaba sufriendo. De pronto una calidez lleno el dormitorio, un resplandor aparecio en el dormitorio.

Luna: Reina serenity- la gata no caia de la sorpresa-

Reina Serenity-sentandoce en la cama y acariciando a su hija- Sabes Luna, yo hice que mi hija volviera a renacer, para que tuviera una vida normal, no crei jamas que despertara nuevamente, que el amor que se tenia con el principe Endimión volviera a renacer, pero sabes que no se puede vivir del pasado, no quiero que mi hija, marque su furturo por algo que sucedió en la vida pasada.

Luna: Pero Reina Serenity, ud mas que nadie debe saber que su hija junto con el principe de la tierra formaran un nuevo milenio tokio de cristal, y sera muy feliz.

Reina Serenity: Querida amiga, yo no envie a mi hija a la reencarnación para hacerse cargo de una era en la tierra, queria que ella tuviera una vida normal aquí, si ella debe construir un reino, debe ser en la luna, como alguna vez estuvo el milenio de plata, ella deberia reconstruirlo, pero no le estoy pidiendo eso, veo su sufrimiento, su dolor, por cargar con todo eso. …..Pero pronto, todo terminara mi querida hija….te lo prometo..

Luna-totalmente desconcertada por no entender palabra alguna- reina a que se refiere que es lo que terminara

Reina Serenity Todo Luna, absolutamente todo, y mi hija sera feliz.-besa la frente de la rubia que dormia y se desvanece.-

Luna: Reina Serenity! (que habra querido decir, esto debo informarselos a las exteriores) –Luna abre la ventana y sale corriendo, del fresco que entro la rubia despierta, mira desconcertada para todos lados.

Serena: (me parecio haber escuchado…..a mi madre)

Rini: Serena tonta! ya era hora que te despertaras, no porque sea sabado tienes que dormir todo el dia, vamos vestite y acompañame al parque si? Quiero que me lleves a ese parque en donde nos encontramos la primera vez por favor si si?

Serena: hay rini no molestes –tapandose con la manta la cabeza-

Rini: Serena –tocandose los dedos de las manos y poniendo cara triste- por favor, hay algo que me dice que debo ir.-sus ojos se llenan de lagrima.

Serena: pero que estas diciendo- se destapa la cabeza y ve a rini con una inmensa tristesa, salta de la cama y la abraza- Rini que te pasa, no me asustes.

Rini: Por favor si ¡!

Serena: bueno esta bien vayamos

Serena toma un baño, se viste y desayuna tranquila, luego ambas parten hacia el parque, paran en un puesto de gaseosas y contentas caminan charlando como jamas se las habia visto, se sientan admirando el hermoso paisaje del lago, tan calmo, rodeado de un fresco aroma de las flores y las mariposas parecian que cada vez se multiplicaban mas, de pronto, ven un extraño movimiento en el agua las mariposas se unen danzando en sobre una columna de agua y …..

Serenea: Rini parece que se nos han acabado las vacaciones transformémonos Poder del Cristal de la luna plateada…..ETERNA SAILOR MOON!

Rini: poder del cristal rosa de la luna plateada TRANSFORMACION.

De pronto de se ese hilo de agua ven….un apuesto muchacho saliendo del medio.

Eterna Sailor Moon/ Sailor Chibimoon: Eh?

Continuara….

Sailor Chibimoon: Maldición serena te asustate por nada eres una tonta miedosa.-y le saca la lengua, el muchacho comienza a reir y llama la atencio de rini.-

Erios: Princesa que hermosa te ves con esa cara-Serena y Rini quedan sin habla, no pueden creerlos del medio de esa columna de agua sale Erios, quien al salir cierra y el agua y la smariposas vuelven a su calma inicial.

Sailor Chibimoon: Erios?realmente eres tu? – Este se acerca toma el menton de la pequeña dama se acerca suavemente sus labios quedan a escasos milímetros y….-

Eterna Sailor Moon: Ejem…..no crees que eres muy pequeña para estas cosas- cruzando los brazos y poniendo su rostro muy cerca de ellos, Erios se para de pronto poniendose colorado al igual que rini.

Erios: Perdon Reina Serenity, no quise faltar el respeto-haciendo una reverencia-

Eterna Sailor Moon: No tienes de que preocuparte ahora cuentanos que haces aquí?

Erios: Con la autorizacion del principe de la tierra, he venido a la superficie para poder ver el momento en que sailor cosmos apareza, para poder venerarla…y d epaso me tomo unas vacaciones jajajjajaja.

Sailor chibimoon-saliendo de su transformación- eso quiere decir que…-tomandole las manos-

Erios: Si mi princesa pasare una temporada aquí.

Serena: (esto es genial, hasta rini va a tener a su amado pegaso y yo sola como un hongo no puedo creerlo) Bueno bueno, a ver si soltamos esas manos. .

Mientras tanto en un estudio de tokio, tres chicos estaban recostados en unos sillones, uno de ellos con cabellos negros y ojos azul zafiro tocaba una hermosa y suave melodía en su guitarra

Yaten: bueno la verdad que esto de solo ir a clases y dar conciertos me esta aburriendo, no hay batllas, las chicas no nos dicen nada ni tampoco se reunen.

Taiki: es cierto, desde que llegamos no hemos hecho nada divertido, pero que podemos hacer?algo que involucre a las chicas tambien, ya saben con ellas es mejor, siempre alguna hara algo que nos hara reir o pasar un buen momento. Que opinas seiya?

Seiya: si como quieran….-perdido en sus acordes-

Yaten: oye que te pasa tu siempre eres el alma de la fiesta, que tienes.

Seiya: es que desde que hemos llegado dejamos que el destino nos guie, no buscamos a sailor cosmos para que ella sola aparezca ante nosotros y la verdad ya no aguanto, quiero besar a mi bombon, hacer que me ame como todo un hombre, pero yo se que me ve solo como un amigo porque sabe que tambien soy una saoilor y por eso maldición tengo que estar LO SOPORTO!

Taiki: Calmate, gritando y poniendote nervioso no ganaras nada, yo opino que todo eso no tiene nada que ver, simplemente tu dulce bombon es un despite y no se da cuenta, y no le tires indirectas, ponla entre la espada y la pared.

Yaten: si taiki tiene razon, no tiene nada que ver que sea una sailir, sino mina por ejemplo no andaria atrás mio-no termina de hablar que suena el timbre, taiki se acerca a la antreda-

Taiki: hablando de la reina de venus…

Mina: CHICOOOOSSSSS, MINA ESTA AQUI! POR FAVOR ABRANME LA PUERTA.

Yaten: HAY NO! Ahí vamos de nuevo….

Todos: Hola Mina!

Mina: Hola muchachos, la verdad estoy con muy poco tiempo así que voy a ser breve….-comienza hablar rapido- estamos planeando ir a pasar el proximo fin de semana a una cabaña que tiene nicolas en las montañas, si bien no es epoca invernal las montañas es algo muy lindo para poder disfrutar ademas tambien hay aguas termales, arboles, animales silvestres….

Yaten: no que la ibas hacer corta? –cruzandose los brazos y hechando un resoplido-

Mina: jajajjaja-agarrandose la cabeza- ehhh sisi, bueno la idea es ir todos juntos, para levantarle el animo a Sere, que les parece?

Seiya: Si es por mi bombon cuenta conmigo!-parandose de golpe-

Taiki, justo estabamos hablando que nos parecia raro que no habiamos hecho ningun tipo de actividad así que por supuesto que ire.

Mina-muy ilusionada tomando del brazo a yaten y poniendo su cabeza en el hombro- Y tu yaten? Vendras hacerme compañía?-pestañando, intentando parecer sexy.

Yaten: Sueltame que crees que soy-¡! Si vas a estar asi de insoportable no cuentes conmigo no podria guantarte 3 dia seguidos asi- Seiya reacciona dandole una palmada en l anuca a su hermano-

Seiya: oye bruto no le hables asi a mina, ella solo esta jugando, y después me dicen engreido a mi.

Mina: no dejalo seiya no importa yo ya se como es el, así que no pierdo las esperanzas-dando una brillante sonrisa, cosa que a yaten lo derrite por dentro- Bueno muchachos los esperamos en la estacion del parque nº 7 mañana las 7:15. Adios!-sale corriendo del lugar, par apodera si llorar tranquila desahogandose por los desprecios continuos de yaten-(siempre es lo mismo pero a Mina Aino la diosa del amor, ningun hombre se le resistira, ya lo veras yaten, algun dia me amaras)

En el Crown

Lita: hola Andrew- quien estaba apoyado en la barra con los brazos cruzados y los ojos triste.- Te sucede algo?

Andrew: Hola Lita, no lo que pasa es que ya sabes como termine con mi novia, cada vez se me hace mas difícil estar solo, tengo amigos si, pero ellos no saben mas que estudiar y salir a bailar y emborracharse, pero yo la verdad quisisera hacer algo distinto me entiendes?

Lita: Claro que si, y para eso estan las amigas como nosotros-Regalandole una sonrisa- Mira nosotras el proximo fin de semana iremos a la casa de los padres de Nicolas que tienen en la smontañas, vamos todas las chicas, pero tambien vendra nicolas y la verdad nos vendria muy bien otro hombre para que pueda protegernos, así que que dices?

Andrew: guau suena genial, cuenten conmigo, ten este es mi numero de celular, llamame en la semana y hacemos los arreglos del encuentro te parece? O…..si quieres tambien puedes llamarme para hablar, siempre que estoy contigo me siento muy bien, tus palabras son un fuerte apoyo para mi.

Lita-poniendose colorada y con la mirada en el piso-ehhh….gracias Andrew, te estare llamando.

El lunes llego y las clases continuaban, rini estaba muy emocionada ya que Erios iria al mismo curso que Sammy y Hotaru, así que los cuatro podrian estar juntos.

Hotaru: Hola Rini!, -diciendole en susurro- no quiero ilusionarte ni nada pero ven dime, aquel que esta alla no es Erios?

Rini: Si llego el sabado, nos dijo que vino con autorización de Darien, así que se quedara un tiempo aprendiendo todo sobre nuestro mundo. Hola Erios

Erios: Hola Rini –guiñandole el ojo- aca estoy con Sammy, el me estaba enseñando las instalaciones, sera mi tutor hasta que me adapte, y me conto que es tu "Primo".

Rini-riendo porque sabia a que se referia- Si el es mi primo y recuerdas a mi amiga Hotaru.-señalando a su lado-

Erios: por supuesto que si, princesa-haciendo una reverencia, Sammy quedo helado, porque actuabais ese tipo quien se creia, si bien hotaru era hermosa y parecia una princesa pero..

Sammy: (me parece que no nos llevaremos tan bien si te acercas a mi Hotaru)

Rini: Bueno chicos despue snos vemos, que tal si a la salida vamos a los videos juegos?

Erios: videos que'?

Sammy(a no si este es un tonto d elos grandes no sera competencia) Videos juegos! Pero de que planeta eres-el resto rie – que acaso soy payaso que dije tan chistoso eh?

Hotaru: Nada Sammy, nada.

Y al salir de la escuela los chicos fueron al crown, donde tambien encontraron a las chicas, cuando estas lo vieron no podian creerlo, le hicieron miles de preguntas, de las cuales muy poca fueron respondidas por supuesto. Sammy no entendia como podia llevarse tan bien con las amigas de su hermana que jamas las habia visto, aunque su atención se sentraba solo en una chica.

Por otro lado serena, no habia ido al lugar, todos los dias pasaba lo mismo. Salia del colegio y se iba rapido a su casa, no sentia ni ganas de halbar ni siquiera con el.

Asi transcurrio la semana y las chicas estaban emocionadas por el viaje


	5. Cap 5 Se a formado una pareja

Capitulo 5 Se a formado una pareja

Se encontraban todas reunidas en la estacion nº 7 esperando a alguien mas?.

Serena: Ya Rini no podemos esperar mas si perdemos el tren y no vamos te vas arrepentir el resto de tus dias.

Rini: Esperen chiacs el me prometio que vendria por favor si?

Lita: pero al menos dinos como es quizas asi podamos asegurarnos si ya no esta aquí.

Rini: no Lita no le des vuelta al asunto no te voy a decir quien es.

Mina-susurrandole a lita- Si que resulto inteligente la hija de serena jajajajjaja, se nota que lo saco del padre jajajjajaja.

Rini: ohh! Ahí esta-poniendose colorada- por aquí erios-sacudiendo la mano con mucha alegria y euforia-

Chicas: Erios?

Rei: pero que esta haciendo aquí. Serena tu sabias algo de esto.

Serena-con la vos perdida en susurros, si rei y el motivo es el mismo por el cual Haruka, michiru, hotaru y setsuna estan aquí. Para el renacer de Sailor Cosmos.

Amy: Serena que te sucede?

Serena:mmm….nada chicas (hay que voy hacer de mi vida, como voy a seguir)

Erios: perdon el retraso princesa pero la verdad esto de andar en colectivos y autos es demasiado nuevo para mi y no se calcular los tiempos crei que iba a tardarme menos.

Rini: no te preocupes nosotros estamos acostumbrados a salir siempre tarde porque serena se retrasa siempre, así que que esta vez sea otro no tenemos problemas verdad chicas.

Chicas: jajjjajaja- riendo al unisono, pero Amy nota que Serena no reacciona como de costumbre, persiguiendo o peleando a Rini.-

Lita: Bueno chicas que esperamos, vamos a perder el tren.

Mina: bueno al parecer no vendran-con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos-

Serena: mina te encuentras bien.?

Mina: si claro!(no tenemos que arruinarle a serena este hermoso fin de semana)

El viaje fue tranquilo, todas reian de los chistes que iban contando, para alegrar a serena, aunque ella reia su felicidad no llegaba asus ojos. Cuando estaban llegando a la cabaña se encontraron con una motocicleta estacionada en la puerta..

Rei:Haruka Michiru, Luna! Que estan ahciendo aquí?

Haruka, nada solo paseabamos, no es obvio, venimos acompañarlas, queremos estar con uds- ella no podia decir nada ya que nicolas estaba presente-

Michiru: pero veo que vienen bien acompañadas viendo a Erios, Nicolas y Andrew

Rini: sera muy divertido no es asi?

Todos: Si!

Serena por su parte no demostraba alegria alguna, la persona de su afecto no estaba entre los presentes así que nada importaba ( ue tonta que soy, porque no lo invite, lo esquive toda la semana porque no queria me viera asi, no queria seguir llorando como una tonta en su hombro y ahora el no esta aca)-. Haruka y Michiru no dejaban de vigilar a la princesa, ellas estaban enteradas por luna de la visita de la Reina Serenity, y del alejamiento de su principe de la tierra para con la princesa de la luna, así que no permitirian que ella pasara sufrimiento alguno tratando de que el futuro de Tokio de Cristal esa hermosa utopia continuara en pie.

El dia transcurrio muy tranquilo, las chicas hicieron una caminata muy larga, pasearon por un hermoso lago, tuvieron un rico almuerzo preparado por lita en un prado lleno de tulipanes, de todos los colores existentes en el mundo.

La noche habia caido y todos estaban exhaustos y fueron a recostarse, pero solo una persona permanecia levantada.

Serena( que voy hacer, darien esta cada vez mas distante, sus mail solo dicen Hola princesa, por aca muy apretado con la agenda, Zamira trata de ayudarme pero no doy abasto. Estare en contacto. Darien. Yo me rompo la cabeza escribiendole cada detalle que hago cada suspiro que doy por el pero de nada sirve, se que las chicas estan haciendo de todo por mi pero no puedo-llorando sin consuelo- ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir)

Haruka: Gatita, que haces aquí sola con esas lágrimas que empañan esos hermosos ojos-serena desconcierta a haruka cuando esta la abraza y llora con angustia- Gatita que te sucede no me asustes.

Serena: Oh haruka, nunca pense que iba a ser tan desdichada, porque nuestro amor siempre tiene que estar llenos de tanto sabor amargo, porque el destino nos separa una y otra vez que significa todo este dolor. En el milenio de plata no pudimos vivir felizmente nuestro amor, en tokio de cristal tampoco siempre algo separandonos y ahora el se ha ido y cada vez lo siento mas distante, tengo mucho miedo haruka!

Haruka -ella queda helada, nunca habia visto a su princesa tan mal, tan debastada seria la palabra correcta- Sabes gatita, después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol, nunca olvides eso. Tu tienes el alma y el corazon mas puro de todo el cosmo, no hay nada que pueda opacar tu brillo, este sabor amargo que te da la vida es para que te vuelvas mas fuerte, como una vez les previno el rey Endimión, es para que fortalezcan su amor.

Serena: Tienes razon-secandose las lagrimas- pero….no quiero que lo tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir, pero siento como que ya no es tan fuerte nuestro amor, lo ame si en mi vida pasada, lo ame en esta vida, pero no se si es que lo amare en el futuro, esto no tiene que ver con la intervención de nadie, solo del destino que se empeña a separarnos y quizas, solo quizas esta vez lo logre.

Michiru: perdon la interrupcion princesa, pero hay algo que debe saber –Haruka la mira con los ojos grandes, negandole con la cabeza, ella asiente y con la mirada le dice todo (quedate tranquila haruka y escucha) Si bien nosotros nos comportamos de forma distinta a las sailors interiores eso no quiere decir que no nos preocupemos por su bienestar y felicidad, todo lo contrario, queremos verla plenamente feliz, y si estamos aquí es para hacerle sentir nuestro apoyo, no hay nada de que deba preocuparse, como ve la pequeña dama sigue con nosotros, eso nos indica que quizas, si hay algun cambio en la linea del futuro, todo terminara resultando sino ella no estaria aquí, no lo crees asi serena?

Serena: Tienes razon michiru, lo mas probable es que solo me este haciendo la cabeza por nada. Gracias a ambas me hizo muy bien poder desahogarme, por favor no le digan a las chicas, no quiero amargarlas ahora que ellas estan tan felices.

Ambas: Si su alteza. – serena se retira hacia el cuarto donde dormiria, dejando a ambas chicas solas-

Michiru: Sabes haruka, a veces me pregunto, que es lo que realmente estamos defendiendo, a nuestra princesa o al futuro?

Haruka: porque lo dices, sabemos que es necesario la contruccion de tokio de cristal y-es silenciada por un dedo, le acaricia suavemente el rostro-

Michiru: Nosotras como en nuestra vida anterior, velábamos por la felicidad y bienestar de su alteza, no por la protección de un futuro, jamás debimos enterarnos de lo que sucedería, El rey Endimión, y Setsuna cometieron un grave error al mandar a ala pequeña dama, nadie puede interferir en las cosas, el destino es el que uno escribe día a día, no esta grabado en una piedra.

Haruka: Lo se pero no puedo imaginarme otro futuro….sin la pequeña dama, sin el príncipe….Sin ti michiru…tomándola de la cintura

Michiru: y yo sin ti- ella se acerca lentamente y roza sus labios, siente ese calor, esa sabor que tanto anhelo, sabe a un caramelo tan delicioso, como si fuera formado por todos los sabores que existen, mientras acaricia suavemente su rostro, Haruka la presiona fuertemente contra si, haciendo de ese beso mas profundo, con tanta pasión- Ves acabamos de cambiar el futuro, puesto que jamás en nuestra existencia futura nos habíamos besado, y cambiaria todo el futuro por seguir sintiendo el calor de tus labios.

Haruka: Te amo tanto michiru- y se funden nuevamente en un hermoso, profundo y apasionado beso.

Al día siguiente, todos fueron al pueblo a comprar baratijas, recuerdos, ROPA! Mina estaba descontrolada la tarjeta de crédito echaba humo, estaban caminando cuando un cartel les llamo la atención "Baile de Mascaras del Rey y la Reina".

Rini: Hay que lindo podemos ir podemos? Vamos chicas por favor. Que dices Erios?

Erios: bueno la verdad es que jamas fui a un baile, no se bailar –poniéndose colorado- creo que seria muy interesante y pienso que una linda experiencia.

Serena-al ver el rostro iluminado de Rini, como contemplaba a Erios, con la misma mirada con que ella veía a su amado darien.- Bueno chicas me pareces que debemos ir por disfraces para esta noche.

Todas: Si!

Nicolas: Bueno chicos vengan que los llevo al sastre de mi familia para que nos alquile algo.-y así se dividieron las chicas por un lado y los chicos por el otro. El día se había pasado rápido, todos estaban emocionados con el baile. Todos estaban listos para ir…

Mina: Por favor Serena, levántate tienes que arreglarte.

Serena: Mina, solo asentí a esto para que rini fuera, es obvio que se muere por estar en los brazos de Erios, pero yo la verdad no puedo ir, no dejo de pensar en la ultima vez que estuve un baile de mascaras, fue con darien y…..-demasiado tarde sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas-

Lita: Vamos mina, dejemos a serena tranquila, no podemos forzarla.-

Haruka: Gatita estas segura que no quieres ir, a nosotros no nos interesa mucho realmente, si quieres podemos quedarnos haciéndote compañía.

Serena: te lo agradezco Haru, pero la verdad preferiría estar sola, quisiera dormir.

Y así todos se dirigieron al baile. Mientras nuestra princesa estaba en el balcon de la casa cuando luna llega a su lado.

Luna: Serena por favor, no te sigas castigando hundiéndote en una soledad profunda, sabes que todo saldrá bien, tienes una hermosa familia, amigos que darían la vida por ti y tienes a d…..-bajando la cabeza- perdón.

Serena: No te preocupes, puedes decirlo, sabes Luna, no te enojes pero no estoy tan mal porque estoy lejos de darien, pasa que también….extraño mucho a Seiya, el es el que mas me hace reír, junto a el siento mi corazón lleno por momentos. Me gustaría haberlo invitado, quizás de esa forma no estaría tan amargada.

Luna: Pero Serena! No piensas en tus amigas, ellas no crees que sufren al verte así? No porque seas su princesa sino porque eres su amiga, el pilar de todas, la que siempre anima a todos con ese inmenso corazón, y tu aquí dando lastima que esperas!

Serena-asombrada por lo que decía luna- Tienes razón ellas hacen todo por mi bienestar y yo como se los pago, haciéndoles sufrir, pero bueno ya es tarde, no compre vestido ni mascara y no tengo nada decente como para ir.

Luna: Pero no se te olvida algo, dándole una pluma

Serena: cierto. Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada, conviérteme en una princesa del antifaz.

Mientras tanto en el baile, Rini estaba bailando con Erios un hermoso vals, Nicolás y haruka lo ayudaron a practicar mientras se cambiaban, este había aprendido muy rápido y se deslizaba en la pista cual bailarín nato, haciendo que la cola del vestido rosa que llevaba la pequeña dama, danzara por toda la pista. Lita por su lado tenia un vestido color verde esmeralda, con tiritas que dejaban sus hombros al descubierto y se abrazaba a su cuello, con la espalda a la mitad descubierta, bailaba con Andrew al compás de Rini y Erios. Rei quien llevaba un vestido rojo sin breteles, estilo princesa, con muchas capas de tull, guiba a nicolas y este intentaba guiarla a ella, pero armoniosamente danzaban sin igual. Haruka vestia un smocking blanco y michiru tenia un vestido aguamarina bien ajustado al cuerpo, marcando cada curva, con una terminacion ne campana para poder mover ágilmente sus pies. Y ahí estaba parada Amy, con un hermoso vestido azulcon los brazos recubiertos en gasa, el corset en v y la pollera estilo clasico, con destellantes brillos se veía sensacional, Mina por su parte tenia puesto un vestido en tonos que pasaban del naranja al amarillo a medida que iba bajando, su vestido era al estilo lo que el viento se llevo, con una gran enagua, los hombros cubiertos pero su espalda semi descubierta. Ahí estaban paradas, sin bailar, esperando….

X: disculpe o hermosa diosa del amor que mis ojos ensegueze con tanta belleza me permitiria esta pieza?

Mina-dandose vuelta sin poder creer el haber escuchado esa voz- Yaten!, con los ojos con lagrimas, viniste!.

Yaten: Me permites esta pieza?

Mina: Por supuesto mi príncipe – yaten abrio grande los ojos-

Yaten(acaso ya lo sabe?)

X: En toda mi vida, crei que podria llegar a ver una sirena, y que fuera tan hermosa que robaria mi corazon, hermosa hija de triton danzaria con migo sobre esta agua en la que mi corazon me guia?

Amy: Oh taiki, si! – mientras comienzan a danzar- Que hacen aquí como sabian donde estabamos.

Taiki: Mina nos invito, pero justo nos llamaron de la disquera y teniamos que repetir unos temas, por eso no llegamos ayer, y luego acudimos un llamado de S.O.S. gatuno.

Amy si pero ella no creo que…o por dios es HERMOSA-mirando sin poder seguir hablando, haciendo que taiki se de vuelta a ver que habia cautivado la mirada de la peliazul, todos en el salon voltearon a ver esa hermosa Raina que estaba entrando, una rubia despanpanate con dos coletas atadas con finos diamantes, un vestido blanco que tenia dos tiras cubriendo sus pechos y se unian en una argolla de oro que rodeaba su ombligo con una caida asombrosa, un tajo que llegaba poco mas arriba de las rodillas y toda la espalda al desnudo, con un antifaz de finas plumas y unos ojos color cielo que iluminaban el salon.

X: bombon! (es terroríficamente hermosa)

Un caballero enmascarado se acerca a ella le hace reverencia y extiende su mano, Serena la acepta y ayudada por ese principe tan bien parecido, baja lentamente la escalera, con el porte de una verdadera princesa, al llegar al centro de la pista, le da una vuelta y la toma de la cintura con la otra mano siguiendo su brazo hasta llegar a sus dedos, los entrelaza para asi hacerla danzar en una magica noche. Todos continuan su baile pero sin sacar la mirada de esta hermosa pareja.

Rini: se ven tan bien juntos.

Erios: La verdad que hacen una hermosa pareja.

Rini: lo queda mirando sin decir nada (se que deberia confiar en el pero me pidieron que no dijera nada a nadie y por algo mi madre me lo dijo, quizas porque sabia que yo estaria con erios y por eso pronuncio deletreadamente NADIE!)

Varios temas pasaron y ellos continuaron bailando.

Serena: (me siento en las nubes, es como aquella vez en la que darien y yo bailamos, pero aunque ….siento como si lo conociera….como si esos ojos…..me gritaran algo…) Disculpame pero me gustaria tomar algo, me acompañas?

X: sin decir palabras hace una reverencia y le ofrece su brazo para caminar (bombon, no quiero arruinar esta noche tan magica para ti, sere tu principe del silencio)

Serena(mmmm…. Que callado que es…pero el silencio no se me hace incomodo….es un hermoso silencio…..)

Luego de retirar dos copas de Champagne, salen al jardin a beber bajo el resplandor de la luna llena.

Serena: No se si deberia beber, la verdad es que he tomado 2 veces en mi vida y nunca me ha ido bien.- El principe le regala una sonrisa que le brinda confianza y hace chocar sus copas.- Y por que brindamos?

X- señalando la luna y luego a ella-

Serena: ya se por esta noche de magia y ensueño.

Luego de beber la copa de champagne siguen caminando ella tomada del brazo de el que tenia las manos en los bolsillos.

Serena: Parece que no te gusta hablar mucho- el principe niega con la cabeza- bueno esta bien, no hay problema, entonces yo podre hablar mas-dandole una sonrisa iluminada, el caballero hace ademan con la mano para que prosiga hablando- mmmm… bueno mi nombre es –y el posa su mano sobre sus labios- ok, sin nombres entonces, mmmm magico y misterioso, me gusta eso-ambos sonrien- Sabes, hacia mucho tiempo que no la pasaba tan lindo-el joven frunce las cejas (bombon como que no la pasas bien conmigo), la ultima vez que la pase tan bien fue un parque de diversiones jajajajaja-le encanto escuchar aquello- no pienses que soy una niña, ya tengo 17 años pero soy de las que se maravillas con pequeñeses, de las que con un simple helado puedes hacer feliz, eso no quiere decir que sea rapida ni nada des simplemente es eso soy SIMPLE, y momento asi como el de hoy son los que mas marcan mi vida, te lo agradezco. Serena mira hacia el costado y ve esos hermosos ojos azul zafiro, (esa mirada…..siento tanto amor en esa mirada…..porque sera que me siento tan atraida, como un iman, como si esos ojos y esa boca me gritar llamandome) serena poco a poco se va acercando, cada vez el espacio es mas reducido sus miradas se encuentran perdidas en la del otro, sus labios comienzan a rozarse y

Haruka: Princesa! – abrumpatamente se separan sin poder besarse, ella se pone colorada, que estaba haciendo-

Serena: -mira a haruka y luego a su acompañante.- Lo siento debo marcharme ya pero recordare por siempre este momento.

X: (Maldita Haruka, siempre tiene que estar entrometiendo sus narices.)

Serena: Perdon, yo…no quise….(o darien que estaba por hacer perdoname amor)

Haruka: perdoneme a mi princesa, ehhh….no queria interrumpirla, pasa que estabamos preocupados porque no la encontrabamos.-no sabe donde meterse ya que no fue en realidad su intención de hacerle perder ese momento-

Serena: no importa ya, me salvaste de cometer una imprudencia, y de hechar todos nuestros esfuerzos a la basura (maldición, PORQUE PORQUE PORQUE, queria probar esos labios, porque tengo que tener esta vida tan desdichada! Porque tengo que aferrarme a un futuro que no quiero! O por dios, es eso…yo….yo…..quiero ser LIBRE)-Serena sale corriendo ahogandose en lagrimas, cuando pasa por el gran salon las chicas la ven corriendo y quedan viendo hacia el jardin en donde va entrando haruka, detrás de ella llega corriendo quitandose el antifaz.

Seiya: Bombon espera!- es detenido por haruka-

Haruka: Ahora no Kou, por favor deja a nuestra princesa.

Seiya: pero como te atrevez que diablos le hiciste, que es lo que le dijiste, respondeme-tomandolo del saco y zamarreándola-

Haruka, no dije ni le hice nada, simplemente la princesa esta reaccionando a todo, esta descubriendose, y nuestro deber es ayudarla a crecer y estar a su lado, no puedo decirte mas kou, no es mi deseo pelear contigo así que ya calmate

Mina: Seiya que paso? No me digas que se besaron y ella salio espantada?

Seiya: No mina, no paso nada- bajando el rostro-justo cuando….nos interrumpio Haruka.

Todas miraron a haruka con miradas asesinas.

Rei: Acaso no entiendes que esta sola, que todas estamos rebozando alegria y nuestra princesa solo sufre soledad….y desamor….hasta cuando uds las exteriores se van a dar cuenta…yo no quiero vivir un futuro sin sueños,-lo mira a nicolas-sin amor-acariciando su rostro-acaso nosotras no estamos cambiando tambien el futuro permitiendonos sentir esto tan maravillos?-Rini al escuchar lo que dijo Rei, salio corriendo del lugar, la cual fue seguida por Erios.

Amy: OH Rei que has hecho….-mirando como la pequeña dama corria-

Rei: perdonenme chicas pero no he hecho nada mas que decir la verdad, lo que siento y lo que siento al ver NO A LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA, sino a mi mejor amiga sufrir, por hacer un sacrificio, por sacrificar nuevamente su vida por sus amigas, no no lo voy a permitir.

Taiki: -hablandole a yaten al oido-acaso entiendes algo?-yaten lo mira y levanta los hombros en señal de ignorancia

Lita: bueno parece que es hora de irnos.-comienzan a salir-

Mina: ejem….no les molesta si yo me quedo un poco mas?

Rei: Por supuesto que no mina-mirando a Haruka y Michiru- eres libre de estas palabras Lita, andrew, rei, nicolas, haruka y michiru se marchan. Taiki, amy, mina, yaten y seiya se van a sentar a una mesa.

Mina: bueno ahora si seiya dime que te dijo serena cuando te vio.-este se puso colorado-

Seiya: sabes mi bombon a veces puede ser muy despistada jajajajjaa

Amy: me estas diciendo que…

Taiki: hay no puedo creerlo…no se dio cuenta que eras tu.

Seiya: nop, y tampoco quise decirteselo queria que todo fuera magico.

Mina hay que romantico eres seiya, encima eras la envidia de todos los hombres porque la verdad que serena estaba vestida para el infarto.

Yaten: mina no lo tome s a mal lo que voy a decir pero la verdad es que tienes toda la razon.

Asi los cuatro chicos se quedaron hasta altas horas de la noche disfrutando del baile. Seiya se habia marchado a su hotel, se recosto vestido en la cama y comenzo a recordar la hermosa noche que paso junto a su bombon. Mientras tanto en otro lado..

Erios: princesa espera, por favor no llores. Dime que es lo que te angustia

Rini: lo siento Erios, no puedo decirtelo, simlemente que ahora entiendo el sacrificio del que tanto me habia hablado mi madre, nunca lo pude comprender hasta ahora, no es de tristeza que lloro, sino de asombro, al ver a las sailors y mi mama, lo que sacrifican por un futuro, del cual no deberian haber sabido nunca sino fuera por mis metidas de pata.

Erios:- secando una lagrima con sus dedos y acariciando su rostro, la toma de la barbilla y hace que sus ojos se encuentre- Princesa, no digas mas, si tu no hubieras venido anteriormente yo jamas te habria conocido en realidad, porque en ese futuro que alguna vez estuvo escrito, no habia cabida para que yo saliera de erosion, y hubiese seguido con mi vida de soledad, pero desde que te conoci, entrando a tus hermosos sueños, yo…me he enamorado de ti- y asi finaliza suspalabras besando con ternura a su princesa, quien corresponde ese beso con inmenso amor.

Rini: Erios! Que feliz soy-abrazandolo.-

Serena llega corriendo a la residencia Kumada, corre a su dormitorio y deshace el efecto de la pluma de transformación, comienza rapidamente a guardar todas sus pertenencias en la valija y luna totalmente ajena a lo que habia pasado queda desconcertada. En eso llegan los demas y ven a serena con la valija en sus manos.

Serena: Lo siento chicas pero este viaje para mi ha terminado aquí-

Rei –agarrando la maleta y revoleándola-tu no te iras a ningún lado Serena.

Serena: YA BASTA REI-gritando con todas sus fuerzas ahogada en llantos- no soy una muñeca no pueden manejarme a su antojo, ya estoy cansada y quiero estar sola, quiero poder pensar por mi misma sin que tengan que estar diciendome que hacer, QUIERO VIVIR POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

Rei: - le pega una cachetada para que reaccione, y con los ojos llenos de lagrima- y que acaso nosotras no te dejamos vivir? No piensas en nosotras, en lo que sacrificamos? En todo lo que hacemos para mantener tu hermosa utopia

Serena: tu crees que no pienso en uds? Eres una hipócrita, siempre se trato de uds. Siempre diciendome una y otra vez que hacer, como actuar, como mantener el futuro, siempre di mi vida por uds, para salvarlas, pero no depende de mi solamente, todas somos parte, y no veo que ninguna de uds haya ido a decirl e darien que vuelva, que no me deje nuevamente, ninguna le ha dicho que me llame que me diga que aun me ama o que escriba un mail como la gente aunque sea y no cinco palabras, uds lo defienden solo a el, velan por el, pero uds son MIS GUARDIANAS, son las guardianas de la luna no de la tierra, me deben lealtad a mi-dicendo esto ultimo en la cara a haruka- yo no pedi esta vida, si quieren una gobernante la tendran pero deberan atenerse a todas las consecuencias. Comenzando desde ahora, apartensen-toma su valija y sale corriendo, nadie se atrevio a decir nada mas ni a detenerla.

Lita: creo que se te fue la mano rei.

Rei:- se da vuelta y se dibuja una sonrisa en la cara mirando a haruka, a michiru y a luna- Por el contrario, todo salio a la perfeccion, -las otras sonrien-

Lita: de que estas hablando.

Luna: cuando lleguen las demas, seran informadas de todo.

Mientras tanto en Estados Unidos:

Zamira: Darien la verdad que la velada fue fabulosa te agradezco mucho esta noche tan lindo.

Darien: fue un placer para mi, la verdad que disfruto mucho de tu compañía. Ojala nos hubiesemos conocido antes o en otra vida.

Zamira: Por que lo dices-desconcertada con ese comentario-

Darien: olvidalo, no tiene importancia.

Al dia siguiente el viaje de fin de semana dio por terminado todos volvieron a su casa, pero ahora sabiendo lo que tenian que afrontar, el aire era de suma tranquilidad puesto que sabian que todo terminaria. Y podrían volver a ver a sonreir a su princesa.


	6. Cap 6 Desaparicion

Capitulo 6 Desaparicion

Ikuko: Hija no te oimos llegar, a que hora viniste y porque no esta tu prima Rini contigo.

Serena: ella llega hoy con las chicas mama, yo vine antes porque necesitaba hablar con uds.

Kenji: Hay no, dime que no estas embarazada hija, POR DIOS HEMOS PERDIDO A NUESTRA NIÑA.-agarrandose la cabeza-

Serena: jajajajja NO PAPAAAAA-poniendose colorada- es que en realidad queria pedirles permiso para hacer un viaje, solo unos dias.

Kenji: hay menos mal, pero por supuesto hija y dime a donde te quieres ir.

Serena: a Estado Unidos…..

Kenji: QUE! Ni loco te dejo, que piensas que como chinches? No te iras al encuentro de ese señor NO NO Y NO jovencita tu te quedas aquí.

Serena: pero papa dejame que te ex…..

Kenji: HE DICHO QUE NO! –levantandose abruptamente de la mesa y dejando caer la silla-

Ikuko: Calma amor, dejala terminar de hablar- su madre al ver a su hija, sin lagrimas en los ojos, decidida, y hasta podria decirse ….madura?- continua hija.

Serena: Gracias mama, bueno si uds me lo permiten, o si alguno de uds quiere venir conmigo no habra inconveniente, pasa que uds saben que darien a significado mucho para mi y que estamos comprometidos….-es interrumpida por el padre-

Kenji: eso no tienes porque repetirlo para seguir mortificandome….-tapandose con los brazos la cabeza y negando exageradamente- Ese hombre jamas sera tu esposo, nunca me pidio tu mano en matrimonio así que ese compromiso para mi no tiene validez.

Serena: Por favor papa no comenzemos de nuevo con eso, ya corregiremos ese detalle…ahora como les decia….es tanto el amor que tengo por darien que hay cosas que no se pueden decir en un mail o en una llamada y la verdad es que me gustaria mucho que me entendieran, nesecito hablar con el con suma urgencia, hay cosas que uds no saben, momentos que he compartido con el que me llevan a tener que hacer esto. Por eso es que nesecito su permiso.(tengo que ser fuerte, no tengo que demostrar mi angustia y mi dolor)

Ikuko: y no podrías decirnos aunque sea algo de esas cosas que no sabemos?

Serena: lo siento mama, tendran que confiar en mi.

Los padres de serena pueden ver que no tiene en frente a su hija, sienten que tienen una mujer, que les habla con madurez y honestidad como ellos siempre anhelaron, y ante esto no podian negarse.

Kenji: bueno hija esta bien, viajaras a los estados unidos dejame ver cuando podremos viajar ya que yo ire contigo, quiero asegurarme que ese señor no te hara nada quedo claro?

Serena- sonriendo ante la sobreprotección de su padre- Claro papa, como gustes, y gracias. Ahora si me disculpan quisiera retirarme a mi cuarto, no he dormido en toda la noche y estoy exhausta.

Ikuko: - hablandole suavemente para que solo su esposo la escuche- te diste cuenta de la forma en que hablo, y el porte con el que camina?

Kenji: es como si en dos dias hubiese hecho un curso acelerado de modales de princesa.

Mientras Serena se encontraba recosta en su habitación pensando en las decisiones a tomar(como lo tomaran las chicas, creo que volver sola me hizo muy bien, y al haber estado con ese extraño anoche me hizo darme cuenta que si cometo un error rini no estara con nosotros y sera algo que jamas en la vida podria permitirme….TODO LO HAGO PENSANDO EN TI HIJA MIA) tocan el timbre de la casa, Ikuko al abrir se encuentra con un joven apuesto y algo agitado.

Ikuko: buenas tardes joven en que puedo ayudarlo.

Seiya: buenas tardes señora tsukino mi nombre es Seiya Kou, amigo de su hija y quisisera hablar con ella por supuesto si ud me lo permite.

Kenji: Quien es mama?

Ikuko: Un amigo de nuestra hija, adelante joven tome asiento, enseguida viene.

Seiya se dispone a sentarse, mientras la madre de serena entra a su cuarto y ve a su hija recostada, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas:

Ikuko: tan mal estuvo tu fin de semana o es por Darien que estas asi?.

Serena: No mama, es por la vida misma, me parece una vida tan injusta, quisiera poder ser libre, formar un futuro distino –bajando su mirada y sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro- no te preocupes, debe estar por llegar mi periodo por eso digo tantas tonterias.

Ikuko: soy tu madre y no soy tonta, siento como que tu noviazgo con darien, alguien mayor que tu y totalmente diferente a mi alegre hija, lo tienes solo porque alguien de lo impone, si es asi, esa persona deberia meterse en sus propios asuntos, no tienes que estar atada alguien que no amas, solo por dar el gusto a otra persona.

Serena: Mama me gustaria que supieras tantas cosas, pero lamentablemente hay cosas que solo mi corazon puede saberlo, lo siento mucho, no me gusta ocultarte cosas, pero es mejor que sea asi.

Ikuko: Hace 3 años que me ocultas cosas, te escapas en las noches, desapareces por un dia entero, no soy tonta, tu padre por suerte no se ha dado cuenta, pero si algo llegara a pasarte, y si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte cuenta conmigo hija- abrazandola con fuerzas-

Serena: Gracias mama, se que es asi-soltandose del abrazo y mirandola con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Ikuko: hay por sierto hay un muchacho muy apuesto abajo buscandote, un tal Seiya Kou, no es ese el cantante que el año pasado fue compañero tuyo.

Serena: Que! Seiya esta aquí?, mama porque no me lo dijiste antes-salta de la cama se mira al espejo, arregla su pelo y seca sus lagrimas- Si si es el cantante de los Three Lights, y es mi mejor amigo.

Ikuko: por tu forma de reaccionar pareciera tu novio jajajajjaja

Serena: hay mama que dices, no es cierto, yo tengo a –baja la mirada-darien.

Mientras tanto en la sala de la familia tsukino, el Sr. de la casa interrogaba al joven.

Kenji: y digame joven Kou, que edad tiene ud

Seiya: 18 Sr. pronto cumplire los 19.

Kenji: (mmmmm….edad perfecta) y a que se dedica aparte de cantar, porque me imagino que no vivira toda la vida de eso.

Seiya: la verdad es que como cantante se gana muy bien señor, y parte de esas ganancias las invierto en propiedades, los ladrillos son la mejor invercion. Y la verdad pienso dedicarme a mi musica por mucho tiempo, quizas vaya alguna universidad, todavía no me he decido que voy a estudias, no quiero apresurarme a vivir, aun somos jóvenes no cree-guiñandole el ojo-.

Kenji (mmm….buena posición economica…..inteligente…..este puede ser el candidato perfecto) Bueno me alegro que mi hija se rodee de gente tan interesante.

Serena: Seiya, hola! –salta abrazandolo, haciendo que seiya se ponga colorado por la presencia del sr Tsukino- Ho por dios el gran Seiya Kou ruborizandose eso si que no me lo esperaba.

Kenji: -detrás de serena se aclara la garganta- ejem…hija?

Serena-suelta al joven se pone como un tomate y agacha la cabeza.- ohh papa, perdoname no sabia que estabas aquí el es un muy querido amigo y….

Kenji: no te preocupes hija no tienes que disculparte, estaba entreteniendo al joven kou mientras tu madre iba por ti-serena habre los ojos enormes, jamas charlo con Darien- bueno muchachos los dejo a solas para que tengan privacidad-serena no podia creer que su padre actuara de esa forma, que le estaba pasando, el extiende su mano-Joven, cuide a mi bebita por favor

Seiya-estrechando la mano- Sr. daria mi vida por ella, quedese tranquilo, y si me lo permite me gustaria pedirle permiso para llevarla a tomar un helado.

Kenji: Guauuuu….ves hija asi es como deben ser las cosas, pidiendo autorización al jefe de la casa, no secuestrando a las jovencitas y tomando decisiones sin autorización.-volviendo la mirada al joven-tiene mi permiso.

Seiya: ya escuchaste bombon vamos por un helado-ambos jóvenes salen de la casa.

Ikuko: Se lo que te traes entre manos kenji tsukino…

Kenji: no se a que te refieres-acomodandose los anteojos y mirando para otro lado-

Ikuko: y puedo decirte que…. Cuentes conmigo –regalandole una sonrisa picara- quizas deberiamos invitar al joven a cenar uno de estos dias antes del viaje de serena no te parece.

Kenji: Seria perfecto-y se dan un beso de ternura.

Mientras tanto en el parque dos jóvenes iban caminando disfrutando de un helado, la mañana era muy tranquila, poco a poco le parque se estaba llenando de gente, preparandose para hacer picnic.

Seiya: Y bombón, me vas a decir porque estas tan callada, toda una semana esquvandome y ahora no has dicho nada desde que salimos desde tu casa,-le levanta la cara – y esos ojos me dicen que estuviste llorando.

Serena: sentemonos aquí por favor, recuerdas el otro dia que te presente a mi prima Rini, nosotros estabamos hablando y tu me hiciste dudar de mis sentimientos:

Recuerdo

Seiya: No sera que estas dejandolo de amar, que esta vez la distancia podra mas?.

Serena: No seiya! Como se te ocurre pensar en eso, yo te …..-poniendose colorada-… yo lo amo!, estamos comprometidos, crearemos una hermosa utopia y tendremos una hija a la cual le pondremos serena y …..-èl trata de calmarla, la toma por los hombros y la acuna en su pecho, ella se siente tan placentera que deja caer una lasgrimas desahogandose porque sabe que aunque sucediera todo eso hay algo que la hace negar de querer realmente que suceda-

Seiya: Calma bombon….no te pongas asi, te entiendo y perdoname por hacerte dudar (me dijo que me ama!, se que sus pensamientos la engañaban se que es a mi a quien quiere decirselo).

La pequeña dama iba caminado tranquilamente cuando ve a dos jóvenes abrazados…..

Rini: SERENA!que haces abrazada con este tipo! –separandolos con rudeza y mirando con odio al apuesto muchacho de ojos zafiro.

Serena-totalmente colorada y mirando hacia abajo, secandose las lagrimas- este yo…. El es mi amigo, seiya Kou, es el cantante de los three lights, Seiya ella es Rini mi hi…mi insoportable prima (huy que hago)

Seiya: Guau! Dos bombones!

Rini: Aquien llamas gorda tu baboso- mostrandole un puño.

Seiya: Tranquila mini bombon, es de cariño mucho gusto-el estira la mano para saludarla, y cuando ella la acepta, el siente una poderosa energia- (que es esto que siento, quien es esta niña, sera…

….

Seiya: (sera posible…..pero es que siento una calidez…..me hace despertar un amor….diferente…no de hombre…)Pasa que te pareces mucho a mi bombon, es por eso que te dije asi.

Rini: como se te ocurre decirle bombon a una chica comprometida? (guauuuu… no puedo creerlo, me siento tan bien….) y a donde ibas que no estas yendo para casa.?

Seiya: vamos por un helado te gustaria venir? (pero que estoy haciendo si yo solo quiero estar con mi bombon a solas, pero es que la presencia de esta niña, me hace…..sentir completo)

Rini Siiiiiiiiiii, vamos serena! Apurensen.

Fin del recuerdo.

Seiya: si lo recuerdo perfectamente pero y eso que tiene que ver con tu tristeza-colocandole un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, esto hizo que serena reccionara y se parara incomoda- Perdon no quise…..

Serena: -lo mira con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, sabia que lo que estaba por decirle le romperia el corazon- Seiya, Rini es mi hija –el pelinegro queda con la boca abierta y se sacude como alejando algun pensamiento- Antes que saques conclusiones precipitadas dejame explicarte. Ella es mi hija si pero en el futuro,-comienza a contarle la historia de cómo rini llego al pasado, y las ayudo a combatir a los enemigos, le conto de tokio de Cristal y su deber de convertirse en la Neo Reina Serenity, gobernando junto al Rey Endimión- como veras, esa es la rzon de mi tristeza, no puedo separarme de Darien, no puedo ser egoísta y quitarle la vida. Aparte tienes que entender que cuando me case con Darien, cuando asuma como la Neo Reina Serenity, Serena Tsukino ya no existira.

Seiya: Bombon ahora entiendo todo, es por eso que las exteriores me quieren lejos de ti-poniendo su babeza entre sos brazos dejando escapara una lagrima-

Serena: Lo siento mucho seiya, no puedo permitirme sentir nada por nadie, queria ser libre, me enoje con mis scout y no pense en Rini, pero ahora ya lo tengo todo bien en claro- sus mejillas estaban invadidas por las lagrimas- No quiero seguir lastimandote, por favor no podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Seiya: Que!-la toma de los hombros y la sacude- Bomobon te has vuelto loca, no puedes pedirme eso, prefiero ser tu amigo toda la vida, pelear junto a tu lado que vivir sin ti en mi vida, cuando vas a entender que TE AMO SERENA TSUKINO!- y la abraza fuertemente, ella esconde su rostro en su pecho.

Serena: No quiero que nadie sufra por mi causa y menos tu, que siempre estas a mi lado, dandome fuerzas y levantandome el animo, pero no puedo permitirme seguir lastimandote.-no pudo seguir hablando ya que el apoyo uno de sus dedos en sus labios-

Seiya: Bombon, no pienses en eso, por favor dejame quedarme a tu lado como tu amigo siquiera, comprendo el futuro que me has contado, aunque no soy partidario de eso, ya que para mi el destino no esta escrito, nosotros lo escribimos con el dia a dia, pero nada mas. Es muy injusto que porque hayas visto un futuro tengas que caminar cada paso marcado. Acaso en aquel futuro tu y yo nos conociamos?

Serena: Que yo sepa no pero y eso que quiere decir.-mirando sus ojos azules, lo cual hizo que su corazon ardiera-

Seiya: que de alguna forma el futuro cambio, y si tu pequeña hija aun esta aquí, eso significa que no tienes que perder la esperanza de ser libre y forjar tu propio futuro, no el que alguien te imponga, eres una niña alegre, despistada, apasionada y preocupada por los demas, no puedes perder tu escencia- acariciando su rostro secandole las lagrimas- por favor bombon, permiteme quedarme a tu lado, para recordarte dia a dia quien eres en verdad, para que no desapareza la SERENA TSUKINO de la que me enamore (prefiero mil veces ver como te casas con ese maldito que solo te hace sufrir, y llevar a u hija en tu vientre, antes que no estar a tu lado mi amor)

Serena: Dejame que lo pensare si?, ahora tengo hambre que tal si vamos por unas hamburguesas-regalandole una sonrisa, pero esa alegria no llego a sus ojos-

Seiya: esa es mi bombon, vamos pero te advierto que no permitire que hoy vacies mi billetera jajajajajaja.

En la estacion de trenes.

Andrew: bueno llegamos, ehh….lita me gustaria saber si el viernes por la noche estras libre asi podemos ir al cine.

Lita-con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirando hacia el piso- Guu andrew si me encantaria, te veo en la semana y combinamos te parece?.

Andrew: Bueno chicas nos estaremos viendo, la pase muy bien.

Todas: Adios andrew!

Rini: Erios, me acompañarias a casa?

Erios: Por supuesto, permiso chicas, gracias por esta enorme y entreteniada experiencia acompañare a la pequeña dama.

Las chcias quedaron asombradas, por supuesto ninguna estaba enterada de lo que habia pasado en la noche, así que esto las dejo desconcertadas.

Mina: que se traeran estos dos? No importa la diosa del amor lo averiguara- todas comienzan a reir.

Amy: hay amiga no cambias, bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos, quisiera ir a ver a serena para asegurarme que no le paso nada.

Rei: tienes razon, estoy muy preocupada, no nos aviso que llego ni nada de eso, seguira muy enojad.

Nicolas: es tu amiga rei, las perdonara, denle tiempo, y ahora vamos que tu abuelo me debe estar maldiciendo porque lo dejamos solo. Adios chicas

Rei: nos vemos en el tempo a las cinco de la tarde para ir a lo de serena.

Si! Dijeron al unisono las restantes scout.

Rini y Erios, habian llegado a la casa de ella después de haber tomado un colectivo, ella le dio las indicaciones de cómo tenia que llegar al departamento de darien, ya que ella sbia el recorrido de memoria.

Rini: Y…..que va a pasar…-tocandose los dedos de la mano en las puntitas-

Erios: No lo se pequeña dama, por lo pronto me gustaria…..saber si ….Quisieras ser mi novia?

Rini: (no lo puedo creer, al fin al fin) Si…..-salta y rodea su cuello con sus brazos depositando un suave beso en sus labios-

Erios: Gracias mi princesa. Entonces nos veremos en la secundaria mañana. –le besa la mejilla despidiendose.

Rini, se sentia en las nubes, ya todo era perfecto, al fin habia podido besarlo, y seria su novia, (hay no puedo creerlo ya soy su novia, tendre que decirle como podremos hacer para que en el futuro sigamos juntos, porque eso si se va a complicar, no puede quedarme a vivir aquí, o si? Bue ya vere como hago para resolver eso, ahora tengo que resolver otras cosas)entrando a la casa saluda a la familia, les cuenta lo divertido que fue el fin de semana obviando por supuesto que termino con novio, sino no la dejarian salir mas, finalizado de contar todo decidio ir a tomar un baño, pero antes queria hablar ocn Serena.

Entra a su dormitorio y ve un monton de fotos desparradas de ellas dos con darien, darien y serena, otra de las chicas…

Rini(mmmm… veo que no tiene fotos de el….bueno me encargare de que las tenga) sale del cuarto y va hacia la cocina- Mama ikuko donde esta serena?

Ikuko: salio con el joven kou a tomar un helado pero por la hora de seguro que tambien fueron almorzar. Rini, conoces al joven kou?

Rini-quien se encontraba agarrando un pedazo de tarta- sjdi-tragando el pedazo que se habia metido en la boca- si es un buen amigo de serena por lo que tengo entendido, lo vi muy pocas veces, pero parace que le anda levantando el ala a serena-cerrando su mano y convirtiendola en puño-

Ikuko: ahh, y veo..(entonces si puede ser) bueno pequeña ya deja eso que pronto estara la cena, ve a bañarte de una vez.

El dia iba terminando, ya eran las 16:30 y las chicas estaban encamienandose para la casa de serena, cuando estaban doblando la esquina pudieron ver que su princesa se encontraba en la puerta acompañanada por seiya.

Serena: Gracias por haberme escuchado hoy, eres el mejor amigo que la vida me pudo dar, y tendre siempre presente la charla que tuvimos, pero tambien quiero que tengas presente el futuro que me espera.

Seiya: Bombon, no tienes nada que agradecerme, ya ves soy un enfermo masoquista, con la esperanza de ….olvidalo no te molestare mas con eso.

Rini-quien se encontraba en el balcon escuchando la conversación- Oye Ego! Porque no entras a tomar el te.

Serena sorprendida alza la mirada y la ve a Rini, ella le guiña el ojo. Entonces Ikuko abre la puerta

Ikuko: pero chicos entren de una vez, justo acabo de preparar pastel de fresas Seiya gustas un trozo? Acercandole el plato

Seiya: es muy amable por su invitacion señora ikuko pero la verdad que no tengo apetito-con una mirada triste la ve a serena-

Suena el telefono en la casa y Rini atiende, mientras las chicas deciden volver mas tarde ya que no querian molestar a Serena, sabiendo que estaba con el, quizas ahora todo seria como realmente alguna vez tenia que ser.

Rini: Bueno?

X: Si por favor con Serena?

Rini: Quien la busca?

X: Darien.

Rini: DARIEN! Eres tu no puedo creerlo, soy yo rini, como estas?

Darien: Rini?

Rini: si!, hay Darien estoy tan feliz, hoy regresamos de pasar un fin de semana con las chicas.-comienza a contarle todo los sucedido desde que ella llego- y así que ahora tengo novio que te parece?

Darien: Que! Novio!, pero como es esto posible dame con Serena-ella le pasa el telefono inmediatamente a Serena.

Serena: Hola Darien, mi amor

Darien: Pero que diablos estas haciendo, que no te das cuenta que nuestra hija anda noviando por ahí y tu perdiendo el tiempo! Que ocurre contigo Serena que acaso no eres capaz de cuidarla?

Serena: Eh…bueno es que yo la verdad que –es interrumpida y no la deja continuar-

Darien: No tengo mas tiempo ahora para hablar contigo me has defraudado, solo espero que arregles esto. Adios

Serena: darien yo….-comienza a llorar y un ataque de histeria la invade revolea el telefono con fuerzas, sale corriendo de la casa sin rumbo alguno, Ikuko, Rini y Seiya, que habian estado escuchando la mini conversación telefonica se quedan estaticos sin poder entender la reaccion de ella. Seiya por instinto sale corriendo a buscarla pero al salir no la encuentra, habia desaparecido en una intensa luz. Vuelve a la casa.

Seiya: Señora si me permite llamare mas tarde para hablar con ella.

Ikuko: Gracias Seiya, solo habra que esperar que se le pase el enojo.

Rini: (mama…no!...estaba aca como una tonta y no me di cuenta que sucederia asi….hoy no….) al darse cuenta del evento que se sucederia hoy rini corre a su dormitorio tomando a luna P. y se comunica con Setsuna, Plut, hoy es el dia reune a las scout, hay que buscarla urgente.

Setsuna: Estas segura pequeña dama?

Rini: si ella revoleo el telefono no discutio con darien, pero al cortar comenzo a llorar revoleo el telefono y salio corriendo. Seiya reacciono tarde y cuando salio afuera no pudo ver para que lado se fue.

Setsuna: les informare a las chicas comenzaremos la búsqueda.

En el departamento Kou

Seiya entra dando un portazo, cosa que hacer sobresaltar a yaten quien se encontraba tendido en el sillon con la cabeza reposando en sus manos.

Yaten: ya tranquilo Ho ohh caballito. Jajajaj apareces un potro sin domar que te paso.

Seiya: Odio a ese chiba!

Taiki: otra vez seiya hasta cuando vas a sufrir por ella.

Seiya: no lo entienden? Cuantas veces debo repetirselo, el amor que tengo por ella me puede guiar a cometer cualquier locura, me eleva al cielo y me entierra tambien en lo mas profundo de infierno, siento como mi corazon se prende fuego cuando estoy muy cerca de ella, y cuando veo que sufre, cada lagrima que derrama es una espina que se clava en mi corazon, mis ojos solo se abren para poder verla a ella, mis manos solo reclaman el poder sentir aunque sea el roce de su piel y mi labios …..ellos moriran secos por no beber de los suyos. Daria la vida, y creo que en la proxima vida tambien la amaria, y asi por la eternidad pero siempre estara ese maldito destino que tiene junto al principe de la tierra.- golpea con todas sus fuerzas la pared y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, cae de rodillas comenzando a golpear el piso.-

Taiki: Lo siento hermano, ….la verdad que nunca crei que fuera con tanta intensidad ese amor que tienes por la princesa de la Luna…

Yate-tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse y sentandolo en un sillon- Pero que tiene que ver todo eso del destino, ella te conto algo? dijo que te ama? O que?

Seiya: no me lo dijo, pero se que me ama, pero ella esta atada a Darien, porque – comienza a contarlo todo lo que serena le habia contado- y es por eso que decidio seguir con el, aunque lo que mas desea es su libertad, es tan dulce como para vivir en una prision de cristal con tal de ver felices a los demas.

Taiki: Esto me parece absurdo!, como pueden hacer sufrir a su princesa de esa forma.

Yaten: tengo que hablar con Mina y urgente – Saca su telefono celular pero no contesta nadie, intenta una y otra vez pero nadie contesta- maldición donde estara.

En Estados Unidos.

Serena: Eh…bueno es que yo la verdad que –es interrumpida y no la deja continuar-

Darien: No tengo mas tiempo ahora para hablar contigo me has defraudado, solo espero que arregles esto. Adios . Esperame Zamira ya te abro- con los ojos inyectados de furia y muy mala cara-.

Zamira: Porque te tardaste tanto –se da cuenta de la cara de si "amigo" y para calmar el ambiente comienza a revisar el lugar y hablandole con un tono picaro- No me digas que tienes escondida a tu novia por ahí?-darien niega con la cabeza- Guuaauuu ya una amante Darien.- comienzan a reir.

Darien –acto que hace al pelinegro cambiar la cara instantáneamente- jajajaja, no amiga simplemente estaba hablando con Serena y no me dieron las mejores noticias.

Zamira:-bajando la mirada- ah! bueno, se pelearon? piensas ir para alla a verla?.

Darien: No, aunque quisiera hacerlo no puedo, quiero terminar con todas mis obligaciones aquí, es mas el profesor Jefferson me postulo para hacer unas pasantias en el hospital durante el periodo vacacional,y he aceptado el puesto así que, tampoco ire para las vacaciones.

Zamira: Genial, estaremos juntos todo el verano ya que yo tambien estoy haciendo mis pasantias. Y como lo tomo tu novia.

Darien: la verdad no quise decirselo, no queria amargarla antes de tiempo, y encima me dan flor de noticia, tenia ganas de gritarle tantas cosas, pero se me paso avisarle que no viajare en las vacaciones.

Zamira. Me pareces que actuas mal dandole falsas esperanzas pero bueno alla tu .

En tokio.

En la casa Kou, Seiya agarra fuertemente su pecho como que le estuvieran clavando algo y pega un grito ahogado.

Yaten: Hermano que te pasa, Taiki ayudame!-ambos ayudana colocar a Seiya en una silla.

Seiya: es bombon, siento que me esta llamando, algo le esta pasando.

Taiki: trae el telefono, llamaremos a su casa.

Yaten: pero viste la hora que es de seguro nos mataran y nos ganaremos el odio de sus padres.

Seiya: Yaten dame el maldito telefono.

Todas las scout interiores y exteriores se encontraban en la búsqueda de su princesa, tambien se habian sumado Nicolas, Andrew y Erios, pero no obtenian resultado.

En la casa de la familia Tsukino se encontraban Ikuko, Sammy, Rini y Hotaru, ya eran la una de la madrugada y habia comenzado a llover torrencialmente, Kenji tambien habia salido a la búsqueda de su hija sabiendo que era tan tarde, en eso suena el

Ikuko: - desesperada por tener una noticia de su hija- Hable?

Seiya: Buenas noches Sra. Tsukino, soy Seiya Kou disculpe la hora pero- Ikuko no lo dejo continuar-

Ikuko: O Seiya, Serena no ha vuelto aun, sus amigas, mi esposo y otros muchachos estan repartidos por toda la ciudad buscandola pero no aparece.

Seiya-poniendose de pie a pesar del terrible dolor que siente en su pecho- No se preocupe por favor, nosotros tambien la buscaremos. La encontrare.

Ikuko: Gracias!

Yaten: que sucedió?

Seiya: Hoy cuando estaba en casa de Serena

Recuerdo….

Serena: Hola Darien.

Serena: Eh…bueno es que yo la verdad que –es interrumpida y no la deja continuar-

Serena: darien yo….-comienza a llorar y un ataque de histeria la invade revolea el telefono con fuerzas, sale corriendo de la casa sin rumbo alguno, Ikuko, Rini y Seiya, que habian estado escuchando la mini conversación telefonica se quedan estaticos sin poder entender la reaccion de ella. Seiya por instinto sale corriendo a buscarla pero al salir no la encuentra, habia desaparecido en una intensa luz. Vuelve a la casa.

Seiya: Señora si me permite llamare mas tarde para hablar con ella.

Fin del Recuerdo

Yaten: Pero esa es una llamada a la mujer que dice amar desde vidas anterires? Que pedazo de h…..

Taiki: No comprendo como puede ella amar a alguien que la tate asi, pero alguien sabe que fue lo que le dijo por telefono?

Seiya: No importa eso ahora ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, ahora bombon esta desaparecida. Tenemos que encontrarla.

Los muchachos salen en su búsqueda, pasan las horas y no tienen novedades, en la casa Tsukion los pequeños estaban durmiendo, Ikuko se quedo dormida en el sofa, las Sailors seguian buscandola desperadamente, no contestaba ni su celular y el intercomunicador lo habia dejado en su casa, las horas seguian pasando y el sol comenzaba a salir pero en el cielo se pudo observar un acontecimiento unico, la Luna seguia en el firmamento, rodeada de nubes espesas, sin brillo, y asi se podia observar al sol y a la luna en el mismo momento como si se negara a irse.

Eran las siete de la mañana y Kenji volvia a su casa

Kenji: Mama, ire al departamento de policia, debo hacer la denuncia.

Ikuko-llorando con desesperación- No Kenji, no! Mi hija esta bien hay que seguir buscandola, seguro se quedo dormida y por eso no la encuentran.- Sammy, que se habia levantado escucha a sus padres-

Sammy: Calmate mama, sabes lo despistada que es Serena, de seguro se perdio y se quedo sin plata para volver a casa (Hermana, donde estas…)

En el templo Hikawa se reunieron todas las scout y todos los muchachos.

Rei: Acabo de llamar a su casa, no aparecio aun, ya no se me ocurre donde mas buscar.-bajando la cabeza, se veia como ella trataba de ocultar sus lagrimas, Nicolas al ver a una rei tan frágil se aserco abrazarla y consolarla.-

Seiya: no me importa si quieren vayan a dormir, yo seguire buscandola- cuando se da vuelta es detenido por Haruka-

Haruka: No Kou, tu no iras a ningun lado- Seiya se da vuelta va a responderle cuando- no iras a ningun lado solo, nosotras tambien iremos, es nuestra Princesa y no permitiremos que nada le suceda. No me gusta nada lo que voy a decirles pero…gracias.

Michiru: Haruka tiene razon, no deberian haberse molestado, pero aca estan como los buenos amigos que son.

Andrew: Preparemos algo de café y salimos a buscarla nuevamente, no sirve de nada que estemos medio zombies y sin fuerzas.

Lita: si yo hare algo para desayunar y salimos nuevamente.

Rei: Amy, ya te atendio?

Amy: No lo he llamado ciento de veces, le deje mensajes pero no me ha respondido.

Seiya: Darien aun no sabe que esta desaparecida?- Cambiandole la cara frunciendo su frente, sintiendo odio por las despreocupación de su novio- No entiendo, dice ser su alma gemela de esta vida y la pasada y resulta que no siente en su corazon un dolor como que te hacen una cirugía sin anestesia?

Haruka: Acaso sentiste algo?

Yaten: Anoche cuando llamamos a la casa de Serena fue porque un dolor profundo ataco el pecho de Seiya y no dejaba de decir que a Serena le pasaba algo, tendrian que haber visto, fue extraño…..

Setsuna: No importa quien sienta que, nuestra princesa aun no aparce y ya se me estan acabando los lugares a donde ir.

El cielo comenzo a obscurecerse de pronto, todo estaba negro, las nubes grises cubrian la ciudad, la lluvia comenzo nuevamente a caer, los truenos y relámpagos iluminaban la ciudad pero lo mas raro era que la luna no era cubierta por ninguna nube. Los jóvenes luego de desayunar para reponer energias, comenzaron nuevamente con esta búsqueda que cada vez se hacia mas difícil a causa de la lluvia.

Setsuna: es como si la luna estuviera llorando y nos hiciera ver y sentir ese dolor.

Haruka: si, nuestra princesa nos esta llamando.

El dia transcurrio sin ninguna novedad, cada uno habia ido a su casa a descansar, por mas que Seiya quizo continuar buscandola no se lo permitieron, ya que de lo contrario elos terminarian enfermandose, tenian que detenerse por un tiempo.

Las chicas habian llamado numerosas veces a darien pero este no respondia.

En Estado Unidos.

Zamira: Darien, todo el dia el telefono no ha dejado de sonar, no piensas contestar que sucede,

Darien: No!, son las amigas de mi novia, de seguro les conto que discutimos anoche y ellas estan tratando de defenderla, pero no tienen que meterse en nuestra relacion. No puede ser una niña que cada vez que discutamos pida ayuda a sus amigas. Tiene que entenderlo de alguna forma, y si de esta forma sus amigas se enojan conmigo, sera mejor asi toman el lugar que les corresponde.

Zamira: Guau, nunca te habia visto asi darien, pero dime que fue lo que sucedió.

Darien: Lo siento, pero por el momento no puedo contarte. Pero por favor ahora si me permites quisiera dormir un rato ya que desde el mediodia que estan llamando y no pude descansar.

Zamira: Darien cariño eso tiene solucion-arranca el cable del telefono y le saca la bateria a su celular, borra los mensajes sin escuchar de la contestadota y sonrie- ves listo, ahora ve a descansar.

Darien-sonriendo por la solucion de la amiga- Te lo agradezco la verdad no soy tan valiente como para hacerlo yo mismo jajajaja.

Y asi el joven Principe de la tierra, corta todo contacto, sin saber que su prometida no aparecia hace 24 hs.


	7. Cap 7 Desesperadamente encontrandote

Capitulo 7 Desesperadamente…. encontrandote.

En Tokio.

Seiya, llega a la casa de la familia Tsukino con unas ojeras muy marcadas en su rostro, los ojos hinchados, dando rastros de lagrimas, es recibido por Rini, ella lo abraza con fuerza mientras sus lagrimas mojas su chaqueta.

Seiya: Hola mini bombon,por lo que veo no hay novedades, secandole las lagrimas.

Rini: No, la policia ya dio el comunicado, ya se ha buscado en todos los hospitales y comisarias, las chicas buscaron por toda la ciudad y…..hay todo esto es mi culpa….

Seiya:- guiandola al sillon y sentandola a su lado- no digas eso…

Rini: Si es mi culpa…supongo que ya sabes quien soy no- el asintio- bueno, mi papa me conto que una vez mama desaparecio durante 4 dias, no me dijo ni cuando ni donde la encontraron, nada, solo fue un comentario como pensando en voz alta y no quiso aclarame nada, pero yo sabia, sabia que pasaria y no le adverti a nadie para que esten al pendiente- rini seguia llorando y refregandose los ojos, de pronto al levantar la mirada, seiya observa a la pequeña y el recuerdo de su bombon se hace mas fuerte y la abraza

Ikuko: Seiya, gracias por estar con nosotros, no han tenido ninguna novedad tus amigos?.

Seiya: Lo siento señora, antes de continuar con la búsqueda quise venir a ver como estaban.

Sammy: No se porque tu no eres el novio de mi hermana, el otro ni llamo para ver si habia aparecido ni nada.-dijo con un tono molesto-

Seiya: Pasa que se ve que hay problemas con la comunicación en Estado Unidos porque las chicas intentaron en varias ocaciones avisarle pero no se pudieron comunicar, no pienses asi Sammy, de seguro el debe sentir que algo le pasa a su amada.

Ikuko: Hayy… eres un joven tan bueno y dulce, pero no todos son o piensan como tu, no te preocupes aca no tienes que aparentar nada, no es una secreto que no nos agrada mucho el novio de mi hija, como habras visto ella sufre una y otra vez por su causa, así que por mas que sea un buen chico o lo que sea, nosotros no tenemos la mejor imagen de él. – Rini quien escuchaba todo se ponia cada vez mas triste, pensando en todos los buenos momentos que habia pasado junto a darien y serena, y como eran de diferentes las cosas ahora.-

Luna quien se encontraba en la habitación de Serena, invoco a la Reina Serenity,

Luna ;Su alteza -dijo llorando la gata- La princesa no aparece por ningun lado, hace 30 horas que esta desaparecida no sabemos que hacer, ayudenos por favor.

Reina Serenity: Querida Luna….no te angusties mas, como ya te dije no permitire ver sufrir a mi hija, solo te voy a pedir algo, cuando encuentren a mi hija dejenla que todo siga su curso, no fuerzen nada. Y por ultimo mi fiel guardiana, solo puedo decirte, que el poder de la luz que rodea el amor del corazon de mi hija es el unico que podra encontrarla- de pronto desaparece-

Luna (Reina Serenity, que esta pasando, como hago para que darien sepa y pueda venir a buscarla)- la gatita iba saliendo por el balcon y se encuentra a Seiya que se retiraba de la casa, desesperada tratando de descifrar lo que su alteza le habia dicho, le cuenta a Seiya para ver si asi puede ayudarla a buscar una respuesta-

Seiya: Lo tengo!, reune a las muchachas en el templo les explico todo, mientras tengo que ir a otro lado.-El pelinegro sale corriendo a toda marcha mierntras luna regresa a la habitación de Serena y convoca a las chcias con el intercomunicador-

En el departamento de los chicos, entra Seiya como un torbellino y va directo a su habitación, sus hermanos que vieron que venia animado corren tras de el para ver que noticias traia.

Taiki: Aparecio la princesa-con una sonrisa leve-

Seiya: No, pero se como encontrarla, para eso los nesecito a uds.

Yaten: Sabes que cuentas incondicionalmente con nosotros.

Seiya: bien primero que nada tendremos que salir al espacio exterior para poder hacerlo, es muy peligroso hacerlo en la tierra.-tomando su estrella transformadora-

Yaten: Hablas de la luz de las estrellas?

Taiki: Pero Seiya ya lo intentamos con la princesa Kakiuu en su momento y no la encontramos.

Seiya: Si pero ahora hay una diferencia – con los ojos iluminados-, en aquella ocasión no funciono porque nosotros no eramos nosotros realmente, lo hicimos como sailors, no como herederos del reino de Kinmoku, y al ser sailors, ninguna amaba a la princesa.

Yaten: Como te atrevez-levantando el puño

Seiya: No me mal interpretes hermano, la amabamos como a una hermana, como a una amiga pero no como mujer, y de nosotros tres yo amo a mi bombon con todas mis fuerzas, y la luz de las estrellas nos guiaran.

Taiki: puede que sea asi, pero debemos hacerlo esta noche.

Seiya: las chicas nos esperan en el templo, vamos a decirles y partiremos desde alli.

Los tres jóvenes van al encuentro de sus amigas, quienes a pedido de luna llegaron inmediatamente. La gata les conto lo que la Reina Serenity le habia dicho, tambien que se lo habia contado a Seiya y como reacciono el.

Lita: Pero como haremos Darien no contesta y el celular lo tiene apagado.-

Amy: Chicas no se olviden que estamos en dia semana lo mas probable es que este estudiando, todavía no se como vamos hacer para recuperar el tiempo de la escuela, no hemos asistido hoy y teniamos el examen quincenal y….

Rei: Nunca crei decir esto pero Amy…..deja de hablar de los malditos estudios, tenemos cosas mas graves de las cuales preocuparnos.

Amy-bajando la mirada- Lo siento es que quise que nos distrajeramos un poco, y…

Mina: descuida Amy…sabemos lo mucho que quieres a Serena y como tratas de evadir. Miren ahí llegan los chicos.

Haruka: bueno Kou te escuchamos.

Seiya: bueno esto es lo que vamos hacer.-se dispone a explicarles el poder que tenian, que jamas lo habian usado correctamente, pero que quizas podria llegar a servir-

Setsuna: Las puertas del tiempo estan selladas, no puedo atravesarlas para ver en donde podriamos encontrarla, alguien se opone a que yo pueda usar mi poder. Así que si eso podria servir como guardiana de este sistema solar estoy de acuerdo.

Hotaru: -quien iba llegando- saca su broche de transformación – Soy sailor Saturn, y la luz de Saturno ayudara a guiar tu luz joven estrella.

Michiru: Sailor Saturn tiere razon-saca su pluma de transformación- Mi espejo no me permite ver a mi princesa ni me advirtió lo que sucederia, soy la Princesa de Neptuno. Y la Luz de mi reino ayudara a tu guia.

Sailor Uranos: Cuenten con mi planeta.

Sailor Mercury: Mercurio los acompañara.

Sailor Júpiter: Júpiter mi planeta guardian iluminara tu resplandor cuenta conmigo.

Sailor Mars: El fuego de marte abrigara tu corazon.

Sailor Venus: soy la princesa del planeta del amor, guardiana de los corazones enamorados, yo guiare tus manos hacia el amor de tu vida.

Los chicos se dirigieron distintas miradas y dijeron:

…..Soy el Principe Yaten Healer del Planeta Kinmoku, Guerrero y Guardian imperial de Sailor Cosmos poder de curacion estelar ven a mi!

….…..Soy el Principe Taiki Maker del Planeta Kinmoku, Guerrero y Guardian imperial de Sailor Cosmos poder de Creacion estelar ven a mi!

…..Soy el Principe Seiya Figther del Planeta Kinmoku, Guerrero y Guardian imperial de Sailor Cosmos poder de Lucha estelar ven a mi!

Las chicas estaban abrumadas a lo que estaba viendo, ellos vestian trajes de guerras con capas blancas y en su terminacion con todos de colores del arcoiris, ninguno se habia tansformado en mujer….pero como era posible.

Sailor Venus: pero uds…entonces…

Principe Yaten: No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Esta transformación no dura mucho, no aun, tenemos que apurarnos.-todos asintieron, las chicas se colocaron en ronda y los tres guerreros se elevaron a los cielos, perdiendose en el firmamento.

Por el poder del cristal de mercurio

Por el poder del cristal de marte

Por el poder del cristal de Júpiter

Por el poder del cristal de Venus

Por el poder del cristal de Neptuno

Por el poder del cristal de Urano

Por el poderl del cristal de Saturno

Por el poder del cristal de pluton

Todas: Por el poder de las sailors scouts- y un haz de luces de colores sale despedido del circulo llegando mas alla del planeta en donde los tres guardianes entrelazados de sus manos reciben la energia.

Seiya: Estrella que iluminas los firmamentos, Lucero que acompañas a la Luna plateada, guiame a donde se encuentra la Princesa de la Luna, abre el firmamento y que su corazon brille trayendola hacia mi.

De pronto desde la luna una cegadora luz impacta fuertemente en el corazon del joven un rayo que rebota y refleja un punto en la tierra, los guerreros rompen el circulo y seiya guiado por su corazon entra en la atmostfera de la tierra, llegando a un bosque en donde ve a su hermosa amada, tirada, con todas sus ropas rotas e inconciente. Bombon te encontre.!

Los otros jóvenes vuelven al circulo de las sailor scouts

Sailor Uranos: Donde esta el Principe Seiya Fighter!

Yaten: La encontro- sonriendo y llorando pero esta vez de felicidad-

Sailor Venus:-de la emocion salta a los brazos de un sorprendido Yaten- O muchachos Gracias!

Sailor Plut: No tengo palabras para agradecerle lo que han hecho, cuando creimos todo perdido uds. Unos forasteros nos demostraron el amor hacia nuestra princesa.- haciendo una reverencia- Majestad, estaremos agradecidas por siempre – todas las scouts hacen una reverencia ya que se encontraban frente a dos principes.-

Sailon Urano: Muchas gracias por salvar a nuestra princesa y como esta, donde esta?.

Taiki-quien abraza a Sailor mercury- No lo sabemos, solo el corazon de Seiya fue iluminado, eso queria decir que solo el podia seguir su luz.

Luna: No entiendo nada, porque Darien no contesto, y porque Seiya es quien sintio el corazon de nuestra princesa herido, y pueden explicarnos que diablos de transformación es la que han tenido?

Sailor Venus: Es cierto, como que principes? –en los ojitos se le dibujaban corazones-Que parte de la historia no sabemos?

Yaten: -mirando solamente a Mina.- Lo sentimos chicas pero por el momento no podemos decirles nada, ya habra oportunidad, ahora hay que encontrar a Seiya- no termina de decir esto que suena el celular de Taiki.

Taiki:-mirando de quien era la llamada- La tienes?...si, entiendo….a donde….pero seguro…?. Bien les avisare. –Taiki habia quedado con la mirada perdida y triste.

Haruka: habla de una vez

Taiki: La tiene la esta llevando al hospital Nº 10, parece,…

Rei: que es lo que parece?

Taiki: aun tiene pulso, pero no reacciona y esta muy mal herida. Seiya pidio que avisemos a su casa. –bajando el rostro, sin emocion-

Setsuna: No podemos dar una noticia asi telefónicamente, Taiki, vendras con nosotras, en representación de Seiya, Haruka, Michiru vayan con las demas al hospital, Mina, Rei, vendran conmigo y Taiki a darle la noticia a los padres de Serena, yo sere quien hable con la pequeña dama. Uds. lo guiaran hacia el hospital, yo luego debo hace runa visita urgente.

Todos asintieron y partieron, al llegar a la casa de la familia Tsukino, los padres estaban muy felices de que Seiya habia cumplido con su promesa, no importaba si tenian que afrontar una recuperacion junto a su hija, o como era el desenlace, lo importante es que estaba viva. La pequeña dama lo tomo mejor de lo que la sailor del tiempo se lo habia imaginado, podia sentir algo raro en porque la niña no reacciono mas preocupada, pero si feliz de que habia aparecido. La familia se dirigio al encuentro de Serena, y Setsuna, se desvanecio, transportandose hacia otro lugar.

Rini (que raro, supuestamente habian sido 4 dias que estubo desaparecido, en que habra interferido este cambio, yo sigo aquí y me esiento bien, que habra cambiado?)

Universidad de Harvard.

Darien: Preciosa puedes abrir la puerta por mi, ya termino.

Zamira: si si …..Y tu eres?- un mujer mayor, se notaba de pelo verde obscuro largo con los ojos encendidos como si fueran llamas ataco sin lastima a esa debil mortal-

X: grito mortal…..-la pelirroja emitio un grito, que hizo que el Principe saliera con una toalla simplemente en su parte inferior.-

Darien: Sailor Plut que has hecho!-tratando de revisar los signos vitales de aquella quien estaba tirada en el piso.

S. Plut: solo esta inconciente, ahora Principe Endimión- Colocandole su baculo en el pecho, en sus ojos podian verse las lagrimas, de un dolor inmenso- Pagaras por lo que has Mortal!- El pelinegro se transformo en el Principe y con su capa se cuprio y cubrio el cuerpo de aquella muchacha desmayada.-

P. Endimión: Pero que te sucede, quien eres-

: todo es su culpa, por su culpa, la princesa esta en peligro de muerte, y yo la vengare…no permitire que sufra mas….todo el daño que le ha hecho, las veces que ella sufrio y sufrira por su frialdad, y ahora ella esta….-cae de rodillas, apenas sostenida por su baculo-

Darien: -quien se habia quitado la transformación al ver a una Sailor caer arrodillada de dolor- Que estas hablando, que le paso a Serena?, yo no le hice nada.

: la princesa estuvo desaparecida por 2 dias tratamos de comunicarnos contigo, pero no quisiste escucharnos, le causaste tanto dolor a nuestra princesa y ahora esta en grave estado.-

Darien: Serena no!...llevame con ella te lo suplico…

: ya es demasiado tarde, la Utopia que ella queria construir a pesar de sus sufrimiento no existira….ella estaba dispuesta a ….-prefirio callar-

Darien: Por favor te suplico me lleves. –El pelinegro se encontraba realmente abatido por la noticia, y muy angustiado, preguntandose que fue lo que sucedió y porque la Sailor del tiempo habia reaccionado asi.-

: Adios Principe Endimión, lamento que su reino sera el que sufra las consecuencias de lo que desencadeno. – Asi como habia llegado, se desvanecio en la nada. Darien, llevo a Zamira al hospital.

Zamira: - viendo a su "amigo"- Darien, ve!, ella te nesecita, no te preocupes estare bien….

Darien: -Sorprendido ante lo que dijo ella, es que acaso….-Tu…..escuchaste algo?- Ella asintio..-

Zamira: Si Endimión escuche todo…. Tu princesa te espera, vamos …..ve….

Darien: -quien se agacha y deposit aun tierno beso en la frente de la joven- Gracias…..- y sale rapido hacia al aeoropuerto para poder tomar el primer vuelo disponible hacia Tokio.

Mientras tanto en el Hospital Nº 10

Un joven llega corriendo, fatigado con una rubia ensangrentada y golpeada en sus brazos. La recepcionista llama a los medicos de urgencia quienes la colocan en una camilla, el no se separa de su mano, se aferra en contra de lo que los medicos le decian, no queria separarse de su bombon, que yacia inconciente en esa camilla. Finalmente la entran en area restringida, y el joven cae de rodillas al lado de la puerta, ahogandose en sus lagrimas. Siente de repente que algien le apoya una mano sobre su hombro, levanta la mirada, en el se puede ver una mirada triste, devastadora, y susurra- Haruka…

Haruka: Vamos Kou, esperemos aquí.

Las chicas no podian creer como es que Haruka no tuvo reaccion alguna ante Seiya, ella que siempre celaba por su Princesa, y ahora? Que acaso realmente le daria una oportunidad al pelinegro?

Lita: Seiya, como esta ella?

Seiya: no lo se, recien llego, me costo mucho salir del bosque, y no aparecia ningun taxi ni nada en la carretera, luego aparecio un auto le hice señas y cuando me vio desesperado con ella en brazos me trajo hasta aca.

Amy: Crees que fue atacada?

Seiya: No lo se pareciera como que si fue atacada, son muchas las heridas que tenia, era mucha la sangre que cubria su cuerpo-abrazandose asi mismo, entonces michiru lo abraza, haciendo que Haruka, frunciera la frente en desagrado por aquel gesto…Celos….-

En eso entran los familiares de Serena junto con Taiki, Mina, y Rei. Hotaru corrio abrazar a su amiga y luego se dirigio abrazar a Sammy. Ikuko, llego hasta donde se encontraba con un muchacho debastado.

Ikuko: -haciendolo poner de pie y levantandole la mirada para verlo a los ojos- Gracias por devolvermela-abrazandolo con fuerza comenzo a llorar, acompañando las lagrimas que brotaban de los ojos zafiros de él.

Seiya: como es posible que me lo agradezca, ella esta mal, estaba muy mal herida.

Kenji: -quien pone una mano en el hombro del muchacho- pero tu nos la regresaste, ahora les toca a los medicos, y a mi darte el eterno agradecimiento, hoy mi familia se ha agrandado porque la vida me regalo un hijo mas.- el pelinegro ante estas palabras siente un inmenso dolor mas fuerte, como podian ser tan buenos si no fue capaz de encontrarla a tiempo.

Taiki: Calmate hermano, veras que todo saldra bien.

Las horas pasaban y los medicos no decian nada… todos se encontraban en la sala de espera pidiendo alguna novedad, todos volvieron la vista cuando vieron que llego Setsuna, quien solo saludo con un asentimiento, nadie dijo nada. Mas tarde llegaron Nicolas, Erios y Andrew, ya nadie faltaba, y en eso….

Medico: Familiares de Serena Tsukino-pregunto-

Kenji/Ikuko- tomados de la mano se pusieron rapidamente de pie- Somos nosotros!

Medico: Acompañenmen por favor-dandose la vuelt apara dirijirlos a un consultorio.

Kenji-se dio la vuelta hacia los jóvenes que estaban atrás de ellos- Seiya hijo, ven con nosotros por favor.-Ante este acto las chicas estaban mas que asombradas, pero sabian que era lo justo, no solo porque Seiya fue quien la trajo, sino porque el la amaba con toda su alma.

Dentro del consultorio

Medico: El pronostico no es nada bueno, tiene 2 cotillas fracturadas, y un golpe de craneo muy importante, en estos momentos su hija se encuentra en un coma muy delicado, tiene un derrame en el cerebro, pero no podemos hacer nada, ya que la pondríamos en un mayor peligro y la zona afectada, bue…no es tan importante.

Seiya: (bombon, no, por favor no me dejes) cual es la zona afectada?- los padres de Serena vieron al muchacho que se encontraba igual o peor que ellos-

Medico: La zona es la parte de la memoria, no sabemos hasta que despierte cuanto ha afectado el derrame. Solo tienen que rezar para que despierte

Ikuko: Doctor podremos verla?

Medico: desde el vamos le informo, que esta muy herida, los golpes recibidos dejaron muchas marcas, si uds creen que pueden sobrellevar eso, no habra problema, pero solo los padres. Nadie mas.

Kenji: quisiera que me permitiera tambien aunque sea solo a su hermano mayor, entendemos que los menores no esta permitido, pero por favor , mi hijo tiene el derecho de ver a su hermana,-dandose vuelta y guiniandole el ojo a Seiya, quien le hizo una semi sonrisa complice-

Medico: Esta bien, solo podran pasar uds tres, no es necesario que me mienta señor Tsukino-este s epuso como un tomate- El novio de su hija puede verla.-Ikuko Sonrio al ver el sonrojo de su descubierto marido y quedo complacida con las palabras del medico EL NOVIO DE SU HIJA, (ojala fuera asi relamente penso ikuko para sus adentros)- Bueno, a las 11 AM es el horario de visita para terapia intensiva, como sabran no puede haber acompañantes en ese area, y por supuesto que el horario solo se limita a una hora, luego a las 18 PM es el siguiente horario de visita, tambien por el mismo tiempo- los tres asintieron-

Al salir del consultorio fueron rodeados por todos los amigo de su hija, les informaron el parte medico otorgado por el medico, todas las caras entristecidas de sus amigos, pero se pusieron a los gritos cuando se enteraron que no podrian verla, ellas las necesitaba para salir adelante ellas tenian que verla. Los padres de la rubia intentaron calmarlas. Se formaron grupos de Guardia, no solo para poder ver a Serena o saber la snovedades, no sabian si su princesa habia sido atacada, así que deberian estar con la guardia en alto, no permitirian que nuevamente sufra alguna desgracias.

Aun se encontraban todos esperando el horario de visita luego se dividirian en los grupos.

Las manecillas del reloj informaban que eran las 11 AM, Kenji se levanto y camino hacia la sala de T.I., 11:15AM, sale un Sr. doblado del dolor, preguntandose porque su bebita porque?, Ikuko lo calma, ahora era ella quien entraria. 11:35, Ikuko, con la mirad perdida abrazandose a ella misma, corre abrazar a su marido, el resto sigue ahí de pie, consolando a los padres terrenales de su Princesa, 11:36 AM. Era el turno del pelinegro, respiro ondo, cerro los puños como buscando fuerzas, todos sus amigos lo alentaron se encamino por el pasillo, abrio la puerta y ahí estaba ella


	8. Cap 8 Lafuerza de la amistad y el amor

Capitulo 8 La fuerza de la amistad …y el amor

, una joven que no parecia para nada la que el amaba, su pelo estaba suelto, haciendo como si fuera una manta que se encontraba debajo de ella, sus ojos estaban hinchado, morados, el rededor de esos labios con los que el siempre soño, habia toda una linea violeta, un tubo grueso y celeste entraba por su boca, tratando de mantener sus pulmones funcionando, en su brazo izquierdo habia unas agujas que penetraban su debil piel. Esa no era, no podia ser su bombon. Se sento a su lado, sin tener fuerzas para poder agarrar ahora su mano, no podia. No queria pensar que esa joven demacrada sin vida era ella, no podia, de seguro se habia equivocado, pero no ahí estaba el maldito parte medico con un nombre que el conocia a la perfeccion Seren Tsukino, pero como podia sucederle esto a ella, porque, porque se preguntaba internamente el pelinegro.

Seiya: Sabes bombon, tu mas que nadie sabes que odio los hospitales, y me haces venir aquí, verte asi, tienes que recuperarte, tienes que abrir los ojos, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas juntos, me gustaria poder invitarte nuevamente a una cita que dices?, por favor Bombon, tienes que reaccionar, estabas tan decidida, aferrandote a tu futuro y hora haces esto….no….NO! tienes que despertar, como va a nacer mini bombon si haces esto, por favr….por favor no me hagas esto…..tienes que abrir esos luceros para darme una oportunidad…..todavía no me has dicho que me amas, por favor bombon, no te dejes vencer, pelea, pelea por mi, TE AMO BOMBON.

Pero ya no pudo decir mas, las lagrimas corrian por sus ojos, y el maldito reloj se coloco en las 12 AM, una enfermera se aserco y le pidio que se retirara, no era justo, porque tenia que dejarla sola, a ella no le gustaba estar en soledad, ella lo necesitaba, y entonces sucedió lo peor. Al salir nuevamente a la sala en donde todos esperaban, lo vieron salir al muchacho con los ojos inyectados en sangre, con la mandibula apretada como si quisiera con sus dientes arrancar algo, con la mirad perdida en un punto…..un punto al que todos miraron…. Maldito . y corrio su objetivo no pudo prever el golpe y callo de espaldas al piso con la nariz ensangrentada. Haruka, corrio al lado de Seiya, deteniendolo, y negando con la cabeza.

Michiru: Seiya, por favor, no aquí dentro.- Los padres de la rubia se levantaron, tomaron la mano de Sammy y de Rini, Hotaru automáticamente siguió a su amiga. Kenji dirijiendose a las chicas.

Kenji: Si hay alguna novedad por favor llamenos, volveremos para la siguiente hora de visita.

Si!-asintieron las chicas, el hombre caido en el piso se puso de pie y tomo el brazo de Kenji.-

Darien: Como se encuentra mi princesa por favor…digame?

Ikuko- se aparto de su familia y le propino un cachetazo al joven que le dejo toda la mano marcada en el rostro, jamas la Sra. Habia hecho eso en su vida, pero que bien se sentia- Como te atreves a llamar asi a mi hija, después de haber causado esto- Rini lo miro a los ojos- No eres bienvenido así que te pido que te retires inmediatamente.

Rini: Quise contarte las cosas, compartir contigo mi felicidad, y solo supiste lastimar a mi mama-le susurro al oido, el pudo ver odio en los ojos de su pequeña, la familia de esa forma se retiro, Seiya era sentado en un asiento sostenido por Haruko y Taiki, una enfermera asistio al joven que tenia la nariz sangrando. El joven volvio a donde las amigas y amigos de ella se encontraban.

Darien: Alguien puede iluminarme y decir que sucedió aquí- Plut estaba por hablar y el la silencio- de ti no quiero saber nada ahora Zamira, esta internada tambien por tu causa- Erios abrio grande los ojos.

Erios: Zamira internada su alteza?

Darien: Si Setsuna la ataco anoche cuando fue a mi departamento. – Todas se dieron vuelta para ver a Plut, no daban credito a que haya reaccionado asi no se lo esperaban-

Haruka- quien cerraba sus puños al costado de su cuerpo, ventilaba toda clase de insultos porque ella era quien mas hubiera querido estar en el lugar de la peliverde, para poder vengar el sufrimiento de su gatita-

Erios: Lo siento debo marcharme, le dije que cuidara de ella esto no puede salirse de control de esta forma –clavandole la mirada a la sailor del tiempo.-

Setsuna: Sobrevivira, no arremeti con mucha fuerza.-nadie daba credito a lo que escuchaban, Plut que era la mas pensante, la mas racional, ella justamente fue a cobrar una venganza sobre su principe, porque no les cerraba, ellas sabian lo que luna les conto del cambio, para la felicidad de la Princesa, Plut no estaba muy de acuerdo pero ante una orden real nada podia decirse.-

Seiya: Tu no tienes derecho a saber nada, vete de aquí ¡!

Darien: No me ire, Serena esta hi adentro y no me ire hasta verla, hasta saber que le paso.

Rei: -Asercandose y propinandole una bofetada- Entonces te informare asi puedes lagarte si total una vez que la veas y te enteres como has dicho te marcharas. Pues bien, después que hablo contigo por telefono, ella rompio en llanto destrozo el telefono y salio corriendo. Todas te esuvimos llamando para avisarte que estaba desaparecida, pero no nos quisiste atender, estabas demasiado ocupado cumpliendo tu sueño de mierda, mientras la mujer a la que dices amar, esta en estado de coma, peleando por salir viva, y el unico que pudo encontrarla fue el-Señalando al pelinegro que se encontraba sentado- Así que ya tuviste el parte medico y supiste como fue que paso, así que ahora te puedes marchar por favor.-las lagrimas no paraban de salir de una Rei furiosa-

Darien: no me ire, quiero verla, y voy a estar a su lado, todo el tiempo que ella asi lo decida. Yo tego mas derecho que uds de entrar a verla-se dio la vuelta y se dirigio al sector, todos lo siguieron encabezado por Seiya, la enfermera lo detuvo-

Enfermera: Lo siento Señor el horario de visita termino.

Darien: -poniendo cara de galan y suplica a la vez- Pero no entiende acabo de llegar del aeropuerto he viajado 10 hs desde Estado Unidos y tengo que entrar a ver a una paciente.

Enfermera: De acuerdo –Darien se volteo y les sonrio al grupo que se encontraba detrás de él- El nombre de la paciente?

Darien: Serena Tsukino…

Enfermera: y ud es?

Darien: Darien Chiba…Su prometido.- La enfermera lo miro de arriba abajo y luego se inclino para ver detrás de el.-

Enfermera: Lo siento pero solo los familiares y ….ejem –tosiendo ante el nerviosismo de la situación en que ella se encontraba- (hay dios que hago…esto parece una novela)-penso emocionada- solo familiares y su novio el Sr. Kou Seiya, estan autorizados a verla-Darien quedo espantado al escuchar eso, se voltio y vio en el rostro de ese joven como se dibujo una sonrisa, y como Haruka y Setsuna depositaban una mano una en cada uno de sus hombros.-

Darien: Que diablos hicieron?, ella es mi prometida, quien te crees que eres para proclamarte como su novio.- sus gritos y se escuchaban en todo el piso.-

Enfermera: Sr. le recuerdo que este es un hospital, no permitire esta falta de respeto hacia nuestros pacientes y los familiares afligidos.- El muchacho no escucho ni una palabra de lo que ella dijo, el se acerco con toda la furia al poseedor de esa sonrisa provocadora-

Darien: te hare desaparecer maldito- arremetio un puño que fue interceptado por la mano de Andrew?- Tu tambien, estas con ellos? Eres mi amigo!

Andrew: Darien por favor, porque eres mi amigo te pido que te calmes, este no es el lugar adecuado, vamos a tu casa, tienes que descansar, ya mañana intentaras ver a Serena .-tomandolo de los hombros y empujandolo hacia la salida- Luego te llamo y me cuentas como va todo- le dijo volteandose a Lita.-

Lita: Si!-poniendose colorada-

Haruka: Bueno Kou, no me pidas mas en esta vida, ya mis buenos actos hacia ti se terminaron, aun, duele …perdoname….- Michiru la abraza y salen del hospital.

Mina: bueno…después de terrible espectáculo es hora de ir a descansar un rato, luego nos vemos, vamos Lita?.-la cataña asintio y ellas tambien partieron-

Rei: Nicolas por favor, podrias ir avisarle a mi abuelo, yo ire mas tarde, ahora es mi turno de quedarme aquí.- El le beso la frente-

Nicolas: Por supuesto, te vere luego.

Yaten: iremos a descansar un poco, vamos taiki, seiya?

Seiya: No, yo me quedare aquí, ella me nesecita.

Taiki: pero no puedes verla, vamos estara custodiada por Rei, Amy y Setsuna.

Seiya: No! No la dejare sola,-diciendo en un susurro, que creyo nadie escucharia, pero Rei y amy estaban lo suficientemente cerca para hcerlo- a mi bombon no le gusta estar sola.

Yaten: bueno nos vamos, pero después vendras con nosotros no duermes hace mas de 48 hs. Quedo claro.-el pelinegro no registro nada, estaba ahí sentado mirando la nada, entonces Rei se acerco a Setsuna, para hablar de tal forma que ni Amy ni Seiya que eran los unico que quedaban la escucharan.

Rei: ¿si sabias que la Reina Serenity de alguna forma haria algo para que su hija fuera feliz, porque te niegas a que tokio de cristal desaparezca de nuestra vidas?, no lo tomes como una pregunta solo confirmame lo que una vez el fuego sagrado me mostro.

Setsuna- la miro, sabia perfectamente lo que le decia, la Sailor del Fuego era la unica que se habia dado cuenta, la unica que se habia enterado- Si, lo que viste es cierto.- y no dijo mas.

Rei: Sabes que la princesa sufre por tu causa?, que ella viene sufriendo desde hace meses, por formar un futuro falso?

Setsuna- con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas mirando hacia el techo- Sabes Rei, una a veces sacrifica tanto….es tan injusta la vida, yo solo queria, ver a mi princesa feliz, por eso hice lo que hice y no me arrepiento. Pero ahora, no se nada sobre el futuro la Reina Serenity no me lo permite, así que ahora digamos que soy una sailor comun como uds. Atada a no tropesar para no cambiar lo que esta escrito.

Rei: Sabes que nada esta escrito- se da vuelta y se sienta junto a Seiya, quien se encontraba hablando con Amy.

En Estado Unidos

Un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos color miel, entraba a la sala de espera de un hospital, serca de la universidad, angustiado en busca de su conocida,

Eliot: Se encuentra bien Majestad?...

Zamira: Si…por suerte sus poderes no son tan grandes, solo que me tomo desprevenida, pero no te preocupes. Ahora puedes explicarme porque estoy aquí?..que sucedió en Tokio?

Erios procede a contarle, una vez que finalizo…

Zamira: Entonces la Princesa de la Luna realmente esta tan mal?

Erios –quien en sus ojos pudo notarse tristeza- Si, asi parece….es solo que no se en como va terminar todo esto….

Zamira: No te preocupes….hijo….todo saldra bien…

En el Departamentdo de Darien.

Los dos jóvenes ingresaban al lugar, se quitaron sus zapatos y el rubio se sento en un sofa, el pelinegro se dirigio a la cocina, preparando un café, para poder mantenerse despierto y poder conversar con su amigo.

Andrew: Y como has estado? Porque en todo este tiempo no me has llamado "amigo"

Darien: -trayendo las tazas y sentandose en el sofa de lado- Perdona Andrew, apenas si puedo tener tiempo para darle un aviso a Serena, realmente, estoy muy entusiasmado, ademas en las vacaciones voy a comenzar con unas pasantias en un hospital y…-es interrumpido por el rubio que pone mala cara cruzandose de brazos y cerrando los ojos mostrando desacuerdo con lo que estaba hablando su amigo-

Andrew: para un poco Darien, que acaso quieres evitar el tema?, no te das cuenta que la que dices tu prometida esta en estado de coma, que estuvo desaparecida por 48 hs. Y tu no hiciste nada? Que sucede contigo?

Darien: Pero me preguntasde como he estado y te estoy poniendo al tanto simplemente eso, o acaso como eres muy amiguito de ese Seiya estas en plan de ataque conmigo.

Andrew: Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para que ya mismo te retractes –poniendose de pie- Nuevamente veo a una amiga deprimida y triste, sin vida, como hace un año y medio atrás, y ese "amiguito" nuevamente esta sacando a flote a tu prometida, te das cuenta que ella…queria morir…en terminos medicos que te significa eso? Dime que fue lo que le dijiste?

Darien: Lo siento, la verdad es que no sabia que ella estaba asi de mal, jamas me comento nada,

Andrew: Porque ella quiere que cumplas tus sueños, ella se sacrifica para que tu le hagas esto te parece justo.

Darien: Ahora entiendo, pero yo no le dije nada te lo juro amigo-poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos-

Andrew: bueno ese nada para ella significo mucho. No quiero disgustarme contigo, pero sabes que a ella la conozco mucho antes que ella te conociera a ti, y la verdad que la has hecho sufrir mucho. Ella es una chica muy alegre, con un gran corazon, no la lastimes mas por favor.

Darien: Te prometo que la hare feliz, pero ahora tienes que ayudarme a poder verla.

Andrew: Lo siento, pero yo no puedo ayudarte en eso. Tienes que entender a su familia al igual que yo la han visto sufrir, llorar, por ti….es mas que obvio que no iban a permitirte el verla…

Darien: Pero es que no estoy entendiendo nada, realmente no hice ni dije nada…..es que ella a veces reacciona de una forma tan infantil que me saca de quicio.

Pero el rubio ya no hizo ningun comentario mas, solo termino si café y se retiro a su casa, el pelinegro quedo recostado en el sofa, analizando todas sus palabras, las conversaciones que tubo con Serena, pero a el todo le parecia normal, la verdad no encontraba motivo alguno para que ella hubiera reaccionado de esa forma.

Ya el reloj marcaba las 17:30 PM, los padres de Serena al igual que todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí, para poder recibir el parte medico y que su familia pudiera entrar a verla.

Ikuko: Seiya hijo tienes que descansar mira esas ojeras, por favor no querras que mi hija te vea asi cuando despierte?- entregandole una taza de café-

Taiki: No se preocupe Sra. Tsukino nosotros nos lo llevaremos para que duerma un poco y se pegue un baño relajante que le hace mucha falta.

Sammy: Oye Seiya, no tienen que presentarse en ningun lado o dar algun concierto? Como haras con la escuela.?

Seiya: Para nosotros es mas importante la familia y los amigos, así que después pedire a los profesores me tomen directamente examenes, y en cuanto a la musica…-mira a sus hermanos-

Yaten, nuestro representante ya nos escuso con los eventos de esta semana, iremos viendo dia a dia y decidiremos que hacer….-colocando una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro-

Seiya: Gracias hermanos….

Sammy: Seiya….te gusta mi hermana?- todos comiensan a reirse, el pelinegro revuelve los cabellos del jovencito-

Seiya: para mi bombon es la mas hermosa de esta y todas las galaxias-le regala una sonrisa-

Darien: En eso estoy de acuerdo…-todos voltean a verlo- Perdon lo de esta mañana, no quise ser tan descortes ni mal agradecido.-nadie decia nada- Sr. Tsukino puedo dirigirle unas palabras?

SAmmy: y sigo sin poder tragarlo-le dijo en un susurro a Hotaru, que se encontraba a su lado-

Kenji: Por supuesto – ambos se alejan del grupo, pero por supuesto, para Rini, Lita, Mina y Rei, no habia conversación privada-

Amy: Hay dios….no cambian mas. –observando a sus amigas-

Darien: Sr. Quisiera pedirle su permiso para poder ver a su hija.

Kenji: lo siento pero no Sr. Chiba.-dandose la vuelta, pero es de tenido por una mano colocada en su hombro-

Darien: Se lo ruego, su hija es la mujer mas importante en mi vida, y quisiera…..

Kenji: Quisiera que? Seguir lastimandola?, todo un año sufrio por su ausencia, ahora viene 6 meses, haciendose que el novio? Porque que yo sepa jamas autorize esa relacion, y luego desaparece de nuevo, dejando a mi hija debastada, lo siento, pero ademas de mi esposa y de mi, solo el joven que le salvo la vida podemos verla.

DArien: Pero el no es su novio-cerrando sus puños y apretando los dientes-

Kenji: Y en lo que a mi respecta ud tampoco. Con permiso pero tengo que ingresar a ver a mi hija.- este se marcha y las chicas al sentirse descubiertas tropiezan y caen una sobre otra-

Luego de que Kenji saliera, entro la Sra. Ikuko, para que finalmente el pelinegro ingresara, y asi, esa rutina se repitio por 4 dias mas, las chcias hacian turnos, el problema se presentaba a la hora de ir al colegio, pero se las arreglaron lo mas que pudieron. Un pelinegro de ojos zafiro, solo se retiraba durante 3 horas en todo el dia, que era lo que tardaba en tomarse un baño y dormir un ratito, aunque si se puede llamar dormir el tirarse en una cama y perderse en la nada. Otro pelinegro de ojos azules, estaba desesperado porque esta pesadilla terminara pronto, pero no del todo por la rubia de ojos azules sino porque en la Universidad esos dias perdidos le costarian muy caros en cuanto a estudios se tratara.

La noche transcurria de lo mas tranquila, en la sala de espera se encontraban Lita, Mina, Yaten, Andrew y por supuesto Seiya, estaban charlando amenamente.

Mina: Hay ya no aguanto mas eh querido verla y siguen diciendonos que no, no es justo. Seiya tienes que hacer algo por favor, nesecito ver a mi amiga darle animos por favor…..siiiiii- suplicando con sus manos y poniendo carita de perro mojado.-

Seiya: Mina ya sabes que los padres de Bomobon hicieron todo lo posible, pero no se puede…aunque-…..

Mina: que que? Dime….

Seiya: Eres actriz no?

Mina: Actriz Cantante, Bailarina por supuesto, y eso que tiene que ver.

Seiya: mmm…tienes disfraz de enfermera?- cruzandose un brazo sobre el pecho y el otro poniendolo sobre la barbilla a modo de creación de un plan.

Lita: Genial…y me tienes que conseguir uno a mi..

Yaten: y otro para mi…eres genial Seiya… asi todos podremos verla…

Mina SIIIIII….

Lita: Mina baja la voz, o nos van a escuchar.

Mina: -con una gotita en la cabeza.- Perdon perdon tienes razon… bueno haremos lo siguiente- Ella comienza a explicar como robaran! La vestimenta de enfermeras y enfermeros, todos podrian verla, al turno de la mañana les pasarian los uniformes asi tambien de a uno irian a darle palabras de apoyo a aquella rubia que se encontraba perdida en sus sueños.

El plan funciono perfecto, ya tenian sus trajes para no llamar la atención irian de auno entrando, como si estuvieran haciendo la recorrida de costumbre. La primera en entrar por supuesto fue Mina, a quien se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al ver los moretones ya para estos momentos amarillos, desapareciendo, pero de todas formas evidenciando el maltrato que tenia, los tubos dentro de su boca, la palidez de su rostro y las ojeras tan grandes, y todos esos aparatos alrededor.

Mina-tomandole la mano a su amiga- Serena, soy yo Mina, tu mejor amiga, tu compañera de extraordinarios, tu guerrera, no puedes permitirte seguir asi, tienes que pelear amiga- atragantandose porque las lagrimas le impedian casi hablar- por favor Serena, reacciona, nos tienes a todos muy preocupados, y a dos muchachos muriendo porque su amor esta aquí, eres una coqueta que deja que tantos corazones sufran por ti. Por favor! Dime que saldras adelante amiga!, te necesitamos, nada es lo mismo sin vos. Bueno mañana vendre a verte de nuevo si es que podemos repetir esto. Te quiero Amiga.-le deposita un beso en su frente y sale hacia donde sus amigos se encontraban escondidos para poder pasar el siguiente.

Yaten, el peliplateado que no muestra ni pizca de ningun sentimiento, aquel frio y amargado muchacho queda sorprendido no podia ser que aquella sea la joven Rubia que con la que vencieron a la Sailor mas poderosa, la que les enseño que la esperanza estab dentro de cada uno, aquella que nunca se rindio, no no podia ser esa en esa cama.

Yaten-con sus ojos cristalizados- Hola Serena, no tengo que presentarme no?, Sabes quise entrar a verte porque la verdad tienes a mi hermano muy mal, el esta muy preocupado por ti, no duerme, apenas si logramos que coma algo, perdio todo su brillo, y se que solo tu puedes devolverselo, se que nunca tuvimos una buena relacion, pero quiero pedirque que te levantes de esa cama vamos niña llorona- pegando con un puño en la cama- Tienes que levantarte, quisiera conocerte ser tu amigo de verdad, aparte tienes que ayudarme con Mina, tengo que encontrar la forma de decirle que la Amo y ella es tu mejor amiga, tienes que darme consejos como tengo que hacer, por favor –Seca sus lagrimas y nuevamente se pone recto- Bueno, es todo –apretandole con fuerzas las manos- te veo afuera, pronto verdad?

Asi el peliplateado se retira y le hace señas al rubio para que pase. Otro mas, que siente mucho dolor al ver todas esas huellas.

Andrew: Hola Serena! Que raro que es verte asi quieta, callada, sabes a mi no me gustan las niñas asi, yo las prefiero alegres y activas- sonriendo recordando las veces que le dio palabra de aliento en cuanto a su preocupación por ser gorda- Recuerdo cuando hace 3 años me veias con ojos de enamorada, y ahora tienes a mi mejor amigo y a un querido amigo con el corazon en las manos. Sabes, se extraña mucho tu risa, se que últimamente no la veniamos escuchando, y eso es lo que hace que te extrañemos mas todavía. Hay mucha gente que te quiere, por favor, ya tienes que despertar, es hora de continuar con la hermosa vida que tienes.-Se acerca suavemente a su oido- Sailor Moon tienes en ti toda la fuerza del mundo, no puedes dejarte vencer tan fácilmente- y le deposita un beso en su mano.

Lita quien se encontraba en la puerta porque ya no aguantaba mas entra y apoya una mano sobre el hombro de su "amigo", dandole fuerzas, este le regala una sonrisa y se retira asi, sin nada mas que decir.

Lita:- Sabes, si no te despiertas te perderas el nuevo pastel que hice, nadie me dice que rico que son mis pasteles como tu. En la escuela ya no nos juntamos almorzar como lo haciamos siempre bajo aquel arbol, sabes porque? Porque todos los dias son trists y obscuros sin vos. Nos tienes muy preocupadas y ni hablar a Seiya!, no se ha movido de aquí, vamos amiga, todas te apoyaremos, todas queremos verte feliz, cualquiera sea tu felicidad, no puedes seguir aca adentro, te necesitamos- La sailor del Rayo no logra continuar mas, no quiere que su amiga sienta su angustia y sale corriendo con lagrimas en la cara y muchas cosas que quisiera decirle, pero la ve tan fragil, tan mal herida que no es capaz de continuar, fue mas difícil de lo que creyo.

Todos volvieron a la sala de espera en donde Seiya se encontraba recostado en un sillon cons sus brazos detrás de su nuca mirando como siempre, la nada, cuando este se percato que sus amigos volvieron, se sento de golpe, viendo todas las caras debastadas, Andrew sostenia a una Lita, que jamas vio no se podia ni mantener en pie y no paraba de llorar, Mina por su parte se sento sola en un sillon subio sus rodillas y las rodeo con sus propios brazos escondiendo su llanto, Yaten tan serio como siempre pero sus ojos inundado de lagrimas que se negaba a dejarlas salir.

Mina: Porque….porque a ella- diciendo entre sus sollozos-

Lita: No puedo creer que sea ella… -Abrazandose a Andrew.

Seiya: Y estaba peor, ahora bombon esta recuperandose chicas, ya veran que en unos dias mas es la Hermosa y jovial Serena que todos conocemos –regalandole una sonrisa a sus amigas, pero sabiendo perfectamente como se sentian.

Ya el Reloj Marcaba las 5 de la mañana, llegaron Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, y no entendia que sucedia.

Haruka: Que le paso a la Gatita!- apretando sus puños esperando lo que no queria escuchar, Michiru la toma del hombro para calmarla, Yaten con palabras apenas audibles-

Yaten: Nada, es solo que nos infiltramos, y de auno pudimos verla, y al ver….-no continuo sus manos eran puños- Bueno es hora que nos vayamos quiero dormir un rato antes de ir al colegio, adios-

Mina: Chicas, ella esta muy mal en serio, es horrible, tenemos que hacer algo, Setsuna por favor viaja al pasado, ayudanos a no permitir que le pase esto- dijo la rubia tomandole de las manos y llorando con mucha desesperación-

Setsuna: Es lo que mas quisiera pero las puertas del tiempo estan selladas, no hay nada que pueda hacer- bajando su mirada con inmensa frustración en su rostro.

Lita: Es mejor que nos vayamos.- Asi los tres Jóvenes se retiraron.

Michiru: Seiya, es hora que vayas, estas muy cansado. Nosotras te llamaremos si hay algun cambio.

Seiya: No se preocupen por mi, no me voy a ir a ningun lado, no nesecito descansar, lo que realmente nesecito esta en aquel cuarto.

Setsuna: Chicas quisiera verla que dicen.

Michiru: No es necesario ningun disfraz, dejenme hablar a mi, es hora de que veamos a nuestra princesa y terminemos con esto.

Las tres Sailor, persuaden a la enfermera e ingresan a ver a su princesa. Los ojos de Haruka se abren como dos platos al ver a su princesa tan mal herida, Setsuna, voltea la cara no se siente tan fuerte como para verla en ese estado, y Michiru refugia su rostro en el pecho de Haruka, quien es la unica fuerte para poder hablarle.

Haruka: Gatita estamos aquí, a tus servicios haremos lo que sea para ayudarte, pero tienes que poner de tu parte, ya es hora que abras esos ojos, necesitamos de tu resplandor, eres tan importante para nosotros que nunca te has dado cuenta cierto?, por favor-con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas e ira- Por favor Princesa, es a ti a quien necesitamos no puedes abandonarnos.

Asi las tres se retiran depositando cada una un beso en la mano de su princesa durmiente. Vuelven al lado del pelinegro que estaba sentado en la sala, todos en completo silencio no hay nada que decir. El Reloj marca las 10:30 Los padres de Serena han llegado para ver a su hija, saludan a sus amigos y esperan a poder verla, siguen esperando un milagro que haga despertar a su hija, es tan doloroso como el dia anterior, es tan frustrante como cada visita, verla ahí tumbada, casi sin vida.

Seiya por su parte no pierde las esperanzas y sigue hablandole a su bombon, sigue prometiendole el sol, la Luna y las estrellas pero ella no reacciona.

Las Horas pasan y llegan Amy, Rei, Hotaru y Rini, las demas Sailor se retiran y las mas pequeñas logran escabullirse para ingresar juntas a ver a la rubia. Las dos tomadas de las manos, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Rini :mamá se que me escuchas, tienes que despertar, se suponia que estarias perdida y que aparecerias a los 4 dias y que comenzarias una nueva vida, pero no de esta forma, yo sigo aquí, eso quiere decir que mi papá todavía no se rinde, pero por favor, no me hagas sufrir mas, te nesecito tanto –abraza a su amiga-

Hotaru: Princesa, no ve como sufre la pequeña dama, por favor debe despertar – Coloca una mano sobre su frente eh invoca sus poderes, de pronto ven como a la princesa le desaparecen los rastron de moretones, y como su pecho se llena de aire, sanando sus costillas, pero es demasiado y la sailor del cambio cae desmayada, Rini corre por una enfermera, y luego de atenderla, les llaman la atención por haberse infiltrado.

Rini le cuenta lo sucedido a las chicas y a Seiya, y este se pone contento que al menos pudieron sanar su exterior, quizas ahora no seria tan duro poder verla.

Amy y Rei, decidieron entrar juntas para poder verla, gracias a la madre de Amy que les consiguió solo cinco minutos.

Amy: Serena, los medico dicen que te estas recuperando, estan haciendo todo lo posible, toma mi fuerza, mi vida si quieres, eres mi mejor amiga, me brindaste tu amistad cuando em encontraba tan sola y no por ser una Sailor, eres la que me hace vivir, no me dejes en estas sombras por favor debes despertar.

Rei: Serena tonta que es lo que has hecho, porque no nos esperaste o buscaste acaso no te das cuenta que te dijimos todo eso para que deuna vez por toda estuvieras con quien Amas, no con quien es tu destino, queriamos verte feliz, pero ahora, ahí lo tienes tu haciendolo sufrir a el no se si te lo merezcas –cruzandose de brazos y mirando para otro lado como peleandola, pero se da vuelta y acaricia su pelo- amiga, te extraño, por favor te necesitamos de regreso.

El tiempo dentro de ese lugar pasaba rapido, un joven atractivo de ojos azules y pelo negro ingresa a la sala, vestido de doctor, y va a compañado junto al medico que atiende a Serena, al verlo Seiya, corre a detenerlo:

Seiya: No entraras a verla! No entiendes que esta asi por tu culpa?

Medico: Que sucede aquí? Joven me parece que hubo un error, el es un estudiante de Harvard, el Sr. Chiba hara su pasantia aquí por 2 meses por recomendacines del Dr. Jefferson de esa universidad, así que si me lo permite le estoy enseñando su ronda.

-Darien, con una sonrisa triunfante mira a todos los presentes, Seiya por su parte sus ojos revelan furia, y mas furia porque sabe que ese estara serca de ella.-De repente una enfermera entra corriendo-

Enfermera: Doctor tiene que venir a ver esto – Sale corriendo y detrás de Ella, el Medico, Darien, Seiya y todos los demas, cuando llegan a la puerta ven que el cuerpo de la joven esta elevado en el aire, rodeado de una luz plateada.

Medico: Pero que rayos esta pasando. Enfermera que venga seguridad uds por favor no hay nada que ver retirensen.

Seiya-tratando de safarse y desde la puerta dirigiendo su mirada a su amada- BOMBON! TE AMO BOMBON AQUÍ ESTOY-Darien arremete un puño en la boca del estomago del joven y le cierra la puerta en la cara, es llevado por las chicas hasta el sillonr.

Rei: que es lo que le estaba pasando? Que era ese resplandor?

Amy: Llamare a las chicas, parece que el cristal de plata esta actuando

Seiya se recupera y junto a Rei corren hacia la sala, al abrir la puerta se quedan pasmados nuevamente….

Enfermera: Mire doctor, -señala la frente dela joven en donde aparece una luna creciente.- ese símbolo.

Medico: Por todos los cielos, esta niña es Sailor Moon?

Darien: Si Sr. Y es mi novia tambien y si me lo permite-lo hace a un lado, toma la mano de serena, y al hacer esto su ropa cambia y se convierte en Endimión- Serena mi amor es hora que despiertes- Pone una mano en su nuca, levantandole la cabeza, le retira el respirador, y la besa dulcemente, la habitación se llena de unaluz calida, borrando la memoria de la enfermera y del medico, las ropas de Darien vuelven a la normalidad, la luna de la joven desaparece y…

Seiya (bombon porque no pude hacerlo yo, porque ….)-lagrimas corrian por el rostro del pelinegro, quien es confortado por la muchacha a su lado.

Enferemera: Señor como le decia mire la joven no nesecita de repirador, logramos traerla devuelta.

Darien (Princesa…..perdon que me tarde tanto) Creo que es mejor que ud le de la noticia a la familia doctor.


	9. Cap 9 Sin Recuerdos

Capitulo 9 Sin Recuerdos.

El medico mando a llamar a los padres de la rubia, los cito en su consultorio, quienes ingresaron con el pelinegro que nunca se separo de ella.

Medico: Bueno, es un placer informarles que su hija ah salido del coma, ya no necesita de respirador, y no sabemos como, milagrosamente sus costillas han sanado. Aun esta inconsciente por los efectos de las drogas aplicadas, le tomara unos días estar completamente conciente de todo, pero la pasaremos a una sala común.-Al escuchar la maravillosa noticia los padres de la rubia se abrazan fuertemente, el pelinegro cae de rodillas, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero esta vez de alegría, la Sra. Se agacha para abrazar aquel joven que les ayudo y dio fuerza durante todos estos días.

Ikuko: Oh Seiya, muchas gracias por todo.

Seiya: Yo no hice nada, es a Darien a quien tienen que darles las gracias, el amor que siente por ella es lo que la hizo despertar- cerrando sus puños con odio y sus zafiros cristalizados-

Kenji: No hijo, tu estuviste todo el tiempo a su lado y tu la salvaste. No puedo mirar a ese hombre que lastimo tanto a mi pequeña- también abraza al pelinegro dándole fuerza-

Los tres salen de la sala y justamente ya estaban todas sus amigas y amigos allí, les dan las buenas noticias quienes comienzan abrazarse en manera de festejo por la recuperación de la Princesa de la Luna.

Después de realizarle una serie de estudios a la rubia es trasladada a una sala común, sus padres ingresan para verla:

Kenji: hija puedes escucharme?

Serena: mmmmhhhhh –intentando abrir sus ojos, cosa que no le es posible, los siente tan pesados, quisiera solo dormir-

Kenji: pequeña mía que susto nos has dado, pero ahora ya todo estará bien.[acariciándola suavemente en su rubio cabello]

Ikuko: Hija todos tus amigos están esperando para poder verte, quieres que los haga entrar? – La rubia niega con la cabeza, los padres comprenden y dejan descansar a la joven. El Sr. Tsukino sale del cuarto y se dirige a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Kenji: Chicos, aun esta sedada, y queremos dejarla descansar, que les parece si mañana vienen.

Amy: Hablare con mi mama para que mañana hagan una excepción y nos dejen entrar a todos juntos.-todos asienten.

Taiki: Seiya hermano, vamos a cambiarte y descansar un poco así mas tarde vienes.-El pelinegro estaba tan abatido porque el no había podido ser capaz de despertar a su amor, que rendido no protesto ni puso ninguna resistencia a irse, mientras las sailor se retiraban todas juntas dirigiéndose al templo Hikawa para festejar el despertar de la princesa.

Templo Hikawa

Rei: y eso es lo que vimos con Seiya-concluyendo lo que había sucedido en la sala de terapia intensiva.-

Mina: Entonces quiere decir que el amor de Endimión…

Lita: Es lo que pudo traerla de vuelta-terminando la frase de la rubia.

Rei: Así es-bajando la mirada triste porque todas sabían que significaba eso-

Luna: Después de todo parece que su felicidad realmente se encuentra la lado del príncipe de la tierra.

Rini: NO!, eso no es cierto- y sale corriendo dejando a las scout sorprendidas-

Hotaru: Alguien sabe porque reacciono así?, como puede negar el amor de sus padres.

-Rei mira a Setsuna quien baja la mirada, solo ellas sabían la razón y no podían decirles nada-

Mina: pero es tan injusto pobre Seiya, el la ama tanto eh hizo tanto por ella.

Haruka: Si pero el amor de ellos viene de vidas anteriores ante eso no puede hacerse nada, solo nos resta esperar por su recuperación y acataremos sus deseos sean cuales sean.

En el departamento de los Kou

El pelinegro se encontraba dando un baño, sus manos apoyadas sobre la pared con su cabeza hacia abajo, las gotas caían sobre su espalda tan bien formada, pasando lentamente por todo su cuerpo, aflojando todos sus músculos.

(Bombon, porque, porque con él, tan fuerte es el amor que los une, si tan solo yo fuera completamente un hombre, podría haberte despertado?)

Los otros hermanos se encontraban sentados en el living.

Taiki: Bueno, ahora que todo termino quizás podamos empezar realmente con nuestra búsqueda.

Yaten: No lo se hermano, ya sabes que Galaxia dijo que dejemos que todo siga su curso que el destino nos acercara a ella.

Taiki: Si pero ya no lo soporto, quiero ser un hombre completo, acaso tu no?-levantando su voz fuertemente, con los puños presionados reprimiendo la bronca-

Yaten: Por supuesto que si pero no hay nada que podamos hacer-posando sus brazos sobre la nuca, mira hacia un lado donde ve al pelinegro quien había salido de la ducha-

Seiya: Tenemos que hacer algo, estoy de acuerdo con Taiki, necesitamos buscarla de todas formas. Necesitamos el resplandor de Cosmos, quiero ser un hombre de una vez por todas.- Los otros dos hermanos asienten-

Taiki: Te encuentras bien? No pareces muy contento, creí que al salir ella del coma estarías saltando de alegría.

Seiya: No puedo estar completamente feliz, Darien fue quien besándola la saco del Coma.

Taiki/Yaten: QUE!

Seiya comienza a contarle lo que él y Rei vieron, las lágrimas invadieron nuevamente al pelinegro.

Seiya: bueno iré acostarme, mañana quiero estar bien para ver a mi Bombón.

La noche paso tranquila para todos, Morfeo les regalo sueños dulces, todos estaban felices porque sabían que su amiga estaba fuera de peligro, solo una gatita no era capaz de dormir, algo le decía que estaba mal, algo estaba pasando, de pronto una luz brillo en la habitación, llamando la atención de Luna.

Luna: Reina Serenity!-haciendo reverencia-

R.S.: Luna, una vez más te voy a encomendar a mi hija.

Luna: Por supuesto su majestad, siempre la cuidare.

R.S.: Lo sé, pero eso no es a lo que me refiero, tienes que guardar las apariencias, y dejar que el destino siga solo, nadie, puede interferir, absolutamente nadie puede decir nada.

Luna: Pero a que se refiere?

R.S.: Mañana lo sabrán.

Y desapareció, sin decir nada, sin explicaciones, que seria lo que no pueden decir? Porque guardar las apariencias. Tendría que por la mañana informarle a las Scout para que estén alerta.

En Estados Unidos

En el departamento de Zamira.

Zamira: La princesa de la Luna ha despertado, debes ir allí, yo llegare en unos días.

Erios: Si alteza- reverenciándola se desvanece-

Zamira: presiento que Pronto llegara el momento, el resplandor será liberado.

A la mañana siguiente todas las chicas se encontraban en el hospital al igual que los hermanos Kou, Luna ya les había comentado de la visita de la Reina, aunque no entendían porque llegado el momento harían lo que su majestad había ordenado. El Sr. Kenji, salio del cuarto de la rubia para informarle que su hija había despertado para hacerlos pasar, pero mientras en el cuarto.

Ikuko: Buenos días hija hasta que te despertaste- sonriendo con mucha alegría-

Serena: Buenos días mama!, donde estoy? Que paso?

Ikuko: No lo recuerdas hija? [extrañada por la cara de desconcierto de la rubia], desapareciste por dos días , te buscamos junto con tus amigos, Luego apareciste en un muy mal estado, en coma, y hace casi una semana que te encontrabas así.- La rubia no entendía nada, la miraba a los ojos como buscando una respuesta, otra distinta, pero no recordaba nada.- No importa hija, lo importante es que estas bien, ahora tu padre fue a buscar a tus amigos, que están muy angustiados y yo diría desesperados por verte

Serena: Esta bien, diles que pasen (que me paso?, porque me escape de casa?)- Los pensamientos de la rubia son interrumpidos cuando ve a un montón de jóvenes ingresando, quien mas le llamo la atención eh hizo que sus mejillas enrojecieran fue el ultimo que ingreso, un joven con cabellos oscuros, ojos color azules zafiro, una playera suelta, de color celeste con rayas azules, unos Jean gastados, bien ajustados a sus piernas y una gorra azul puesta al revés.-

Rei: Hola Sere como te sientes?

La rubia los miraba a todos de arriba abajo, analizando a cada uno de ellos, y desvía la mirada hacia su madre se inclina un poco para hablar bajo pero todos la escuchan.

Serena: Quienes son ellos?- todos quedan atónitos- Donde están Kelvin y Molly, creí que me dijiste que mis amigos iban a entrar¿?- No podía ser pero acaso podría ser posible.-

Seiya: Vamos bombón, no hagas bromas, con tu mirada ya me dijiste todo, no puedes negar conocer este atractivo muchacho-regalándole una sonrisa brillante-

Serena: Pero que? Bombón? Como te atreves engreído- La rubia comienza a inquietarse- Mama por favor quiero ver a mis amigos quienes son ellos!

Ikuko: Pero hija acaso no los recuerdas?- la rubia mueve hacia los lados la cabeza y se refugia en los brazos de su madre.

Haruka: No puede ser. Gatita que recuerdas.

Serena- mira de arriba abajo ese muchacho de pelo rubio ceniza- No se porque me dices así. Yo, yo, recuerdo que iba corriendo porque se me hacia tarde para llegar al colegio y vi a unos chicos maltratando a una gatita negra que tenia una bandita en la cabeza y…-comienza agarrarse la cabeza, llorando- Mama que pasa porque me miras así, que sucede dímelo.

Amy: Serena que edad tienes?-todos miran a la peliazul, que importancia podría tener eso-

Serena: 14 porque?- todos se miraron con asombro, era imposible.

Ikuko: Por dios hija!.-la abraza con fuerza y comienza a llorar- no puede ser.

Serena: Que pasa mama! Por favor explícame!

Sammy: Hermana, tienes 17 años, y estas por cumplir los 18, todas estas personas son tus amigos y…-es interrumpido por hotaru que lo toma del hombro y le susurra al oído-

Hotaru: No le digas nada, no la fuerces.

Serena: QUE! Como puede ser, pero que!, retírense por favor retírense- levantando la voz y quebrándose en llanto-

Michiru: Vamos chicos, luego venimos.- Pero el pelinegro se negó, corrió al lado de su cama, se poso en sus rodillas y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas intento agarrar su mano, cosa que la joven no le permitió.-

Seiya: Por favor Bombón, tienes que recordarnos, tienes que saber quienes somos, no puedes hacerme esto- Taiki y Yaten lo toman cada uno de un brazo levantándolo del piso y sacándolo del cuarto, así todos se retiran, dejando a la rubia con su familia.

Rini: Serena porque no los recuerdas- con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas-

Serena: Y ella? Quien es?

Sammy: Es nuestra prima, no la recuerdas a ella tampoco, no puede ser, Rini ya tiene 13 años, como es posible mama?

Ikuko: No lo se pero hablaremos con el medico.

Serena (como es posible, porque no recuerdo nada de estos 4 años?, quienes eran todos esos chicos y chicas, que hice para no ser mas amiga de Molly y de Kelvin, quien era ese muchacho tan apuesto que me decía….Bombón?...) Mama puedes contarme como conocí a todos esos chicos?

Ikuko-mira a su esposo, a su hijo y a la pequeña de cabellos rosas- La verdad hija, jamás nos contaste como los conociste, simplemente a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ibas teniendo mas amigos nuevos.

Rini: Yo si se, yo si se prima!, si quieres puedo contarte como conociste a cada uno, quizás eso te ayude a recordarlos – salta hacia la silla para tomarla de la mano-

Serena (que es esta sensación que tengo, me invade una gran calidez, me inspira a protegerla, abrazarla, quizás en el fondo siento nuestro parentesco, y si a ella le conté como los conocí quizás es porque somos muy unidas) adelante prima cuéntame!- pero el momento es interrumpido por un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules vestido de Dr., la joven al verlo siente como sus mejillas nuevamente se sonrojan (guau tantos chicos lindos. Pero que es lo que ando haciendo rodeada de estos adonis) a la familia no le gusto para nada su llegada y la rubia pudo sentir el descontento de la familia (parece que no le agrada a nadie porque será)

Darien: Hola Princesa como te siente hoy?

Serena: -bajando la mirada sonrojada por las palabras del muchacho- Muy bien doctor gracias.

Darien- mira extrañado a los padres de la joven- Serena, porque me tratas como a un desconocido? No tienes que continuar enojada conmigo!.-El padre de la joven lo toma por el hombro y hace que salga del cuarto-

Kenji: Si se supone que haces pasantia aquí deberías saber que mi hija sufrió un daño cerebral y ha perdido la memoria que clase de medico quieres ser?

Darien: Pero no puede ser, en los estudios dio que el daño no estaba allí, como que nunca existió, esto no es posible.

Kenji: Como? Pero el medico nos dijo…

Darien: Veré que esta sucediendo, es imposible que Serena no recuerde nada, vuelvo mas tarde.

Serena: Porque ese Dr. Me hablo así acaso lo conozco?

Sammy (mmmm….justo lo que necesitábamos…) Ehh…si hermana, es un Sr. Que ha estado persiguiéndote, porque le gustas, pero tu estas interesada en alguien mas- sonríe con triunfo-

Ikuko: Sammy, que es lo que dices- golpeando al muchacho en la cabeza, pero este se acerca para susurrarle al oído-

Sammy: mama es perfecto para sacarlo de la vida de mi hermana y que no sufra mas.- con una sonrisa triunfante, había encontrado la forma en que su hermana fuera feliz-

Ikuko- sonriendo al plan de su hijo- Claro Sammy tiene razón NO ES ASI RINI- mirándola para que entendiera que tenia que callar-

Rini: Si mama ikuko- con tristeza sabiendo que no podía decir nada- Serena mejor lo dejamos para mañana, y te cuento como conociste a todos, tienes que descansar, Si me permites mama Ikuko me voy al templo con las chicas.

Ikuko: Adelante pequeña- y esta se retira-

Templo Hikawa

Todos los jóvenes se encontraban reunidos fuera del templo, el silencio reinaba, nadie se animaba a decir nada, era un gran dolor el que sentían puesto que sabían perfectamente que su Princesa no los recordaba, que todos esos momentos y sacrificios que habían compartido no eran mas que vivencias sin vivir para esa rubia. El ambiente era triste, y a la llegada de los dos gatos todos los miraron con renuncia en sus ojos.

Artemis: Que sucede chicas, le paso algo a Serena?

Todas: mmmmmmhhhhhh

Luna: pero que paso, hablen de una vez!

Mina: Lo que sucede Luna es que Serena….perdió la memoria.

Luna: Bueno pero sabíamos que eso podía suceder, pero cuanto ha perdido- mirando los rostros tristes de todos los presentes-

Seiya: Todo…..-sin despegar la mirada del piso-

Haruka: La princesa solo recuerda haberte encontrado por la mañana, piensa que tiene 14 años.-con los ojos cristalizados y siendo abrazada por Michiru-

Luna: entonces, eso quiere decir.

Rei-poniéndose de pie y mirando a todos sus amigos- Quiere decir que la Reina Serenity, borro todos los recuerdos como Sailor Moon, y princesa de la Luna, que nos ha olvidado a todos, y por ordenes de la Reina no podemos hacer nada, debemos dejar que viva su vida normal, como cualquier chica- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su voz delataba la angustia que sentía-

Luna: O sea que a eso se refería, con que su hija pronto seria feliz, es lo que ella siempre quiso que su hija tuviera una vida normal, nada que la atara a su pasado, ni a un futuro.

Artemis: Pero y que va a pasar con Rini?, ella sigue aquí.

Setsuna: rini lo que pasa es que ella, viene del futuro si, pero ella es….

Rini: Plut!, no digas nada- todos voltean a ver a la niña, quien llegaba de la mano de Erios- Deja de interferir por favor- era la primera vez que la pequeña dama le hablaba así- Yo estoy aquí, como prueba de un futuro hermoso que tendrá Serena – Abraza fuertemente a su novio- Así que nadie puede decirle nada.

Lita: Pero Rini, porque no confías en nosotras?

Rini: No es por falta de confianza chicas, ya el Rey Endimión y Plut al igual que yo hemos interferido demasiado, haciéndolas saber cosas que jamás debieron saber. No puedo decirles nada lo tengo prohibido.

Todas entendieron las palabras de la pequeña pero eso no las dejaba conformes.

Taiki: Y ahora que haremos?- mirando a amy-

Michiru: Dejarla vivir, pero mantenernos cerca, nosotros si sabemos quien es ella y debemos protegerla a como de lugar.- tomando la mano de su amada-

Haruka: Bueno creo que es hora de comenzar, tengo un plan.

Los presentes, escuchan con atención las palabras de la sailor del viento, asintiendo en cada detalle que deberían tener en cuenta. Desaparecerían de la vida de la joven hasta que esta pudiera salir del hospital y comenzar la nueva historia. Pero el pelinegro en su interior se negaba alejarse de su bombón.

Los días pasaron, nadie se acerco a la rubia, no querían confundirla, y debían atenerse al plan, Seiya por su parte siempre la visitaba por las noches mientras dormía, los padres lo dejaban entrar para que pudiera verla, a ellos no le molestaba, pero si les extrañaba el que ella no recuperara su memoria, las chicas les habían explicado que dejarían de visitarla, para no forzarla a recordar, pero que no se preocuparan que no permitirían que estuviera sola.

Darien por su parte, compartía el departamento con Erios, y no se había enterado del plan de las chicas, el todos los días revisaba a Serena, pero no le mencionaba que era su prometido.

Y la rubia quería, lo intentaba pero no lograba recordar nada, al tercer día de esos momentos frustrantes dejo de forzarlo, y simplemente disfrutaba de los momentos en que pasaba junto a su familia.

El día deseado llego, le dieron el alta y los padres la llevaron hasta su casa. Ella con un poco de dificultad llego hasta el dormitorio, ese si era un lugar conocido para ella, y de pronto vio sobre la cama una gatita negra con una luna en la cabeza, la tomo en sus brazos.

Serena: Hola gatita!, a ti si te recuerdo, no te pregunto como estas porque ya paso tiempo no?, que linda manchita que tienes, te llamare LUNA!,[abrazándola sobre su pecho] sabes, mi mama no me ha dicho nada de quienes son los jóvenes que me visitaron hace unos días atrás, pero si fueran realmente mis amigos supongo que habrían ido todos los días, pero bueno, no hay nada que pueda hacer para recordarlos, y si ellos no se acercaron a mi tal vez es porque no soy tan importante para ellos. Pero que tonta soy, acá sentada en mi cuarto hablándote como si me entendieras.

Luna (hay serena, como haré para no hablarte, explicarte todo y ayudarte a recordar)

Serena: Bueno me tomare un baño, ya estoy cansada. – Deposita a la gata sobre la cama, abre la canilla para empezar a llenar la bañera y enciende la radio, y de pronto una melodía llama su atención-

Busco tu amor

Dulce sonrrisa que

Brilla en la eternidad

Bello lucero que

Siempre me hace feliz

Eres mi mas grande tesoro

(Eterna luz estrella)….

Serena (que linda letra, me hace sentir…., me llena…siento como el corazón me trata de decir algo, pero que)

"Y así pasaron los Three Lights, que anunciaron su regreso luego de la recuperación de las anginas que habían mantenido a Seiya fuera del escenario, así que jóvenes oyentes, El sábado los verán nuevamente sobre el escenario".

Serena: Le pediré a mama ir a verlos, me gusta como cantan, bueno Luna es hora de dormir, no se como voy hacer para entender las cosas de la escuela, no recuerdo nada, ya estoy en la Preparatoria, wauuuuuu! Podré reconocer a alguien?. Que compañeros tendré? Tengo que averiguar donde están Kelvin y Molly

En el aeropuerto de Tokio.

Darien: Amiga ¡!, que bueno verte, perdona que no he vuelto pero acá las cosas no están nada bien, como te he contado.

Zamira: Darien, no te preocupes, todavía nos quedan 2 meses de vacaciones, así que tenemos tiempo, y te prometo que te voy ayudar en todo lo que pueda. (Principalmente el hacer que esta vez te quedes a mi lado)…..


	10. Cap 10 Conociendote

Capitulo 10 Conociéndote

El sol asomaba por la ventana, el reloj marcaba que eran ya las 8 de la mañana, la alarma sonaba una y otra vez, y la rubia se revolvía debajo de la sabana sin querer despertarse, la gatita subida en la cama ya sin aguantar el despertador, sacudía la cabeza de la joven, sin lograr que se levantara.

Ikuko: Serena! Ni perdiendo la memoria serás capaz de ser menos vaga!, levántate que llegaras tarde.

Serena: Hay no! Ya voyyyyy. – Se levanto de un salto corrió al tocador para hacerse sus dos coletas, se vistió rápidamente y bajo como un rayo por las escaleras, corrió hacia la cocina, le dio un beso a su madre y partió inmediatamente, casi llegando al instituto, ve un joven que baja de una motocicleta Kawasaki ninja azul, se quita suavemente el casco y voltea a ver a la rubia de coletas. (Guau que guapo que es, es el Dr. Chiba) Buenos días Dr.-sonriéndole amablemente-

Darien: Hola Serena, buenos días, pero por favor llámame Darien, después de todo somos mas que conocidos.

Serena-sonrojándose y bajando la mirada- Lo siento se que UD… digo tu me dijiste que nos conocemos pero es que no lo recuerdo aun…..

Darien: No tienes que disculparte Princesa, me permitirías llevarte estas cuadras-haciendo una reverencia, pero rápidamente aparece otro muchacho con una Kawasaki roja, frena abruptamente y se quita el casco.

Haruka: Oye Chiba, ya estas algo grande para perseguir jovencitas. Por que no la dejas tranquila.

Darien: Haruka que te sucede, no permitiré que me faltes el respeto así, y yo me acercare todo lo que se me de la gana-mostrándole un puño dispuesto a pelear.-

Serena: Ejem…muchachos nos vemos ya se me hace tarde adiós!-y la rubia sale corriendo-

Darien: Que es lo que pretendes?, no te das cuenta que iba a hablarle, tengo que hacerle recordar.

Haruka: Son ordenes de la Reina Serenity, nadie debe acercarse a ella, y mucho menos tu!

Darien: ¿Ordenes? ¿cuales ordenes? Yo la haré recordar como sea.- Se sube a su moto y acelera, desapareciendo al doblar la esquina.-

Haruka (maldición, tendremos que hacer algo con él, no podemos permitir que la haga recordar la historia que los une)

En la Preparatoria Jubban.

La rubia de coletas ingresa al salón, ya los alumnos estaban al tanto del accidente que la joven había tenido, y de uno se fueron presentando. Todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus lugares, ella se sentó en el 1 banco de la tercera fila, como si le fuera mas familiar, al sacar sus libros, vio a un grupo de jóvenes ingresando, se detuvo y los reconoció enseguida, formaban parte de ese grupo que decían ser sus amigos, los 6 tomaron su lugar pero ninguno le hablo, ella se sintió extraña, porque ahora no le dirigían la palabra?, estarían enojados?.

La clase comenzó, el profesor comenzó con un examen sorpresa, y a la rubia le fue bastante mal, ya que no recordaba nada, cuando la campana sonó una joven de pelo azul se acerco a ella.

Amy: Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Amy Mizuno- sonriéndole con añoranza en su rostro-

Serena: Hola, te recuerdo del otro día del hospital, a ti te fue muy bien en el examen, y eh…..me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a estudiar, quisiera sacar buenas calificaciones y…

Taiki: Entonces permíteme a mi también ayudarte, que tal soy Taiki Kou.

Serena: Guau, gracias muchachos, no puedo creer que los dos mas inteligente de la clase me vayan ayudar, bueno y ¿a que hora les parece bien encontrarnos?

Amy: Que te parece si al terminar las clases nos reunimos en la biblioteca.

Serena: De acuerdo, ahora los dejo porque sino se me va a pasar la hora del almuerzo adiós.- se reverencio para saludarlos y salio corriendo por los pasillos, vio que un montón de chicas rodeaban al pelinegro que se sentaba detrás de ella, obsequiándole cosas y tratando de besarlo-

Seiya: Oye bombón, tu también viniste a tratar de seducirme? Que me trajiste de regalo. – haciendo una gran sonrisa de esas que derriten a cualquier chica y guiñándole el ojo-

Serena: Como crees engreído, yo no ando detrás de ególatras como tu, -sacándole la lengua y dándole la espalda.-

Seiya: Vamos si te mueres por tomarme de la mano.-acercándose a ella-

Serena: -ve al muchacho acercándose y se marcha rápidamente-(quien se cree que es hay que agrandado, tiene unos aires muy altos ese…ese….pero debo admitir que es bastante atractivo)-llega al patio y se sienta debajo de un árbol de pronto se da cuenta que salio tan rápidamente que no trajo su almuerzo-Hay no y ahora que voy a comer, estoy descompuesta del hambre-tocándose su ruidoso estomago-

Lita: Toma….yo hice demasiado como para mi sola.

Serena: -Observa a la joven luego al almuerzo de esta y queda maravillada con las delicias que prometía ese abundante plato, comienza a comer rápidamente y con su boca llena de comida- mmmm gracias, mmm, ñam ñam que rico esta que bien cocina tu mama, mucho gusto soy serena Tsukino, vi que estamos en la misma clase.

Lita: Si te conozco, mi nombre es Lita Kino, y no la comida la he preparado yo, vivo sola y me encanta cocinar sobre todo pasteles.

Serena: ¿Lo dices en serio? Guau, y dime ¿que días traes pasteles?

Lita: jajajajaja - rascándose con una mano su cabeza- eres muy divertida, en realidad mañana es día de pastel, me are uno con unas amigas a la salida del colegio para tomar el te y comer pastel. Te gustaría venir?

Serena: mmmm…no lo se….es que mis padres no quieren que vaya a ningún lado, luego de mi accidente….déjame que les pregunto¿ si?

Lita: Bueno ya toco la campana, me iré a mi siguiente clase, un gusto conocerte Serena.

Serena: (cuanta gente buena que hay en este colegio, quizás no recuerde nada pero se que podré hacer muchos amigos)

El día continuo normal, a la salida de la ultima clase Serena se reunió en la biblioteca con Amy y Taiki, ambos la ayudaron, bastante, una tarea muy difícil ya que la rubia era demasiado dura. Lugo decidió acompañarla hasta su casa, para que no le sucediera nada y explicarle a sus padres el motivo de su tardanza. Los padres que estaban angustiados al ver a su hija acompañada de amigos, quedaron mas tranquilos, ella se despidió de los muchachos y subió a su cuarto.

Ikuko: Recordó algo?

Amy: No…-bajando la mirada, Taiki le coloco la mano en su hombro brindándole fuerzas- pero no se preocupen, no queremos que Serena recuerde, escribiremos junto a ella una nueva historia, como ven ya nos hicimos amigos nuevamente.

Kenji: Si y se los agradezco, se que es difícil para Uds. Pero nosotros estamos agradecidos que no recuerde a su prometido- nadie se dio cuenta pero justo en ese momento serena venia bajando y logro escuchar lo que dijo su padre.

Serena: Como? Estoy comprometida?- En su rostro se reflejaba el asombro, y también dolor porque los padres le habían ocultado algo tan importante, ella se hecho a llorar y corrió hacia su cuarto, su madre quiso ir tras ella pero el padre la detuvo-

Kenji: Déjala, no es buen momento para decirle nada. Prefiero que sea así.

Taiki: Bueno con su permiso nos retiramos

Ikuko: Buenas noches y gracias de nuevo, por cierto, puedes decirle a Seiya que cuando quiera se de una vuelta?, lo extrañamos.

Taiki: Si Sra. Buenas noches.

Mientras caminaban de regresos a sus hogares

Taiki: Amy, tu ¿realmente crees que es lo mejor, no hacerla recordar nada? (te veo tan triste, solo quisiera poder abrazarte y hacerte pasar ese dolor que sientes)

Amy: Sabes Taiki, -con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- me duele mucho no poder estar como siempre con Serena, pero se que esto es lo mejor, es lo que en realidad quiso su madre al comienzo, en su otra vida, y aunque ella no sepa realmente que tan fuerte es lo que nos une, la esperanza de verla finalmente feliz es lo que me guía para poder seguir.

Taiki: Tienes un gran corazón Amy Mizuno, y por cierto me gustaría….emmmm…desde que volvimos del paseo nunca hablamos del baile, y bueno en realidad yo quisiera…invitarte…no lo tomes a mal,… seria algo formal por supuesto…

Amy: Quieres ir conmigo el viernes a cenar (hay dios…que hice…..porque fui tan evidente, ahora pensara que soy como Mina…)

Taiki: Tu si que eres directa – poniéndose colorado- pero claro me encantaría, paso por ti a las 19 te parece?.

Amy- bajando el rostro por vergüenza- Claro, pero nos veremos en la escuela de todas formas.

Taiki: Si pero ahora tendremos una cita – sonriéndole a la peliazul-

En el departamento Chiba

Zamira: Oye Darien, tan mal te fue hoy?- viendo al pelinegro tumbado en el sillón, perdido en sus pensamientos-

Darien: Si Zamira, no se como voy hacer, quiero que Serena me recuerde, que recuerde nuestro amor, pero hay algo….siento aquí una corazonada que me diga que la deje ir… pero es una historia tan hermosa, que me duele…

Zamira: Y no podrías contármela a mi?- Darien, analiza a la joven, presiente un resplandor especial en ella, una tranquilidad, una paz, que lo reconforta y le inspira Todo!-

Darien: Bueno..te contare… El amor que tengo con Serena, viene desde hace ya mucho tiempo…. En nuestras vidas pasadas, yo ….-comienza a contarle sobre el milenio de plata, lo desdichados que fueron al no poder seguir adelante con su amor, luego le cuenta como se conocieron y como nuevamente floreció el amor olvidado, también les cuenta de su hija, y del futuro Tokio de Cristal, lo que sufrirán el e futuro, separados nuevamente por una fuerza maligna y como vencerán a ese enemigo- Y es por eso que estamos juntos como veras, nuestro amor es irrompible, y eterno.

Zamira: Si me permites decirte algo….espero no te moleste- sentándose junto al pelinegro y tomando sus manos, cosa que a el le sorprende y comienza a sentir una enorme energía recorriendo su cuerpo, mucho mas grande de la que sentía Junto a su Princesa.- Yo creo que Uds. Si tuvieron un gran amor, pero la vida los separo, en el presente los volvió a separar, y en un futuro los separara nuevamente, no lo tomes a mal mi querido…pero creo que tu destino no es junto a la princesa de la luna. Por todos los medios este te esta diciendo que no pueden vivir su amor, quizás si permiten, que otras personas entren en sus vidas Uds. puedan ser feliz, con un futuro distinto….nuevo…-suavemente se acerca, cierra los ojos, el pelinegro ve como de pronto unos milímetros lo separan de aquella despampanante colorada, y sucede, se deja llevar y poco a poco se funden en un beso tierno y suave, de pronto una enorme energía estalla en el lugar y hace que estos se separen. Darien asustado se queda observando a la joven, quien es rodeada por una calida luz..

Darien: Quien eres? Que eres?- poniéndose de pie y enfrentándola.

Zamira: Lo siento…no puedo decírtelo, confía en mi por favor, solo….déjame…o sea ….en realidad ….. yo ….. quiero que sepas que, estoy enamorada de ti Príncipe Endimión- acercándose nuevamente al pelinegro.-

Darien: (porque no puedo negarme, porque todo me atrae a ella, quien es esta mujer)

Serena se había quedado dormida, al haber estado llorando, porque sus padres le ocultaron que estaba comprometida, pero quien era ese prometido, y los sueños de la rubia le dan una revelación

Sueño

En una discoteca…..(pero esa soy yo, quien es ese joven con el que bailo)…la joven se acerca lentamente.

Joven. verdad que esto te hace sentir muy bien….

Serena: con que te referías al baile….-con una gotita en la cabeza-

….de pronto las luces se apagan, el joven abraza a la rubia….(que protector…es como un príncipe….

Joven: No te preocupes….no pasa nada –la rubia que miraba el momento (estoy sintiendo en mi pecho….un calor…una sensación…tan extraña)….(pero donde me encuentro….)

De pronto la discoteca desaparece y la joven se encuentra en una azotea arrodillada llorando, y se observa con el mismo muchacho….este se arrodilla frente a ella y coloca sus manos en los hombros…

Joven: y no puedo reemplazarlo….

Serena: que?...

Joven: déjame reemplazarlo-sus mejillas se encienden-

Y justo cuando se acerca para besarla, todo comienza a dar vueltas, ahora se ve a ella misma en un cuarto y ve nuevamente a este muchacho.

Joven: Bombón las cosas que te dije ayer eran el serio…

Serena: Seiya….bueno… yo quiero… (con que ese es su nombre….pero si es…)

Seiya: por favor, no pienses que me estas causando muchos problemas, solo porque –y de pronto no escucha nada mas se queda observando simplemente- (pero que es todo esto….a caso el es mi prometido?, estos serán realmente momentos que he perdido o simplemente es un sueño por lo arrogante que es y su atractivo) SABES…CUANDO TERMINE EL CONCIERTO….DE SECUESTRARE….-le dice en su oído-SOLO QUIERO QUE COMPRENDAS QUE SIN DARME CUENTA, ME ENAMORE DE TI COMO NO TIENES IDEA….

Fin del sueño

El reloj suena tan fuerte y la rubia cae de su cama, preguntándose que significaba ese sueño, toma a su gatita a quien había aplastado al despertarse.

Serena: Hay luna tuve un sueño tan lindo…..-se sonroja- Un joven…una discoteca…después en una azotea….y después…después….me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi que lindo por dios…-la rubia comienza agitar sus piernas y abrazar a su gatita con mucha felicidad-…sabes ese joven va a mi colegio…su nombre es Seiya si mal no recuerdo, aunque lo he visto y note que es engreído y arrogante y su autoestima esta por las nubes pero….ese calor que sentí al estar en sus brazos….

Ikuko: Serena! Ya son las 7:30! (Comenzare como todas las mañanas regañando a esa niña.

Rini: -entrando a la habitación- oye serena!-dejando sorda a la rubia por lo alto del grito- huy perdón, creí que seguirías con la almohada pegada, pero (que le pasa que esta tan feliz) te encuentras bien.

Serena- parándose de golpe, y corriendo abrazar a su prima- Por supuesto que si, soy muy feliz, tengo que apurarme quiero hacer algo antes de entrar al colegio.

La rubia se mete rápidamente al baño, y Rini toma a la gatita llevándola al pasillo.

Rini: Luna que le pasa a Serena.

Luna- con los ojos brillando de felicidad y sus mejillas sonrojadas- parece ser que soñó con Seiya y eso la hizo despertarse de tan buen humor.

Rini-pensativa-mmmmhhh crees que suceda algo?

Luna: No lo se, pero ella esta muy feliz!-sonriéndole a la pequeña.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa un joven en una motocicleta azul, aguardaba que una rubia saliera rumbo al colegio, cuando la vio con una enorme sonrisa, y tan iluminada, jamás en tantos años la había visto así, tan feliz?.

Darien: princesa, me concede escoltarla a la preparatoria?-ofreciéndole subir, con su mano, la joven duda un momento y luego-

Serena: Por supuesto, será divertido- y cuando toma su mano, una brillante luz aparece haciendo que esta se desmaye, estando inconsciente el trata de despertarla, y ella entra en un sueño:

Sueño

Se ve a ella abrazando al Dr.

Serena: Hola Darien que alegría…el destino ha vuelto a reunirnos….

Darien: -la toma de los hombros- ya suéltame..-se voltea para no verla- no me agradan esas demostraciones de afecto.

Serena: Lo siento….tienes razón la gente puede pensar que….

Darien: No es por eso…serena…

Serena: que?

Darien: la verdad es que ya he dejado de quererte

Serena: Que estas diciendo dari….

Darien: Que ya terminamos serena- clavándole una mirada de odio-

(pero que sucede…es que acaso yo y el fuimos novios….siento…siento tanta tristeza….esta angustia….)de pronto todo comienza a girar, y se encuentra dentro de un departamento y ve a la misma pareja, ella misma se encuentra sobre la puerta, el joven reposando sobre una pared.

Darien: Que haces aquí?

Serena: vine a disculparme Darien…es que no me di cuenta que tienes problemas, y entonces pensé….que yo…tal vez…

Darien: no es nada de eso…

Serena: eh?

Darien: es que ya no siento nada por ti Serena te lo dije

Serena: Darien te prometo que ahora si voy a estudiar mucho. Lo juro.

Darien: Ya no quiero repetirlo ya no hay nada entre nosotros.

(Pero porque! Porque me rebajo y suplico por su amor…si el no me corresponde…es que acaso estaba obsesionada con ese hombre…como pude ser tan tonta..o es acaso un sueño hay por dios ya no lo entiendo)

Fin del Sueño

Se escuchan voces, Serena abre los ojos y ve a sus padres y observa a su alrededor, reconociendo su cuarto.

Kenji: Hija gracias a dios nos diste un buen susto. Menos mal que el Dr. Estaba ahí y Rini vio que te desvaneciste porque si llegabas a estar sola….

Darien: Lo importante es que estas bien- y en su rostro brilla una hermosa sonrisa-

Serena- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, mira de arriba abajo a ese joven de pie- Tú….tu….dime que no es cierto….

SI SI SE QUE ES CORTO A COMPARACION DE LOS ANTERIORES, PERO QUERIA DARLES EL REGALITO DE NAVIDAD!

QUE LINDOS RECUERDO RECUPERO SERE VERDAD? SIIIIII IUPIIIIIII PERO CUANDO RECUPERARA LA MEMORIA COMPLETAMENTE?

QUIEN ES ZAMIRA REALMENTE?

QUE HARA DARIEN SEGUIRA JUGANDO A DOS PUNTAS?

BUENO MIS CHICAS HERMOSAS LES DESEO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE JESUS COLME SUS VIDAS Y SUS AFECTOS EN UNA NOCHE LLENA DE AMOR Y ESPERANZA

BESOSS!

ELY…ALIAS PELUCHES0901


	11. Cap 11 Nuestra Amistad

Capitulo 11 Nuestra amistad

Darien: Que sucede Serena?-el pelinegro queda desconcertado puesto que no entiende que le sucede a su princesa-

Serena: tu….me has hecho sufrir…ese dolor,….siento como si mi pecho lo estuvieran presionando aplastándolo….tu…..VETE!.

Darien: pero Serena amor que te sucede.-intenta acercarse para abrazarla, pero la rubia lo empuja refugiándose en los brazos de su padre-

Serena: HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS!.

Rini: Ven Darien, dejémosla descansar.-tomando la mano del pelinegro-

Ikuko: pero hija que te sucedió- acariciando su cabello-

Serena: Es que recordé mama, recordé a darien!

Los padres no dijeron, ni preguntaron nada mas, si su hija realmente había podido recordar al muchacho y decidió sacarlo de su vida, estaría mejor así. Por su parte el pelinegro se retira de la casa, preguntándose que fue lo que habrá recordado…que la hizo reaccionar así..

Darien: (serena, no descansare….estaremos juntos….nuestra hija nos necesita…)

Kenji: Recuéstate hija, llamare al colegio para informar que no vas.

En la preparatoria.

Mina: hay estoy nerviosa hoy será que nosotros nos presentamos a Serena, Yaten me estas prestando atención, practicaste el dialogo?

Yaten: Si mina ya no me molestes- revoleando los ojos-

Mina: -esa mirada tan fría tan llena de odio, hace entristecer a la rubia-

Seiya: Oye Yaten, ya no la trates así-abrazando a la rubia- Descuida Mina, el zopenco de mi hermano le gusta darle este trato a las chicas que le gustan.

Yaten: Cierra la boca Seiya…(siempre tienes que inmiscuirte, hay como adoro hacerla enojar….)

Mina: No hay problema Seiya, yo -se acerca para hablarle al oído- no perderé la esperanza, así como tu no la tienes que perder con Serena- y le regala una sonrisa- Bueno muchachos parece que nuestra amiga hoy llegara tarde, entremos de una vez.

En el salón se encontraba Amy, charlando muy de cerca con Taiki, y Lita, esperando a sus amigos, pero los ven ingresar sin Serena, el profesor comienza la clase, Lita observa a mina quien levanta los hombros como sin saber la respuesta. La secretaria del director ingresa.

Secretaria: Disculpe la interrupción profesor, pero recibimos un llamado que la señorita Tsukino, se desvaneció en la calle y no podrá asistir a clases.- esto hace que el pelinegro se pare de golpe y salga corriendo del salón, detrás los siguen sus hermanos y las jóvenes.

Profesor: Pero que se creen irrespetuosos, Señorita tome el nombre de esos 6 alumnos, se quedaran todos los días limpiando el Salón por haberse retirado.

Secretaria: Si señor, le informare al Director.

Seiya: (Bombón….no otra vez por favor)

Yaten: Oye Seiya, no corras, vayamos en la camioneta.-el pelinegro asiente y todos se suben a la camioneta.-

Seiya: Taiki por favor conduce mas a prisa (bombón…..no puede seguir pasando esto)

Taiki: Visteme despacio que estoy apurado Seiya.

Mina: esa si no la entendí….-todos reían-

Llegaron a la casa de la rubia a quien vieron sentada en su balcón, envuelta de una manta y mirando hacia los cielos.

Mina: SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos: Mina!

Serena: eh?- sale de su trance y observa una camioneta en donde se encontraban sus compañeros de clase- Pero que hacen aquí, son horas de clase!

Ante el pequeño grito de Mina, la Sra. Ikuko sale a la puerta, poniéndose muy contenta con la llegada de los amigos de su hija.

Ikuko: chicos como es que no están en clases.-poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura-

Amy-colorada por la rateada que hicieron- eh…escuchamos que Serena se había desvanecido y decidimos venir a verla, perdón la impertinencia Sra.

Ikuko: jajajaja, por favor estoy agradecida, adelante chicos

Lita: -tomando asiento en el living- Sra. que le sucedió a serena?

Ikuko: No lo se, ella se levanto muy temprano, estaba brillando como nunca, y luego salio, lo próximo que escuchamos fue a rini Gritando y cuando salimos Serena estaba desmayada en los brazos de Darien…

Seiya: Que?, y que hacia ese tipo.

Ikuko: no lo sabemos, pero cuando ella despertó, se puso a llorar muy angustiada, con mucho dolor y le grito que se fuera que el solo la hacia sufrir, solo nos dijo que lo recordó pero no explico que.

Seiya: pobre de mi bombón…..

Se escuchan unos pasos, la sala se silencia, y ahí aparece ella, brillando, con una intensidad como nunca antes la habían visto, sus ojos celestes completamente iluminados si ningún rastro de tristeza, traía a su gatita en sus brazos. Y no paraba de mirar a cierto pelinegro

Serena: Buenos días- reverenciándose ante los jóvenes-

Mina: Buenos días Serena, no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es Mina Aino y este es Yaten Kou, como veras si lleva el mismo apellido que Taiki y Seiya y ellos son los cantantes de Three Ligths….-Serena abre los ojos bien grandes ante la mención del ultimo y lo mira como nunca antes, todos perciben que su brillo va en aumento a medida que sus ojos siguen clavados en el joven- oye!-chasqueando los dedos ante ella- me estas escuchando?

Serena-hablando casi en susurro- ehhh si si discúlpame es solo que…..Se les ofrece Te y pastel (o sea que no solo es el cantante del grupo que escuche sino que es mi amigo? Sera solo eso? Es que ese sueño fue tan…)-

Todos: Encantados!

Mientras la joven va en busca del te la gatita aprovecha para informarle a los jóvenes

Luna: Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, pero debo decirles que Serena recordó un par de cosas, primero Seiya! Ella soñó contigo, -el pelinegro se acomodo los puños del uniforme en señal de agrado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- vio imágenes de momentos que vivieron, no se bien cuales sean, pero amaneció muy feliz, luego cuando se fue, Darien se ofreció a llevarla, ella acepto y cuando se tomaron de la mano le vinieron varios momentos, que al parecer fueron todos dolorosos, así que ella esta súper confundida, pero muy animada. Seiya esta todo en tus manos ahora.

Mina: hay pícaro ahora puedes aprovechar y…..

Serena: aquí esta el te. –mientras sirve a sus invitados- Siento mucho no recordarlos, me encantaría- se ruboriza y mira de reojos al pelinegro- pero no quiero que hagan de cuenta como que no me conoce, eso me confunde mas, seria bueno que aunque sea me den pistas o me digan pequeñas cosas….

Seiya: Estas loca de amor por mi Bombón….lo sabes… -guiñandole un ojo-

Serena:-poniéndose de pronto de pie- Hayyy como lo soportan es tan arrogante!

Todos comienzan a reír….

Seiya: Esta bien, esta bien….dejémoslo solo para nosotros como siempre…en las sombras si bombón.-golpeando sus chonguitos-

Serena: Cretino!, como es que te dices mi amigo quien te crees!.

Taiki: jajajaja, Serena disculpa a mi hermano, pero a decir verdad el siempre te ha molestado así.- la joven asintió y le dio una mirada de desaprobación al pelinegro-

Lita: Bueno puesto que quieres la verdad, que te parece si llamamos a todos y te contamos como nos conocimos realmente, quieres que sea así?

Serena: la verdad….., no se si al saber como nos conocimos me ayudara a recuperar lo que Uds. Dicen la amistad que nos une, pero estoy dispuesta a conocerlos-al decir esto ultimo no dejaba de ver a Seiya, quien se sonrojo ante la mirada de la rubia.-

Mas tarde, en el templo Hikawa, se encontraban todos reunidos esperando a que Setsuna apareciera, pero como no lo hizo las chicas comenzaron por contarle como se conocieron, por supuesto evitando supiera sus identidades secretas, cosa que tenían prohibido mencionar.

Amy: Yo fui la primera con quien te hiciste amiga, estábamos en 2º de secundaria…

Y así cada uno les fue explicando como se conocieron, evitando todo lo referido a sus procedencias y sus transformaciones, cuando Serena escuchaba atentamente cada historia una le llamo la atención, la de Seiya, cundo el contó todo lo que hicieron juntos ella recordó sus sueño, pero él en ningún momento hacia mención de ser su prometido. Por supuesto las chicas también le contaron de cómo conoció a Darien Chiba, le hablaron de su romance, pero nada que los uniera en especial su pasado. A Serena no le cerraban muchos las cosas, pero no quiso alertar a sus amigos.

Serena: Les agradezco a todos, honestamente no lo recuerdo, pero hay cosas que la verdad no comprendo….yo…

Mina: Habla con confianza Serena.-depositando una mano en su hombro-

Serena: -poniéndose colorada- Anoche tuve un sueño, ejem…y bueno hoy cuando Darien me ofreció la mano para subir a su motocicleta tuve otro…. También ayer me entere que tengo un prometido….-mirando a Seiya-….y bueno….emmmm. yo….quería saber quien es mi prometido.

Todos se miran unos a otros, a Mina le pareció una buena oportunidad para su amigo Seiya, así que se acerco a el lo tomo del brazo, lo hizo ponerse de pie, todos quedaron observando y…

Mina: Seiya es tu…

Seiya:…mejor amigo, y como tal tengo que decirte que estas comprometida con Darien.-todos se quedaron observándolo, como desperdiciar una oportunidad así, Serena bajo su mirada con desilusión, pues recordaba mucho odio y rencor al que era su prometido- Si nos permiten debemos ir a ensayar…toma bombón –entregándole 5 entradas- Son para el sábado espero verte junto a tu familia vamos muchachos…

Hotaru- lo detiene- Porque no lo hiciste….si ella…es tan feliz a tu lado.-Haruka se queda a su lado esperando la respuesta-

Seiya: No voy a ganarme su corazón con trampa, quiero que ella se enamore de mi, no quiero ser una implementación como lo fue, es y será Chiba- Cerrando los puños, reprimiendo el dolor que le causaba decir aquellas palabras-

La tristeza en la mirada de la Princesa de la Luna era mas que evidente….. Mientras los muchachos bajaban por las escaleras del templo un pelinegro de ojos azules junto a un rubio de ojos verde obscuros iban subiendo, el primero cruzo miradas de furia a esos tres muchachos que bajaban, el segundo los saludo con gustosa amistad, a la cual los tres respondieron de la misma forma.

Al llegar al templo el pelinegro cruzo la puerta y vio a su princesa.

Darien: Serena, que bueno que ya te sientas mejor princesa, me gustaría hablar contigo si me lo permites- Mirando a su alrededor, a todas las scout, buscando la aprobación, las chicas asintieron y se quedaron mirando a Serena, quien no se movía de su lugar-

Serena: Mira Darien, la verdad hoy no puedo….no estoy preparada….-sin levantar la mirada del piso-

Darien: Chicas nos permiten por favor- de a una fueron saliendo la ultima fue Haruka, para poder susurrarle-

Haruka: No se nos permite recordarle el pasado ni su identidad, ella jamás debe saber nada de Endimión- Chiba asintió entendiendo y por otro lado coincidiendo con eso., se sentó frente a Serena, y por supuesto nadie había cerrado la puerta haciendo que todos a acepción de Haruka y Setsuna estuvieran espiando a ver de que iba esa conversación.

Darien: -Intentando tomar la mano de la chica, pero esta la aleja rápidamente- No quiero incomodarte, sabes no se que te paso hoy, porque de pronto me miraste con tanto odio, porque….

Serena: Porque tu me rompiste el corazón….-con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- recordé que habíamos terminado, me dejaste, me trataste como lo peor, tantas veces- Darien abre grande los ojos y comienza a Reír-

Darien: Princesa, eso paso ya hace 2 años y medio, después pasamos muchas cosas juntos, y luego….nos comprometimos.

Serena: -quitándose el anillo que ahora sabia a quien le pertenecía, lo miraba, y miraba Darien, tratando de decidir que hacer.-

Darien: No estoy aquí para presionarte, -le extiende la mano con la palma abierta y ella automáticamente deposita el anillo allí- Gracias- Dándole una sonrisa- Mira Serena, me gustaría que comenzáramos de nuevo, que nuestro amor, renazca, poco a poco que me dices, me darás esa oportunidad- los espectadores de la puerta

Mina (di que no di que no….por favor)

Rei(vamos serena tonta que esperas)

Serena: Darien...yo... Veo que eres muy apuesto eso no lo voy a discutir-poniéndose colorada- Pero también veo, que tenemos una diferencia de edad importante, no me imagino que podríamos tener en común nosotros.- Mirándolo como esperando que le diga algo, pero el permanece callado- Y bueno la verdad es que…estoy muy confundida, me gustaría conocerte como amigo que dices?- regalándole una sonrisa, esa que a el lo vuelve loco.-

Darien: Me parece perfecto, pero tenlo por seguro princesa, tu y yo volveremos amarnos.- se levanta y sale, las chicas en su torpeza por no ser descubiertas caen una encima de otra, Haruka sonrojada por la situación incomoda y poco madura de Michiru. El pelinegro se despide de las chicas y de Andrew, sin ganas de hablar con nadie más, ahora debía afrontar un gran problema.

Darien (Zamira…es tan hermosa, inteligente, sincera….y Serena….. es tan…..tan….divertida?...mmmm…hay dios no se que hacer, el amor que sentía por ella ahora que ella no recuerda nada, es como que disminuye….pero a un así…debo pensar en hija…si eso es…Rini, tengo que hacerlo por ella)

En Casa Tsukino

Rini se encontraba en su casa junto con Erios y Sammy, los chicos estaban jugando a los videos y Rini solo estaba sentada allí perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando de pronto, su broche comenzó a brillar, Erios pudo notarlo pero no Sammy, entonces ella sigilosamente fue al cuarto de Serena, salio al balcón para ver de que se trataba y de pronto una melodía sonaba a lo lejos..(no puede ser….) Peruru eres tu?...-La pequeña dama si que se encontraba en aprietos, en el living se encontraba su Actual novio Erios, y ahora este jovencito, que volvía nuevamente a su vida….que es lo que haría…-

En el estudio de la disquera.

Yaten-sentado en una silla, afinando una guitarra- Seiya, puedes explicarme si es tanto el amor que sientes por ella, porque no se lo dijiste?, porque no te hiciste pasar por su prometido-

Taiki: Si pensé que esa era la estrategia, aprovechar la oportunidad para que puedas estar con Serena.

Seiya- sentado en el piano- Saben….me gustaría estar con ella, pero por amor, La unión que tiene con chiba, es por su vida pasada, y el futuro Tokio de Cristal, y yo no quiero aprovechar un malestar de mi bombón solo para poder hacerme pasar por su prometido y que este conmigo, porque recordó algún momento que tuvimos.

Yaten: Si, si pero porque desperdiciar esto?

Seiya: Hay muchachos, se ve que no entienden nada, ya verán, el día que se enamoren…

En el templo.

Mina: Serena, no te sientas afligida, por favor.- Serena levanta la mirada y ve a todas esas chicas, no sabe como reaccionar, como sentirse, se supone que acababa de romper un compromiso pero no sentía nada –

Serena: Gracias a todas por estar aquí, se ven que son muy buenos amigos. Pero la verdad….me gustaría irme a casa a descansar- Todos asienten-

Mina: Puedo acompañarte?

Rei: Yo también!.

Serena: Gracias….pero preferiría ir sola. Nos veremos mañana en el colegio- y la rubia se retira-

Andrew: Lita, recuerdas la cita que teníamos?, bueno como con todo lo que paso con Sere, creí que quizás, no se tal vez quieras ir a cenar conmigo el viernes por la noche te parece?- ella poniéndose colorada por las bromas que lanzaban sus amigas-

Lita: Muy bien Andrew, me encantaría, te parece que nos encontremos en la fuente del parque Nº 10 a las 20 hs?.

Andrew: Bien, ahí te esperare, bueno chicas, las dejo, y le dan mis saludos a Serena.

Todas: Adiós Andrew.!

Mina,- airándose sobre sus brazos encima de la mesa- La verdad que esto de tener que mentirle a serena no me gusta nada, se supone que debíamos dejarla que no teníamos que hacerla recordar nada y ya le contamos como nos conoció. Pero….ni modo….seguiremos extrañando nuestros momentos no chicas?

Rei: Yo pienso que todo terminara bien…(tiene que ser así).

Haruka: Yo siempre fui participe de defender nuestro futuro Tokio de Cristal, pero sabiendo que en aquel entonces mi princesa sufrirá –sus puños se cierran en señal de la bronca que contiene- solo quiero verla sana y feliz, tendremos que hacer algo para que nos recuerde.

Mina: Pero si ya le contamos como nos conoció y no paso nada!, como se supone que haremos.

Amy: Luna, Artemis no hay forma de hablar con la Reina Serenity?, debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

Artemis: -bajando la mirada- no chicas la Reina nos contacta cuando es necesario. Ya Luna ha intentado hablar con ella para que nos diga por lo menos que fue lo que le paso como perdió la memoria pero no nos responde.

Hotaru: Acaso no pensaron en la posibilidad de haya algún enemigo que no pudimos localizar o sentir?

Artemio: No pequeña, ya hemos revisado todo y con las puertas del tiempo cerrada y el espejo de Michiru sin reflejo me temo que nada podemos averiguar por mucho que lo intentáramos.

Michiru: Rei acaso tu con el fuego? No has podido ver nada?

Rei: -en ese momento comienza recordar la visión que tuvo cuando Serena se encontraba perdida- Yo…si, tuve una visión. Y comienza a contárselas

_**Visión de Rei**_

_**Rei: (Pero si es tokio de Cristal, donde estas serena? Porque el fuego quiere mostrarme esto) – comienza a caminar por el palacio una sensación de vacio y tristeza cubre el ambiente, cuando un sollozo detrás de una puerta llama su atención, al entrar ve a todas las Sailor mirando con tristeza a la Reina quien era la dueña de esos lamento- (pero que esta pasando? Porque? Si se supone que el futuro seria magnifico) – de pronto..**_

_**Neo Reina Serenity: Por favor, por favor te lo suplico Plut déjame salvarlo.**_

_**Sailor Plut: Lo siento majestad, no podemos volver el tiempo, UD lo sabe.**_

_**NRS: -quien se encontraba tirada en el piso abrazándose a su cuerpo- ya no puedo mas, todo esto es demasiado, lo extraño tanto, lo necesito. Si tan solo el hubiera estado conmigo, si yo lo pudiese cambiar.**_

_**SP: -agachándose tratando reconfortar a la reina- UD sabe que este era su destino, ya bastante las cosas se han alterado en el pasado para que UD sufra de esta manera.**_

_**NRS: Si sufro es por tu culpa – levantándose de golpe y mirándola con una mirada de odio- ¿Por qué? Dímelo Plut, ¿Por qué no evitaste que lo dejara marcharse? ¿Porque no me dijiste que tendríamos un hijo juntos? –Bajando la mirada y apretando fuertemente un prendedor en su mano- Tú y Endimión solo nos mostraron lo que era conveniente, lo que querían que hiciera, yo solo deseaba ser feliz y mantener la paz.**_

_**Las otras Sailor Scout ante tal confesión miraron con sorpresa a la Sailor del tiempo. La Sailor del viento no soportando seguir viendo el sufrimiento de su amada reina corre a reconfortarla**_

_**Sailor Urano: Plut a que se refiere con eso? Que es lo que no nos dijiste?**_

_**SP: Lo siento, pero no puedo decir nada, yo….**_

_**Sailor Marte: Nuestro deber es hacia la Reina, que es lo que sabes que nos pueda ayudar a sacarla de este sufrimiento, que es eso de que Seiya y Serena tendrían un hijo?**_

_**Rei quien observaba toda la situación- Oh por dios!.**_

Fin de la Visión

Toda la habitación se encontraba en un profundo silencio, en la puerta se encontraba Setsuna que había llegado justo cuando Rei comenzaba a contarles a las chicas que fue lo que el fuego le mostró en aquella ocasión. Nadie daba crédito a lo que habían escuchado.

Mina: Setsuna, puedes contarnos la verdad por favor?, que sucede en Tokio de Cristal? Porque la Neo Reina quiere salvar a Seiya?

Haruka: Habla por favor como que la gatita y kou tendrían un hijo.

Setsuna: -quien tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, abraza a Hotaru en sollozos- Lo siento, no puedo decirles, la Reina Serenity me prohibió que hablara, no puedo lo lamento tanto …-sacando su pluma de transformación- por el poder del cristal del planeta Plutón Transformación- Lo siento…-fueron las ultimas palabras que pudo decir, desapareció invocando a Cronos el guardián del tiempo-

Amy: Tenemos que averiguar con Rini, ella debe decirnos porque esta sufriendo su mama y que es lo que sucedió en el pasado de Tokio de Cristal para que la Neo Reina Serenity este sufriendo de ese modo.

Lita: y también en que momento ella y Seiya ….

Bueno y? que les pareció?, si si ya se este fue mas corto, pero la verdad no quería estirarlo mas, porque son muchas las cosas que nos esperan!

Como siempre gracias por su apoyo incondicional y ya saben, dejen comentarios, criticas o ideas siempre bien recibidas, besosssss


	12. Cap 12 Amigaslas extrañe

Capitulo 12 Amigas….. las extrañe!

Mientras las chicas deliberaban como iban hacer para poder hablar con Rini

En Casa Tsukino

Peruru: Hola Rini como estas? Veo que has crecido…..-haciendo una reverencia-

Rini: Hola Peruru, que gusto verte…y dime que es lo que estas haciendo nuevamente aquí? (que bonito que es, lo había olvidado…..)

Peruru: Lo que pasa es que las hadas de los niños me mandaron como representante, ya que han dicho que pronto la Guerrero del Cosmo se presentara, y bueno, tenemos que ponernos a sus servicios.

Rini: Bue! espero que vaya apareciendo porque Honestamente, todos últimamente vienen por eso….Y donde te quedaras? (y si lo invito a quedarse aquí? Mm….. pero como se lo explicare a Erios…no mejor….)

Peruru: tengo mi barco, no te preocupes, solo las Sailor y aquellos que tengan poderes especiales pueden verlo, así que no hay de que preocuparse –regalándole una sonrisa- Solo que como voy andar por aquí, quería ver si estabas bien y si bueno….este….te acordabas de mi….

Rini: Por supuesto que te recuerdo (mas de lo que me imaginaba). Bueno debo entrar, porque mi ….mis hermanos se van a preguntar por donde estoy….-dándole un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos peruru

Peruru: -poniéndose colorado y robándose la mejilla, aturdido por esa hermosa sensación- Nos vemos Rini!.

Rini baja al leaving, y por suerte los chicos estaban tan metidos en los videos y no se percataron de su ausencia. Serena, quien llegaba a la casa, saludo casi sin ganas a los chicos y subió a su cuarto, quien fue seguida por Rini. Cuando la rubia se tumbo en a cama, la pequeña se acercó a ella.

Rini: Serena….estas bien? –la niña amablemente le preguntaba mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de la cama-

Serena: Si Rini, la verdad que si, hace un rato estuve con las chicas en el templo Hikawa y me contaron como es que nos conocimos todas, la verdad aun no lo recuerdo se que ellas me estiman mucho pero yo no se, no siento nada especial solo por….-poniéndose colorada- recuerdo algo por Seiya al igual que Darien, Hay dios! – cerrando los ojos y agachando su cabeza- Darien…sabes se que tendría que sentirme mal, acabo de terminar con mi COMPROMISO- la pequeña dama abrió grande los ojos al escuchar eso- pero no se, se supone que …..hay olvídalo…y dime quien es el chico que juega con Sammy en el leaving?.

Rini: -Poniéndose colorada-…este…..emmmm….es mi novio…-Serena entra en shock, y en su cabeza escucha una voz….. "Pero que diablos estas haciendo, que no te das cuenta que nuestra hija anda noviando por ahí y tu perdiendo el tiempo! Que ocurre contigo Serena que acaso no eres capaz de cuidarla"- La rubia se toma la cabeza, se siente mareada- Serena!, estas bien?

Serena: Si, si, es que me pareció escuchar algo eso es todo.

Rini: Pero me tienes preocupada, no te iras a desmayar de nuevo no?

Serena: No quédate tranquila- revolviéndole el cabello-estoy bien gracias por preocuparte. Y ahora como recompensa, saca los boletos de su bolsillo, te invitare a ver este sábado al grupo Three Lights que te parece- Rini abrazándola con fuerza.-

Rini: Si…si….gracias Serena siempre quiso verlo cantar en vivo!.

Serena: Si Seiya fue muy amable y me dio las entradas para que toda la familia podamos ir, las chicas también Irán, así que quizás hable con ellas para ir todos juntos, después de todo son mis amigas no?, Wow todavía no puedo creerme que soy amiga de un grupo de Música Famoso

Rini: Por supuesto serena, y con envidia te digo que son las mejores!

Serena: Bueno dile a mi mama que no cenare y me iré a dar un baño y luego a dormir, la verdad que hoy ha sido un día bastante complicado.-La rubia luego de darse un relajante baño llego a su recamara, y escucho una voz, no quiso entrar y quedo escuchando detrás de la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta…..-

X-Reina Serenity, todas las sailors sufren mucho porque la princesa no sabe del amor y la unión que tenían. Realmente todo esto es necesario?

Reina Serenity: Si Luna, lo es….solo quiero la felicidad de mi hija, y por mucho tiempo ella estaba creída de tener un futuro que en realidad no hubiese ocurrido así de no ser por la impertinencia que tuvieron los futuros gobernantes en no explicarle las cosas como realmente habían sido. Si no detengo todo esto, la vida de mi hija …-la puerta se abrió y Serena entro, no llego a ver a quien le hablaba luna, pero quedo estática, viendo como la gata se encontraba sentada frente a un colgante, la miro de arriba abajo, camino a su alrededor, Luna ya estaba poniéndose nerviosa, Serena se sentó en la cama frente a la gata y…-

Serena: La radio esta pagada, la tele también, habré perdido la memoria, seré torpe pero no estoy loca, te escuche hablando Luna! Quien es la Reina Serenity como es que hablas?

Luna: miau – frotando su lomo contra la pierna de Serena-

Serena: -tomándola en sus brazos y apoyándola en su regazo- vamos Luna, se que te escuche hablar…

Luna; miau- (perdóname serena no puedo….perdóname…..) bajando la cabeza.

Ikuko: -entrando en la habitación- Hija que te sucede que no vas a comer?, te sientes mal has tenido otro desmayo?-sentándose a su lado- Estas bien?

Serena: Si…si estoy bien,…. Solo que confundida, te juro mama, estaba todo apagado y te juro que escuche a Luna hablar- La madre de serena abre los ojos bien grandes y comienza a reír-

Ikuko: Hay hija que locuras dices, ves lo que ganas por no comer jajajjajaja.

La rubia ríe junto con su madre y acepta cenar, pero no por eso se queda tranquila. (no se como lo voy hacer Luna, pero yo se que hablas no estoy loca). Ambas se retiran del dormitorio.

En el departamento Kou

Taiki se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro, a su lado Yaten haciendo zapping sin ver nada en particular, y el pelinegro sentado frente a la chimenea con sus zafiros cerrados, la cabeza como si estuviera mirando para arriba y sus brazos apoyados en el piso, meditando.

Yaten: No vas a decir nada? [mirando al pelinegro]

Seiya: que quieres que diga?

Yaten: No se esperaba que al menos tienes un plan, porque la verdad haber rechazado esa oportunidad es de loco

Seiya: ya se los dije. Porque quiero que mi bombón me ame por ser yo, quiero que recuerde el amor que se que ella sentía por mi sola, no obligarla.

Taiki: Si pero Luna dijo que ella recordó momentos que vivió con contigo, así que….

Seiya: Si pero no es justo, ella recordó solo momentos malos con Darien, y si quiero ganármela quiero que sea en buena ley.

Yaten: La verdad que ya no te entiendo, dices amarla, que no puedes vivir sin ella y ahora que puedes acercarte te alejas, quien te…..[es interrumpido por el pelinegro que le clava la mirada]

Seiya: eres el menos indicado, estas locamente enamorado de Mina y solo la tratas mal, no le dices lo que sientes por ella y me vienes a recriminar a mi?, primero soluciona tus problemas.

Yaten: [levantándose de golpe y airándole al pelinegro el control que tenia en la mano] Yo tengo en claro lo que quiero hacer, no pienso hablar con ella hasta que encontremos a Sailor Comos

Taiki: Bueno bueno, a ver si se calman por favor! [ poniéndose entre medio de ambos chicos con sus brazos extendidos como tratando de parar algo]

Yaten: Tu no sabes nada![ Mirando Taiki]

Taiki: Están equivocados, el viernes tengo una cita con Amy y pienso confesarle lo que siento [los otros muchachos le clavaron un mirada de asombro]

Yaten: Estas hablando en serio? acaso no te importa que te rechace porque eres una Sailor?

Taiki: [volviéndose a sentar] No me importa que me rechace yo Ahora Soy Taiki Kou!, si ella siente lo mismo que yo por ella, eso no será impedimento, además pienso contarle porque estamos aquí, y bueno…..de acuerdo a cual se su respuesta tomare una decisión….eso será mas adelante otro tema de conversación que ahora no quiero tratar, así que si me disculpan…..[el pelinegro lo interrumpe]

Seiya: Espera Taiki aun no te vayas quiero hacerle una pregunta a ambos…..

Yaten: [poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzándose de brazos] A ver que es….vamos…

Seiya: [poniéndose de pie mirando el rostro de ambos hermanos] En el concierto, yo quisiera….que no cantáramos buscando a Sailor Cosmos…..

Taiki / Yaten: QUE!

Taiki: [abriendo los ojos con mucha sorpresa] te volviste loco? Acaso no te importa recuperar tu verdadera esencia?

Seiya [tratando de calmar a los chicos]esperen…déjenme terminar….. en realidad quisiera que cantemos para mi bombón, quiero hacerla recordar…a sus amigas…a nosotros….[bajando la cabeza] a ….Darien….[con los ojos llenos de lagrimas] solo quiero hacerle despertar sus sentimientos pero no sus recuerdos de Sailor.

Yaten: No creo que podamos, porque si mal no recuerdo Serena despertó sus sentimientos por Darien solo por su amor pasado…..así que no hay forma que podamos hacer eso si no….

Seiya: Yo se que puedo….pero me ayudaran…

Taiki: [no salía del asombro a ver como su hermano nuevamente, sacrificaba su propio amor por el bienestar de aquella niña, y apoyándole una mano en su hombro] Sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros, lo haremos por ella entonces….

Seiya: Gracias Chicos…..

La semana transcurrió de lo mas tranquila, Serena se acerco muy pocas veces a las chicas, si se juntaba con Taiki y con Amy, en la biblioteca para que le dieras las clases particulares, y con el resto solo cruzaba un par de palabras, las Sailor exteriores la controlaban de otra forma, en 2 oportunidades se cruzo en su camino Haruaka, pero nunca se dejaba ver, Hotaru al ser amiga de Rini e ir a clases con Sammy no perdía oportunidad de aprovechar las invitaciones de este ultimo para poder estar en casa de su princesa y así poder observarla. Setsuna seguía sin aparecer después de la ultima charla y Michiru no se acerco para nada, ya que eran informadas de todo por las otras chicas. Y en cuanto a Darien…..el simplemente se encontraba haciendo su residencia en el Hospital Nº 10 junto a su amiga Zamira, entre ellos nada mas había pasado, el pelinegro no le contó nada a las chicas lo que había presenciado cuando se besaron, porque para poder describir lo que vio, tendría que decir en las condiciones que estos estaban….y eso a el no le convenía.

Y así llego el Viernes, Lita y Amy, tendrían sus citas con Andrew y Taiki, por supuesto cada uno por su parte.

Taiki estaba acompañando a la peliazul a su casa después de una hermosa cena en un restaurante muy íntimo, ella llevaba una rosa en su mano…

Amy: Bueno….llegamos [bajando la mirada decepcionada porque el camino se había hecho muy corto]…Taiki….

Taiki: Dime Amy…

Amy: …yo…..Gracias…..[se pone en punta de pie y le da un tierno beso en su mejilla]…fue la mejor noche de mi vida….[lo dijo casi en un susurro cosa que el castaño apenas llego a oír, no dando crédito….sin poder creerlo]

Taiki: Amy Mizuno…[ella levanto la vista para ver sus violetas]….eres mi complemento…..si esta noche a sido magnifica se debe a que he estado contigo…..soy yo quien debe agradecerte…..por hacerme sentir esto….[toma las manos de la peliazul y las coloca sobre el corazón de él] Gracias mi hermosa sirena [y le devuelve el beso en la mejilla, cosa que hace a ella ruborizarse como un tomate] Ten…..[le entrega un papel] mañana después del concierto me das una respuesta si?

Amy: [abrió el papel y vio todos números] parece que tengo tarea jajajajaj [el castaño se unió a la risa de ella y se despidió besándole la mano, ella sintiéndose en sueños, entro a su casa, saludo a su madre quien se encontraba revisando unos expedientes y se fue a su dormitorio, donde encendió la luz de su escritorio y abrió el papel para comenzar a trabajar en el:

"11326: 182292095191 18225 135 4520 121 161716192122149414 45 451316202119119215 1216 18225 139 316191271614 520211 719921114416.

21222616 2119119"

Poniéndose totalmente colorada sin poder dar crédito a lo que decía ese mensaje la pelizazul abraza el papel….(no puedo creerlo Taiki….si…si…..)

En otra parte de Tokio dos jóvenes se encontraban en un departamento….

Lita: que linda colección de CD que tienes…..veo que tu gusto es muy variado…..

Andrew [acercándose lentamente a la castaña, se apoya sobre la pared, detrás de ella] si….pero en otras cosas no tengo un gusto tan variado….solo me fijo en …..los corazones….[apoyando una mano sobre su hombro y haciéndola girar]….como el tuyo Lita….eres una gran amiga…..una excelente guerrera…..y la mujer que hizo latir nuevamente mi corazón…..

Lita [poniéndose colorada y agachando la cabeza] Andrew…..[no pudo decir nada, el rubio se acerco lentamente a ella con una mano rodeo su cintura y con la otra levanto su cabeza tomándola desde el mentón….y le dio un beso….un beso muy tierno, suave pero lleno de amor, al cual la castaña felizmente correspondió, y rodeo su cuello con un abrazo que hizo que sus cuerpos se encontrara mucho mas cerca]

El sol estaba asomándose en la ciudad de Tokio, la noche que se fue había dejado a dos jóvenes muy felices pues ambas encontraron el amor…..nuestra princesa se encontraba durmiendo placidamente….cuando los rayos matutinos se colaban por la ventana haciéndola despertar demasiado temprano para su gusto….comenzó a remolonear en la cama….dando vueltas….pensando que hacer para no aburrirse hasta llegada la hora de ir al concierto.

En otra habitación de la casa una pelirosa que estaba profundamente dormida escucha una suave melodía que la hace despertar, refriega sus ojos, buscando la procedencia de esa música tan conocida para ella y lo ve…. Tan lindo…..sentado sobre el baúl de juguetes.

Peruru: Buenos días Rini! [Regalándole una sonrisa]

Rini: Buenos días Peruru! [Sentándose en la cama] Pero que estas haciendo aquí?

Peruru: Quería ver si hoy te gustaría pasear conmigo…quizás podríamos ir alguna dulcería y…. [la pelirosa interrumpe a un entusiasmado niño]

Rini: Espera….la verdad no puedo.. yo …..este…..ya tenia planes para hoy….perdóname [bajando la cabeza con un rostro lleno de angustia, sabia que debía decirle la verdad….pero como hacerlo…..si ni ella sabia que debía hacer…. Si esta bien ella esta de novia con Erios….pero es que Peruru….es tan lindo y dulce también…..]

Peruru: [sonriéndole a la pequeña] Oye Rini…no te pongas triste, algún otro día podremos ir…aparte se que debes estar muy ocupada….y ….bueno …..yo….[se levanta caminado suavemente hacia la pelirosa, hace una reverencia y besa su mano] mejor me voy…..nos vemos amiga!

Rini [se tumba en la cama con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba y mirando el techo] hay dios esto de seguir los consejos de Sailor Venus me trajo solo problemas, no es tan fácil coquetear con mas de un chico…..

El día lentamente fue avanzando, todos se preparaban para ir al recital, hasta Darien, Zamira lo había convencido de ir, así que el últimamente no se encontraba en condiciones de poder negarle algo a ella, sabia perfectamente lo que sentía por él, pero todavía no decidía que hacer, estaba buscando mágicamente una respuesta que no llegaba, una señal que nadie le enviaba, así que mientras tanto decidió esperar.

La hora del concierto llego, Serena junto a Rini, Sammy, Ikuko y Kenji tenían la 1ª fila, bien pegados al escenario, la rubia y la pelirosa no podían creer que cerca tendrían a los ídolos adolescentes. En la 2º fila se encontraban todas las Sailor juntas, las interiores gritando desaforadamente, esperando que comience el recital, y en un palco arriba se podía observar a Darien junto a Zamira, quienes no habían escatimado en conseguir una excelente vista.

Darien iba viendo todo el gentío que había abajo hasta que un brillo lo hizo fijar la vista, allí estaba su princesa, aquella niña alegre y torpe, estaba saltando emocionada como una chiquilla….(por supuesto no se parece en nada al comportamiento de una princesa….. que es lo que vi en ella que hizo que me enamorara perdidamente?...porque quiero dejarla y aun no puedo…en cambio tengo a….[mira hacia su costado y observa a la pelirroja que tenia a su lado] Zamira….ella es toda una mujer…sin perder ningún encanto de tierna sensible…..pero que me esta pasando…. Lo que tengo con Serena es de nuestra vidas pasadas, pero y si nunca hubiésemos recordado esa vida, acaso estaríamos juntos? La verdad que antes de recordar quienes éramos jamás me intereso como mujer, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Rei, son demasiado infantiles, Sere es media torpe, glotona, floja en el estudio, vaga para hacer alguna otra actividad, nada me hubiese llamado la atención)

Las luces se apagan…..el silencio llena el estadio…..y tres luces iluminan el escenario…. Del lado izquierdo un joven con el pelo castaño y traje color arena en el centro un hermoso pelinegro con un sexy traje rojo y a la derecha un silencioso peliplateado con su traje gris perla…el pelinegro avanza unos pasos tomando el micrófono….

Seiya: BUENAS NOCHES TOKIO! [los gritos de las chicas no se hacen esperar, el estadio explota en una mar de hormonas] ESTA NOCHE COMENZAREMOS CON UN NUEVO TEMA….ESTA CANCION SE LA QUEREMOS REGALAR A UNA PERSONA QUE FUE, ES Y SEGUIRA SIENDO LA MAS IMPORTANTE…..PORQUE TODOS EN EL MUNDO TENEMOS UNA PERSONA IMPORTATE A QUIEN ACUDIR SIEMPRE…..TODOS TENEMOS UN AMIGO QUE NOS ACOMPAÑA EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS, QUE NOS DA CONSEJOS Y NOS QUIERE POR QUIENES SOMOS Y POR ESO…..SERENA TSUKINO CON TODO NUESTRO AMOR ESTO ES PARA TI…..[la rubia no puede creerlo los padres emocionados echan porras a su hija ya que el grupo le estaba dedicando la canción, ella estaba como un tomate, no sabia que hacer, mientras tanto arriba en uno de los palcos un pelinegro estaba rojo de coraje…..como podía ser tan escandaloso….como le podía dedicar algo a su princesa…..la pelirroja a su lado al notar la ira que enmarcaba a ese joven, lo tomo de su mano y con una suave caricia….]

Zamira: Calmate por favor Darien y escucha, quizás estas sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo.

No importa el lugar  
El sol es siempre igual  
No importa si es recuerdo  
O es algo que vendrá 

Bombón….Serena…. [la rubia no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, todo se había vuelto oscuro….. solo estaban ella y los tres jóvenes….que estaba pasando] …escúchanos por favor….

No importa cuanto hay  
En tus bolsillos hoy  
Sin nada hemos venido  
Y nos iremos igual

tu ya nos conoces Serena…somos tus amigos…..y ellas también….. [Aparecen Mina, Lita, Amy, Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna] tienes que recordar bombón, recuerda a tus amigas

Pero siempre estarán en mi  
Esos buenos momentos  
Que pasamos sin saber 

Serena: (Yo….siento en mi pecho….algo tan cálido – llevándose las manos al corazón- como si alguien estuviera llamándome)

No importa donde estas  
Si vienes o si vas  
La vida es un camino  
Un camino para andar

Si hay algo que esconder  
o hay algo que decir  
Siempre será un amigo  
El primero en saber 

Rey: Serena Tonta!

Mina: Animo Sere!

Amy: Tu puedes Serena!

Lita: No te des por vencida!

Porque siempre estarán en mi  
Esos buenos momentos  
Que pasamos sin saber 

Haruka: Vamos Gatita…..confiamos en ti….

Hotaru: Serena…..no nos dejes….

Michiru: tienes que escuchar a tu corazón….nosotras vivimos por vos….

Setsuna: Eres muy importante para nosotros….

Que un amigo es una luz  
Brillando en la oscuridad  
Siempre serás mi amigo  
No importa nada mas 

De pronto una luz cegadora se expande y al abrir los ojos ve muchas imágenes, su corazón comienza a llenarse nuevamente de amor…..Las reuniones en el Crown, la carrera en que Haruka las vencía a ella y a Mina, las peleas con Rei, las deliciosas comidas de Lita, la delicadeza de Michiru, la lealtad de Setsuna, la fuerza de Hotaru, Darien…. Cuando se conocieron….. Cuando se preocupo al verlo mal…..cuando le rompió el corazón…..cuando se reconciliaron….los paseos….los paseos con Rini incluidos…. La partida de Darien a Estados Unidos ….Los Three Lights…el programa que hicieron con Taiki….la cita con Seiya…..La noche que fue su guardaespaldas, aquella tarde en la terraza….Cuando Rei fue a su casa después de haber hablado con Seiya, el día en el recital de los chicos y así cada momento vivido con cada uno de ellos como personas normales

Porque siempre estarán en mi  
Esos buenos momentos  
Que pasamos sin saber 

Serena se encontraba inmersa en emociones…amor…..amistad….lealtad….

Que un amigo es una luz  
Brillando en la oscuridad  
Siempre serás mi amigo  
No importa nada mas

Serena: Esto….esto es …..

Seiya: Así es bombón….somos todos nosotros amándote…..cada uno de una forma distinta…..porque no hay nadie en este mundo que no ame a un amigo….

Que un amigo es una luz  
Brillando en la oscuridad  
Siempre serás mi amigo  
No importa nada mas

Al finalizar la canción la rubia voltea con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y observa a cada una de las jóvenes que se encontraban a su espalda, todas ellas con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ya que también habían ayudado a los chicos para retener cierta información oculta en ese mensaje….

Serena: CHICAS! [Salta hacia la fila de atrás y abraza a la primera que tiene a mano…Rey…..de a una van abrazándola….felices por recuperar a su amiga finalmente]

Los jóvenes en el escenario continúan felices con el recital…pues el objetivo principal de esta noche fue escuchado….y arriba en el palco…

Darien: Gracias Zamira…..por contenerme y no dejarme cometer ninguna imprudencia.

Zamira: Ya ves…no había nada que te perjudique…..ahora la princesa de la Luna ya recupero sus recuerdos….. (o al menos parte de ellos)

Darien: Si, pero como pudiste tu también ver esos recuerdos.

Zamira: Todos quienes poseemos poderes podemos recibir los mensajes que las canciones esconden y son fáciles de verlos.

Al finalizar el concierto, Amy más que feliz decide ir al camarín de los chicos por supuesto para darle la respuesta a Taiki, y al entrar….

Seiya: [abrazándola] Resulto! [y la hace girar, Amy roja como un tomate comparte la alegría del pelinegro]

Amy: Si! Pero ahora hay que ser pacientes para saber que es lo que recuerda.

Yaten: y dime Mizuno que haces sola aquí?

Amy: [Bajando la cabeza de la vergüenza que le producía este momento…] este…emmmmmm…yo quería darle esto a Taiki….[el castaño simplemente sonríe y hace una reverencia, los hermanos no entendían que sucedía entre estos dos]

Taiki: Bueno Mizuno…veo que lo descifraste rápido [asintiendo con la cabeza] y supongo que esta es tu respuesta?

Amy: Si

Taiki: Te encuentro en…[pero la peliazul lo interrumpe]

Amy: Solo léelo. Adiós chicos fue un hermoso concierto [y sale rápidamente, los tres se quedan mirando extrañados por la actitud de Amy…Yaten intrigado por todo esto arrebata de la mano de Taiki el papel y al abrirlo solo encuentra números]

Yaten: No puedo creer que te esta pasando tarea?

Taiki [rompe en carcajada] jajajajaja es demasiado para ti ahora devuélvemelo por favor.

El peliplateado le devuelve el papel, y se dedican a cambiarse para poder irse, en cambio el castaño se sienta alejado de sus hermanos y comienza a leer:

2119119: 6225 22141 85191316201 131145191 45 17191617145191216 215 520175190 514 512 1711918225 14 J 1022142116 1 12120 811313120. 2122261

11326

El castaño sonríe y sus ojos se llenan de un inmenso brillo. Sus hermanos notan como un alegre Taiki, sale corriendo sin explicarles de que iba todo esto.

El concierto había resultado todo un éxito, Serena recobro parte de su memoria al menos toda la de su vida normal, Rini, Darien, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Mina, Lita, Amy, Rei, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Andrew, Unasuki, y por ultimo también a Zamira, la amiga de Darien. Todos los momentos de Alegría y de tristeza llegaron a ella, los sentimientos que tenia hacia cada uno, pero esto también la había dejado bastante confundida ya que sabia que estaba enamorada de Seiya, que no podía corresponderle porque ella estaba con Darien, pero ahora ya no estaban mas juntos, que haría ahora que era libre, eso era algo que tenia que pensar y bastante porque no quería lastimar a nadie.

Sus padres y su hermano se encontraban felices por ella ya que ahora no tendrían que ocultarle nada, todavía seguían sin entender como es que pudo recobrar la memoria pero no importaba tanto, porque Serena era feliz nuevamente junto con todas las personas que la querían.

Tema: Amigos

Interprete: Los Enanitos verdes

Bueno Amigas, eso es todo por hoy, se estarán preguntando que carajo es lo que se escribieron Amy y Taiki?, bueno este es un código que yo en mi adolescencia usaba con mis amigas en clase para que si nos atrapaban, solo vieran números, es fácil, las 26 letras del abecedario jajá jajá por ejemplo la A=1 B=2….. y los números se reemplazan por letras 1= A y así se animan a traducirlo?

No?

Bueno acá el mensaje de Taiki a AMY:

Amy: Quisiera que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que mi corazón esta gritando. Taiki

Que romántico no? Y que respondió Amy?

Taiki: Fue una hermosa manera de proponerlo te espero en el parque n 10 junto a las hamacas Tuya.

Amy

Guauuuu que linda forma no? Bueno espero sus comentarios ansiosamente, y por supuesto espero que les haya gustado…. Nos vemos y besos a todas.


	13. Cap 13 Volviendo a empezar

Capitulo 13 volviendo a empezar

Ya paso una semana desde el recital de los chicos, Serena estaba muy feliz, pues recordó todos esos sentimientos hacia sus amigas….hacia Darien….Hacia….ÉL! todos sus recuerdos fueron modificados por supuesto por que no podían decirle para nada quien era ella en verdad. Ya que la reina Serenity había pedido específicamente que no se lo recordara, por supuesto que las chicas querían estar a su lado así que digamos que no rompieron del todo esa promesa…. Ya quedaban solo unos días para el cumpleaños de la rubia así que sus amigos se juntaron para ver que harían para dicho día.

Mina: Pues yo digo que la llevemos!

Rei: Pero tu te imaginas que puede hacer ella allí? No sabe hacer nada solo se sentirá incomoda y la idea es que se divierta en su día.

Mina: Pero se que le gustara.

Seiya: Cuando fue conmigo le encanto. Así que yo estoy a tu favor Mina. [todos observaron al pelinegro con asombro en su mirar]

Haruka: Como es eso que fue contigo? [ya los celos asomaban a la cara de la rubia]

Seiya: El día que pasamos juntos en nuestra anterior visita, también la lleve pero fue de día por supuesto o no chicos? uds nos vieron.

Yaten: Si es verdad. Ella pareció divertirse.

Amy: No se a mi no me gustan esos lugares.

Seiya: A Taiki tampoco así que pueden estar juntos total que les va a molestar perderse por los reservados no [guiñándole el ojo con picardía]

Todos comienzan a reír.

Michiru: Bueno pero entonces, queda así? Están seguros?

Comienzan a mirarse el uno al otro, también estaban Nicolás y Andrew pues ellos irían en compañía de sus NOVIAS!

Todos asintieron, la decisión estaba tomada, ya tenían el lugar a donde llevar a Serena para su cumpleaños.

Mientras en el Hospital de Jubban

Darien (Se que la estoy perdiendo, tengo que hacer algo para poder estar con ella, no puedo permitirme el perderla, ya se que haré) [toma el teléfono]

X: Familia Tsukino buenos días

Darien: Buenos días Rini?

Rini: Hola Darien que bueno que llamas como has estado? Hace rato que no te vemos, que esta pasando contigo acaso ya no nos quieres?

Darien: no digas eso pequeña sabes que eres mi adoración, es que con la pasantia estoy muy ocupado y bueno la verdad se me hace bastante difícil el poder hacer algo, lo entiendes verdad?

Rini [un poco triste] si lo entiendo, pero debes saber que Serena se la pasa todo el tiempo con Seiya, todos los días le regala una rosa, y la acompaña hasta casa, no se te informo solamente como para que sepas. (semilla plantada)

Darien [quien ya los celos por la delantera que le llevaba aquel muchacho] Lo se por eso es que quiero hablar con ella podrías pasármela?

Rini: Ella ahora esta en el centro comercial SOLA! Buscando algo para ponerse el día de su cumpleaños. Bue en realidad de nuestro cumpleaños. Aunque yo lo voy a festejar aparte junto con Sammy, Erios y Hotaru, iremos al cine y al parque de diversiones no crees que es divertido?

Darien [quien en realidad no estaba prestando mucha atención

] eh…si…si…pequeña. Bueno te dejo me escapare un rato para sorprenderla deséame suerte.

Rini: (ja! La necesitaras) suerte Darien! [la pelirosa cuelga el teléfono] (se que no estoy actuando mal, no me importa que suceda conmigo quiero que mi mama sea realmente feliz) [ mientras la pelirosa estaba sumida en sus pensamientos el timbre suena] Voy! [abriendo la puerta] Peruru

Peruru: Hola Rini, lista para nuestro paseo?

Rini: eh? [lo mira con duda en su rostro] que paseo?

Peruru: Ah! Bueno es que como el otro día no pudimos salir creí que quizás te gustaría que saliéramos, no se digo. Aceptas?

Rini: Bueno esta bien, déjame que dejo una nota para no preocupar a nadie y salimos.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial

Ikuko: pero hija estas segura de querer llevar eso?

Serena: [Tomando las prendas] Si mama, ya cumplo 17 años es hora que deje de vestirme como una nena no crees? Además también estoy pensando en cambiarme el peinado que dices?

Ikuko: Lo que a ti te haga feliz y te sienta cómoda no me opondré hija.

Así ambas terminan de pagar la ropa que Serena había elegido y comienzan a caminar en busca de calzado. Cuando de repente se interponen en su camino con un enorme ramo de flores.

Serena: Que hermosas que están Darien, realmente son para mi?

Darien: Si mi princesa son para ti, como has estado, la verdad que estas mas hermosa que de costumbre.

Ikuko: ejem ejem [aclarándose la garganta para interrumpir aquel momento] que es lo que hace joven Darien, acaso no fuimos mas que directos.

Darien: Señora le aseguro que solo quiero ver a su hija Feliz, la amo mas que a nada no la haría sufrir de nuevo.

Ikuko: No queremos verlo cerca de nuestra hija, entiendalo de una vez por favor.

Serena: Lo siento [se acerca lentamente para depositar un beso en su mejilla y le susurra al oído] te espero esta noche fuera de mi balcón. [y se va con una sonrisa en su rostro]

Darien: (princesa, que puedo hacer para ganarme nuevamente la oportunidad de tus padres, de lo contrario me será tan difícil poder acercarme a ti)

Luego de haberse despedido del joven ambas continuaron paseando por el centro comercial, en donde también se encontraban todos sus amigos buscando que regalarle a la joven, cuando uno de ellos tropieza con ella.

Serena: Imbecil porque no te fijas por….Seiya [poniéndose colorada] eres un torpe!

Seiya: Bombón pero si tu me chocaste [todos los demás se ríen]

Ikuko: Pero que están haciendo por aquí chicos.

Todos: NADA! [haciéndole señas a la mamá de Serena, ella inmediatamente comprendió].

Ikuko: Ahh!Ehh!...bueno hija quieres que continuemos?

Serena: Claro ahora uds salen a pasear y no me invitan [comienza a llorar] ya no me quieren me dejan afuera.

Rei: Pero que dices, tu saliste con tu mama de Shopping y tampoco nos invitaste.

Serena [con una gotita en la cabeza y rascándosela] emmm….jajajajaja….es cierto. Bueno nos vemos mañana en la escuela adiós!

Todos: Adiós!

Mina: No se uds, pero vieron el ramo que llevaba?

Lita: Si y la tarjeta estaba firmada por Darien. [poniéndose colorada por la mirada de sus amigas] bueno no me vean así, me llamo la atención y quería ver.

Yaten: Me parece hermanito que te están serruchando el piso. Jajajajajaj [golpeándole la espalda al pelinegro]

Seiya: No te creas que es así. Total si juntas las que le he dado cada día…..

Mina: [mirándolo y haciéndole señas con el dedo] si pero esas eran mas jajajjajaj [de pronto el pelinegro se detiene]

Seiya: Ya se cual será mi regalo [y entra rápidamente a la joyería en la que se habían detenido hablar] Buenos días, quisiera saber si podrían diseñarme algo pero tiene que ser para el viernes.

Vendedor: No lo se señor, diseñar una joya en tan poco tiempo, nos quitaría trabajo para otras y tendría que cobrarle mas caro y

Seiya: No me importa el valor puede o no?

Vendedor: Por supuesto dígame que quiere que le hagamos?

El pelinegro encargo su regalo, los demás siguieron dando vueltas hasta tener cada uno el suyo. Mina le regalaría un perfume Ultravioleta de Paco Rabbane y Yaten como no tenia nada en mente aporto en el regalo de ella, Lita le regalaría el pastel, Rei prefirió comprarle un nuevo Kimono, Haruka y Michiru le compraron un elegante vestido color vino, con finos breteles y en la espalda tenia muchas tiras cruzadas, el largo seria hasta los tobillos, Amy y Taiki se decidieron por regalarle un libro "Diario de una Pasión". Ya los regalos estaban decididos, ahora solo tendrían que esperar al siguiente sábado para festejar a su amiga.

La noche llego a Tokio, Serena ya había terminado de cenar y estaba en su habitación ordenando sus historietas, Luna estaba recostada sobre la cama, observando a la rubia.

Cuando de pronto golpean la ventana, se apresura para abrir las cortinas y encontrarse con Darien.

Darien: Hola princesa [regalándole otro ramo de rosas ella con sus mejillas coloradas]

Serena: Hola, gracias están hermosas. Y que querías hablar conmigo.

Darien: en realidad quería simplemente verte, estos días sin ti Serena se me han hecho difíciles [mintiéndole a la rubia, pero era algo que debía hacer si quería recuperarla, toma su mano y deposita un beso en ella acción que hace sonrojar a la rubia]

Serena: Eres muy atento, pero sinceramente creo que [no puede terminar la frase ya que él la silencia con un beso tierno, ella al principio no le correspondía, pero algo la guió hacerlo, mientras dentro del dormitorio la gatita observaba todo, y ninguno de ellos tampoco se percato que en la calle se encontraba un pelinegro con un ramo de rosas en su mano, viendo aquella situación y no pudo evitar que una lagrima cayera sobre su mejilla, dolía y mucho, es verdad estaba perdiendo…..de nuevo]

El pelinegro se retiro depositando en la basura aquel hermoso ramo, no comento nada a nadie, no quería que supieran, los días siguientes vio a su bombón ella tampoco comento nada lo que había sucedido con Darien, y el trato con el tampoco lo cambio, seguían siendo unidos como siempre, el la hacia enojar y ella buscaba la forma de darle un golpe algo que ella hacia de forma de poder tocarlo, la llevo en dos oportunidades a tomar un helado, charlaron mucho, se divertían y disfrutaban mutuamente de sus compañías. Darien había telefoneado a la casa de ella, pero nunca la encontraba, pero su autoestima le decía que iba ganando el corazón de aquella niña, por supuesto eso creía al menos el. En cuanto a Zamira, solo se dedicaban a trabajar y verse muy poco en el departamento ya que tenían turnos opuestos.

Rini por su parte, seguía sin decirle nada a Peruru de su Novio, y a Erios por supuesto no le comentaba nada que se veía con un viejo "amigo". Los días pasaron y llego el día viernes 29 el pelinegro con ojos color zafiro en la hora de almuerzo del colegio paso por el centro comercial a retirar su regalo, estaba todo preparado. Cuando terminaron las clases se acerco a la rubia que se encontraba en la salida junto a sus amigas.

Seiya: Bombón, espera [ella voltea para verlo]

Serena: Que sucede Seiya?

Seiya: [algo agitado por haber corrido] esta noche, 22 hs tu y yo en el parque Nº 10.

Serena: pero no puedo esta noche es noche de curry y cuando termino de comer me duele la panza y entonces.

Seiya: Te veo esta noche bombón! Subiéndose a la camioneta.

Serena: Hay pero es imposible, no hay forma en que pueda decirle algo siempre tiene que sacarme de quicio y no dejarme tomar ninguna decisión.

Mina: Si pero sabemos que te mueres por esa cita! [guiñándole un ojo, haciendo sonrojar a la Rubia]

Serena: Hay Mina de verdad tu no cambias, y para cuando vas hacer algo con Yaten [poniendo en aprietos a su amiga]

Mina: Ja! Tengo todo planeado para mañana en tu cumpleaños no perderé la oportunidad amiga puedes apostarlo.

Lita: Bueno pero Serena será mejor que vayas a tu casa, tienes que ponerte muy linda para esta noche no así chicas?

Todas: Si!

Serena: bueno chicas nos vemos mañana verdad?

Amy: Si recuerda vestirte bien, te pasaremos a buscar a las 23 hs.

Serena: De acuerdo adiós chicas!

Así la rubia se va para su casa, comienza a revolver el placard hasta que se decide por unos Jean elastizados que marcan bien sus piernas, y una remerita color rosa con una lengua de los stone adelante, sin mangas, para sus pies eligió unos zapatos con taco en color rosa. Se tomo un baño bastante relajante, se vistió, y bajo a cenar con sus padres.

Serena: Emm…papa, necesito pedirte permiso…para salir [poniéndose colorada]

Ikuko: Salir a donde hija?

Serena: No se es que Seiya me cito en el parque Nº 10 a las 22, y bueno yo quería saber si uds.

Kenji: y porque no viene a buscarte? Estas segura que es con el con quien te vas a encontrar? [en esos momentos suena el timbre, Rini se levanta rápidamente y corre abrir encontrándose al dueño de unos zafiros hermoso en la puerta]

Rini: pasa Seiya todavía estamos cenando.

Seiya: buenas noches disculpen la interrupción.

Kenji: por favor hija hacia tiempo que no te veía, toma asiento, deseas un plato?

Seiya [sentándose al lado de Sammy] no se lo agradezco Kenji, solo vine por mi bombón, me di cuenta que no era hora para que anduviera sola por las calles así que decidí venir y como siempre se retraza preferí venir mas temprano [guiñándole el ojo a la rubia]

Serena: Para tu información ya estoy bañada y vestida, solo tenia que terminar de cenar.

Ikuko: Ya ves Seiya cuando se trata de ti mi hija siempre hace las cosas rápido jajajajaj [todos ríen acompañando a la señora]

Serena: Bueno bueno ya estuvo bien no?, me dejas ir papa?, claro hija diviértanse y Seiya por favor trata de venir a cenar si?

Seiya: Si señor gracias nuevamente por su hospitalidad ahora bomboncito en marcha.

Los jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa y salieron, iban en el auto del pelinegro, llegaron hasta la plaza y continuaron a pie, tomaron un helado, después comieron un pancho, como hacían siempre. Luego llegaron al lago, en donde la rubia tenia demasiados recuerdos con Darien y esto hizo entristecerla.

Seiya: Bombón que te sucede acaso no lo estas pasando bien.

Serena: eh? Si disculpa pasa que este puente me trae recuerdos con…

Seiya: Ah!, entiendo, y ahora que volviste con él….

Serena: Yo no volví con él por que lo dices [mirándolo con suma preocupación]

Seiya: Te vi la semana pasada bombón, en tu balcón [bajando la mirada]

Serena: Ah! Eso, si digamos que fue un momento en que me encontró con la guardia abajo, pero la verdad es que yo no quiero volver con el. Sabes sigo sin encontrar una conexión especial, tenemos gustos totalmente opuestos, no se que puedo hablar con el no es como cuando estoy contigo [avergonzada] sabes lo deje besarme para ver si al menos de esa forma quizás mi cabeza me diga que es lo que esta pasando que es lo que siento por él pero en realidad no encuentro sentido, porque…no eres tu.

Seiya: [admirado por las palabras de la rubia] Bombón lo dices en serio? [de pronto el reloj de una iglesia próxima comienza a sonar anunciando las doce de la noche] Sabes bombón porque te pedí de vernos?

Serena: No la verdad que no. [el pelinegro se acerca lentamente, toma la mano de la rubia depositando un suave beso]

Seiya: Feliz cumpleaños mi bombón. [le entrega una cajita color plateada larga, con un moño en color verde manzana]

Serena: Seiya!gracias [abrazándolo fuertemente, cierra los ojos y llena sus pulmones de su aroma]

Chan!, si si lo se fue corto no? Lo que pasa es que tuve unos inconvenientes, ya saben los preparativos de año nuevo. Así que, que opinan de este capitulo? Va quedando bien la historia? Como verán estaba mas que inspirada, por eso quizas tambien que este cap.

Obviamente ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente y lo publicare mas que pronto, espero poder terminarlo pronto, pero voy a estar bastante complicada ya que como mi papa esta con problemas de salud tendre que acompañarlo estos dias al medico y estare corta de tiempo, porque el trabajo y mi esposo obviamente tambien me demandan jajajaj pero espero poder continuar subiendo asi de pronto los cap.

Bueno amigas les dejo un beso grande y espero como siempre sus comentarios. Bye!

y que tengan un feliz año nuevo!


	14. Cap 14 El cumpleaños de Serena La aparic

Capítulo 14 El cumpleaños de Serena…..

La aparición de Sailor Cosmos I parte

Seiya: Te invite porque quería ser el primero en saludarte hermosa. Ahora abre tu regalo, espero que te guste [la rubia abre la caja y encuentra un dije en donde se encontraba una medialuna de oro blanco entrelazada con una estrella de oro rojo en una cadena muy delicada de oro, al voltear el dije lee "para mi dulce bombón, te ama tu estrella fugaz", la rubia se sonroja al leer la inscripción y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas]

Serena: Es hermosa Seiya, gracias [se acerca lentamente y lo abraza nuevamente pero esta vez al irse separando entrelaza sus manos rodeando la cintura del joven, levanta lentamente la mirada y ve un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro perfecto del joven, él sin poder contenerse mas al sentirla tan cerca, baja lentamente su rostro y sus labios se encuentran a centímetros de distancia, poco a poco ella cierra sus ojos y de pronto ya no había distancia que separara sus labios y se funden en un beso tierno, esperado, ambos se corresponden y se torna en un beso apasionado, fue mucho el tiempo que esperaron este momento, no querían pero debían separarse, la falta de aire hizo notarles que aquel beso fue largo y al separarse el pelinegro delicadamente con una de sus manos recorre la mejilla de la rubia acariciándola suavemente quien continuaba con los ojos cerrados, la toma de la barbilla y le deposita un tierno beso en sus labios]

Seiya: [en un susurro] Feliz cumpleaños mi amor….[ella abre los ojos y queda perdida en la profundidad de la mirada de aquel muchacho, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza pero la principal le decía que lo amaba si! Lo amaba con locura y finalmente podría estar junto a él] Permíteme que te lo coloco.[ella levanta un poco sus coletas y el en un movimiento sensual y delicado a la vez rosa con sus manos su cuello colocándole la cadenita] Sabes la mande hacer especialmente para ti, no hay otra en todo el mundo así como tu…

Serena: Gracias por siempre ser tan dulce conmigo, a veces siento que no merezco todo lo que haces por mi.

Seiya: [tomándola nuevamente por la cintura] No bombón, no pienses en eso, yo por ti haría cualquier cosa, hasta moriría por ti y si en este o cualquier mundo tu dejaras de existir tampoco podría vivir porque sabría que tu no estarías.

Serena [escondiendo su rostro de vergüenza en el pecho del pelinegro] ya no sigas tonto, no sabes que hace tiempo estoy enamorada de ti? Ya no tienes que halagarme.

Seiya: Me pasare toda la vida halagándote hermosa [ y nuevamente se funden en un apasionado beso, en esos momentos otro joven se encontraba paseando por el parque del brazo de una mujer pelirroja, y al ver a los enamorados primero siente felicidad por aquellos, pero a medida que se acercan a ver de quienes se trataba los celos lo invaden suelta el brazo de su acompañante y corre hacia ellos, los separa abruptamente y le proporciona un puñetazo al joven, toda la situación es observada desde la oscuridad por un fotógrafo, que se le hace agua la boca de saber como venderá todas estas fotografías]

Serena: Darien detente que haces [tratando de agarrar del brazo al enfurecido muchacho]

Darien: Suéltame, te matare Kou, no te permitiré que la vuelvas a tocar [el joven se levanta rápidamente y toma de la mano a Serena, y mira para la dirección en donde el había aparecido]

Seiya: No eres su dueño y ella puede hacer lo que quiere y creo que tu también lo estas haciendo [observando a la pelirroja que estaba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, por la reacción que Darien tubo] Será mejor que des la media vuelta y aceptes que ella esta conmigo.

Darien: Tu eres solo un intruso, ella tiene un futuro junto conmigo.

Serena: De que estas hablando? que futuro? Tu y yo solo nos dimos un beso y eso te hace creer que tenemos un futuro junto? No te he visto desde ese momento y ahora vienes a intentar lastimar a Seiya y arruinarme mi cumpleaños? Que por cierto nuevamente se te olvido, si tanto dices amarme podrías al menos recordar el día no? [el joven se quedo callado era verdad lo había olvidado, tan entretenido estuvo con Zamira estos días que se le paso por completo y ahora esta acción no ayudaría en nada, pero eso no significaba que se daría por vencido]

Darien: Tienes los días contados Kou, no permitiré que me la quites.

Seiya: Ya piérdete! Bombón no es un objeto, y en todo caso solo ella decidirá con quien estar. Vámonos bombón [ la toma de la cintura y voltean para el lado contrario donde estaba la pelirroja]

Zamira: Darien, podrás serme sincero y decirme realmente que es lo que quieres? Me quieres a mi o a la princesa de la Luna.

Darien: Quieres que te diga la verdad? Se que estoy enamorado de ti, lo siento dentro mío pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, yo soy Endimión el príncipe de la Tierra y mi destino es junto a la Princesa de la Luna, tu no quieres decirme quien eres realmente y hasta el momento sigo confiando en ti pero solo porque Erios me dice una y otra vez que te proteja y te cuide, pero no se porque, y eso es lo que me aleja de ti. Perdóname pero tengo que hacer todo lo posible porque vuelva a mi lado, de lo contrario la tierra en un momento quedara totalmente desprotegida sin las Sailor Scout entiendes.

Zamira: Ya veo, para conveniencia de la tierra entonces debes estar con ella? Creo que estas muy equivocado, junto a mi lado nada le pasara a este planeta.

En otro lado de Tokio

Seiya: Lamento que se haya arruinado la cita preciosa.

Serena: No te preocupes, no la arruino, solo que me preocupas que tengas algo, seguro estas bien?

Seiya: Seguro bombón [estacionando el auto] bueno Preciosa, hemos llegado,[ baja y rápidamente corre hacia la puerta del acompañante para ayudarla a bajar]

Serena: Si así comienza mi cumpleaños no quiero imaginarme como terminara [tomándolo de la mano] bueno mejor me voy adentro es muy tarde y ya que mi papa me deje salir dos días seguido por la noche ya es demasiado [sonriéndole al pelinegro]

Seiya: Gracias a ti bombón por esta hermosa noche, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al permitirme beber de tus labios [se acerca lentamente, sus labios se están rozando]

Rini: Serena! Ya entra de una vez y tu galán de pacotilla no tienes casa a donde ir a dormir?

Serena: [con una pequeña carcajada] jajaja bueno adiós mi caballero de armadura roja jajajja nos vemos mañana en la disco.

Seiya: Adiós bombón y sueña conmigo que yo soñare contigo.

El día paso rápido, sus padres la despertaron con el pastel que había hecho Lita, sus amigas almorzaron todas en su casa y le entregaron los regalos, la rubia estaba muy contenta y por supuesto a todas les mostró lo que Seiya le había regalado, sin mostrar por supuesto la parte trasera del dije y sin comentar del hermoso beso que tuvieron.

Por su parte Rini, se había ido con Sammy, Hotaru y Erios, pasaron un agradable día, la pequeña dama había recibito varios regalos pero lo mas importante, lo compartió con su amor.

Serena se encontraba en su habitación, arreglándose pues había quedado con sus amigas para salir a bailar, un gran suceso porque seria la primera vez que iba a un Boliche de noche por supuesto porque en su primera cita con Seiya ya había ido a una pero de día, ahora iría por primera vez a una nocturna (en otros sitios lo llaman Disco) estaba eligiendo entre una minifalda elastizada con un tajo en la pierna izquierda, o una minifalda de tablitas de jean. Para la parte superior ya se había comprado una remera que se ataba en el cuello bien ajustada en la parte superior y abierta completamente en el centro dejando ver parte de su piel.

Serena: HAY! Ya no puedo! [Tumbándose de espaldas en la cama, Rini quien escucha el grito entra al dormitorio]

Rini: Serena estas bien?

Serena [sentándose en la cama]: Si lo que pasa es que no se cual de las dos ponerme [rini cae de espaldas por hacer tanto drama]

Rini: No puedo creer que armes tanto escándalo a ver permíteme…..ponte primero esta [dándole la minifalda negra]….mmmm y en los pies que te vas a poner?

Serena: Esas botas…[señalando unas botas negras tipo bucanero…de esas que te llegan arriba de la rodilla]

Rini: buen pontelas….[una vez que la rubia se las puso la pequeña la miraba de arriba abajo, luego le hizo ponerse la de tablitas, para ver cual le quedaría mejor] en mi opinión tendrías que ponerte esta de tablitas ya que si te pones la otra no podrás moverte demasiado por el ajuste…..

Serena: [mirándose en el espejo de arriba abajo, se voltea con una gran sonrisa…] Gracias Rini [y le da un gran abrazo, la pelirosa, se sonroja por la calidez de ese abrazo]

Rini (mamá hacia tiempo que no me abrazabas así….te extrañaba…) Y dime quienes van a ir [sentándose en la cama mientras la rubia termina de vestirse y comienza a plancharse bien el pelo]

Serena: Veamos Irán Lita con Andrew, Rey con Nicolás, Amy con Taiki, también Irán Mina, Haruka y Michiru, Yaten y Seiya. Creo no haberme olvidado de nadie [cerrando los ojos para pensar profundamente] nop….estamos todos…

Rini: Amy con Taiki? Como Sucedió eso? De que me perdí?

Serena: Hay Rini es que como tu estás noviando no te enteraste de nada resulta que Taiki que le dio un mensaje a Amy en el que decía que quería una oportunidad con ella, por supuesto ella no tuvo mucho que pensar ya que como sabíamos siempre estuvo enamorada de él así que lo cito en el parque Nº 10 y ….

Recuerdo

La peliazul estaba sentada en una hamaca con sus manos entrelazadas mirando hacia sus pies, esperando que su mensaje haya sido interpretado bien, de pronto siente que unas manos la sostienen desde los hombros, se para repentinamente y encuentra a un castaño regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. Este hace un lado la hamaca para estar mas cerca de ella.

Taiki: Amy….me has hecho muy feliz, no sabia como hacer esto, la verdad nunca en mi vida creí que me iba a enamorar, pero aquí me tienes, vulnerable a tus encantos, mi hermosa sirena. [apoya nuevamente sus manos en los hombros de la peliazul, esta tenia sus manos entrelazadas apoyadas en el corazón, como si con eso pudiera evitar que se le saliera de lo rápido que le latía, y poco a poco el castaño rompe la distancia que los separa, en las mejillas de ella se iban marcando unos tonos rosas muy hermosos, y así, esa noche con el firmamento de testigo, se fundieron en un hermoso y largo beso, cuando al fin se separaron, no porque quisieran sino porque sus pulmones pedía a gritos aire….con la respiración agitada]

Amy: Nunca creí que te volvería a ver para poder decirte lo que despertaste nuevamente en mi. Gracias por volver…[y lo abraza fuertemente, con temor como si fuera a perderlo]

Fin del Recuerdo

Rini: Wowwww, que romántico!, así que esos dos ya hace una semana que están de novios y nadie me dijo nada que bonito eh!

Serena: jajajajaj bueno, pero ya te dije tu estas muy ocupada con tu noviecito….jajajaja [la pelirosa se sonroja y lanza un almohadón contra la rubia y juntas continúan riendo, en eso sienten que tocan el timbre y luego de unos momentos su madre abre la puerta]

Ikuko: Hija ya están las chi…[pero no puede terminar de decir nada porque al ver a su hija vestida como una Joven y no como una niña….] OH!por dios! [Con lagrimas en los ojos] cuando fue que mi hija dejo de ser una niña!

Serena [sonrojada por el cumplido de su madre] gracias mama, no crees que es demasiado?

Ikuko: Por supuesto que no te ves hermosa y mayor también y creo que ese peinado es el que hace la diferencia [ lo llevaba bien lacio y en las puntas unos pequeños bucles como para darle un poco mas de movilidad] Ya están tus amigas, tienes tus documentos y dinero?

Serena: Si mama….quédate tranquila, ya tengo todo….mejor me apuro no quiero hacer esperar a las chicas quiero disfrutar todo el rato. Adiós Rini [y le besa la frente]

Rini: QUE TE DIVIERTAS!

La rubia baja lentamente las escaleras y se dirige a la sala en donde sus amigas las esperan, todos los muchachos las encontraría en el boliche. Y cuando la ven aparecer, quien primero habla.

Haruka: Por dios Gatita vas a infartar a todos de esa manera, acaso no tienes nada mas largo para ponerte? [todas comienzan a reír, era inevitable la reacción celosa de Haruka….]

Michiru: Haru…me parece que estas exagerando…para mi te ves hermosa….

Mina: Si Sere! Vaya y yo que me puse jean para estar cómoda pero al lado tuyo me parece que no voy a poder casar ningún muchacho así que mejor te mantendrás alejada.

Rey: hay mina no seas exagerada….

Mina: tu lo dices porque ya tienes a Nicolás, todas están en parejas ahora las solteronas somos Sere y yo [bajando la cabeza y haciendo un puchero, todas ríen]

Serena: jajajaja bueno es mejor que nos vayamos quiero ver como es ese lugar. Y estoy con muchas ganas de bailar!.

Todas comienzan a salir, serena fue la última y a causa de esto justo llego el padre y al verla tratando de salir así la detuvo.

Kenji: POR DIOS! MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA, VEN AQUÍ! NI SUEÑES SEÑORITA QUE TE VOY A DEJAR SALIR ASI, NO SEÑOR…MI HIJA NO ANDARA POR AHÍ ASI…

Ikuko: [quien venia bajando las escaleras, lo sostiene y suelta el brazo de su hija] cariño por favor clámate, solo van a bailar…..

Kenji [a los gritos] QUE ME CALME? QUE ME CALME? PERO TE DAS CUENTA COMO ESTA SALIENTO?, HAY NO QUIERO IMAGINARME LO QUE LE PUEDE PASAR…..

Ikuko:[hablándole al oído] quieres que diga en vos alta como estaba vestida yo el dia en que me conociste? [con esas simples palabras el padre de Serena se pone todo colorado y baja la mirada…sip….fue derrotado…..] Aparte cariño Seiya ira con las chicas el la va a cuidar….no es así hija?

Serena: Si papa nos encontraremos con Seiya y los chicos, quédate tranquilo nada pasara.

Kenji: Siendo así mejor….pero te advierto a las 4 AM como muy tarde te quiero aquí!

Serena: Si papa! [lo besa tiernamente en la mejilla]

Una vez que las chicas se subieron a los autos de Haruka y de Michiru el padre de serena quien se había quedado observando por la ventana

Kenji: Ya sucedió no?

Ikuko: abrazándolo desde atrás, y apoyando el mentón en su hombro] me temo que si cariño….ya no es nuestra niña….y ahora habrá que apoyarla y no castrarla queda entendido?

Kenji: Si cariño (no quiero hija que sigas creciendo, no quiero que te vayas de nuestro lado mi bebe)

Al llegar al boliche había una inmensa cola para poder ingresar, pero por supuesto la tan agraciada Michiru, se acerco al hombre de seguridad y logro convencerlo de que las dejaran ingresar, pasaron por un pasillo completamente oscuro lleno de telas alrededor iluminado solamente con luces de colores, al ingresar vieron una pista redonda con barandales, con pasillos laterales, al final otra pista unos escalones mas arriba, y en el centro de esta una escalera que llevaba a una pista chiquita que daba paso a la zona VIP, en donde sabían encontrarían a todos los muchachos, pero la intrépida Mina se detuvo en una barra lateral arrastrando a Serena y pidiendo dos tragos:

Mina: Déme dos primavera por favor [frotando las manos como si estuviera maquinando un perverso plan] pero que sean con vodka ¡! [Sin que Serena la escuchara, una vez que le entregaran los tragos] Toma Seré un jugo, no se tu pero yo estoy con la garganta seca [frotándosela]

Serena: Gracias Mina, ya tenia sed! [y bebe rápidamente la mitad del trago] Guauuuuu esto esta delicioso! [y continua tomándolo mientras la intrépida amiga solo da sorbos pequeños observando como su amiga bebía todo el trago y sabiendo que le sucedería, en eso Haruka una vez llegadas al VIP se da cuenta que la princesa se había quedado atrás, dejando a las demás con los chicos va en su búsqueda, pero cual fue su sorpresa al verla bailando en medio de la 1º pista junto con Mina, se acerca a ella y la toma por detrás]

Haruka: Gatita! Veo que tenias muchas ganas de bailar pero vengan los chicos nos esperan. [tomándola ambas de las manos]

Serena: Que bueno que esta esto! [no podía parar de bailar, su cuerpo se movía al compás de la música sin parar, cuando llegaron junto a los demás, pero faltaba el pelinegro quien se encontraba en el baño]

Yaten: Mina! Estas muy linda esta noche [tomándola de la mano]

Mina [poniéndose colorada y tocándose con su mano libre su cabello que lo llevaba suelto con bucles] Hay Yaten….que dices…si estoy normal….[haciéndose la interesante] pero podrías invitarme a bailar no crees?

Yaten: Por supuesto vamos….. y se ponen a bailar en la pista del VIP que se podía apreciar desde todo el boliche…

Amy y Taiki deciden quedarse sentados, abrazados, simplemente platicando y disfrutando de su muta compañía, por su parte Rei decidió ir a bailar con Nicolás, estaban mas sobre el lado de la pared ya que Nicolás no sabia bailar muy bien así que a la pelinegra le avergonzaba que pudieras estar observándola todos. Lita y Andrew fueron junto con Rei, por el simple hecho que nos les gustaba mostrarse y simplemente querían bailar y hacerse todos los mimos posibles.

Serena, no paraba de moverse, Haruka estaba con el semblante muy serio analizando a su princesa que con esos movimientos y la forma en que estaba vestida no le gustaba para nada las miradas que se la acechaban.

Michiru: Haru,…..por favor vamos déjala divertirse [tomándola del brazo] yo también quiero hacerlo [dándole una mirada picara, que hace sonrojar a la rubia, Mina que observa a su amiga que quedaba sola la trae arrastrando desde el brazo y la pone en el medio de la pista bien adelante para que todas las personas pudieran observarla.]

El cometido de Mina estaba logrado, Serena bailaba sin parar, haciendo cada movimiento mas sensual, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, de pronto un pelinegro llego, preguntando por su bombón, y nadie le respondía, cuando llego junto a Mina, no podía dejar de observar a esa chica que estaba de espalda haciendo tantos movimientos sensuales que acaloraban a cualquiera, estaba totalmente embobado, todo lo llamaba acercarse a ella, su corazón daba saltos pareciendo que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho…..No quería que sucediera eso….no podía ser…..su corazón le pertenece a su bombón….

Seiya: (es totalmente hermosa…pero….no….no puedo….por mas que bombón no este conmigo seria como engañarla…. Pero esas caderas….) [viendo como se mecía de un lado para otro agachándose al son de un meneaito, el pelinegro decide volver a la realidad, sin dejar de ver de reojo lo mismo que cada hombre presente veía] Mina, donde esta bombón?.

Mina [junto a Yaten comienzan a reírse] Hay Seiya, ahora si me debes una y bien grande [el pelinegro no entendía nada miraba desconcertado a Yaten quien también se reía] Por que no te das vuelta e invitas bailar a esa rubia de ahí, al menos hasta que Sere llegue.

Seiya: No! No podría hacerle eso a bombón…. [si dejar de observar a la rubia que estaba dándole cada vez mas calor con su baile]

Yaten: Vamos Seiya, olvida a tu bombón por un rato y diviértete un poco, no es nada malo….[mirando con complicidad a Mina quien le había explicado lo que le había dado a la rubia para que se desinhibiera]

De pronto el pelinegro ya no soportaba, veía como hilos lo iban atando a esa despampanante rubia, se acerco lentamente y la tomo de su cintura apoyándola suavemente junto a el y junto a ella comenzó a balancearse de un lado para otro lentamente bajando hasta llegar hacia donde ya las piernas no le permitían bajar mas, lentamente comenzaron a moverse en forma ascendiente ella levanto su brazo derecho y el la imito pero fue acariciando su brazo bajándolo haciendo estremecer ante el contacto a la joven, todos detuvieron sus bailes, nadie podía dejar de ver a esa pareja, con esos movimientos tan sincronizados, eran como uno solo, no parecía haber dos personas….. de pronto cuando ella finalmente termina de bajar su brazo el pelinegro la toma de la mano y la hace girar para poder tenerla de frente, ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados escuchando la música y dejándose llevar solamente…..entonces Seiya casi cae en shock

Jajajajajjaja perdón que lo corte acá pero sino se hacia muyyyy largo jajajajjaja, espero que les haya gustado al fin el tan esperado beso! Si si si! Y que pasará ahora? Flor de baile se estaban mandando Seiya y aquella chica no?

Bueno esperare sus comentarios besos a todas.


	15. Cap 15 El cumpleaños de Serena la aparic

Capítulo 15 El cumpleaños de Serena…..La aparición de Sailor Cosmos II parte

de pronto cuando ella finalmente termina de bajar su brazo el pelinegro la toma de la mano y la hace girar para poder tenerla de frente, ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados escuchando la música y dejándose llevar solamente…..entonces Seiya casi cae en shock cuando ve que ese monumento a la belleza no era nada mas ni nada menos que su bombón…..la acerca suavemente a el, la presiona junto a su cuerpo, tirando hacia atrás a la rubia haciéndola doblarse de emoción, acariciando suavemente el cuello de ella, nadie daba crédito poder ver esos movimientos tan provocadores…

Era un momento magico, ella suavemente abre sus ojos y ve a su pelinegro preferido, le regala una sonrisa picara, seductora, él siente como con solo esa sonrisa su cuerpo despide fuego por todas partes, la desea por dios que asi es, la arrincona contra una baranda sus manos se deslizan contorneando delicadamente el cuerpo de la rubia y ella siente como su cuerpo pide mas ante ese contacto y…..

de pronto una luz intensa ilumina todo encegueciéndolos y un estallido se escucha, el golpe dio justo en medio de la pista del VIP, haciendo a todos los jóvenes salieran despedidos por el impacto hacia todas las direcciones. El pelinegro en su desesperación comienza a buscar a su bombón, no puede encontrarla por ningún lado, comienza a levantar las maderas de lo que era el piso, la gente comienza a salir toda golpeada, con marcas de sangre por algún vidrio impactado.

X: jajajajajaja, corran humanos tontos….corran….. [una vos macabra hablaba desde las sombras]

Haruka: No puedo creerlo después de tanto tiempo parece ser que se nos terminaron las vacaciones chicas…[Rei y Lita no habían recibido mucho del impacto pero estaban bastantes golpeadas, Nicolás se veía que un hilo de sangre pasaba por su rostro y este estaba inconsciente….Andrew que por suerte solo tenia unos golpes, ayuda llevando hacia un costado al joven sabedor que las chicas pondrían batalla.]

Príncipe. Taiki. Maker: Quien eres? [Desenfundando su espada dirigiéndose a la silueta que se distinguía en la sombras]

Sailor Uranos: Que quieres aquí? [a su lado aparecieron Sailor Neptuno, Marte, Júpiter y Mercurio, tanto Mina como Serena se encontraban perdidas, ellas fueron quienes mas estuvieron expuestas al golpe, un abatido Yaten buscaba a su rubia al igual que el pelinegro]

X: No hay necesidad de presentaciones, solo quiero que ella aparezca…..

Sailor: Marte: a quien buscas?

X: Ignorantes…..pero ni modo tendré que entretenerme con Uds.… [de pronto lanza una esfera negra rodeada de fuego y rayos que impacta en el centro de donde se encontraban las Sailor haciéndolas caer en el impacto, Sailor Urano con rastros del golpe trata de de incorporarse nuevamente pero de pronto…] Vamos mis queridos esclavos, levántense ante su ama y compartan el poder [eleva una mano hacia arriba y ven como los jóvenes que aun estaban en el lugar comienzan a levantarse sus cuerpos se transforman en sombras y comienzan atacar a las scout, en ese momento Yaten logra ver a Mina y cuando va acercarse a ella ve como se transforma en otra sombra automáticamente se transforma en guerrero]

S. Marte: Cuidado Príncipe Yaten Maker! [Justo es golpeado por la espalda por el poder de una sombra y cae rendido a los pies de la sombra de Mina, quien lo toma por el cuello y lo eleva del piso]

P. Taiki Maker: Que haces! Pelea Maker….[desesperado al ver que su hermano iba tomando un tono violeta en la cara]

P. Yaten Maker: No….n…o….pu..edo….es…..Mi…na…. [todos quedan sorprendidos, no podían lastimar a esas sombras eran personas, y sin el poder de Sailor Moon no podrían hacer nada ahora….que seria de ellos….de los habitantes de la tierra. De pronto una rosa roja rozo el brazo de Mina haciendo que suelte al P. Yaten Maker, este se encontraba desmayado ya por la falta de Aire]

S. Júpiter: Tuxido Mask, no le hagas daño es MINA!.

: [ante el grito de Júpiter se detiene y solamente impulsa a esa sombra hacia una pared sujetándola con su bastón] Pero que diablos esta pasando!

S. Uranos: Transformaron a toda la gente en sombras, no podemos dañarla. Tenemos que proteger este planeta.

X: jajajajaja, proteger este planeta? No me hagan reír, si Uds. no son Scout del planeta tierra no es Así Príncipe Endimión?...[todos observan hacia esa sombra como podría saber aquello] que hacen aquí scout si la princesa de la Luna ya no se encuentra entre Uds.? porque no regresan a sus planteas…..jajajajja

S. Uranos: Nosotras protegeremos el planeta que ella tanto amo [poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su amada Sailor Neptuno] vamos neptuno es nuestro turno TIERRA TIEMPLA….

S. Neptun: MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO…..[ambos ataques se combinan, pero de nada sirven, la silueta lo esquiva fácilmente]

X: jajajajja eso es su poder? No son nada sin su princesa…..jajajajajaj. De pronto una luz rosa ilumina el lugar todos observan una silueta, alas desplegadas totalmente un báculo en su mano derecha en donde se ve una estrella en la parte superior con dos alas desplegadas hacia los lados. Una hermosa figura delineada, se distingue en su cabello dos chonguitos en forma de corazón y largos cabellos, y en el centro de la frente brilla un gran estrella. Y un susurro …

XX: Has de cosmo, recrea! [de pronto una luz rosa encierra a todas las sombras y vuelven hacer humanos nuevamente, Mina con un la cabeza aun aturdida ve a Yaten desmayado y corre a su lado tratando de despertarlo]

X: No….NO PUEDE SER TU?

XX: [con una voz melodiosa diciendo en un susurro] ve y dile a tu amo, que yo soy quien protege todo…no podrán hacer nada….. [la otra silueta desaparece y las chicas posan sus ojos a esa silueta tan conocida, mientras tanto Seiya, encuentra a Serena desmayada debajo de unas tablas y sacudiéndola trata de hacerla reaccionar pero no pasaba nada] Sailor Scouts, tendrán que aumentar sus fuerzas, este enemigo es demasiado poderoso y yo no podré acudir siempre…..

P. Taiki Maker: Sailor Cosmos?

Sailor Cosmos: Si príncipe, y Uds. también deberán entrenar y aumentar sus poderes la revelación…..[comienza a desvanecerse….]…esta pronta a llegar….

P. Taiki Maker: NOOOOO, espera no te vayas aun…..[viendo que la Sailor desapareció completamente, toda la ira lo invade y cae rendido ante sus rodillas] maldición, estuvimos tan cerca pero quien es Sailor cosmos. [Sailor Mercuri se acerca al castaño y lo abraza dándole su apoyo, en eso llega Seiya quien en sus brazos tenia a Serena que lentamente comienza a reaccionar, y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta todas salen de su transformación y se acercan a los heridos, las ambulancias llegan al lugar, comienzan a revisar a todos. Nicolás por suerte solo fue un pequeño golpe el que recibió y no necesito de suturas, Yaten le fue proporcionado un poco de oxigeno y solo le quedo un moretón en el cuello por la fuerza de la atadura de Mina, Serena tenia un par de moretones pero nada de importancia…

Haruka : [susurrándole a Michiru, para que Serena no pudiera oírle] tendremos que averiguar quien es Sailor cosmos.

Michiru: Mi espejo sigue bloqueado, pero quizás…..viste como llevaba el peinado como el de nuestra princesa?...

Haruka: Si…te diría que ella es…pero…

Seiya: [quien se encontraba lo bastante cerca como para escuchar] pero yo tenia a bombón en mis brazos en ese momento….[Haruka lo mira y sonríe ya que el pelinegro había completado su frase]

Haruka: Exacto…pero quien es entonces?

En otra parte de Tokio

X: su majestad…..no tengo buenas noticias….

Majestad: y dime que te sucede…..

X: Sailor Cosmos esta aquí!

Majestad: Maldición! Despiertalos a todos, es momento que comencemos. La otra silueta desaparece] Sailor Cosmos…..pero como es posible…..cuando desperto

En el departamento de Darien.

El pelinegro llegaba a su casa, luego de asegurarse que todos los chicos y las chicas se encontraran bien, pero como Haruka y Michiru insistieron en ser ellas quienes llevaban a Serena a él no le quedo mas que aceptar e irse y al llegar al departamento se encuentra a Zamira tirada en medio de la Sala con un vaso roto a su costado

Darien: Zamira! Reacciona [comienza a zamarrearla para poder despertarla, la pelirroja reaccionando]

Zamira: Ya llego Darien…..Sailor Cosmos ya esta aquí….

Darien: Como es que lo sabes? tienes que decirme quien eres por favor debes confiar en mi…..[la abraza fuertemente] (porque….porque no confías en mi)

Casa Tsukino

Ikuko: Hija que te paso [viendo que traía toda la ropa sucia y algunos moretones visibles en brazos y piernas]

Haruka: No se preocupe Sra. Tsukino, hubo un incidente en el boliche pero por suerte no nos paso nada. Tiene que agradecerle a Kou que nuevamente la salvo.

Kenji: Hay hija con todas las cosas que te han pasado te pondría bajo llave en tu dormitorio hasta que te hagas viejita con tal de que no te pase nada. [con una gota en la cabeza]

Serena: No se preocupen mama, en serio estoy bien, solo me desmaye del susto y tengo el estomago revuelto que de seguro es por lo mismo…[agarrandose la cabeza por un fuerte dolor que sentía]

Haruka: Gatita tomaste algo vos? [le susurra al oído]

Serena: [la mira intrigada puesto que no sabia porque le preguntaba] mmmm...solo un primavera que me convido mina [Haruka abre grande los ojos al darse cuenta que ella actuó por efectos de alcohol]

Haruka: Bueno tendré que hablar con ella, ahora tu vete a descansar nos veremos el lunes a la salida del colegio.

Serena: Gracias chicas por todo, pese al derrumbe que hubo al final fue una hermosa noche.

Michiru: Descansa pequeña, Sres. Tsukino….buenas noches.

Kenji: Buenas noches muchachas.

Ikuko: Hija ve a darte un baño y acuéstate que ya es demasiado tarde. (Por dios….me prometiste que nuestra hija viviría feliz y normal, no de nuevo te lo suplico Serenity….)

La rubia se metió en el baño, lleno la bañera y comenzó a relajarse, de pronto tomo conciencia de lo que había hecho en la pista, de la forma en que Seiya y ella se movieron esto ocasiono un gran rubor en la rubia…..

Serena: HAY DIOS NO QUE HICE! [Sale rápido de la bañera cepilla su cabello, se pone el piyama y de pronto escucha unos leves golpes en la ventana, que hacen que la gatita que descansaba en el cuarto despierte. Se asoma para ver de donde proviene el ruido, abre las cortinas, y sale a su balcón, su corazón empieza a latir desaforadamente]

Serena: Que haces acá? [susurrando para que sus padres no la escuchen]

X: No podía dormir sin saber que estabas segura bombón….(que hermosa te vez en todos los momentos, no importa como te peines o que lleves puesto simplemente hermosa)

Serena: Si, si estoy bien ahora vete antes que mi papa te descubra.

Seiya: No me dejaras subir?...[con esa sonrisa picara que a ella derrite]

Serena: Ni lo sueñes! Eres un degenerado soy una joven y estoy en piyamas como crees.

Seiya: Vamos bombón, tu sabes que me deseas [guiñándole / picándole el ojo] me lo dejaste bastante claro bailando conmigo esta noche

Serena: como crees engreído….eso fue….eso fueeee…[de pronto se escucha otra ventana que se abre]

Rini: HAY POR DIOS O TU ENTRA O TU SAL PERO POR FAVOR EN ESTA CASA QUEREMOS DORMIR! [el pelinegro avergonzado salta y se termina escondiendo en unos arbustos, se escucha la puerta de la casa abrir]

Serena: ya sal de ahí por favor que HOMBRE!, eres un miedoso…jajajajaj

Seiya jajajaj [incorporándose a la risa] solo tu me conoces bombón…. Y ahora me vas a dejar entrar?

Serena: [totalmente roja] Como crees, no es hora….aparte tu…..[el pelinegro se acerca suavemente a ella, rompiendo el espacio que los separa] tu…[se le corta la respiración lo siente tan cerca que ya no sabe que estaba por decir]

Seiya: Si bombón….yo….que? [podía sentir su dulce aroma tan cerca]

Kenji: ejem! Creo que es un poco tarde ya no? [el pelinegro sonrojándose como jamás en su vida]

Seiya: Perdón Sr. Tsukino, es que yo….eh…..me preocupe….porque como sabe…en el boliche….serena…yo…..[no paraba de tartamudear]

Kenji: SI, si estoy al tanto de todo ahora Seiya que te parece si vienes mañana y desayunas con nosotros pero por favor déjanos dormir si?

Seiya: [totalmente avergonzado] Gracias señor….y buenas noches…buenas noches bombón….

Serena: Hay! Me pone de…..buenas noches….. lo siento papa.

Kenji: Solo porque es Seiya hija si algún otro se acerca te juro que llamo a la policía entendido? [acusándola con un dedo y la otra mano en la cintura]

Serena: jajajajja si, si papa, hasta mañana [le da un beso en su mejilla y se va a su cuarto]

Kenji: adolescentes….no puedes con ellos…..

La noche transcurrió sin mayor problema, por la mañana cada persona se encontraba despertando en este que prometía ser un día para nada tranquilo….comenzando con el príncipe de la Tierra, que luego de desayunar se fue a comprar unos víveres pues ahora que Zamira y Erios estaban con él no le rendían como antes, y justo cuando estaba saliendo del mercado una foto en una revista del puesto de diarios le llama la atención.

Darien: No puedo ser cierto!

Mientras tanto unas jóvenes que se habían despertado se encontraban desayunando y la mas pequeña decide prender el televisor de lo mas tranquila y mientras hacia zapping un video de un programa de chimentos llamo su atención:

Hotaru: Por dios esa es la princesa? [Michiru al oír a la niña voltea a ver y cuando ve las imágenes corre a taparle los ojos]

Haruka [rápidamente apaga el televisor] Maldición voy a matar a Aino [Michiru comienza a reír al ver la expresión de furia por las imágenes]

En otro departamento de la ciudad Nº 10 dos jóvenes estaban desayunando y un peliplateado pone el canal de noticias el cual lo deja con la boca abierta.

Taiki: Me parece que a Seiya se le fue la mano….[ruborizado por las imágenes]

Yaten: Pago por ver la cara del Sr. Tsukino…jajjajajja [ambos comienzan a reír y como tenían Direc tv graban el programa, pero con sus risas despertaron al pelinegro que estaba descansando, estaba solo con un pantalón piyama que se ataba con un cordón en su cintura, con su pecho totalmente descubierto y su pelo suelto, se aparece ante sus hermanos] buenos días Jhony jajajajajaj…..[es el personaje de Dirty Dancing] vas a ver a Baby? Jajajajja [Taiki no aguanta y se incorpora a la risa del peliplateado, Seiya comienza a mirarlos y sin entender ni preguntar a que se referían se mete en la bañera para ir a la casa de su bombón]

Taiki: Mejor le avisamos a las chicas para que le avisen a Serena antes que lo vea el padre.

Yaten: Sip opino lo mismo porque me parece que todo el cariño que le tenían por salvarla sabes por donde se lo va a pasar a la hora de ver esto jajajajajaja.

Así los hermanos le avisan a Mina y Amy que es lo que estaba pasando, Amy lo mas rápido que pudo llamo a su amiga para prevenirla, pero esta se encontraba durmiendo. Así que decidieron dejarle un mensaje y dirigirse a su casa para que nada pasara a otros planos, pero lo que no contaban era que el príncipe de la tierra se encontraba camino a casa de la rubia, envuelto por celos e impotencia, toca el timbre de la casa .

Ikuko: Ohh, Darien….que se te ofrece….

Darien: Buenos días Sra. Tsukino perdone el arrebato pero esto es inaudito….es algo que no ya no puedo tolerar…..[estaba encolerizado totalmente]

Ikuko: A ver Darien…primero te voy a pedir que me bajes el tono, es una falta de respeto y 2º que me expliques a que te refieres….[Kenji quien había escuchado los reclamos de Darien se dirige a la puerta]

Kenji: Que hace UD. Acá? ya le he dicho que….[pero lo interrumpe]

Darien: Sr. con todo respeto yo a su hija siempre la respete, la ame y la amo como siempre, he hecho todo para merecérmela, y no voy a permitir que un cantante de cuarta le haga una mala fama, así que si UD no me quiere como yerno no entiendo como un degenerado como este puede estar con su hija [y le entrega el diario que había comprado, el padre de la rubia quien no entendía nada toma el periódico y la foto de la tapa era de su pequeña, que era abrazada por el pelinegro en una posición para nada sana, de esa forma tan provocativa como había salido, y junto una fotografía de ellos dos besándose en el parque y el titular que decía EL VOCALISTA PRINCIPAL DE THREE LIGHT ESTRENANDO NOVIA Y SIN PUDOR ALGUNO, al leer el encabezado]

Kenji: SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Bueno hasta acá les dejo el capitulo

Ahora en resumen apareció Sailor Cosmos, si Serena y Zamira se encontraban desmayadas quien es Sailor Cosmos? Mmmmmmmm….quien será? Quien es el nuevo enemigo que apareció y porque no se sabe su nombre? Que hará el padre de Serena con lo que paso la noche anterior? Acaso Seiya dejara de ser su favorito? De esa forma Darien lograra finalmente volver a ser aceptado por la familia de la Rubia?

Esperen al próximo capitulo las quiero y dejen comentarios bye!


	16. Cap 16 Un amor prohibido parte I

_Primero que nada quiero agradecerles los review:_

_**AGATASHA:**__ gracias por tu continuo apoyo, me alegra que te guste mi fic y por supuesto espero que disfrutes este capitulo. Espero que hayas empezado de 10 el año 2011. Y prepárate porque en el próximo vendrá el LEMON! Besosss_

_**Solar Knight Marie:**__ Amix perdón que no conteste anteriormente todos los review que me has dejado, pero en la desesperación de subir los capítulos siempre me olvidaba de agregar las respuestas jajajaja. Pero bue acá estamos espero que disfrutes de este cap y esperare también tu actualización. Besos_

_**Antitos Kou Leto:**__ Amix lamento informarte que si que se vera afectada la relación, y no esperes tanto en el próximo LEMON! Jajajaja para las cochinillas jajajajja. Bueno espero que te guste este cap, y aviso de ante mano que empezare a cerrar todas las intrigas a partir del cap 18. así vamos comenzando a terminarlo (eso no quiere decir que queden 20 cap mas jajajajja) bueno gracias por todos los review que me has hecho. Besos_

_**Princes-Moon:**__ A decir verdad con tu primer review me subiste la autoestima al cielo! Gracias por las palabras tan lindas! Espero tu próximo review para asegurarme que continuas leyendo jajajaja bueno besos_

_Ahora si gracias a todos por leer, a los que dejan review y a los que no también muchisimas gracias por acompañarme en este locura_

_Besos_

Capitulo 16 un amor Prohibido….El futuro que no fue I parte

Al escuchar el grito que vociferó su padre la rubia bajo rápidamente aun en piyamas con su pelo suelto lleno de moñitos, cuando por fin termino de bajar las escaleras en el living se encontraban su madre sentada con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y cerrando las manos como si estuvieran en forma de rezo, en un sillón individual se encontraba Darien de brazos y piernas cruzadas y caminando con mucha ira de un lado para otro su padre con el periódico en la mano. Por supuesto la rubia no pudo escuchar las advertencias de sus amigas, así que no sabia de que iba el asunto, se sonrojo al ver al pelinegro porque la estaba viendo en piyamas.

Serena: Pero papá que es lo que te pasa? [mira desconcertada a la madre quien solamente la mira pero con cara de lastima, ya que a ella no le parecía tan grave la situación, pero conocía a su marido y esto daría mucho trabajo]

Kenji: Que me pasa? Todavía me lo preguntas, como has osado hacer esto, eso si que no te lo permitiré tienes solo 17 años jovencita que te piensas de andar haciendo exhibicionismo por ahí! [en eso tocan el timbre, la madre se levanta rápidamente y ]

Ikuko: Oh por dios! (cartón lleno) [pensó para si misma]

Seiya: Buenos Días Ikuko como le va [saluda el muchacho con una gran sonrisa y la madre de serena haciéndole señas que se callara y con el dedo señalándole que le iban a cortar el cuello, pero fue demasiado tarde, su esposo había escuchado al muchacho y se dirigió a la puerta con el otro pelinegro como si fuera su custodia]

Kenji: Ahh! Lo que faltaba todavía tienes el tupe de aparecerte en mi casa, después de lo que le has hecho a mi hija? [el pelinegro miraba confundido a todos de que iba todo esto, de pronto se escuchan gritos desde la calle]

Voces: Serena, Serena, rápido, Serena! [eran todas las chicas que venían corriendo a los gritos tratando de despertar a Serena, y pararon todas de golpe al ver quienes estaban en la puerta de la residencia. La rubia que había escuchado los gritos sale al encuentro de sus amigas y es Darien quien la toma del brazo y le hace gesto de negación con la cabeza]

Serena: Ya suéltame que sucede alguien puede explicarme? [Mina le hace señas que se callara que es mejor la ignorancia en estos casos, pero el padre de Serena le entrega el periódico a su hija, cuando esta ve la tapa sus mejillas se tiñen de un sonrojo importante, esta acción hace que el pelinegro tome el mismo y al ver de que iba todo]

Seiya: la p….no puedo creerlo, este…..vera…em…Señor Tsukino yo puedo explicarle.

Darien: Creo que las imágenes hablan por si sola Kou, no hay nada que debas explicar, te pido que te retires si aun respetas en algo esta familia. [El señor Kenji estaba tan dolido con lo que había visto de su pequeña que no se opuso a las palabras de Darien]

Kenji: Darien tiene razón, creí que serias lo mejor para mi hija pero veo que me equivoque, solo la has deshonrado y expuesto gracias a tu "fama", lo siento, pero esto no te lo perdonare [con la mirada de desilusión en su rostro, agacho la cabeza, tomo de la mano a su mujer y a su hija y mientras se volteaba] Te prohíbo que te acerques a ella queda claro.

Seiya: Pero señor no puede hacer eso, yo jamás le falte el respeto, yo la amo, Bombón perdóname no fue mi intención.

Serena: [tratando de ir hacia él pero es detenida por Darien] Seiya, lo siento, se que no tienes nada que ver, papa solo escúchanos por favor, no es lo que tu piensas.

Kenji: Ya es suficiente entra [enojado y señalando la puerta, jamás se había puesto así con su niña, pero no soportaba todo esto] y ustedes [mirando a sus amigas que se encontraban con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas al ver y escuchar toda aquella situación] no se como permitieron que esto sucediera se supone que son sus amigas y la acompañaron en esto. Les pediré que si quieren ver a mi hija será solo dentro de mi casa o en el colegio, tendrá prohibido también salir con Uds.

Mina: Hay no es justo Sr. Tsukino, que tiene de malo dos enamorados baila…

Todas: Mina cállate!

Así la familia junto con Darien ingresan a la casa, la rubia corre hacia su dormitorio y se asoma a su bacón viendo como sus amigas y su amor se marchaban el pelinegro sintió en su corazón la mirada de su amada, volteo, levanto la vista y le tiro un beso, que ella agarro con sus manos y lo deposito en su corazón, no necesitaban palabras, sabían que de alguna u otra forma estarían juntos. Mientras tanto en el Living

Kenji: Sr. Chiba le agradezco lo que hizo y la información que me trajo pero debo pedirle que se retire.

Darien: Por su puesto, lo entiendo, pero antes me gustaría pedirle permiso para recoger a Serena del colegio cada día para asegurarnos de que no se vaya con ese joven [el padre de la rubia se quedo observándolo, analizando lo que le había pedido, que podía perder, si este hizo sufrir a su hija pero al menos no hizo que l familia estuviera en boca de todos, por otro lado Ikuko le hacia señas detrás del muchacho que no lo permitiera, pero esta vez el Jefe de familia no retrocedería]

Kenji: Le estaré agradecido, y le pediré que me informe a cada lugar que la llevas y los horarios en que la traerá, este es mi numero por favor es la ultima oportunidad que le daré espero que no la desperdicie.

Darien: Por supuesto que no Sr. Tsukino, se lo prometo, ahora si me permiten [haciendo una reverencia se despide y se retira a llevar las compras que había hecho hacia el departamento]

Ikuko: Pero que has hecho Kenji, [con los ojos llenos de lagrimas] no te das cuenta que nuestra hija se ha enamorado nuevamente, a dejado de sufrir, es feliz de nuevo y tu ahora seras el responsable de su desdicha?

Kenji: Lo siento mi amor, pero no pienso dar marcha atrás, ya lo dije le daré otra oportu….

Ikuko: y quien eres para darle otra oportunidad! [le grita enérgicamente con sus mejillas mojadas al saber del sufrimiento por el que pasaría su hija] ella es quien debe decidir, en que siglo te encuentras?

Kenji: Por ceder en las ideas de tu hija es que ahora estamos en boca de todo Tokio, te das cuenta de esto? Sabes lo que será mi vida en el periódico ahora? No soportare otro acto así, y haré lo que sea necesario para limpiar nuevamente la reputación de mi hija y de esta casa.

Ikuko: [bajando la mirada] te desconozco Kenji, nunca te creí capaz de algo así

se retira a la cocina, el hombre cae pesadamente en el sillón se saca los anteojos frotándose los ojos, pensando en que si hizo realmente bien en tomar aquella decisión, sabia que su esposa tenia razón pero le dolía demasiado, decidió prender la tele, ver un poco de noticiero para despejarse pero fue imposible, ahí se encontraba un video de su hija bailando con él, era demasiado

En otra parte de Tokio iban las chicas junto con Seiya caminando, nadie decía nada, el pelinegro iba con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mirando el piso, de pronto se escucha una voz familiar.

Haruka: Tu! Eres inconsciente? Te das cuenta de lo que puede pasar, ves lo que ocasionaste?

Seiya: Mira Tenoh no veng….[la rubia le pone la mano en la cara y queda mirando a Mina, todas las chicas voltean a verla, ella se pone colorada]

Haruka: No es contigo la cosa en este momento Kou, Mina te estoy hablando.

Mina: eh! Yo? Pero que hice?

Haruka: Le diste alcohol a la princesa por eso actuó de esa forma anoche, te das cuenta que pasaría si los pad….[Rei la mira y en sus ojos ve una tristeza inmensa] Que pasa aquí?

Lita: Llegaste demasiado tarde.

Amy: Si ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Michiru: pero chicas de que están hablando.

Seiya: Los padres de Serena ya se enteraron, Chiba fue temprano con el chisme, ni siquiera me dejo explicarle nada, y ahora tengo prohibido ver a bombón, y las chicas pueden verla pero no pueden salir con ellas. [volviendo a bajar la mirada, Haruka al escuchar esto, se monta en cólera]

Haruka: Ese Chiba me la pagará solo le importa él mismo, no sabe lo que sufrirá la gatita con esto?' y tu Kou a ver si la próxima te cuidas, sabes perfectamente que eres una figura pública y…

Michiru: Haru, por favor ya no lo tortures mas, suficiente tiene, aparte se supone que no dejan entrar periodistas, así que esas imágenes las debió tomar alguien. Aparte en estos momentos creo que tenemos otras cosas mas importantes que resolver no lo creen? [todas miran hacia la joven de pelo aguamarina] Se acuerdan de la visión de Rei? Y la aparición de Sailor cosmos? Debemos averiguar quien es.

Seiya: Tienes razón tengo que ir a reunirme con los muchachos a ver como hacemos, en que podemos aportar en la búsqueda de la identidad, la necesitamos urgente para despertar nuestro poder al máximo poder. Bueno chicas, si saben algo por favor avísenme, y si ven a mi bombón díganle que la amo. [el pelinegro esta por irse pero es detenido por Rei]

Rei: Seiya acaso no piensas contarnos cuando es que Serena y tu se pusieron de novios?

Seiya [poniéndose colorado]este, bueno, es que en realidad nunca nos pusimos de novios, solo nos besamos esa vez que los malditos sacaron fotografías, después llego Darien y nos cruzamos a puño, pero Serena por primera vez defendió nuestro amor entienden chicas? Pero ahora…..no se que sucederá.

Amy: Haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para que Uds. estén juntos no te preocupes, la felicidad de Serena para nosotros es lo mas importante no es así chicas?

Todas : Claro!

Seiya: Bueno cuídense, y Mina, se que tus intenciones siempre son buenas, pero para la próxima trata de consultar antes tus planes con otros si?

Mina [ quien no levantaba la vista de vergüenza que sentía por haber hecho quedar tan mal a su amiga, sintió dolor en aquellas palabras, un tono que su amigo jamás había utilizado en ella] Si, y perdóname Seiya.

Rei: Acabo de llamar a Luna y Artemis nos esperaran en el templo, así que vamos chicas.

El día seguía su curso, en la casa de la familia Tsukino el ambiente se cortaba con tijera, Serena bajo a comer muy triste, apenas si probo bocado, solo desparramo la comida por su plato, Sammy no quiso molestar a su hermana ya que no le hacia gracia verla sufrir y tampoco estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho el padre.

En el Departamento de los chicos se encontraban entre todos componiendo una nueva canción para hacer que Sailor Cosmos se apareciera frente a ellos y solicitarle la ayuda de una vez por todas, querían mas que nunca concluir y ser hombres completos.

Por otra parte Darien disfrutaba muy feliz su triunfo y que ha recuperado a su princesa, ahora podría continuar tranquilo, ya solo le quedaban dos semanas para seguir en Tokio y tenia que ver como haría para poder mantener feliz a la Princesa y sus padres.

Pero las chicas continuaban reunidas en el templo, Rei estaba frente al fuego sagrado, invocándolo para ver que sucedería con Tokio de Cristal, pero todo estaba borroso pareciera como si el fuego se negara ahora a contarles los sucesos venideros.

Rei: [sin apartarse de su posición de invocación] lo siento chicas pero no hay nada.

Michiru: Creo que es hora de hablar finalmente con la pequeña Dama.

todas asiente y Haruka es quien toma si intercomunicador y la llama, la pelirosa que se encontraba almorzando con la familia escucha a su luna pelota y se excusa de la mesa, pero esta no ve que Serena también se levanta y la sigue

Rini: Si Haru que sucede?

Haruka: Pequeña Dama, es hora que conversemos, las ideas se nos están acabando, hay un nuevo enemigo y necesitamos aclarar las cosas, te esperamos en el templo a las 17hs y por favor que la Princesa no se entere.

Rini: Esta bien. [la pequeña corta la comunicación y luego llama a su novio para pedirle que la acompaño puesto que quería pedirle primero un consejo a él, pero no contó con que Serena escucharía todo, sigilosamente se fue a su dormitorio]

Serena (porque Haruka la llamará pequeña Dama y como es que conocen a una princesa, las chicas ya no confían en mi) [sentándose en la cama abrazando la almohada] … ya se lo que voy hacer, [baja rápidamente y va a la cocina ayudar a su madre con los platos, una vez terminado de secar los mismos.] bueno iré a recostarme un poco, estoy cansada y tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Con permiso.

Kenji: Descansa que mañana comienzas a levantarte a las 7 [Serena abrió muy grande los ojos, lo que le faltaba pensó, este sería el peor castigo de su vida]

Ikuko: Mi amor, tienes que darte cuenta que nuestra hija no es una niña y no es irresponsable como tú piensas. Algún día te arrepentirás de lo que estas haciendo, no te das una idea. [dejando al padre de la rubia muy pensativo].

Serena, cerro la puerta de su dormitorio, coloco un poco de música bien suave en forma de arrullo y salio por el balcón, bajo lentamente para no hacer ruido y escabulléndose entre las plantas comenzó a correr en dirección al templo. Quería llegar antes que Rini, para poder escuchar tranquila de que iba todo esto y porque no la invitaron a ella.

Mientras Erios llego a la casa Tsukino.

Erios: Hola Princesa [acercándose tiernamente le deposita un beso en la mejilla y ella se sonroja]

Rini: Erios, siempre eres tan dulce conmigo [bajando la mirada]

Erios: Sabes que te mereces todo. Y ahora me vas a contar que es lo que te esta pasando últimamente? Siempre estas nerviosa y misteriosa y ahora también.

Rini: Te pedí que vinieras porque las chicas me llamaron, quieren hablar conmigo de lo que pasa en Tokio de Cristal y el porque mi madre sufre seguramente ya se han enterado y yo la verdad es que no se que hacer, ya una vez interferí en el pasado y cambie bastante las cosas, y ahora, cada vez es peor, yo ….no se que decirle a las chicas. [abrazándose al brazo del peliblanco]

Erios: Princesa, no tienes que temer, tienes que contarles la verdad, quizás haya alguna forma de cambiar las cosas, si se puede impedir es mejor. Tienes que tener mas Fe.

Rini: Si pero y nosotros Erios que pasará con nosotros, tu sabes que no puedo quedarme a vivir en esta época, debo regresar, y allá tu…[bajando la mirada, el detiene el paso, se voltea para quedar frente a ella y levanta su rostro para verla a los ojos]

Erios: Princesa, ahora que se que me correspondes realmente, yo iré al palacio y pediré formalizar nuestra relación como corresponde. Pero antes creo que debes dar un empujón aquí, para poder nosotros también tener un buen futuro, y cuando tu regreses quizás haya muchos cambio, quizás no recuerdes nada pero seguirás siendo tu y yo te seguiré amando. [la besa tiernamente, luego continúan su camino hacia el templo].

Cuando llegaron todas estaban sentadas en el patio esperando a la joven, se quedaron sorprendidas no imaginaban que el peliblanco también vendría.

Rini: Hola chicas!

Todas: Hola Rini!

Haruka: Creo que sabes bien el porque te citamos [la pelirosa asiente con la cabeza] bueno que es lo que le pasa a la Neo Reina Serenity, porque sufre en Tokio de Cristal. Y quien es este nuevo enemigo que nos esta atacando?

En el departamento Kou

El pelinegro entra pesadamente al living, sus hermanos se encontraban intentando componer un nuevo tema y ven el semblante con el que entro su hermano.

Taiki: Te lo quisimos advertir, esta en todos los diarios y en todos los canales.

Seiya: Si me di cuenta [ tirandose como desmayado al sillón libre]

Taiki: Por tu cara me dice que sus padres no lo tomaron para nada bien.

Seiya: En realidad SU PADRE, fue, porque llego primero Chiba, y …[comienza a despedir unas lagrimas desde sus zafiros] ahora no me permite verla ni acercarme, porque! [gritando con todas sus fuerzas] POR QUE AHORA QUE TENIA A MI BOMBON.

Yaten: Lo hubieses pensado antes de dar aquel espectáculo anoche [el pelinegro clava su mirada furiosa a su hermano]

Seiya: y que se supone, que no puedo tener vida? Es que Uds. no entienden, ella es mi complemento, anoche cuando baile con ella antes de saber que era ella realmente sentí como si el universo nos estuviera atando, una energía tan calida brotaba de ella, y después cuando me regalo esa sonrisa [suspira profundamente ] ya no recuerdo nada porque solo deje que mi corazón me guiara, y mis manos….

Yaten: Bueno, bueno ya entendimos, no necesitamos saber mas, creo que ahora tenemos algo verdaderamente importante que ver no?

Taiki: Lo siento Seiya, pero Yaten tiene toda la razón, quise detenerla pero me fue imposible, encima ninguno de Uds. estaba así que no había forma de hacerle el pedido. Tenemos que pensar como vamos hacer la próxima vez que ella aparezca. Es importante planear como haremos.

Yaten: Yo pienso que lo mejor sería que si aparece de nuevo uno se quede al margen para poder seguirla, de esa forma la detendremos y le pediremos ayuda, no se que opinan.

Taiki: Y a ti que te paso que se te prendieron las luces? Jajajjajajaja

Yaten: Si bueno a diferencia de Uds. que solo piensan en mujeres yo estoy mas concentrado en poder terminar con esto.

Taiki: No tienes porque hablar de esa forma después de todo, anoche no te vi tan disgustado con Mina no es así.

Yaten [revoleándole un almohadón] ya cállate!

El pelinegro que no tenia ni la mas mínima gana de estar en compañía deja a sus dos hermanos discutiendo y se va a su dormitorio, toma su guitarra y comienza a dejarse llevar, pensando en su bombón, y como seria ahora que su padre la intentaría tener alejada. Y mágicamente a sus manos y corazón le llega toda la inspiración que necesitaba, comienza a escribir.

Darien que había llegado al departamento comienza a guardar los víveres.

Zamira: Buenos días o debo decir buenas noches? Que paso que te demoraste tanto [el voltea para verla y con una sonrisa en sus labios se acerca despacio a ella] mmm… veo que estas de buen humor y se puede saber a que se debe?

Darien: [tomando sus manos entre las suyas y besa cada una] se debe a que tengo otra oportunidad con Serena [los ojos de la pelirroja se cristalizan] perdóname se que te duele pero no puedo permitir que ella se separe de mi. Tienes que entender, tengo un futuro a su lado.

Zamira: No Darien, no lo tienes, tu eres quien tiene que entender que la princesa de la Luna ya no existe y no tiene que volver a renacer.

Darien: [acariciando el rostro de aquella, pero ella retrocede para no recibir la caricia] no me hagas esto, sabes que de todas formas no me apartare de ti, yo con ella debo construir mi futuro, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de sentir esto [señalando su pecho] por ti.

Zamira [ separando el agarre de manos que la mantenía cerca de él] No Darien, no podrás ser feliz, y yo no me permitiría arriesgar mi vida, por la traición a la Corona, y aparte en aquel futuro tu y yo [bajando la mirada] no podríamos jamás estar juntos.

Darien: [en un rápido movimiento la toma de la cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo] de una vez por todas, dime todo.

En el templo Hikawa

Rini: Bueno les contaré todo lo que sé, pero antes tienen que entender que si no dije nada es porque me prohibieron que lo hiciera, este enemigo que se esta presentando ahora por supuesto no se quien es, jamás habían hablado de él se suponía que el ultimo enemigo con el que se enfrentarían seria con el que se formaría Tokio de Cristal, así que ahora no se que pudo haber cambiado en el futuro, Serena y Darien ya no están juntos y yo sigo aquí…porque….Darien no es mi padre, yo me entere hace poco tiempo y ahí, Después de una discusión entre mi mama y mi papa, mi Mamá me contó la verdad de quien era …

Tokio de Cristal

La pequeña dama se encontraba llorando, le dolía profundamente lo que había escuchado, todavía resonaba en su cabeza:

" _**Rey Endimión: Basta Serenity, tienes que terminar con todo esto, no te das cuenta que no nos hace bien a ninguno [sosteniéndola desde los hombros mientras ella lloraba] sabías que este era nuestro destino, aceptaste casarte conmigo, lo hice por ti, por ella porque te amo!**_

_**Neo Reina Serenity: Es mentira! Si me amaras como siempre profesaste me hubieras dejado ser feliz, me hubieras dejado a su lado y hoy Rini podría estar con su padre! Tu permitiste que lo mataran, tu me lo quitaste porque solo te importaba tu reino, solo te importaba tener la protección del Cristal de Plata, no entiendes que yo de todas formas te hubiera ayudado? No entiendes que ahora podríamos ser felices!**_

Al escuchar aquello la pequeña que se encontraba detrás de la puerta comenzó a llorar, y Sailor Venus quien se encontraba cerca y escucho el pleito fue a consolar a la pequeña, haciéndole señas a las demás Scout, la recostaron y fuera de su dormitorio."

Sailor Venus: Tenemos que decirle la verdad

Sailor Urano: No nos corresponde a nosotros, por favor Venus, tus "AYUDAS" nunca nos favorecen.

Sailor Saturn: Pero no podemos permitir que la pequeña dama también sufra, no se dan cuenta que esta utopía que siempre anhelamos en realidad era toda una fachada, nuestra Reina y la Princesa son Infelices a cambio de una paz que gustosa hubiésemos formado de igual modo.

Sailor Neptun: Tenemos que informarme a la Neo Reina Serenity.

Sailor Mercury: Si será lo mejor, ella debe decidir que hacer.

Así las Sailor se quedaron en el salón principal, esperando que sus altezas salieran de sus aposentos para poder explicarle lo que la pequeña había escuchado. Una vez que el Rey Endimión salio goleando la puerta de su alcoba se fue al jardín a despejarse junto a sus guerreros. Fue entonces que las Sailor entraron al dormitorio de la Reina.

Sailor Urano: Su majestad [haciendo una reverencia] perdone la intromisión pero necesitamos urgente hablar con UD.

NRS: Chicas [corriendo abrazarlas] por favor necesito de Uds. ya no puedo mas, Endimión quiere que le de un heredero pero no puedo! No puedo entregarme a otro hombre eso sería traicionarlo y…

Sailor Neptuno: Su majestad, espere antes que nada hay algo que debe saber..

Sailor Venus: Hay dios que tanto misterio [toma a la reina de una mano y la lleva hasta la cama en donde la sienta] Serena, Rini escucho tu discusión con Darien, escucho cuando le decías que te hubiera dejado estar con su padre y bla bla. Ahora tu hija también esta llorando, si antes estaba mal porque veía tu sufrimiento en silencio imaginate ahora la pobre con terrible bomba que recibió y…..

Todas: Venus!

Sailor Venus: Perdón alteza me deje llevar.

NRS: Aunque Darien no quiera le diré la verdad a mi hija tiene derecho en saberlo.

La Reina lavo su rostro para quitar los rastros de tristeza o al menos disimularlo lo mejor que pudiera y fue hasta el cuarto de la princesa:

NRS: Hija estas despierta [entrando a la habitación, la pelirosa se sienta en la cama y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas corre hacia su madre]

Rini: Porque? Porque me mentiste mamá, que eso de que Darien no es mi papá que esta pasando [abrazando fuertemente a su madre]

NRS: Hija perdóname [correspondiendo el abrazo y llorando junto a ella, ambas se sientan en la cama] perdóname por ser una cobarde, por jamás contarte la verdad.

Rini: Quiero saber, por favor dime la verdad

Corto? !, Gusto? Eso espero jajajajaja, bue al menos ya confirme que Rini es Hija de S & S, Darien ya ha suplanto a Seiya en el corazon de Kenji? O se le pasara?, pero como hara si piensa irse de nuevo? Que sucederá?, todavía estoy en duda si voy hacerlo mas largo este fic o quieren que ya vaya concluyendo? Es que me gusta por sobre manera jajajaj bueno espero que lo disfruten al menos.

Besos a tods!


	17. Cap 17 Un amor prohibido parte II

Hola chicas! bueno primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por su apoyo, me encanta leer los reviews y es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Espero que este nuevo cap les guste

**OJO TIENE CONTENIDO LEMON, AQUELLAS QUE NO LES GUSTE POR FAVOR NO LEER!**

bueno ahora antes que nada

Antitos Kou Leto: Amix! trata de no asustar a tus niñas jajajajja espero que disfrutes esta entrega y te comento que no se solucionaran muchas cosas al menos por un tiempo jajajjaja que mal que soy! siiiiiii. Gracias por tu continuo apoyo besosssss.

Solar Knight Marie: Holis! si le estoy dando un papel de muy guacho a Kenji jajajajaj y todavia falta lo peor jajajaja. Pero bueno espero que disfruten de este capitulo! besosssss

agatasha: Amix, como siempre gracias por tu apoyo y tu fidelidad a la historia. Espero que te guste este capi.

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

NRS: Aunque Darien no quiera le diré la verdad a mi hija tiene derecho en saberlo.

La Reina lavo su rostro para quitar los rastros de tristeza o al menos disimularlo lo mejor que pudiera y fue hasta el cuarto de la princesa:

NRS: Hija estas despierta [entrando a la habitación, la pelirosa se sienta en la cama y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas corre hacia su madre]

Rini: Porque? Porque me mentiste mamá, que eso de que Darien no es mi papá que esta pasando [abrazando fuertemente a su madre]

NRS: Hija perdóname [correspondiendo el abrazo y llorando junto a ella, ambas se sientan en la cama] perdóname por ser una cobarde, por jamás contarte la verdad.

Rini: Quiero saber, por favor dime la verdad

Capitulo 17 un amor Prohibido….El futuro que no fue II parte

Tokio de Cristal (futuro)

NRS: Tu sabes toda la historia de la aparición de Sailor Cosmos, [la pelirosa asintió] también se que las Sailor te han contado cuando perdí la memoria, y el distanciamiento que tuve con Endimión [nuevamente asintió]

bueno pero lo que no sabes es que todo empezó antes de eso.

Cuando luchamos contra Sailor Galaxia tuvimos la ayuda de unas estrellas, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer y ….[en un suspiro] Sailor Star Figther.

Ellas eran Sailor como yo y las chicas, con la diferencia que su verdadera identidad eran hombres, eran un grupo de música pop muy famoso los Three Lights, Taiki, Yaten y Seiya, como hombres eran muy apuestos y tenían locas a todas las chicas [un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas]

Por supuesto que a mi no, ya que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Darien, pero en el tiempo que el no estuvo a mi lado Seiya o sea Sailor Star Figther me acompaño en cada tristeza en cada alegría, fue un gran compañero, el se había enamorado de mi, y muchas veces me pidió la oportunidad de reemplazar a Darien y yo no se lo permití, negaba ese sentimiento y cuando se fueron de la tierra fue ahí que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad Darien decidió no irse nuevamente de mi lado, pero ya nada era lo mismo mi corazón le pertenecía a otro hombre y poco a poco el amor que teníamos de vidas pasada se fue apagando, el tampoco hacia nada, era una costumbre el estar juntos.

Después de eso desaparecí durante 4 días, al aparecer solo recordaba el amor que sentía hacia Seiya y nada mas, Darien y las chicas hicieron de todo par hacerme recordar, hasta que un día Sailor Plut apareció y me devolvió mis recuerdos, ahí decidimos con Darien poner fecha de casamiento para poder juntos crear Tokio de Cristal y esperarte a ti.

Pero un día el enemigo llego, nuestros poderes no eran suficientes y cada día se nos hacia mas difícil el poder controlar la situación solo quedaban unos meses para la boda, y un gran destello ilumino el cielo, nuestras estrellas fugaces habían vuelto, cuando lo vi nuevamente, no dude en correr hacia sus brazos no me importaba quien estuviera presente o que me recriminaran luego solo quería sentir su calor.

_Recuerdo_

_Sailor Moon: Seiya ¡! Volviste! [abrazándolo fuertemente]_

_Seiya: Bombón, cuanto te extrañe [ocultando su rostro en el cabello de la rubia absorbiendo su aroma]_

_Sailor Marte: Que bueno que llegaron, la verdad es un excelente momento._

_Taiki: [mirando a Mercury] Nos enteramos lo que estaba sucediendo y nuestra princesa nos envió para poder ayudarlas, en devolución por lo que en el pasado hicieron por nosotros._

_Sailor Mercury: Gracias chicos!_

_Tuxedo Mask: Gracias y sean bienvenidos nuevamente hermanos Kou [mirando a Serena con reprobación, todos dejaron su transformación para poder hablar cómodamente, la batalla del día parecía que ya había terminado]_

_Serena: [en susurros] no sabes cuanto te extrañe [y caminan juntos, ella enganchada de su brazo, cosa que molesto mucho a Darien]_

_Darien: Serena te llevare a casa, mañana podrás hablar con ellos._

_Serena: [poniendo puchero] pero es que no quiero, tenemos mucho que contarnos y_

_Darien: Dije que mañana Serena! [Levantando la voz]_

_Seiya: Ya Darien, no tienes que hablarle así [las chicas solo quedan observando la situación, el pelinegro se acerca para depositar un beso en su mejilla y susurrarle al oído] paso por tu casa esta noche, deja el balcón abierto._

_La rubia se despide de sus amigas al igual que los chicos, y se va feliz, sabiendo que Seiya la vería esa misma noche._

_Darien: Estamos a unos meses de casarnos y tu te pones a juguetear con otro? Es hora de que te comportes Serenity_

_Serena: [quien lo mira con enojo] Mi nombre es Serena no Serenity que te quede claro, aun no somos los Reyes, déjame disfrutar de mi vida normal un tiempo._

_No discutieron mas, ella llego a su casa, el paisaje ya no era el mismo, en el vecindario varias casas ya estaban destruidas y cada vez la ciudad iba perdiendo su encanto._

_La tarde paso rápidamente, Serena estaba ansiosa por ver al pelinegro, le dijo a Luna que hoy no tenia buen humor que por favor se fuera a lo de Mina, porque necesitaba estar sola. La gatita siendo su mayor confidente sabía que la Princesa no era Feliz junto al Príncipe de la Tierra, y que muchas veces prefería la soledad para lamentarse en silencio._

_Pero esta noche seria distinta, luego de cenar Serena se retiro a su dormitorio, trabo la puerta por si las dudas, tomo un baño, se puso el piyama y se dispuso a esperar, el cansancio la hizo quedarse dormida y no se percato cuando alguien entro por la ventana._

_Seiya: (que hermosa que eres bombón, los años no te cambiaron en nada, tu perfume, tu piel) [suavemente rosa su mejilla y lentamente se acerca siente su aroma a fresas y deposita un beso en su frente, la rubia poco a poco abre sus ojos y al ver al pelinegro en su rostro sonrojado se dibuja una calida sonrisa]_

_Serena: Perdón me quede dormida. [estirándose en la cama]_

_Seiya: Perdón a ti bombón por hacerte esperar, pero las chicas nos estuvieron atacando a preguntas, pero dime como estas [la joven se sienta en su cama y sin apartar la mirada de la colcha]_

_Serena: La verdad que nada bien, a ti no puedo mentirte, [sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas y trata de explicarle con la voz entre cortada] desde que te fuiste nada fue igual, tu te llevaste mi alegría, mi brillo, sin darme cuenta te entregue todo y nada quedo para mi [el pelinegro ante aquellas palabras queda desconcertado]_

_Seiya: Pero bombón, me fui porque habías recuperado a tu novio que tanto extrañabas, y creí …creí que tu. [ella levanta su rostro y lo mira a sus ojos, a esos zafiros que tantas noches le había quitado el sueño, con su mano acaricia su mejilla y hace sonrojar al pelinegro]_

_Serena: Creíste que solo te veía como un amigo, porque tengo un futuro que no puedo cambiar, debo formar un imperio junto a Darien, y de nosotros nacerá nuestra hija, la conocimos en el pasado en un viaje que ella hizo y por eso es que no quise abrirte mi corazón. Pero cuando ya no te tuve cerca sentí que moría lentamente, que mi corazón ya no latía sino era por ti, y hoy al regresar,….hay Seiya hoy quiero ser feliz, y escribir mi propio destino, quiero que mi futuro sea a tu lado Seiya TE AMO, se que es egoísta lo que estoy pensando, pero Rini estará siempre en mi recuerdo y en mi corazón pero es a ti a quien quiero a mi lado. [el pelinegro estaba en shock jamás imagino que al llegar su bombón podría llegar a confesarle todo eso, no vino con ilusiones de poder amarla, solo se conformaba con estar cerca de ella y ahora ella le estaba confesando su amor]_

_Seiya: Bombón es en serio lo que me dices me amas realmente?_

_Serena: Claro tonto…[ y se tira a sus brazos plantándole un beso, un beso lleno de pasión, un beso que por años se hizo desear, ahora sus labios se estaban fundiendo, poco a poco fueron separándose por la falta de aire, no porque en realidad quisieran]_

_Seiya: Y que pasará con tu boda y con Tokio de Cristal preciosa. [acariciando suavemente su mejilla, ella apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de él]_

_Serena: Hablaré con Darien, le diré que lo ayudare a formar Tokio de Cristal pero nos iremos a la Luna, ahí reconstruiremos el milenio de plata, o podemos irnos a tu planeta no me importa solo quiero estar contigo._

_El ambiente se torno dulce, calido, y los jóvenes decidieron fundirse en un beso, un beso que de suave y tierno se lleno de pasión, una pasión ardiente, sentían arder con ese beso_

_Fin del recuerdo_

NRS: Así fue como le declare mi amor [ella se queda pensando en esa hermosa noche, en su primer beso con Seiya, en Su primer vez, en la noche en que la hizo mujer

********LEMON********

**Suavemente el acariciaba su rostro, y coloco una de sus manos en su cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo para sentirla, sus cuerpos emanaban una energía que hacia recorrerles toda la sensaciones de deseo, él coloca su otra mano en la nuca de la rubia para traerla mas hacia él para profundizar ese beso.**

**Ella comienza acariciar su espalda con un dedo, sube y baja recorriendo la línea de la columna, el pelinegro en un movimiento la recuesta totalmente en la cama, apoyando su pelvis en la de ella, haciendo un continuo movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, frotando suavemente sus cuerpos, gemidos de placer y deseo salían de los labios de la rubia, sentía como todo su cuerpo liberaba fuego, y ella quería apagarlo con él.**

**Él retira su mano de la nuca y comienza a desabotonarle el pijama, ella estira sus manos hacia atrás dándole toda libertad de acción al joven, cuando termina de desbotonar todo, abre hacia los costados la parte superior, coloca una mano sobre su espalda y desabrocha el brasier, con tanta delicadeza va contorneando su cuerpo, con suaves roces acaricia sus senos y deposita un beso en su cuello, ella desea más, ella quiere sentirlo.**

**El quiere hacerla suya y lentamente comienza a besar cada rincón de su piel, ella necesita sentir el calor, la suavidad de su piel, y comienza a desabotonarle la camisa negra que tan bien le queda, pero al ver sus pectorales marcados, decide arrancarle con locura el resto de los botones, el pelinegro sonríe ante la acción, ella comienza acariciar y delinear cada músculo de su torso.**

**Los besos cada vez mas profundos, cada vez con mas pasión, y él desliza sus manos por su cintura y comienza a besar todo su cuerpo nuevamente, bajando por su ombligo llegando al borde del pantalón, poco a poco comienza a bajárselo, solo queda la braga y comienza a besarla, con suaves mordisqueo trata de quitársela, ella se encorva de placer, al sentir sus besos entre sus muslos tensos de placer, ya no soporta, su intimidad estalla pidiéndole que la haga suya, el pelinegro comienza a sacarse el cinturón, ella ante la desesperación del deseo lo ayuda y pronto baja sus pantalones y sus bóxer dejándolo completamente desnudo, al ver su miembro se sonroja escondiendo la cara con la almohada el pelinegro sonríe tiernamente le retira la almohada y la besa tiernamente.**

**Seiya: Estas segura bombón?, no deseo que [pero ella pone un dedo sobre sus labios]**

**Serena: Quiero ser completamente tuya y de nadie mas, [gimiendo de placer] hazme mujer Seiya [estas palabras dejaron al joven sorprendido]**

**Seiya: Pero bombón tu con Darien…..**

**Serena: Ya te lo dije contigo te llevaste todo, y todo te pertenece solo a ti.**

**Seiya: Sabes bombón, también es mi primera vez, porque como tu, te pertenezco a ti.**

**Y con es ultima palabra el pelinegro termina por despojar de su ropa interior a la rubia se coloca nuevamente sobre ella y despacio coloca su miembro en la intimidad de ella, produce un pequeño sollozo de dolor, el siente como ha roto su himen y así sabe que ella es completamente suyo.**

**Con movimientos suaves comienza a penetrarla, despacio, comienza a hacer entrar y salir su miembro una y otra vez, los sollozos son reemplazados por gemidos de ella comienzan a pedirle más y más.**

**El deseo la hace su prisionero, jamás pensó el poder sentir este ardor recorrer por su piel haciéndola desear mas, el complacido comienza a embestirla mas fuerte, bien profundo, llenándola de él, y siente como el calor que imana su intimidad lo va llenando, y ella con sus piernas lo rodea en la cintura y el la aprisiona contra su cuerpo tomándola desde la cintura, son uno, se complementan, sus deseos de tantos años son cumplidos en un éxtasis de lujuria y amor.**

**y así gimiendo sus nombres una y otra vez, ambos llegan al clímax, la gloria, son dueños de las estrellas y el universo porque esa noche se amaron en cuerpo y alma.**

*******FIN DEL LEMON*******

Rini: Mama [pasando la mano por su rostro, ve que su madre tenia sus ojos llenos de lágrimas] estas bien?

NRS: Si hija discúlpame. Bueno como te decía, a partir de ese día me hice inseparable de Seiya, Darien y Setsuna se oponían a nuestra relación, pero las demás chicas me entendieron, habíamos cancelado la boda, y no solo estábamos luchando contra el enemigo, sino también con Darien y Plut, la tensión era la dueña de nuestros momentos. Pero eso no nos impedía el amarnos completamente y entregarnos cada día.

Un día Darien cito a Seiya en donde supuestamente le daría su bendición para vivir nuestro amor, pero el enemigo apareció, yo hacia unas semanas no me sentía bien y tenia un atraso en mi regla, así que había ido al medico, y corría hacia donde estaban ellos para decirle a mi amado que estaba embarazada, era la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Pero cuando llegue Mextron estaba atacando en persona, y al verme y saber mi verdadera identidad arremetió su poder contra mi, este no llego hacerme daño porque Seiya se había puesto en medio recibiendo todo el golpe, Darien solo se quedo mirando el momento, yo estaba en el piso, con Seiya en mis brazos y nuevamente tiro su poder y con su ultimo esfuerzo me cubrió

_Recuerdo_

_Serena: Seiya [llorando y abrazándolo] no me dejes, por favor te amo no puedes dejarme, prometiste que nunca nos separaríamos, prometiste que nunca me dejarías te necesito a mi lado no me dejes [los gritos llenaban el lugar]_

_Seiya: bom….bon….no…..no llor…..no llores [con su vos agitada y llena de dolor] te hace fea mi…dul….ce….bombón. [poco a poco el pelinegro iba perdiendo el aliento, la rubia estaba desesperada pues no podía hacer nada]_

_Serena: Seiya no me dejes, te necesitamos, estoy embarazada Seiya tendremos un hijo no me dejes por favor!_

_Seiya: [al escuchar esas palabras con la poca energía que le quedaba abrió sus ojos y le regalo una ultima sonrisa] será…un…mini bombón…recuerda…..que siempre….las…a..ma…re [y la mano que acariciaba el rostro de la rubia cayo rápidamente al suelo dando la señal que esa estrella fugaz, había dejado de brillar]_

_Fin del Recuerdo._

NRS: en esos momentos el dolor se apoderó de mi corazón, tome todas mis fuerzas y convoque al Cristal de plata para dormir a la tierra, y apareció Sailor Cosmos, el resto ya conoces la historia.

Rini: Porque jamás me lo dijeron? Porque viví estos 14 años en una mentira mamá?

NRS: Cuando despertamos del sueño en el que cubrí la tierra Darien era el único que sabia de mi embarazo y por supuesto Sailor Plut, y para poder gobernar, nos casamos y dijimos que yo estaba embarazada, nadie supo que yo solo me había entregado a el [las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas], cuando tu naciste y te vi no entendía nada, se suponía que tu no debías nacer, que te habia sacrificado egoístamente por mi felicidad y me percate de la felicidad de Darien y Setsuna, ellos sabían la verdad desde mucho tiempo antes, por eso Darien lo cito aquel día, por eso Setsuna dejo que me entregara a él y permitió que muriera, porque para ellos solo de esa forma nacerías tu.

Te amo hija y creeme que lo hago cada día, pero el dolor que tengo en mi alma es demasiado grande, me sentí engañada y ultrajada, además de que debería de mantener el secreto. Ya nada tenia sentida para mi mas que tu.

Las chicas se enteraron hace poco tiempo, y es por eso que decidieron solamente ser mis guardianas y las tuya hasta que las Sailor del Amazona renazcan para servirte y yo quede con ellas. Por eso es que Plut se encuentra aislada nuevamente en las puertas del tiempo, y le tengo prohibido ver ni el pasado ni el futuro ni el presente,. Fue un castigo que le otorgue por mi eterna infelicidad.

Rini: y no tienes una foto de mi papa? [con cara de ilusión]

NRS: No hija, jamás guarde una foto, solo Mina era la que tenia pero cuando fuimos atacados por Mextron su casa fue destruida junto con todos los recuerdos de él. Pero quiero que sepas, que esa energía, ese carisma y dulzura que te caracteriza no lo heredaste de mi sino de tu verdadero padre.

Rini: Gracias por decirme la verdad mamá, ahora creo que me gustaría quedarme sola, tengo que pensar que es lo que haré.

NRS: Gracias a ti por comprenderme, y perdóname por hacerte pasar por la ignorancia todos estos años.

Tokio Siglo XX

Rini: así fue como paso, después de esa charla mi mama le dijo a Endimión que me había contado, él estallo en furia y comenzó a tratar cada vez peor a mi mama cuando solo estábamos los tres.

Un día llego Plut y nos dijo que un gran cambio en el pasado había sucedido, que Sailor Cosmos aparecería en este año y que otros visitantes vendrían, fue entonces que le suplique a mi mamá que me dejara venir y me puso como condición que no podía decir nada, ya que Plut nos dijo que seria una calamidad cambiar ahora el transcurso de la historia. Así que decidí venir, y cuando vi a Seiya, me lleno de alegría [la pelirosa no paraba de llorar] también extrañaba lo cariñoso que era Darien conmigo por eso quería verlo también. Por eso cuando mi mama desapareció y apareció solo a los dos días a mi me llamo la atención, ya en ese momento la historia comenzó a cambiar.

Setsuna: y yo he vuelto para intentar volver a ver a mi Princesa Feliz. [todos voltearon a verla] lo siento, siento jamás haberles dicho, tenia tanto miedo que si cambiamos las cosas yo perdería la unión con la persona que amo como a una hija como a Hotaru, siempre consideré a la pequeña dama como propia, y mi egoísmo me llevo junto a Endimión hacerles creer que nos esperaba un futuro prometedor, pero no es así. Sí habrá paz en la tierra, en el universo, en el cosmos, pero todos nosotros viviremos en la agonía de la soledad y la infelicidad.

Amy: pero ya han cambiado muchas cosas, y Rini continua aquí, Setsuna no puedes volver al futuro cierto? [esta asiente con la cabeza] Repasemos entonces los cambios.

1º Aparecen los Three Lights con una nueva misión, cosa que en el pasado del futuro Tokio de Cristal Jamás pasado es así [Rini asiente]

2º Serena apareció mas rápido

3º Darien se fue a los estados Unidos nuevamente y supuestamente

Setsuna: Jamás había vuelto a irse del lado de Serena.

Mina: Genial entonces todo es culpa de Darien de nuevo IUPI!

Todas: Mina!

Mina: Bueno pero solo digo la verdad.

Amy: continuemos 4º Serena pierde completamente la memoria hasta el punto de olvida que es Sailor Moon [en esos momentos la rubia que no habia podido escuchar bien hasta el momento, cae de espaldas al escuchar este ultimo punto]

5º Seiya y Serena están juntos cosa que debería de pasar cuando Setsuna?

Setsuna: Dentro de 3 años más.

Amy: OK.

6º aparece un nuevo enemigo del cual aun no podemos saber nada

7º aparece Sailor cosmos que debería haber aparecido dentro de 3 años, quien es ella Setsuna?

Setsuna: Solo sabemos lo que la Neo Reina y Endimión nos contaron, nadie la vio, jamás, ya que Sailor Moon al haber dormido a la tierra jamás aparecerán nuevos enemigos en el cosmos y es por eso que ella no volverá aparecer.

Lita: No te olvides que tú, Rei y yo estamos de novias. [Amy poniéndose colorada]

Amy: emmmm si, si es verdad ese es otro punto, entonces ya tenemos 8 cambios que en algo deben haber afectado el futuro y como lamentablemente no tenemos acceso a él solo podemos guiarnos por ti Rini.

Rini: quieres decir que se guiaran por los cambios que yo pueda tener?

Haruka: exacto, lo siento pequeña dama pero eres nuestro único contacto con el futuro. [en ese preciso momento escuchan un sollozo y corren hacia los árboles] Por dios gatita que haces aquí?

Serena: Todas Uds. me mintieron, como pudieron hacerme esto y tu Rini!, son de lo peor [ comienza a correr y las chicas van detrás de ellas pero no logran alcanzarla ya que la pierden entre la gente, resignadas luego de buscar por un tiempo vuelven todas al templo]

Haruka: Maldición! Pequeña dama te dijimos que seas cuidadosa. Que habra escuchado

Setsuna: Lo mas probable que todo [mirando tristemente hacia el piso]

Rini: pero yo que iba a saber, no dije nada delante de ella, aparte se supone que esta castigada.

Mina: Hay Rini [poniéndole una mano en el hombro y con cara de circunstancia] niña ya serás una joven y sabrás que no hay castigo alguno que sirva.

Michiru: bueno dejémonos de juegos, esto no debe de salir de aquí, hay que ubicar a Serena y tratar de contarle las cosas con mas calma, pero de esto Seiya ni los demás chicos deben saberlo de acuerdo? Y por supuesto nosotras nos encargaremos de Darien.

Serena llega a su casa y se refugia en su habitación, no hacia mas que llorar, preguntándose porque le habían ocultado todo aquello?, ella era una Sailor Scout? Pero como era posible, la rubia se estaba llenando la cabeza de pregunta tras pregunta y nada tenia respuesta.

Que iba a suceder ahora? Podría confiar ciegamente en aquellas que le ocultaron tantas cosas? Quedo dormida entre sollozos. Mas tarde la pelirosa llego a la casa y al verla dormir no quiso molestarla mas y decidió ir a su cuarto. Una vez en el su luna pelota empezó a resplandecer y ahí frente a sus ojos la Neo Reina Serenity.

NRS: Pequeña dama?

Rini: [haciendo una reverencia] aquí estoy mama

NRS: Pequeña dama has roto tu promesa lo sabes verdad [mirándola con reproche]

Rini: Lo siento pero lo que pasa es que….[no pudo continuar]

NRS: Si te permití que vinieras a este siglo fue para ver a la legendaria guerrera, no quiero perderte, eres lo mas importante para mi entiendelo.

Rini: pero mama mírame estoy bien yo….

NRS: No lo entiendes verdad hija? [la toma de la mano y juntas se sientan en la cama] ya has comenzado a cambiar la línea del tiempo, si no lo corriges ahora, te perderé para siempre. [la niña abrió los ojos como plato y vio como su madre comenzaba a llorar, pero ella se puso de pie y la miro a los ojos] No puede haber mas cambios, de lo contrario….

Rini: no quiero ese futuro, no quiero nada, simplemente quiero que Serena Tsukino y tu mama sean felices, perdóname pero no corregiré nada de lo que esta sucediendo.

NRS: NO HIJA! No puedes hacer eso, no te lo permitiré, por favor vuelve ahora, ven a mi. El cambio esta pronto a ocurrir y no quiero perderte!

Rini: Lo siento mucho, te amo y se que siempre me llevaras en el corazón, pero prefiero [y ya no pudo hablar, las lagrimas no se lo permitían y la comunicación se perdió] lo siento [decía en susurros para ella] siento todo el daño que te cause mama.

Las sailor exteriores se encontraban en la mansión, Haruka estaba enfadada como de costumbre, pero mas al saber que la Sailor del Tiempo todo este tiempo supo la verdad y jamás hizo nada por la felicidad de la princesa, y se sentía mal, de lo peor al saber que tantas veces había querido separarla de aquel pelinegro. Pero quería saber toda la verdad.

Haruka: Setsuna es hora que nos digas, que le paso a nuestra princesa cuando desapareció, porque se encontraba tan lastimada. Debemos saberlo.

Setsuna: Honestamente no lo se, en realidad en el pasado del futuro en donde la pequeña dama viene, había desaparecido por mas días.

Hotaru: Si pero y en aquel entonces que fue lo que sucedió?

Setsuna: Aquella vez la princesa había desaparecido porque fue absorbida por un portal del tiempo. Estuvo vagando en el pasado del milenio de plata y en el pasado durante la lucha con Galaxia, había estado buscando cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. En aquel momento como Darien nunca se había ido, ante la desesperación de no tenerla junto a él su estrella dorada salio de su pecho y fue el amor de él quien la guió nuevamente hacia nosotros, y cuando ella volvió había perdido parte de la memoria pero no como ahora. Uds., saben perfectamente que la Reina Serenity nos dijo claramente que ahora su hija seria feliz. Por eso es que Uds. También cambiaron de parecer, porque la Reina es la que desea que su hija sea feliz y así se los ordeno. Pienso que en esta oportunidad ella tuvo algo que ver.

Michiru: Si pero antes de saber los deseos de la reina nosotras [tomando a Haruka de la mano] no quisimos mas ser egoístas, y nos dimos cuenta que ella tenia el mismo derecho que nosotras. Amar a quien ella eligiera, eso es lo que en realidad nos motivo.

Setsuna: De todas formas ahora debemos hacer lo posible para que Serena, no despierte nuevamente a Sailor Moon, de lo contrario después de lo que escucho esta noche no se si podremos cambiar las cosas.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y pronto las sorprenderé con otro. Besos a todas! Las quiero mis chiquis bye! NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS!


	18. Cap 18 Descubriendo mi vida

**Hola a tods, gracias por su apoyo, a todos aquellos que me agregan a sus alertas o asus favoritas, me siento alagada y eso es lo que mas me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Les dejo este nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten.**

Solar Knight Marie Amix, Hola como estas? Mira Sailor Cosmos aun no puedo decir quien es, porque es la frutilla del postre jajajaja aunque muchos ya se lo imaginan. En cuanto a la reacción de Sere? Bueno en este capitulo estará solventada esa duda jajajaj besos y gracias por dejarme Review. Besitos

Antitos Kou Leto jajajajja, cada vez que te leo me haces reír amix!, mira te cuento un poco, Rini tendría que desaparecer, porque obviamente a ella la engendran dentro de 3 años!, así que esta Rini desaparecería ooooooooo, seria mas grande jajajaja las Sailor dijeron tenemos que observar los cambios que tenga la pequeña dama! Jajajaja. En cuanto a Darien y Setsuna, creo que quizas tambien esto explica el porque plut se había comportado de esa forma cuando Sere apareció medio muerta.

En cuanto al Lemon, la verdad que como es un RE CUERDO DEL FUTURO TOKIO DE CRISTAL, era obvio que seria corto jajajaja, pero no se preocupen en realidad aun falta el Lemon mas interesante jajajajja. Pero aun falta un poquitin mas mmmmm…. Eso creo jajajaja. Bueno te dejo mis besosss

Agataza amix gracias por estar siempre en cada cap a ti también, me alegra saber que te haya gustado. En cuanto a Rini, la verdad aun estoy en la duda que es lo que voy hacer con ella jajajajaj amas que nada porque me da pena Erios y Peruru jajajajaja. Bueno Amix espero que disfruten de este nuevo cap. Besos

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Michiru: Si pero antes de saber los deseos de la reina nosotras [tomando a Haruka de la mano] no quisimos mas ser egoístas, y nos dimos cuenta que ella tenia el mismo derecho que nosotras. Amar a quien ella eligiera, eso es lo que en realidad nos motivo.

Setsuna: De todas formas ahora debemos hacer lo posible para que Serena, no despierte nuevamente a Sailor Moon, de lo contrario después de lo que escucho esta noche no se si podremos cambiar las cosas.

**Capitulo 18 descubriendo mi vida**

Ahora ya no sabían que hacer, con un nuevo enemigo atacando la ciudad, Sailor Cosmos que ninguna lograba identificar quien era y por supuesto el peor de los problemas Serena había escuchado la platica de las chicas, pero ninguna sabia cuanto. Ella no contesto ningún llamado aquel día, no quería escucharlas, la falta de confianza la lastimo y mucho, y pronto se sintió como alguna vez cuando Darien no estaba y ella sufría en silencio.  
La gatita negra entro por la ventana, y se quedo observándola dormir, no podía hablar con ella, no podía consolarla. Eso lastimaba mucho a la felina, a su compañera de tantas aventuras y secretos, pero que podía hacer. NADA!  
Fue un fin de semana de lo mas extraño, muchos acontecimientos para solo dos días y ahora la semana estaba comenzando, el sol aun no brillaba y el despertador comenzó a sonar una y otra vez, haciendo que la rubia se revolviera en la cama, pero las sabanas la tenían presa y no quería despegarse de ellas. Pero de pronto no le quedo remedio, por primera vez en su vida era su padre quien ingresaba a la habitación y la despertaba, la joven al no poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veian y sus oídos le hacían escuchar se levanto de un salto.

Serena: Pero papa porque me despiertas tan temprano no ves que…

Kenji: A partir de hoy yo te despertare y será mejor que lo hagas, ya no tendré consideraciones contigo hija, si te crees tan grande y madura para andar haciendo las cosas que hiciste el sábado quiere decir que eres lo suficientemente madura para comenzar a levantarte temprano.

La rubia solo atino a bajar la cabeza y recibir las palabras duras que le proporcionaba su padre, sabia que no había actuado bien, pero que acaso todas las jóvenes que actúan así reciben un castigo o era solo a ella, no lo sabia pero no le quedo otra. Se metió tranquilamente al baño y se vistió, bajo a desayunar y al saludar a su madre esta vio la tristeza que emanaba los ojos de su pequeña, nada podía hacer. El timbre sonó y la rubia le dio una mirada de extrañes a su madre, quien sin decir nada, fue a recibir a quien tocaba.

Darien: Buenos días Señora Ikuko [se dirigió el joven contento]

Ikuko: Señora Tsukino para ti por favor, no comparto las decisiones de mi esposo, y no te he bendecido, esperala aquí. Enseguida le digo que se termine de preparar. [cerrándole la puerta en la cara]

Kenji: Quien era cariño?  
Ikuko: [sin mirar a su esposo] hija aquí tienes tu comida, por favor termina de alistarte que vinieron por ti. [La rubia pensando que finalmente podría tener un buen día, se apuro por salir, pero no le agrado mucho a quien seria su chofer]

Serena: Que haces aquí? [con cara de desagrado]

Darien: Serena, princesa, te voy a llevar al colegio y también iré por ti al salir por la tarde, así podremos estar mas tiempo juntos. Tenemos finalmente la aprobación de tu padre y el…..[se quedo con el resto de su discurso en sus labios, pues la rubia ingreso inmediatamente a su casa a encarar a su progenitor]

Serena: Me quieres explicar que hiciste?

Kenji: Primero me bajas el tono jovencita, te recuerdo que soy tu padre [esta bajo la cabeza sabia que le había faltado el respeto] y tantos años te quejaste que no aprobaba tu relación con el Sr. Chiba y ahora que te hago la vida mas fácil te vienes alterar.

Serena: Pero yo no estoy mas interesada en Darien, yo….Seiya y yo….

Kenji: Kou y tu NADA!, no voy a dejar que ese degenerado se te acerque.

Serena: No podrás separarnos, vamos al mismo colegio [dijo la rubia en un susurro que solo la madre escucho y sonrió]

Kenji: Es hora que te vayas al colegio que por primera vez llegaras temprano.

Serena: No es cierto muchas veces llegue temprano. [Perdida en esta batalla con su padre la rubia sale y calladamente sube al auto del pelinegro]

Darien: Princesa estaba pensando, si te gustaría que mañana fuéramos al parque así podrás estar fuera de tu casa que dices?

Serena [con la mirada perdida en sus propias manos] mmmhhh….como digas.

Y esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo sacarle, ella se sentía muy incomoda junto a él y no tenia nada que pudiera decirle, que podría interesarle a él de sus problemas o la traición de sus amigas. El viaje fue corto por suerte, llego al colegio y cuando estaba por bajar del auto, él la tomo suavemente por el codo y la volteo hacia el y le deposito un tierno beso en su frente. Ella levanto la mirada y sus labios intentaron forjar una sonrisa pero fue muy falsa, eso a él no le importo.

Darien: Recuerda a la salida vendré por ti. [ella asintió y bajo del vehículo]

Se dirigió directamente al aula, allí ya se encontraban Amy y Lita que la vieron sorprendidas.

Amy: Buenos días Serena [sonriéndole dulcemente, pero ella levanto la vista, las observo a las dos y se sentó en su asiento como cada día, no podía perdonarles, no aun]

Amy: Serena necesitamos hablar contigo.  
Lita: Si no podrás ignorarnos por siempre. [la rubia separo la vista de su pupitre y las miro, para luego volverse hacia el otro lado] y ahora que vamos hacer [le dijo en susurro a Amy quien levanto los hombros en señal de no tener respuesta]

El salón se fue llenando lentamente, ella veía como llegaban cada uno de sus compañeros, pero algo llamo su atención al ver que solo dos hermanos habían entrado por la puerta.

Serena [totalmente desilusionada] y Seiya?

Yaten [quien miro incómodamente a Taiki por la pregunta] El se encuentra en los estudios, esta componiendo y no vendrá.

Y ahí por la cañería se fueron todas las ilusiones que tenia para ese día, nada podía empeorarlo ya ahora, la ausencia de esos zafiros la atormentarían todo el día.  
Las clases continuaron, Serena ignoro durante todo el día a sus amigas, cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, se fue sola hacia la terraza, aquella que había sido testigo de tantas tristezas, nuevamente era su compañera.

X: Así que aquí estas…..jajajajajaja.

Serena: Quien eres? [asustada viendo aquella sombra que poco a poco fue mostrándose, era una mujer con un pelo de color lila largo hasta los tobillos, lacio y unos mechones colorados a cada lado de su rostro, era linda, pero no hermosa, de su frente salía un cuerno no muy grande, eso se le hacia conocido.

X: Soy simplemente quien te quitara la vida Princesa de la Luna….

Serena: Princesa? Jajajajaj si que le pifiaste fiero, [con una gotita en la cabeza y sobandosela] por poco creí que me querías hacer daño, la verdad no se a quien buscas pero si soy parecido con.

X: Callate! [la rubia tembló ante el grito, aquella mujer se acerco rápidamente y la tomo de los hombros] No voy a permitir que interfieras, jamás me entendiste [con una mano le proporciono una fuerte cachetada de revés que hizo que la joven golpeara contra el alambrado de la terraza, de su garganta profirió un fuerte grito, esto hizo que la gente comenzar amontonarse mirando que sucedía allá arriba, cuando sus amigas divisaron que estaba en peligro, sin pensarlo se transformaron en un lugar apartado para ir a su rescate El demonio tenia a serena por el cuello le estaba absorbiendo la energía mientras la golpeaba una y otra vez contra una pared]

S. Venus: Detente ahí bestia! No permitiremos que maltrates a nuestra Amiga. Cobarde pelea conmigo, BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!

Pero la demonio lo esquivo fácilmente.

X: jajajajaja que aun no saben que no podrán conmigo? Ni con mi amo, y ahora todas las fuerzas malignas se unirán a nosotros y juntos nos apoderaremos de este sistema.

S. Júpiter: eso jamás te lo vamos a permitir HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER!. [el ataque se disolvió frente a una bola negra y les devolvió el ataque a las 3 Sailor.

A ellas se le unieron los príncipes de Kinmoku, pero nada podía hacerse, Serena se encontraba tirada en un costado y lentamente comenzaba abrir sus ojos. De pronto una luz cegadora rosa cubrió el lugar y ahí apareció con sus amplias alas, su cetro magnifico y su presencia tan encantadora.

S. Cosmos: [con su voz tranquila y melodiosa] Veo que no has entendido del todo bien mi mensaje, aquí no eres bienvenida. Zyx!

Zyx: jajajaja, hasta que viniste, siempre tienes que aparecer no es así? Mi señor no esta muy contento lo sabes, te destruiremos junto con este asqueroso sistema, el gobernara.

S. Cosmos: Si fueras inteligente no estarías aquí [comienza a levantar su cetro] Haz de cosmos [pero no tuvo oportunidad, aquella había desaparecido, pero ella con su voz aun calmante y un semblante digno de realeza] Bueno, será hasta otra vez.

P. Taiki Maker: Espera por favor [ella voltea] necesitamos de tu ayuda, queremos volver a ser los verdaderos príncipes de Kinmoku, solo tu puede ayudarnos. [ella queda observando a los dos muchachos y se acerca lentamente, ellos observan esa mirada celestial, tan llena de armonía y paz, las chicas comienzan alegrarse al ver el acto de la Sailor]

Serena: (siento tanta paz en mi interior, como si algo creciera en mi, que me pasa)

S. Cosmos acaricia suavemente el rostro de Yaten y este acto hace enfurecer a S. Venus

S. Venus: Oye tu! menos caricias y mas ayuda por favor. [la aludida voltea y le sonríe, pero de nueva cuenta voltea nuevamente hacia los muchachos]

S. Cosmos: lo siento pero yo nada puedo hacer mis fieles guerreros.

P Yaten Healer: Eso es mentira [levantando su puño contraído] sabes que necesitamos de tu resplandor y…

S. Cosmos: No!, lamentablemente no soy quien Uds. creen que soy, mi luz es quien puede ayudarlos y sin ella no puedo hacer nada, lo siento [voltea para retirarse pero Taiki apresuradamente se interpone]

P. Taiki Maker: Somos tus guerreros lo sabes, pero no podemos servirte sin nuestra verdadera esencia.

S. Cosmos: Guerrero Maker, eso lo se pero ya les dije sin mi luz no puedo hacer nada [y salio de un salto, quisieron seguirla pero fue imposible, ahora la azotea comenzaba a llenarse de gente y todos desaparecieron, dejando a una Serena aturdida y sin fuerza, la rubia intento levantarse y observo como llegaban todas sus amigas a ver como se encontraban, ella alegremente les contó todo lo que vio, y escucho sus amigas la escucharon atentamente y con alegría, sabiendo que les dirigía la palabra de nuevo. Pero otro era el caso de los chicos, que vieron a un Seiya agitado que venia hacia ellos.

Yaten: Y ¿la seguiste? [el pelinegro negaba con la cabeza] Maldición era lo único que tenias que hacer, para eso nos turnamos!.

Seiya: Es que no entiendes, cuando dio ese salto, no cayo abajo, desapareció en medio del aire. Como si se la tragara un agujero.

Taiki: O como si se tratara de un fantasma. [los otros hermanos lo quedan viendo] Creo que nos estamos equivocando, Yaten que sentiste cuando te toco [este se sonrojo]

Yaten: Bueno en verdad yo, este….em….calidez?

Taiki: Algo mas?

Yaten: paz, mucha paz y confianza. Pero que diablos tiene que ver esto?

Taiki: no lo se chicos pero hay algo que vi en ella que me hizo recordar ciertas cosas, como que ya le pedimos que nos iluminara con su resplandor. [los otros muchachos se observan uno a otro] pero si ella dice que sin su luz no puede hacer nada quiere decir que otra parte de ella falta y..

X: hasta que no encuentren su otra mitad no los podrá ayudar.

Chicos: Hermana! [la reciben con un efusivo abrazo]

P. Kakyu: Hola chicos, no tenia noticias de Uds. así que decidí venir a ver que era de sus vidas.

Yaten: complicada como veras, pero como sabias de S. Cosmos?

P. Kakyu: Galaxia me comento lo que sucedía en la tierra, lo de la Princesa de la Luna y el resto de los sucesos. Todo eso fue lo que ocasiono que Sailor Cosmos se dividiera.

Seiya: Que tiene que ver lo que le ocurrió a mi bombón?

P. Kakyu [sonriéndole] quiere decir que todos los cambios afectaron el futuro. La princesa de la Luna ya no se encuentra entre nosotros al igual que Sailor Moon, y sin ellas el cosmos corre peligro.

Las clases fueron suspendidas luego del altercado, así que nuestra rubia preferida aprovecho el inconveniente para irse con sus amigas en vez de tener que soportar el irse con Darien, ella quería aprovechar para aclarar las cosas con sus amigas.

Serena: Se van a seguir haciendo las desentendidas? Ya no confían en mi? [las chicas se miraron unas a otras y una hablo]

Amy: Muy bien que quieres saber? [las otras quedaron sorprendidas]

Serena: Como es eso que soy Sailor Moon?

Amy: Tu en una oportunidad nos lo confesaste, toda somos tus amigas y nos dijiste que eras una Sailor Scout.

Serena: y eso de los 8 cambios? Que tiene que ver? Y a que Princesa conocen?

Lita: Serena, dinos la verdad que fue lo que escuchaste?

Serena: Bueno….em….llegue temprano, ni bien Haruka hablo con Rini, me escondí en los arbustos y [bajando la cabeza se sonroja] me quede dormida esperando, estaba demasiado cansada [las chicas comienzan a reírse] cuando desperté escuche la vez de Amy y que contaron que ya hubo cambios y que yo soy Sailor Moon. Eso. [sus amigas estaban muy tranquilas, pues serena por suerte no escucho mucho] Como saben del futuro?

Amy: Es que acaso olvidas que tenemos una amiga sacerdotisa? Ella puede ver a veces el futuro.

Serena: Pero y como sabían de Sailor Cosmos.

Mina: Mitología [todas la miraron] es una historia que nos contaste, sobre tu y tus compañeras las Sailor.

Serena: Pero ellas hoy no se acercaron a mi ni me preguntaron porque no estaba transformada.

Amy: Eso es porque en realidad ninguna de Uds. saben su verdadera identidad, o al menos eso nos has dicho.

Serena: Ah!, o sea que no hay forma de ser nuevamente Sailor Moon?

Mina: Quizás es que ya estas vieja para el puesto y por eso te delegaron

Serena: Ya mina no seas mala [y todas ríen]

así continuaron conversando, ahora mas relajadas, pues todo se mantendría tal cual la Reina lo quería.  
Cuando serena llego a su casa su hermano y Rini no estaban pues aun seguían en el colegio. Así que la rubia decidió ir a su cuarto y dormir un poco, fue un día de lo mas cansador.

Mientras tanto en la oscuridad

Zyx: Majestad, la princesa de la Luna se encuentra dormida nuevamente en el interior de su reencarnación, no hay forma que puedan vencernos.

Majestad: Excelente mi querida Zyx, pero nuevamente me has fallado, no la quería viva.

Zyx: su alteza Sailor Cosmos estaba ahí, no quise….  
Majestad: Maldición, otra vez esa!, despertaste ya a los otros?

Zyx: Si mi señor.

Majestad: Entonces es hora de que terminemos con todo esto jajajajajaja.

Serena despertó luego de escuchar la puerta principal se abriera, se asomo y vio a su madre, ella quedo sorprendida al verla tan temprano en casa, así que le explico lo que paso en el colegio y porque suspendieron las clases.

Ikuko: Así que viste a las Sailor Scout.

Serena: Si mama tenias que verlas, son realmente muy lindas, y….te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ikuko: Por supuesto hija dime.

Serena: Sabes porque le dicen pequeña dama a Rini?

Ikuko: Pero quien le dice así?

Serena: Escuche a las chicas que le decían así, por eso creí que quizás hubo algo que yo todavía no recuerde.

Ikuko: No hija no tengo la menor idea, discúlpame pero iré a descansar unos momentos antes que lleguen los demás y prepare la cena.

Ya en su habitación, Ikuko comienza a buscar entre sus cajones, hasta que encuentra un anillo con una medialuna dorada y varios zafiro a su alrededor, se lo coloca en su dedo y de pronto desaparece.  
Serena para darle tranquilidad a su madre se dirige a su dormitorio, prende la radio y como nunca decide mientras hacer los deberes, pero al escuchar.

"y aquí tenemos al famoso grupo Three Lights con nosotros, después de un fin de semana escandaloso es la primera nota que conceden, gracias por venir muchachos.

Taiki: Gracias a ti por darnos este espacio.

Locutor: Bueno me van a tener que disculpar pero la pregunta que todos tienen en boca Seiya estas de novio?

Seiya: Todavía no…

Locutor: Y la joven con la que te retrataron dos días seguidos? Quien es?

Seiya: Mi bombón…

Locutor: Vamos Seiya puedes decirnos mas, tus fan lo merecen, si le dices bombón y aun no son novios que es exactamente.  
Seiya: Espero que no solo ella sino su familia este escuchando esto también, ella es la mujer que ame, amo y amare toda mi vida, ¿es mi novia? No todavía no, porque desgraciadamente el día que iba a pedírselo apareció su ex novio y nos interrumpió, y la 2º vez que iba hacerlo hubo incidentes en el boliche. No voy a decir su nombre, porque no quiero que la atosiguen a ella también. Estoy muy dolido con quien haya sacado esas fotos y las vendió, soy una persona y merezco respeto y privacidad, y como no me la brindan hemos decidido dejar los escenarios.

Serena comenzó a saltar en su dormitorio al escuchar como su amor la protegía, ante miles, millones de oyentes.

Locutor: Como? No puede ser es una primicia, espero que las fan que estén escuchando no vengan a romper todo jajajaja. Pero ya en serio chicos no es demasiado? Uds. saben ser estrellas implica fama y todo lo demás.

Yaten: Si pero nosotros no cantamos por el dinero o la fama, cantamos porque es lo que mas nos gusta hacer, y que nuestra vida privada sea expuesta de esta manera y arruinen la reputación de gente decente no nos gusta.

Locutor: Si me permiten me gustaría atender unas llamadas al aire. Hola estas en radio uno cual es tu pregunta.

Oyente1: Bueno este…..Yaten te gusta alguien?

Yaten: Si

Oyente1: O genial y es alguna cercana tuya?. De casualidad es rubia con ojos celestes? Y es sumamente hermosa y divertida?

Taiki: jajajajajaja Mina! Deja que las demás pregunten cosas serias

Oyente1: …colgó jajajajajaj

Locutor: Siguiente Oyente. Hola estas en radio uno cual es tu pregunta.

Oyente2: [una voz gruesa se escucha en la línea] Buenas tardes, mi pregunta es para el integrante Seiya Kou.

Seiya: emmmmm…..no quiero que lo tomes a mal pero me gustan las chicas aclaro por las dudas.

Oyente2: jajajaja, que cómico eres estrellita [los hermanos se miran con asombro] mi pregunta es sabes como se apaga el brillo de una estrella?

Seiya: Creo que podemos pasar a otra pregunta [haciéndole señas al locutor que cortara la comunicación pero este no hizo caso]

Oyente2: Es fácil, desmembrando su centro de belleza, sabes donde esta tu bombón ahora?

Cortaron inmediatamente la comunicación, Serena quedo perpleja al escuchar lo ultimo, por instinto cerro la puerta de su casa, comenzó a cerrar las ventas, fue al cuarto de su madre pero no la vio, pensó que habría salido por algo, se oculto en su dormitorio esperando que nada sucediera, pero quien demonios era el que amenazo a Seiya con ella?

En la radio

Seiya: Identificaron el numero?

Operador: No lo siento llamaron desde un privado.

Seiya: Maldición [golpeando la mesa]

Yaten: de quien era es voz?

Seiya: No tengo idea pero me voy ya a la casa de bombón, no me importa que su padre no me quiera en la casa, no permitiré que nada le pase.

Salio corriendo hacia la residencia de la rubia, cuando llego comenzó a tocar el timbre una y otra vez, nadie salía, golpeaba la puerta con desesperación mientras la llamaba a su celular. NADA.  
Salto al bacón de su cuarto, las ventanas estaban cerradas, golpeaba una y otra vez y no había respuesta.  
Dentro de la casa la rubia estaba llorando de terror, escuchaba los golpes por toda la casa, no se atrevía a salir, el que amenazo a Seiya por teléfono estaba ya ahí, era demasiado tarde, y para el colmo dejo su celular en medio del piso, pero el terror le impedía moverse.  
El pelinegro ante la frustración de una respuesta llamo a las chicas para citarlas en el templo.

Seiya: No encuentro a bombón por ningún lado tenemos que apresurarnos [tan pronto como continuaba hablando vio que tenia una llamada en espera] espera, espera me llama bombón en un rato te llamo. [contestando la llamada] Hola bombón! Donde estas?

Serena: [llorando desconsoladamente] Seiya por favor tengo miedo, están por todos lados, están golpeando por todos lados.

Seiya: Bombón mantente hablando conmigo, quédate tranquila estoy yendo para tu casa.

Serena : Ok [secándose lasa lagrimas] Oye Seiya la verdad que perdóname no se que me paso el sábado, yo nunca….

Seiya: jajaja no te preocupes preciosa, Mina te convido un trago que tenia Vodka, es por eso que estabas así de perdida.

Serena: La voy a matar, ahora no puedo verte ni salir de casa por culpa de ella.

Seiya: Pero a decir verdad bombón me encanto, cuando quieras podríamos repetirlo.  
Serena: Hay Seiya como crees [poniéndose colorada] ni que me atreviera a tomar de nuevo. No señor nunca jamás.

Seiya: jajajajaj ok bombón, ahora ya llegue estoy en la ventana del balcón, no hay nadie en los alrededores…..[la rubia corto la comunicación, salio del baño corriendo y rápidamente abrió las ventanas, el pelinegro entro enseguida y ella se abalanzo en sus brazos] Shhhh, calma bombón, ya estoy aquí.

Serena: Gracias, gracias, gracias! Tenia tanto miedo, no se porque quieren hacerme daño.

Seiya: No te preocupes bombón todo estará bien [ella separa la cabeza de su pecho y lo mira tiernamente a los ojos, el con suma delicadeza desliza su mano por su mentón, recorriendo suavemente la mejilla y secándole las lagrimas] te pones feas cuando lloras, no mas lagrimas bombón [y la acerca lentamente hasta depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labio, un beso que poco a poco, comienza a profundizarse, ella con sus manos enreda los cabellos del pelinegro y el desliza su mano hacia su cuello sujetándola desde atrás, para acercarla hasta que sus cuerpos no le permiten mas, la sentía tan calida, tan dulce, pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse, apoyaron sus frentes una con otra]

Serena: De verdad soy el amor de tu vida? [manteniendo los ojos cerrados]

Seiya: Si bombón, siempre lo fuiste, eres y lo serás [le deposita un tierno beso] y me gustaría ahora que puedo Ahora si...¿me das una oportunidad bombón? ¿Qué dices, quieres ser mi novia?

**Bueno…..hasta ahí llegue! Jajajaj espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les cuento que a partir del próximo capitulo comienzo a cerrar de apoco al menos todas las incógnitas! Les mando un beso y espero ansiosa sus Reviwes bye!**


	19. Cap 19 El Secreto de Ikuko

Holisssss, antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por leer mi fic y por las palabras de apoyo y buena onda que me envian, antes de pasar al cap quisiera:

**Solar Knight Marie :** Amix, viste cada vez odiaran mas a DArien jajajajaj, pero al final le perdonaremos todo o no? jajajajja aun no lo se. En cuanto a Zyx, es la villana que ataco ya dos veces a las chicas, que quiere con Sere? facil que muera jajajajjaja ya sabran por que. Bueno espero que disfrutes de este cap besossss

**agatasha:** Como siempre amix gracias pro tu reviews!. Espero que disfrutes de este nuevo cap y preparensen se viene otro lemon listo no digo mas jajajajja. bueno besitossssss

**Evelyn:** WOWWWW BIENVENIDA! Gracias por engancharte en mi locura, yo para serte sincera de chica me gustaba DArien, para mi ellos eran la pareja ideañ, pero luego sucedio lo inevitable la vi de grande y me dio mucho coraje como la trataba, como se avergonzaba de ella y demas estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Como veras generalmente subo 2 o 3 cap por semana, asique quedate tranquila no tardare en actualizar. Y cuando termine este fic hare otros porque para mi esta pareja es la mejor y es la que tendria que haber triunfado!. Bueno espero disfrutes de este nuevo cap. Besos

**Antitos Kou Leto:** jajajjaja me mata tus reviews posta jajajja, y si la verdad despues que me lei tu review lei de nuevo el cap y dije WTF jajajajjaj LA PQLP jajajjajaja y si me salio la argentina de adentro, que le vamos hacer jajajajaj Espero que disfrutes de este cap y ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente asique antes del viernes subo el otro. Gracias por tu eterno apoyo besitttttooooosssss

**angelicacuario: **Amiguisssss gracias por tu apoyo por todos los foros jajajajaja. me alegra que disfrutes de la historia y prometo prontito subir el siguiente. Besitooossssy que te mejores cuidate

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Serena: De verdad soy el amor de tu vida? [manteniendo los ojos cerrados]

Seiya: Si bombón, siempre lo fuiste, eres y lo serás [le deposita un tierno beso] y me gustaría ahora que puedo ¿me das una oportunidad bombón? ¿Qué dices, quieres ser mi novia?

**Capitulo 19 El secreto de Ikuko**

Serena [sin abrir los ojos sus mejillas se ruborizan, una sonrisa llena de luz complementa su tierno rostro, abre lentamente sus celeste y lo mira con determinación] Sabes Seiya, ya te habías tardado mucho [y se funden en un beso]

Seiya: [al separarse] pero y eso que quiere decir?

Serena: jajajaja que si tonto, Te amo Seiya y no puedo vivir sin ti! [el pelinegro de la emoción la toma de la cintura y comienza a dar vueltas con ella]

Seiya: SI, SI, SI ¡! SOY EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO [se va corriendo hasta la ventana, las abre de par en par y gritando] SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BOMBON ES MI NOVIA!

entra corriendo para tomarla nuevamente de la cintura y besarla como nunca antes, demostrándole en ese beso todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por ella, el momento era intimo, apasionado, pero de pronto un fuerte ruido en la habitación de los padres se escucho, los chicos se separaron y Seiya iba delante, ella usaba al pobre pelinegro de escudo, y cuando abren el dormitorio encuentran a la madre desvanecida en el piso.

El pelinegro corrió a levantarla, Serena acomodo la cama, y ahí la tendió. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vislumbro la cara de preocupación de su pequeña hija.

Ikuko: No te preocupes hija estaré bien.

Serena: Pero mama que es lo que te sucedió.

Ikuko: (lo siento hija pero no debo decirte nada) es solo el cansancio

Seiya: Pues yo creo de todas formas que debería ver un medico no es normal que las personas por cans….

Ikuko: jajajaja….hay hijo, tranquilo [el pelinegro se sonroja] en serio estaré bien, ahora por favor vete antes que llegue Kenji y te vea, y les complique mas las cosas.

Serena: Pero mama sabes que no es justo yo ….. yo…. Amo a Seiya mama…

Ikuko [acariciando el rostro de su hija] Lo se hija y creeme que no apoyo a tu padre, pero habrá que esperar unos días mas a que se le pase que te parece?

Seiya: Bombón, tu mama tiene razón, aparte hoy estoy feliz y no quiero que nadie me arruine el día [agarrando su mano y depositándole un tierno beso]

Ikuko: mmmm…..así que…..¿ya son novios? [la rubia se sonroja] Felicidades hijos era hora.

Serena: Hay mama no empieces!, Ven Seiya te acompañare.

Seiya: [haciendo una reverencia y acariciando suavemente la mano de la Sra.] Que se mejore Ikuko!

Ikuko: Pórtate bien, y cuida de mi hija.

Seiya: Así lo haré! Hasta luego.

Así el pelinegro junto a Serena salen de la habitación, esta lo acompaña hasta la puerta en donde se despiden con un tierno beso: él rozándole la mejilla

Seiya: Bombón, te veré mañana en la escuela, al menos hasta que tu papá me perdone.

Serena: No te preocupes entrará en razón ya lo veras.

El pelinegro se dispone a irse y se cruza con otro, muy enojado.

Darien: Serena!, debías esperarme en el colegio y que haces tu aquí tienes prohibido acercarte a ella [tomándolo del saco]

Serena: Darien Suéltalo por favor! [la suplica de la rubia lo desconcertó y la obedeció, empujándolo hacia la vereda] Seiya vete por favor, Darien, necesito hablar contigo.

Los jóvenes ingresaron a la casa, un pelinegro desorientado por el pedido de su ahora "novia", se marcho hacia su departamento.

Se sentaron en el living, ella apoyo sus manos sobra las rodillas, entrelazando y jugando con sus dedos, viendo fijamente, pensando como encarar aquella conversación. El muchacho la observaba intrigado, miraba cada detalle, se cruzo de piernas y brazos esperando que tomara la palabra.

Darien: ¿y bien princesa, de que quieres hablar? [Ella levanto la vista, sus ojos se encontraban cristalizados, el semblante que tenía era de miedo]

Serena: Verás, Darien, yo….. (Por favor, por favor dios ayúdame y dame fuerzas) Darien ¿qué es lo que sientes por mí?

Darien: [quien abrió los ojos como plato, descruzo sus brazos y tomó las manos de ella] Princesa, el amor que siento hacia ti es mas grande que el universo, lo sabes, ya te lo he dicho… [Acariciando suavemente su mejilla]

Serena: [corriéndose de aquella caricia pero sin ser brusca] Si….lo recuerdo, pero… sabes, cuando recupere la memoria, pude llegar a sentir todo el amor que te tenia, pude recordad cada momento que pasamos juntos, pero ….. no todos eran agradables, siempre sufría por algún motivo, eso me pone mal porque no puedo recordar del todo el porque.

Él sabía que no podía decirle, contarle abiertamente de ese inmenso amor que los une. Como lograr convencerla si no puede despertar su pasado como Sailor o como Princesa. Pero ella continuaba hablando, sin percatarse que su madre había bajado las escaleras, y al verlos se quedo en el pasillo, escuchando…..

Darien: Sabes Princesa, en el primer momento en que te vi, me pareciste una chica llorona, irresponsable, infantil, perezosa….pero después pude verte realmente… siempre dispuesta ayudar a los demás, irradiando felicidad, disfrutando abiertamente de la vida, y eso hizo que me enamorara de ti. Cuando paso tu accidente, la verdad que realmente me preocupe, no quería que nada malo te pasará, y cuando me entere que estabas así a causa mía, sufrí, Oh dios como sufrí princesa…. Quería estar a tu lado, y tu familia y tus amigos no me lo permitieron, pero te ayude a salir adelante….¿Por qué? Porque eres lo más importante para mí.

Esa declaración solo dejo a la rubia mas confundida, las palabras que tenia para decirle ahora serian tomadas como si ella fuera una basura, la peor de las mujeres, no quería sonar así, pero tampoco quería perder lo que su corazón le reclamaba.

Serena: Lo siento… [Fue lo único que pudo decir]

Darien: ¿cómo? ¿Que es lo que sientes? ¿Porque me dices eso?

Serena: [de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar esas lágrimas que quiso reprimir con tanto esfuerzo] El sábado fue mi cumpleaños….tú lo único que hiciste fue intentar arruinármelo, cuando estaba con Seiya, el se preocupo por ser el primero en saludarme, ¿Tú donde estabas?... a si, cierto, con tu amiga ¿no es así?. En ningún momento del día, me llamaste, o viniste a saludarme….

Darien: Pero espera es que estaba de guardia y…..

Serena [sacudiendo la cabeza en forma de negación y bajando la vista] no Darien…. Ni siquiera me llamaste, al otro día apareces y armas un escándalo, mi padre me prohíbe no solo ver a Seiya, sino también, estar con mis amigas….quieres confinarme a estar sola. Y a mi no me gusta la soledad. Es muy injusto lo que estas haciendo, y cuando te digo "LO SIENTO", significa que…..lo siento Darien, ya no te amo, estoy completamente enamorada de Seiya, con el soy inmensamente feliz, y no tengo que estar aparentando ser alguien que no soy, como es a tu lado, si mi padre no lo entiende la verdad me tiene sin cuidado, porque yo sola soy lo autosuficiente para saber que hacer con mi vida, no puedes forzarme a estar a tu lado. Entiendelo no te amo…..

Darien: [parándose de golpe, se pone frente a ella y se arrodilla, tomándola desde los hombros y con una voz sumamente calma] No princesa, entiendelo tú, jamás permitiré que estés con él tu me perteneces, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será [se para intenta dirigirse hacia la puerta pero una enojada Ikuko aparece frente a él, le proporciona nuevamente una bofetada]

Ikuko: Ella ya no te pertenece, y es una persona no un objeto, no quiero que vuelvas, si lo haces no me dejarás otra opción mas que acudir a las autoridades.

Darien [sobandose la mejilla enrojecida] Sra. No quiero faltarle el respeto, pero quiero que sepa que Serena, esta destinada a estar mi lado, y así será, tarde o temprano….

Ikuko: No me tomes por ignorante [y su voz se convierte en un leve susurro para que solo el pudiera escucharla] ENDYMION….. [el pelinegro no puede creerlo, ¿como es que ella sabía quien era? ¿acaso algún enemigo la poseyó?

Darien: ¿Pero…..como es que UD…..?

Ikuko: No importa el como….ahora vete.

El joven totalmente en shock abre la puerta y comienza a irse de la casa, no presta atención, de modo que no puede ver que el Jefe de la familia estaba llegando y con una mano elevada lo saludaba fervientemente, aquel joven seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, un malhumorado Kenji entra en su casa, al ver que el joven en el que deposito su confianza le despreciaba el saludo, dejo sus cosas en la sala de estar, y se adentro al living, en donde veía a su amada abrazando tiernamente a su hija, quien lloraba angustiosamente.

Kenji: ¿qué sucedió? Acaso ¿te hizo daño? [una mirada fulminante de su esposa lo ataco, soltó a su pequeña hija, tomo a su marido por la mano y se dispuso a salir, pero antes se volteo para ver a su hija]

Ikuko: Serena, por favor, ve por Sammy y Rini al colegio, a un lado del teléfono hay dinero tómalo y vayan los tres a tomar un helado. O a lo de tus amigas, o ….[mirándolo con fiereza de nuevo] a lo de "TU NOVIO". Necesito solo por hoy por un rato estar a solas con tu padre.

Ella no sabia que hacer, la verdad es que jamás, vio a su madre de esa forma, tan autoritaria, a decir verdad tampoco nunca presencio esa mirada hacia su padre, que le sucedía, no podía comprenderlo, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Cuando la joven salio de la casa el matrimonio se fue hacia su dormitorio, ella sentó a su marido en la cama, se dirigió a su cómoda y de ahí saco varios objetos, primero coloco un broche, que su esposo reconoció como el broche que antes del accidente su hija siempre llevaba en su uniforme, luego al lado, coloco un colgante en forma de estrella dorada, abrió el frente dejando que la habitación se llenara con aquella triste melodía, a su lado puso un reloj con un símbolo de la Luna, luego una pluma color rosada y finalmente, deposito un anillo, con el mismo símbolo. El hombre miro cada uno de esos objetos, vio que todo se relacionaba con el espacio, pero intrigado miro a su mujer, ¿que tiene que ver todo esto con el aparente enojo de ella?

Kenji: ¿Qué es todo esto mamá?

Ikuko: Kenji [sentándose a un lado y tomándole ambas manos, acariciándolas suavemente] amor, ¿recuerdas que es lo que te dije el día en que te di la noticia en que ibas a ser papá?

Kenji: Si, como si hubiera sido ayer.

**_Recuerdo_**

**_Ikuko: Oh! Kenji no lo creerás, no lo creerás!_**

**_Kenji: Amor ¿que sucede estas bien? [tomándola de la mano, ella levanta sus manos y toma las de el dirigiéndolas hacia su vientre]_**

**_Ikuko: Kenji, seremos papas!, estoy embarazada, será una niña! [Kenji callo desmayado] cariño….cariño….[dándole golpecitos en el rostro]_**

**_Fin del recuerdo_**

Ikuko: [quien ve la sonrisa de su marido] Nunca te preguntaste como es que sabia que sería una niña? [se queda mirándola con el seño fruncido]

Kenji: Ahora que lo dices, es verdad, jamás te pregunte, y en aquella época no había forma de saberlo, pero sigo sin entender mamá que tiene que ver.

Ikuko: Cariño, quizás lo que te cuente ahora, te parecerá extraño y hasta puede llegar a suceder que no me creas, pero quiero que de una vez por toda sepas la verdad, para que me entiendas porque no acepto la relación de Serena con Darien, y porque le doy tantas libertades. [él asiente, ansioso que continué su revelación]. Aquel día en que te di la noticia, estaba sola en el departamento en el que vivíamos, me encontraba acomodando unos libros y sentí unas nauseas, corrí al baño, luego de enjuagarme me senté en el sillón pues aun me sentía mareada y en ese momento.

**_Recuerdo_**

**_X: buenos días, joven Ikuko. [la peliazul salto en su sofá, al ver que frente a ella se aparecía la imagen de una mujer….era alta, delgada, con unas curvas bien marcadas, un largo pelo plateado, unos ojos celestes cielo, en su frente una delicada luna en cuarto creciente y tenia una voz sumamente encantadora, que transmitía una gran calidez]_**

**_Ikuko: ¿Quien es UD?_**

**_X: Mi nombre es Serenity, fui la soberana de la Luna, conocido como el milenio de plata. Soy la Reina Serenity._**

**_Ikuko: Serenity?, pero a caso ¿tienes algo que ver con Selene La diosa de la Luna?_**

**_R.S.: [con una calida sonrisa] Si….ella era mi madre. [la peliazul no podía creer, como era posible]_**

**_Ikuko: OH por dios!, jamás me creerán esto!. Digo, una diosa en mi casa [hace una reverencia, pero la Reina, se agacha tomándola de los hombros y poniéndola de pie]_**

**_R.S.: No por favor, no hagas eso, no es necesario._**

**_Ikuko: Majestad ¿a que debo su honor?_**

**_R.S.:eh observado cada noche, el amor que tu y tu esposo se profesan, me hicieron recordar tanto el amor que compartí junto con mi amado Pan [su mirada se cristalizo]. Verás, hace miles de año…[la Reina comienza a contarle su historia de amor, como conoció a Pan, cuando ella asumió el trono del Milenio de Plata, el nacimiento de la princesa Serenity, el fallecimiento de su amor, el crecimiento de su hija, y por ultimo la tragedia de su pequeña, y como ella, tomo todas las almas, y las elevo, para darle otra oportunidad, la joven que escuchaba atentamente la historia, quedo totalmente impactada, sintiendo como propio el dolor, compartiendo el sufrimiento de la reina, tomo sus manos y las acariciaba en forma de consuelo]_**

**_Ikuko: siento mucho su majestad, que todo eso le haya pasado. Es muy triste el destino que le toco vivir. Pero aun así no entiendo en que puedo ayudarla yo, una simple mortal._**

**_RS: [secando cuidadosamente sus lagrimas y brindándole una calida sonrisa] Veras, desde que sucedió aquello eh estado observando durante siglos, esperando poder encontrar a alguien que compartiera una amor como el que yo tenia con mi querido Pan, de esa forma podría asegurarme que mi hija viviría rodeada del mismo amor, que una vez tuvo. Y finalmente los vi a Uds. Disfrutando plenamente de ese amor. Y es por eso que al ver que dentro tuyo crece el fruto del mismo [la joven abrió sus ojos como plato al recibir esa noticia] quisiera otorgarle el alma mas pura de todo el universo y de todo el cosmos._**

**_Ikuko: Su majestad ¿me esta diciendo que estoy embarazada? ¿y quiere que su hija renazca en mi?_**

**_RS: Su esencia estará en ella, si así me lo permites._**

**_Ikuko: Pero yo no tengo para ofrecerle la educación o el protocolo como se le llame, de la realeza._**

**_RS: Eso no importa querida amiga [bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose] si me permites llamarte así._**

**_Ikuko: Por supuesto Serenity…_**

**_RS: Mi hija estaba enamorada de este hermoso planeta, y yo simplemente quiero brindarle la oportunidad de vivir en él, de ser una chica común y corriente como siempre anhelo. Pero antes debo advertirte algo, para así saber si realmente aceptaras con el corazón._**

**_Ikuko: Dígame, ¿qué es?_**

**_RS: Puede llegar a suceder, que si este planeta algún día se ve amenazado por fuerzas malignas, ella deba ser quien proteja este mundo, como una….como le dicen Uds.… a si! Como una heroína. Eso no puedo evitarlo, es algo que llevará dormido en su ser. Será la única capaz de mantener la paz en este mundo._**

**_Ikuko: [sentándose nuevamente, y sosteniéndose la cabeza, tratando de asimilar todo] Y podré decirle quien fue en su vida pasada?_**

**_RS: No eso jamás deberá suceder, ella despertara como Guerrera no como princesa. _**

**_Ikuko: Y los demás?, todas esas Sailors y el Príncipe Endimión? A ellos también eligió donde renacerán?._**

**_RS: No solo conserve la semilla de mi hija, y si en algún momento necesita de sus Sailor ella sola podrá encontrarlas, y juntas combatirán el mal. En cuanto a Endimión, esa parte a mi no me compete. Si la vida decide juntarlos nuevamente y darles otra oportunidad, será la vida misma, no poseo la fuerza para desear que eso suceda. Me da miedo el poder llegar a pensar que puedan tener el mismo trágico final si se llegaran a unir._**

**_Ikuko: Majestad, sería para mi un honor, que la esencia de su hija, viva en la mía. Entonces eso quiere decir que tendré una nena [con los ojos cristalizados y juntando sus manos en forma de rezo]_**

**_RS: Así es mi querida amiga. Ahora permíteme [la reina eleva sus manos y sobre ella aparece un hermoso cristal en forma de flor, lo baja cuidadosamente y este se adentra al vientre de la joven y es rodeada por una hermosa luz rosada] listo, ahora se que mi hija finalmente será feliz, quiero decir, tu hija [sonriéndole] y esto….. [de pronto eleva sus manos nuevamente y en un gran brillo aparece un hermoso anillo con una medialuna de oro en medio de muchos zafiros pequeños] toma, si algún día quieres hablar conmigo, solo tienes que colocarte esto en tu dedo y dirás "Luz de Luna Dorada", y vendrás a mi._**

**_Ikuko: Muchas gracias Serenity, prometo que haré que mi hija sea muy feliz._**

**_RS: Gracias joven Ikuko y recuerda [mientras se iba desvaneciendo] vivan plenamente su amor y manténganse siempre unidos._**

**_Ikuko: Así lo haré._**

**_Fin del recuerdo_**

Kenji se encontraba totalmente petrificado al escuchar el relato.

Ikuko: Nuestra hija creció feliz, se convirtió en una hermosa señorita, hace 3 años comencé a notar que llegaba tarde a casa, y había noches en que me levantaba y ella no estaba en su cama.

Yo había olvidado lo que me dijo la Reina, y al empezar a leer en los periódicos y ver los noticieros que había aparecido una heroína llamada SAILOR MOON, ahí caí en la cuenta, y recordé lo que alguna vez me dijeron.

OH Kenji sufrí en cada momento que veía a mi niña golpeada, por las noches cuando ella dormía usaba ungüentos para que las lastimaduras se le pasaran rápido.

Ella jamás supo que yo sabia la verdad [se tomo su rostro entre sus manos ahogando sus sollozos] nunca pudo revelármelo y eso me dolía. Después cuando aquella vez vimos por primera vez a Darien, me emocione mucho al ver que mi hija pese a lo que estaba lidiando era feliz con un muchacho, aunque tu no lo querías. [el castaño frunce sus cejas en forma de desagrado recordando el día que conocieron accidentalmente a Darien] yo la alenté.

El tiempo paso, y ella era muy feliz, hasta que el viajo a los Estados Unidos, ahí vi como sufría mi hija, no podía aceptarlo, después apareció el joven Kou, y ella aunque no lo decía correspondía a los sentimientos de aquel joven.

Pero yo la veía sufrir una y otra vez, después Darien volvió nuevamente y yo me alegre en que recuperamos la alegría de ella, aunque de vez en cuando podía verla llorando, mirando melancólicamente al cielo, como si una parte de ella no hubiera regresado junto con él, pero la abandono de nuevo, y otra vez el circulo comenzó, los llantos, la desolación era todo lo que podía ver.

Así que decidí por primera vez utilizar este anillo, y ver a la Reina.

**_Recuerdo_**

**_RS: Querida amiga tanto tiempo [dándole un calido abrazo]_**

**_Ikuko: Oh! Serenity, mi hija esta sufriendo, por favor no quiero que sufra, ayúdame, no se que hacer._**

**_RS: Lo se [con los ojos cristalizados] Sucede que Endimión y ella están juntos de nuevo. Se supone que esto no debería haber sucedido, ella no solo es Sailor Moon, también a despertado como la Princesa Serenity, y eso ha llevado al despertar de Endimión._**

**_Ikuko: Pero no puede ser mi hija esta de novia con Darien Chiba. [una asustada Ikuko se tapa la boca al decir aquel nombre, y el miedo recorre cada parte de su ser] NO, POR DIOS NO!_**

**_RS: No te preocupes amiga mía, yo ayudare, para que esa desgracia no vuelva a suceder. Yo simplemente quería que mi hija tuviera una vida como una chica normal, y no voy a permitir que eso pase._**

**_Ikuko: ¿Podrás hacerlo?_**

**_RS: Por supuesto, pero tu deberás ser fuerte, algo sucederá y de esa forma podré otorgarle otra oportunidad, en cuanto te sea posible, deberás tomar el broche de ella, junto con todo lo que tenga el emblema de la Luna. Tu sabrás cuando será el momento._**

**_Fin del recuerdo_**

Ikuko: Después de eso, Serena desapareció, cuando estuve llorando en su cuarto comencé a buscar todo lo que me había dicho la reina. Cuando llegamos al hospital y los médicos me dieron las pertenencias de ella, quite también el broche, y desde ese momento tengo todo guardado. La reina quizo darle otra oportunidad, que viva nuevamente, que conozca la amistad y el amor. Darien es la reencarnación de Endimión, dado eso no puedo permitir que este con el, porque el sabe perfectamente toda la verdad, nuestra hija lo amaba pero no como Serena Tsukino, sino como la Princesa Serenity, y Serena Tsukino esta enamora del joven Seiya Kou. Te lo dije, no puedes obligar a nuestra hija, seria condenarla, y no dejarla vivir plenamente.

Kenji: [se paro al lado de la cama, comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, con sus brazos enlazados en la espalda, meditando, digiriendo todo lo que le había contado su esposa] Mamá, ¿porque jamás me lo dijiste?

Ikuko: Porque nunca creí que seria necesario que te angusties, pero ahora al ver que quieres separarla de sus amigas y de Seiya, tuve que intervenir. Si no lo hacia, nuestra hija viviría en una mentira por el resto de su vida, seria infeliz.

Kenji: Entonces en realidad ¿ella jamás estuvo enamorada de Darien?

Ikuko: En realidad si, pero lo amaba por un recuerdo de un amor, no por haberse enamorado realmente, así, como nosotros, como se enamoro de Seiya. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Kenji: [se acerco lentamente a su esposa, cerro aquella melodía y la estrecho en un fuerte abrazo, depositándole un beso en su cabello] entiendo cariño, somos muy afortunados realmente, pero ahora dime, Sammy no es ninguna encarnación cierto?

Ikuko: [riendo a carcajada] no cariño, es simplemente nuestro Sammy.

Kenji: Wow, me quedo mas tranquilo [haciendo que ambos nuevamente se sienten en la cama] todavía me es difícil poder creer que nuestra Serena sea la famosa Sailor Moon, pobre de mi pequeña, tan chica y lidiando con cosas tan grandes. Pero….también me da pena Darien [ella abre los ojos bien grandes y se le queda viendo] es por eso que el se esfuerza por estar junto a nuestra pequeña, porque él si aun recuerda ese amor.

Ikuko: Lo se cariño pero el corazón de nuestra hija ya ha elegido. Y nada podemos hacer en contra de eso mas que apoyarla, y cuidarla.

Kenji: tienes razón cariño, bueno, es hora de que llamemos a los chicos ya es tarde.

Ikuko: [sonriéndole] Si, pero antes que nada, nunca, por nada del mundo, suceda lo que suceda, nuestra hija debe saber que nosotros conocemos toda la verdad, de acuerdo?.

Kenji: [dándole un tierno y delicado beso en los labios] De acuerdo mamá, ah y por cierto, dile a Serena que invite a comer al joven Kou, después de todo aun le debemos una cena.

Asi mamá Ikuko llamo a Sere para avisarle de que ya podían venir, y de una forma muy seria le dijo:

Ikuko: Ah! Por cierto hija, tu padre quiere hablar con Seiya, así que invítalo a cenar.

Serena: Pero de que quiere hablar con él mamá tu sabes?

Ikuko: No tengo la menor idea, pero antes de que se arrepienta hazlo [detrás se escuchaba como Kenji reía por lo bajo]

Departamento Kou:

El pelinegro estaba recostado en el sillón mas grande, escuchando una hermosa melodía de la orquesta de Michiru. Sus hermanos que habían estado reunidos de todas formas con las chicas en el templo, para poder explicarles lo que ellos habían deducido sobre Sailor Cosmos, llegaron a su casa y vieron al pelinegro

Yaten: Oye! Al final no le paso nada a Serena?

Seiya: No, por suerte no, ella después de escuchar eso cerro todo en su casa y se escondió. Yo mismo fui el que la asusto, pensó que iban por ella y resulto que todos los golpes que escuchaba eran los miso [con una gotita en la cabeza ]

Yaten: De todas formas no podemos permitirnos dejarla sola, hay que intentar protegerla como de lugar.

Seiya: si, si, lo sé, mas ahora que nunca.

Taiki: Porque lo dices.

Seiya: Porque hoy bombón me …..[suena el teléfono que estaba junto a Seiya y este atiende] Hola?...bombón! justo estaba hablando de ti, no puedes estar ni un momento lejos de mi eh….¿si ya comí? No porque?...¿QUEEEE? [saltando del sillón, sus hermanos se asustan]

Yaten: ¿qué paso? [el pelinegro le hace señas que se calle]

Seiya:...pero estas segura?...acaso ya le dijiste?...pero entonces no entiendo…..OK, me pego una ducha y voy para allá. [corta la comunicación y corre hacia el baño, sus hermanos intrigados por lo que pasaba corren detrás de él cuando abren la puerta del lugar ya estaba en boxers] oigan que uno no puede bañarse tranquilo ya!

Yaten: Puedes explicar que paso? Porque te llamo Serena?

Seiya: [ bajando la mirada y en su rostro un sonrojo surgió] Es que el padre quiere hablar conmigo y….

Jajajajajajaja, explotan en carcajadas los hermanos.

Taiki: Parece que a Jhony le tocara otra dosis de padre encabronado jajajaja.

Yaten: jajajaja si ya me lo imagino jajajajaj

Seiya: bueno ya basta salgan de aquí ahora por eso no les contare nada.

Taiki: Descuida Yaten, luego nos enteraremos por las chicas.

Y asi ambos jóvenes se retiran del baño. El pelinegro luego de bañarse y atarse con su coleta el pelo, elige una camisa de color blanca de seda, suelta, y un pantalón de vestir color negro. De esa forma se encamino a su destino.

Las manos le transpiraban, sentia sus piernas flojas, toma valor y toca el timbre.

* * *

Weeeeeno y que les pareció este cap?, no fue tierno mi Seiya! Hay que lindo momento, así me lo imaginaba festejando si Sere le decía que si en el anime jajajajajja.

Darien…..hay pobre por un lado, me da pena que ella le haya cantado la justa, pero también es un desgraciado por no resignarse a estar sin ella. Pero ojo recuerden que el no sabe que Rini no es su hija (al menos no por el momento) jajajajaj.

Se que este cap no ha tenido mucho de nuestra adorada pareja pero tenia que dedicarle uno completo porque era muy larga la explicación que tenia en mi cabeza de porque Ikuko sabia de la reina, y porque apoyaba tanto la relación con Seiya, espero que les haya gustado, y prepárense porque en el próximo, vendrá otra revelación!, bueno como siempre estaré ansiosa esperando sus comentarios, preguntas, consejos.

Besosssssss


	20. Cap 20 El Origen de Zamira

Hola gente!, acá estoy actualizando como siempre y prepárense que comienza el desenlace de la historia, aviso por las dudas que en este capitulo hay LEMON, así que aquellos a quienes no le guste o les moleste pueden saltearlo ya que lo he marcado, como siempre a mi me gusta dar los agradecimientos y responder antes que nada así que aquí vamos:

**Agatasha** amiga gracias por seguir al pie del cañón como quien diría jajajajaj y bue bien guardado lo tenia Ikuko, y en cuanto a Kenji en este capitulo ya podrán ver como cambia kenji jajajjaja. Besitos esperare tu Review

**Evelyn:** Amix, y si creo que todas en un momento nos enamoramos de Darien, peroooo la vida da vueltas jajjaja. Espero que en este capitulo disfrutes del comportamiento y reacción de Seiya ante su Suegrito jajajajja. Bueno y estate atenta ya que a mas tardar el lunes volveré actualizar pues ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente. besossssss

**Antitos Kou Leto:** Amix la verdad me hacen reir a morir tus reviews jajajjaja. Sos una genia al igual que tu fic como me fascina, y bueno espero que este cap. También llene tus expectativas, y ya sabes criticas, consejos lo que sea bienvenidos sean besitos!

**Princess Cherry Moon:** Holis! Bienvenida! Gracias por dejarme un reviews, me encanta saber que cada vez es mas gente la que lee mi fic! Y lo mas importante es que se animen a escribirme. Bueno por la actualización puedes estar seguro que 1 o 2 veces por semana actualizo, pero por supuesto ya estamos en la cuenta regresiva jajajjaja pero eso si estoy comenzando otro fic, que cuando tenga un par de capítulos comenzare a subirlo jajajajja. Bueno gracias de nuevo y espero te guste este capitulo. Besos

**angel kou:** Hola! Hacia tiempo que no sabia de ti, dije ME PA QUE NO LE GUSTO jajajjaja pero veo que sigues presente. Espero que puedas disfrutar de este nuevo cap y ya sabes, solo tienes que decirme si gusto o no jajajajja besosss

**Solar Knight Marie**: Hola amiga! Ya te extrañaba jajjajaja, primero que nada ACTUALIZA TU FIC PRONTO JAJAJAJJAJAJ, y bueno espero que disfrutes de este nuevo cap! Besitoss

**Bueno ahora si los dejo con el nuevo capitulo besos a todossssssss**

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Taiki: Descuida Yaten, luego nos enteraremos por las chicas.

Y asi ambos jóvenes se retiran del baño. El pelinegro luego de bañarse y atarse con su coleta el pelo, elige una camisa de color blanca de seda, suelta, y un pantalón de vestir color negro. De esa forma se encamino a su destino.  
Las manos le transpiraban, sentía sus piernas flojas, toma valor y toca el timbre.

Capitulo 20 El origen de Zamira

Se escuchan unos fuertes pasos al otro lado, se enciende la luz del pórtico, lentamente va abriéndose la puerta, y el corazón del pelinegro latía ya desbocadamente como si de un momento a otro fuera a salirse el corazón, una figura alta y delgada se distingue, era inevitable. Su rostro se llena de un color rojo intenso, hace una reverencia en señal de respeto.

Seiya: Buenas noches Sr. Tsukino [el joven no quiere levantar la cabeza, el padre con el ceño fruncido lo mira de arriba abajo, analizando cada centímetro de aquel]

Kenji: Buenas noches joven Kou, adelante por favor, lo estamos esperando

Seiya: (maldición no debi tardarme tanto!, claro ahora encima pareceré impuntual, genial, otro tanto para el ogro) [pensó el pelinegro]

Cuando atravesó l puerta el jefe de la casa lo observo a cada paso que este daba, en el living se encontraban Sammy y Rini, esta ultima al ver al muchacho, de un salto corrió a su abrazo, esa calidez que el pelinegro sentía lo calmo, un poco aunque sea.

Sammy: Hey! Seiya hasta que te dejas ver, como estas?

Seiya: [con una sonrisa tímida estrechándole la mano y con la otra revolviéndole el pelo] Bien campeón y tu? Como andas en tu equipo?

Sammy: La verdad que no estamos muy bien posicionados y para el colmo nuestro mejor volante se nos lesiono así que nos encontramos en desventajas.

Seiya: Bueno pero no pierdas el animo, ya veras que seguro algún reemplazo eficiente encontrarán. Y las chicas como las llevas [guiñándole el ojo, pero el pelinegro sintió una mirada clavada en su nuca] (maldición me la mande!)

Sammy: jajajaja, parece que mejor que tu seguro, [se acerca y le habla al oído] tu crees que podrías conseguirme una cita con Hotaru?

Seiya: [susurrándole también] creo que te convendría hablar mas con su mejor amiga [señalando con los ojos a Rini] te aseguro que te ayudara mas que contenta.

Sammy: [con una sonrisa sonrojada a la vez que le da un palmazo en la espalda] Gracias cuñado! [el pelinegro quería en ese momento ser devorado por la tierra, maldición Sammy tienes que aprender a callarte, pensaba para si mismo el pelinegro]

Mientras tanto en el comedor se encontraban la Sra. Ikuko, muy seria vistiendo la mesa junto con su hija, quien no podía mantener el pulso tranquila, llevaba una pollerita tipo escocesa, casi, casi minifalda de color negra con blanco, la cual tenia unos tirantes y arriba una blusa blanca apomponada en los hombros. Por supuesto como siempre sus dos chonguitos. La mesa ya estaba servida, la Sra. Hizo a su hija sentarse, que iría a buscar al resto de la familia y al invitado, ella aun no había podido charlar o ni siquiera verlo.

Primero entro el despreocupado de Sammy, con sus manos en la nuca como si fuera una almohada, detrás de el apareció, esos ojos zafiro, que tantos suspiros le habían robado, de la mano con una sonriente Rini que no dejaba de observarlo con nostalgia, y una sonrisa triste en los labios, detrás aun con su seño fruncido Kenji, quien miro a su hija de reojo y esta agacho la cabeza y se enderezo en la mesa.

Kenji se sentó en la punta, sobre su mano derecha tenia a Su hija, sobre su mano izquierda, aquel muchacho que le había arrebatado a su niña, a su lado Sammy, y en frente de este Rini, la Sra. Ikuko iría acomodada en la otra punta de la mesa.

Ikuko: A ver Rini, me podrías ayudar a servir?

Rini: Si mama Ikuko [y se dirige a la cocina para por realizar la tarea, mientras tanto en el comedor]

Kenji: Y bien Sr. Kou [el pelinegro tenia sus manos entrelazadas debajo de la mesa, y no podía ni levantar la vista, ni distraerse viendo los dulces ojos que cada día son su droga] Cuando será su próximo concierto? Tienen pensado grabar pronto otro disco? [el pelinegro alzo la vista y abrió los ojos como plato, observo minuciosamente el semblante del hombre, si seguía con el seño fruncido, pero aquella pregunta lo había desconcertado, a donde quería llegar? A una tortura eterna, porque no lo aniquilaba de una vez, pensaba el pelinegro]

Seiya: La verdad Sr. Tsukino es que dentro de 15 días daremos el 2º y ultimo concierto, así que no, no habrá otro disco.

Kenji: [quien pudo denotar tristeza en el tono de voz que utilizo el joven y ahora con su seño elevado, ante la sorpresa] Pero si mal no recuerdo no hace mucho me dijiste que tenias pensado vivir de la música unos años mas. ¿Acaso ya no les es redituable como antes?

Seiya: No Sr. Todo lo contrario, lo que sucede es que…. [y lo hizo vio esos celeste que lo derretían, sentía tanta comprensión, miedo y deseo en esos ojos, y el joven esbozo una sonrisa, extendió la mano, y la rubia automáticamente reacciono de la misma forma devolviendo el gesto y tomándole fuertemente de la mano, como si la mesa no les impidiera, poder estar unidos, Ikuko y Rini los observaban con tanta ternura] Mis hermanos y yo dejaremos los escenarios, puedo soportar que me tomen, fotos, que me critiquen, que me persigan las fan, o insistan con los reportajes, [poniéndose de pie y inclinándose para besar la mano de su amor, sin miedo, no importaba, ya el era feliz] pero no puedo permitir, que ensucien y manchen la reputación y el prestigio de la persona que mas amo en esta y en mis siguientes vidas.

Kenji: ¿realmente crees amar tanto a mi hija como para comportarte de esta forma cuando te he invitado? [con el seño fruncido y cruzando los brazos, el pelinegro voltea para verlo con mirada desafiante, pero sin soltar la mano de su bombón]

Seiya: Si UD. Supiera todo lo que he pasado para estar con su hija y que la amo desde la primera vez que la vi hace mas de un año. Creo señor que se daría cuenta que no es un enamoramiento adolescente, nuestro amor es tan grande que cruza todas las galaxias. [levantándose abruptamente y tomándole las manos a los jóvenes]

Kenji: entonces no me queda mas que desearles toda la felicidad del mundo hijos míos. [volteando a ver solo a Serena y sonriéndole calidamente] Hija espero me perdones creo que sabrás actuar acorde a tu edad de ahora en mas, y por supuesto, siempre te apoyaremos [ahora mira a Seiya] en cuanto a ti, [el pelinegro se ruboriza y traga fuertemente] siempre estaré agradecido porque fuiste quien salvo a mi hija, nunca debí dudar de ti, pero por favor no me gustaría saber que dejan los escenarios por lo que paso el fin de semana, y espero me perdones, por intentar separarte de mi princesa.

Seiya: Sr. Tsukino, no tengo nada que perdonarle [sonriéndole amablemente y soltando a su bombón para poder estrechar la mano] y le agradezco esta oportunidad. Y en cuanto a dejar los escenarios, la verdad quiero vivir una vida tranquila junto a mi bombón, y si no nos retiramos jamás podremos hacerlo.

La alegría rebosaba en la mesa, Rini e Ikuko, sirvieron la comida ya que no quisieron interrumpir el cruce de palabras, todos estaban disfrutando de la hermosa velada, sobre todo dos adolescentes que no dejaban de verse, con ojos completamente llenos de amor.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Tokio, un pelinegro se encontraba maldiciendo, renegando dando vueltas en el departamento.

Erios: Alteza, que es lo que le sucede, puedo ayudarlo en algo.

Darien: [volteando a ver al joven, y calmando su semblante] en realidad si puedes ayudarme. Tu me habías dicho en una oportunidad que tu estabas a mi servicio, que protegías el cristal en Ilusión no es así? [el peliblanco asiente] bueno entonces como gobernante de este planeta te exijo que me digas quien es Zamira, porque es quien me hace sentir de esta forma, interponiéndose en mi corazón, partiendo el amor que tengo hacia la princesa de la Luna. Habla Erios.

Erios: me gustaría poder hacerlo majestad, pero me fue prohibido [bajando la cabeza]

Darien: [levantando la voz] prohibido?, soy tu príncipe nadie puede contradecirme.

Zamira: Te equivocas Darien [el pelinegro levanta la vista y ve hacia el pasillo de entrada del departamento, en donde se encontraba aquella pelirroja que tanto atormentaba su corazón] Erios tiene ordenes mías, si quieres saber algo es a mi a quien debes preguntarle.

Darien [acercándose lentamente, la toma de ambas manos y deposita un beso en cada una de ellas] por favor, te suplico, he perdido a Serena, [sus ojos se cristalizan] también he perdido a mi hija, una hija que jamás veré nacer, porque no estoy junto a ella. Y tu, desde que nos conocimos en Estados unidos, te has metido en mi corazón, algo dentro de mi responde con todas sus fuerzas a ese sentimiento que has sembrado, pero mi razón, es la que me guía, tengo un futuro por el cual pelear. La paz de la tierra y de todo el universo depende de mi, de serena, de nuestro amor [demasiado tarde, por su rostro corrían lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento] y tu no eres capaz, de decirme la verdad.

Zamira: ¿Qué significa que has perdido a la Princesa de la Luna?

Darien: Hoy Serena me ha dicho que no me ama, y si no la despierto como la princesa, jamás la podré tener conmigo nuevamente.

Zamira: [acariciando sus mejillas, secando delicadamente las lagrimas] y no te has preguntado que quizás, es porque esa utopía no tiene que formarse como tu crees? Quizás el destino que te espera es mas grande, si tan solo…..me brindaras todo tu corazón…

Darien: Dime quien eres y me abriré completamente a ti….

Zamira: [dirigiendo la vista al joven peliblanco] Erios…. Es hora que te despidas de su alteza, y…. de la futura princesa de la Luna [el muchacho abre los ojos como platos]

Erios: No!, por favor, aun no!

Zamira: Lo siento, pero debe ser, sabes perfectamente que no deberías estar aquí.

Darien: Pero yo le di permiso, déjalo, aparte por ahora Rini sigue con nosotros, déjalos disfrutar. Solo un tiempo más, se lo que un corazón atormentado por el amor puede hacerle a uno.

Zamira: [lo mira con ojos compasivos, ve ese rostro lleno de amor e ilusión que el peliblanco irradia] Bien, Erios, entonces te encargo, busca los cristales de los Guerreros del Príncipe, el momento esta por llegar y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Erios: [sonriendo calidamente a la joven y haciendo una reverencia al príncipe] Majestad gracias por esta oportunidad, con permiso.

Zamira, ve como el peliblanco se retira, Darien quien estaba detrás de ella, la toma por la cintura y le susurra dulcemente.

Darien: ¿y ahora me dirás quien eres?

La joven se encontraba totalmente perdida, por la sensación que ese roce le ha provocado. Cierra sus ojos, dejándose envolver por los fuertes brazos de su príncipe, ella comienza a irradiar una calida luz que poco a poco va llenando aquel lugar de pronto esa luz se torna en un color verde, un verde manzana, cuando la luz se disipo frente a él se encontraba una joven de cabellos Lilas, con dos mechones rojizos uno de cada lado, tenia un traje de Sailor como el de las chicas, y de su frente un cuerno dorado, como el de Erios cuando estaba en su verdadera forma, el pelinegro quedo estupefacto y en un susurro

Darien: Zyx…..

Zamira: No su majestad, ella es mi gemela, yo soy Sailor World, la Sailor protectora de este planeta, también princesa del mundo erusión. Con mi hermana nacimos en el reino dorado, pero su cristal fue corrompido por caos hace muchos siglos y nos separamos, no supe jamás de ella, hasta que me contaste lo que sucedió hoy.

Darien: Pero si tu eres una Sailor, entonces tu deber es con la princesa de la Luna también [lo dijo en un tono triste]

Zamira: No, a diferencia de las otras Sailor, quienes me otorgaron este poder fueron los reyes de este mundo, para así yo poder solamente dedicarme a él y a nadie mas.

Darien: Pero entonces, como es que no te recuerdo?, a caso eres enemigo de las Guerreras lunares?

Zamira: No soy enemiga de ellas, simplemente lucho únicamente por este planeta, hicieron que mi corazón solo perteneciera y viviera por el, así que no puedo unificarme en la lucha por otros reinos, ni tampoco en contra de ellos, solo si la tierra es amenazada.

Darien: Cuando Sailor Cosmos, apareció por primera vez tu estabas desmayada. ¿Por qué?

Zamira: Lamentablemente aun no controlo mi poder fuera del mundo de Erusion, y cundo atacan a la tierra o a sus Habitantes pierdo fuerza, pues vivo de ellos, así como tu. [el joven no podía creer, cuantas cosas mas, ocultaban su pasado]

Darien: Pero…. Y las veces que las Sailor libraron batallas, para salvar este mundo, porque nunca hiciste nada?

Zamira: [bajando la vista y volteando la cara para no dejarse ver de la vergüenza que sentía] porque los celos me carcomían por dentro. Vi tu despertar, y el de la princesa de la Luna, como se amaban nuevamente, como crearían un futuro, y tu jamás te acordarías de mi, jamás serias mío. [levantando la mirada y viéndolo con sufrimiento a los ojos] Perdóname alteza, perdóname por haber permitido que mis celos y egoísmo no me permitieran cumplir con mi misión. [corrió para abrazar fuertemente al joven, que fue correspondido, el la sujeto rodeándola con ternura]

Cuando tu vivías en el reino de Erusion siempre te ame desde las sombras, tu amor por la Princesa de la Luna era tan grande, que jamás te diste cuenta que mi corazón te pertenecía. Luego tus padres decidieron exteriorizar el reino, proteger la tierra desde la superficie, y yo [con los ojos llenos de lagrimas] me confine al reino dorado protegiéndolo desde el silencio. Ahí sus majestades me nombraron la Princesa de Erusion.

Darien: Pero no puede ser cierto….. yo estuve en Erusion, con Erios y Serena cuando estaba corrompido, cuando buscamos el Cristal Dorado…..tu….no estabas.

Sailor World: Espera….llegare a eso….[continuando con su relato] un día subí a la tierra [el color tiño sus mejillas y encontró el suelo entretenido puesto que no separaba su vista de ellos] me encontraba paseando y deleitándome con los colores tan maravillosos de este planeta, cuando te vi, por supuesto este [señalándose] no era mi aspecto [quitándose la transformación] me conociste así, como Zamira, formamos una linda amistad, tu me contabas como era tu relación y tu amor por la princesa de la luna y yo…. Yo te amaba en silencio [unas lagrimas recorrían su mejilla, y el pelinegro en un arrebato de ternura se acerco lentamente a ella y con suavidad las quito de su mejillas convirtiéndose en una dulce caricia] pero un día….

Darien: No te detengas, no ahora continua.

_**Recuerdo**_

_**Príncipe**__** Endimión: Zamira, no se que hacer.**_

_**Zamira: ¿Qué sucede Endimión? Confía en mi.**_

_**P.E: [tomándola de ambas manos y mirándola tiernamente a sus ojos] Sabes…no entiendo que me pasa. Amo con todo mi ser a la Princesa Serenity, soy capaz de dar la vida por ella, pero….tú….eres quien se ha robado mi corazón.**_

_**La pelirroja al escuchar aquella confesión salto de emoción hacia el príncipe y ambos cayeron al piso. El en acto reflejo deposito un tierno pero apasionado beso en aquellos labios que tanto lo venían atormentando. **_

_**El Príncipe **__**se separó lo suficiente como para ver su rostro. Vio sus mejillas sonrosadas Eres hermosa le dijo acercando su mano a una de sus mejillas, limpiando restos de lágrimas de alegría que brotaban de los ojos de la joven.  
**_

_**P.E: **__** Esto debe ser lo mas cercano a el cielo [**__**Pero todavía faltaba mas]**_

_**Endimión lentamente la recostó, sobre el césped **_

_***************LEMON******************_

_Las manos del joven se dirigieron a la esbelta cintura de Zamira que como respuesta no pudo mas que dar un pequeño gemido y colocar sus manos dentro de la camisa del joven, comenzando a deslizarlas por su espalda. Corrientes eléctricas los atravesaron por igual con solo ese pequeño roce  
Los labios del joven pasaron al cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas por donde pasaban, y allí en esa pequeña porción de piel se deleito con el aroma a canela que despedía, mientras su lengua jugueteaba marcándola con sus dientes._

_Zamira no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, allí se encontraba con su Príncipe, a la luz de un imponente y sobrecogedor sol, en su lugar favorito...Besándose. Los pequeños besos que él le daba la estaban volviendo loca y, ya no pudo contener más los gemidos que en su boca se amontonaban _

_Zamira: OH! Endimión…_

_El joven se puso mas excitado al escuchar su nombre dicho de esa forma, ahora sus manos comenzaron a subir lentamente hasta los senos de su amada, tocándolos lentamente._

_Los besos no paraban mientras las prendas de ellos iban desapareciendo hasta quedar solo con sus ropas interiores.  
Endimion se separo solo unos segundos para verla mejor allí con los rayos del sol. Su rostro sonrosado, sus labios levemente hinchados por esos besos tan salvajes que los habían unido. Bajo un poco su vista y se encontró con el cuerpo casi desnudo de la chica  
Comenzó a besar los senos de la joven por encima de la tela cosa que hacía que el ambiente comenzara a caldearse. Zamira colocó sus manos en la cabeza del joven y comenzó a juguetear con su pelo.  
Esas suaves manos sobre su cabeza no hacían más que llamarlo a seguir recorriendo su cuerpo con mayor profundidad._

_La imagen de ella, ahí desnuda solo para él lo estaba volviendo loco, y sin dejar que un solo segundo mas pasara, colocó sus labios en uno de esos puntos de placer femenino._

_Ahh gimió Zamira, para este momento cualquier resto de conciencia se había esfumado. Sentir esos suaves labios allí. Sentía como se humedecía al ser presa de tanto placer._

_Sus labios comenzaron a succionar el pezón de la joven mientras que con su mano comenzaba a juguetear con el otro seno. _

_Para este punto, Endimion estaba que explotaba. El solo sentirla tan cerca, era doloroso como no podría aguantar mucho mas sin poseerla. Pero no quería ser apresurado ni descontrolado, quería que este día el único quizás podrían compartir lo recordara como un día muy especial, seria en el que él se le había declarado y entregado para siempre a ella.  
Con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar el muslo de la joven, cosa que hizo que ella se estremeciera y arqueara juntando mas sus cuerpos.  
Zamira se sonrojo al sentir la __necesidad__ del joven. El entrar en contacto con su miembro le acelero el pulso...: Él lamiendo su seno, apretujando el otro y acariciando su muslo_

_Ahh gimió de vuelta y, casi inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus caderas, rozando el miembro de él con su vientre...Que bien que se sentía._

_Endimion Tenía que hacerla suyo pero lo haría suavemente. Dejó de besar su pecho para subir a la altura de sus labios, le dio un tierno beso_

_Endimion: ¿Estas segura? [Dijo al ver como la chica abría sus ojos. Como respuesta recibió un apasionado beso. Y así el prosiguió]_

_Dejó de juguetear con la zona superior del cuerpo de la joven para posar sus manos en la prenda que todavía cubría su pelvis. La retiró con cuidado y se colocó entre sus piernas. Mientras lo hacía no dejaba de besarla, pero sus besos fueron bajando hasta su intimidad que comenzó a besar lentamente. _

_Zamira no podía hacer otra cosa que arquearse y jugar con el cabello del pelinegro. Dejo de besar esa zona cuando sintió que ya estaba bastante lubricada. Introdujo suavemente un dedo y comenzó a moverlo lentamente, arrancándole varios suspiros. Comenzó a moverlo un poco más rápido y cuando sintió que era el momento lo retiró._

_Zamira: Hazme tuya... [apenas pudiendo respirar]_

_El príncipe ante estas palabras retiró la última prenda que lo cubría, se colocó frente a ella y le dio un beso_

_PE: Esto va a doler... [Dijo angustiado de la sola idea de hacerla sufrir]_

_Comenzó a introducirse en ella. Lo hizo lentamente hasta que sintió esa preciosa sensación de su virginidad. Eso le indicaba que él era el primero.  
Lo más suave que pudo acabo con eso que les interrumpía llegar a esa cumbre de placer.  
El cuerpo de ella se contrajo, por lo que abrió sus ojos y pudo ver como una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por el rostro de su príncipe._

_Zamira: Te amo [le dijo sensualmente al oído]_

_El comenzó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja para tratar de apartar el dolor del pensamiento de ella. Parecía estar lográndolo, pues escuchó como empezaba a gemir, pero no de dolor si no de placer. Siguió besándola, pero ahora en su cuello, mientras volvía a acariciar sus senos.  
Acompañado de esas caricias, comenzó a moverse y al no sentir ninguna muestra de dolor continuó._

_Sentir la respiración de ella en su oído termino de excitarlo y comenzó a moverse con un mayor ritmo._

_Ella se sentía en las nubes, el dolor había desaparecido dejando solo puro placer. Era tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar..._

_El ritmo aumento. Grandes gemidos se escapaban de sus bocas. Él busco los labios de ella, y cuando los encontró le dio un beso desenfrenado. La pelirroja se aferraba a él como queriendo fundirse completamente._

_El punto de mayor placer estaba cerca. Endimion comenzó a acelerar sus embestidas, Zamira también había comenzado a moverse acompañando los movimientos de él.  
Sus caderas chocaban sin compasión...hasta que pasó...Los dos llegaron al clímax juntos._

_Zamira pudo sentir como él la llenaba con su esencia, y como ella lo aprisionaba con sus caderas, rodeándolo con sus piernas._

_Lentamente se dejo caer encima de ella con cuidado de no aplastarla. No quería salir todavía de ella, quería sentirla, y ella también quería sentirlo así, tan intimo._

_*******************FIN DEL LEMON************************_

_Fin del Recuerdo_

Zamira: Así, nos entregamos [ella continuaba con su sollozo el le acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos]. Cuando tu y Serena fueron a Erusion yo si estaba….solo que….. La reina del planeta tierra, Cibeles, sabia del amor que había nacido entre nosotros y que yo….que en mi crecía el fruto de nuestro amor. Ella tenía que velar por su reino. Y no era una tirana como para matar a nuestro hijo [el pelinegro abrió sus ojos grandes como dos platos, pero guardo silencio dejando que la joven prosiguiera] pero también sabia que al reino le favorecía la unión con la Luna, y yo por mas que era su fiel guardiana y nuestro amor era hermoso, así y todo yo era considerada una amenaza, por lo que me borro de tu mente, y me hizo un hechizo, en donde nunca jamás, podría ser visible para nadie mas que para ella y el Rey.

Darien: entonces….tuvimos una hija? [su cara sorprendida y a la vez emocionada]¿Qué sucedió con el ella?

Zamira: No Darien, no tuvimos una hija, tuvimos un hijo [dedicándole una hermosa Sonrisa] Erios es tu hijo….

Darien: Pero no puede ser, si el esta vivo, y yo o sea, tu y yo, ahora en este presente, nosotros. [El pelinegro se debatía internamente por todas las emociones, dudas y asombro que sentía] Pero él sabe que soy su padre? ¿Cómo puede ser que este con vida si nunca estuvimos juntos en este presente?

Zamira: Mi querido Endimión, en Erusion, no morimos, somos eternos. Esa Zamira, de mi pasado, en realidad soy yo, aunque tu seas la reencarnación de nuestro príncipe. Nosotros vinimos par ver el despertar de Sailor Cosmos, y con ella, finalmente [levanto su rostro que hasta ese momento todavía lo tenia en el pecho del pelinegro] poder estar junto a ti mi amado Príncipe…. Con eso respondo a tu pregunta, si él lo sabe…[Lo beso, lo beso apasionadamente, como si aquel fuera el último beso que podría brindarle, él de un arrebato, dejo que su corazón lo guiara, su mente nada podía hacer, su corazón controlaba cada músculo de su cuerpo, y entonces la tomo de la cintura presionándola contra su cuerpo y lentamente camino, hasta aprisionarla contra la pared, de esta forma, profundizo, mas, y mas aquel beso]

Darien: No puedo recordar aquello, pero si quiero formar un nuevo recuerdo.

No fue necesario decir mas, ambos se dejaron guiar, por sus corazones y se entregaron completamente, el uno al otro. Formando un mundo aparte, nada importaba, ella le había confesado quien era, él entendió finalmente porque ella lo hacia sentir de esa manera. Se amaron como jamás creyeron ella, sentía dicha, que nuevamente sentía a su Príncipe, tan intimadamente, él finalmente podía descargar todo lo que su cuerpo hacia tiempo le venia pidiendo.

Así fue como paso, el Príncipe de la tierra se entrego enteramente a la Sailor Protectora de su planeta. Dejo a la joven recostada en su cama y fue a ducharse, al terminar se coloco una toalla en la cintura, dejando su esbelto cuerpo al desnudo. Se sirvió un café, y se dirigió a la sala, tenia muchas cosas que pensar.

Darien:( ¿y ahora que haré?, será verdad todo lo que ella me dijo? ¿por qué? [se gritaba interiormente mientras con sus manos se tomaba de la cabeza] ¿por qué no recuerdo todo aquello?) UN MOMENTO GRITO EL PELINEGRO, [grito que despertó a la pelirroja, quien corrió para enterarse que sucedía]

Zamira: Darien estas bien?

Darien: Erios, hay que detener a Erios, él y Rini no pueden estar juntos, son hermanos, o sea, medio hermanos, [la pelirroja Sonrió, pero él ahí se dio cuenta, por mas que había pasado una hermosa noche junto a Zamira, y por mas que su corazón le pidiera a gritos que lo escuchara, no podía, no debía dejar de luchar porque aquella niña naciera. Se acerco lentamente hasta la joven, con un brazo rodeo su cintura y con el otro le acaricio la mejilla] Lo siento mi amada sailor, pero…..mi deber es junto a Serenity, quizás tuvimos un hermoso amor, pero el amor que siento hacia mi hija es mucho mayor, y no voy a permitir que nada le suceda. [la joven, comenzó a sollozar, y con un calido beso se despidió de su amado, fue a su cuarto y una intensa luz inundo el lugar, el pelinegro corrió y l abrir la puerta comprobó lo que presentía, ella se había marchado a su lugar.]

Mientras en alguna parte del planeta, Erios, se encontraba frente a un lago, recitando unos conjuros, de pronto 4 cristales se materializaron.

Erios: Al fin los encontré, su majestad los necesita, es hora de servir a su planeta.

X1: [reverenciándose] Así será majestad.

Así las cuatro personas se unían al peliblanco rumbo al encuentro del Príncipe de esta Tierra.

Bueno hasta acá llegue jajajjaja,

Bien entonces ya sabemos porque Zamira se desmaya y sabemos que es gemela de la maldita bruja, también descubrimos que Erios es hijo de Zamira y Endimión, pero el aun no sabe que Rini no es su hija, perderá realmente a Zamira?, Acaso Erios le contara la verdad a sus padre?.

Me imagino que ya saben a quien despertó Erios, es mas que obvio no? Jajajja.

Bueno esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, criticas, consejos, lo que sea, bueno besitos


	21. Cap 21 El día V I Parte

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Darien: Lo siento mi amada Sailor, pero…..mi deber es junto a Serenity, quizás tuvimos un hermoso amor, pero el amor que siento hacia mi hija es mucho mayor, y no voy a permitir que nada le suceda. [la joven, comenzó a sollozar, y con un calido beso se despidió de su amado, fue a su cuarto y una intensa luz inundo el lugar, el pelinegro corrió y l abrir la puerta comprobó lo que presentía, ella se había marchado a su lugar.]  
Mientras en alguna parte del planeta, Erios, se encontraba frente a un lago, recitando unos conjuros, de pronto 4 cristales se materializaron.  
Erios: Al fin los encontré, su majestad los necesita, es hora de servir a su planeta.  
X1: [reverenciándose] Así será majestad.  
Así las cuatro personas se unían al peliblanco rumbo al encuentro del Príncipe de esta Tierra. 

**Capitulo 21 El día "V" I Parte**

Los días siguientes fueron tranquilos sin ataques, todos los jóvenes decidieron realizar un entrenamiento arduo para poder estar completamente preparados, en un nuevo ataque. Seiya se excusaba con su "novia" diciendo que tenia ensayo para el concierto de despedida. Esto era cierto, aunque omitía que hacia después. Lita, Rei y Amy se encontraban más que felices viviendo el amor a pleno. La diosa del amor era la única que sentía miserable a su corazón, intento en varias ocasiones poder conversar con Yaten, después de aquella salida al boliche, nunca más se le acerco, el desprecio del peliplateado la estaba matando. Aunque él se moría de ganas por estar con ella, por decirle que la amaba desde aquella vez en que le enseño que la importancia de tener sueños, pero no, quería ser todo un hombre, ser él verdaderamente para así estar completamente a su lado.  
En la mansión Tenohu se llevaba acabo las prácticas, todas las Sailor al igual que los Príncipes trabajaban muy duro. Setsuna quien aun no podía recuperar la calma en su corazón, era la única que no entrenaba, se estaba dedicando a su vida como una persona normal, diseñando los vestidos mas exquisitos y delicados, recibiendo la ayuda de la ahora joven Kakyuu quien encontró en la moda un pasatiempo para poder dejar a sus hermanos un poco de espacio ya que estos aun no se terminaban de ajustar al cambio de vivir con ella en el departamento, como una feliz familia.  
Nuestra adorada Serena ella era otro tema, estaba muy preocupada dado que ahora compartía todo el tiempo libre en el colegio con su novio, el la dejaba en la casa a la salida cada día y por la noche con la autorización de los padres la pasaba a ver un rato. El tiempo libre que ella tenia solo lo dedicaba a estar en su cuarto ya que sus amigas siempre tenían algo que hacer durante la semana, pero como ella no estaba registrada en ningún extracurricular no le quedaba otra que esperar solo a los fin de semana. Pero siempre sus recuerdos le traían gratos momentos, en donde siempre a la salida del colegio se reunían o en el Crown o el templo de Rei, esto le pareció raro a la rubia, pero no se angustiaba ya que recordaba que en aquel entonces ninguna mas que ella tenia novio, por lo tanto era de suponerse que las cosas ahora hubieran cambiado.  
En cuanto al príncipe de la tierra…..el ahora se encontraba buscando un hogar mas grande, ya que ahora había cuatro integrantes mas a los que tenia que alojar, aunque estos trajeron consigo parte de la fortuna del heredero del planeta azul, así que se encontraban buscando un ambiente digno de él y donde pudieran ayudar al pelinegro a desarrollar al máximo sus habilidades. Este al saber la verdad acerca de su hijo, le encomendaba distintas tareas, para que no tuviera oportunidad de poder estar con la futura princesa de la tierra, provocando en el peliblanco un profundo pesar pues ahora que debían prepararse para los futuros acontecimientos también lo había prohibido ir al colegio, separando a la joven pareja definitivamente.  
El día viernes llego, el comienzo del fin de semana, los encuentros de despeje para todos los jóvenes había llegado.

Secundaria de Jubban

Sammy: Hey Rini, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Erios que no ha venido al colegio en toda la semana? [la pelirosa quien venia con su vista baja y un semblante moribundo sintió como en su pecho algo se resquebrajaba más, y sus ojos finalmente se cristalizaron, la pelinegra que los acompañaba vio esto y en gesto de solidaridad poso un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga]

Rini: No lo sé Sammy, cada vez que llamo a su casa nunca esta. Darien me dijo que lo iban a transferir de escuela, porque se van a mudar y…..

Sammy: Darien, Darien, siempre ese tipo [cerrando un puño en señal de desprecio que sentía por aquel joven] será posible que siempre que alguien de la familia sufre tiene que ser por "ese".

Hotaru: No te angusties, ya verás que lo podrás ver, que les parece si mañana nos juntamos los cuatro y hacemos un Picnic [mirando tímidamente al castaño con un leve sonrojo, el joven lo noto]

Sammy: Por mi no hay problema, y como Rini no tiene problemas con las notas que mama la dejara ir. Pero si no podemos comunicarnos con Erios, como haremos.

Hotaru: [guiñándole el ojo] eso déjenmelo a mí.

A todo esto la pelirosa no dio señal alguna de prestar atención a la conversación de sus amigos, ella iba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Rini: (Erios…que sucede que no quieres verme, se que algo esta pasando, son tantas cosas las que me han pasado esta semana, no quiero decirle a nadie mas que a ti, porque tu eres el único que sabe el sacrificio que estoy dispuesta hacer, y creo que ya esta sucediendo, esta semana me sentí distinta, no entiendo bien porque, pero en dos ocasiones pude ver como se traslucía mis manos, si mamá y papá están juntos, porque será que siento esto, y para peor Peruru no ha venido a verme tampoco, quizás esta ofendido por algo, lo quiero mucho es mi amigo, pero se que el siente algo distinto hacia mi, y no puedo corresponderle, el amor…que siento por Erios es muy grande, hacia tanto tiempo que anhelaba el estar con él….el saber que pudimos estar juntos…pero ahora…. Hay dios no se que hacer….quizás lo mejor sería que me fuera a mi tiempo, y si todo desaparece al menos de esa forma poder estar con mi mamá…. Mamá cuanto te extraño, diana amiga que estarás haciendo)

Así los pensamientos la invadían, habían llegado a la casa de Hotaru, Sammy se despidió de ella, pero Rini tan metida en si misma, no se dio cuenta, solo caminaba por inercia y reacciono cuando hubieron llegado a su casa, se refugio en su cuarto para poder tranquila desahogar el dolor que sentía.  
La rubia que se encontraba en su dormitorio arreglándose pues esta noche tendría una cita con su novio, escucho unos sollozos que llamaron su atención, y se dirigió al cuarto de la pequeña donde provenían aquellos, entro sin golpear y vio a la pelirosa tendida en su cama, abrazándose a sus piernas, buscando consuelo en su almohada, sintió en su corazón una angustia como si ella misma sintiera ese dolor, se acerco lentamente, se sentó y la pelirosa volteo rápidamente apoyando la cabeza en su regazo y abrazándola con fuerza, la joven comenzó acariciar sus cabellos.

Serena: Rini, por favor, me hace mal verte así ¿qué te sucede?

Rini: [entre sollozos] Erios…..lo extraño mucho….

Serena: Pero acaso ¿no lo has visto en el colegio? [la pelirosa negó con la cabeza]

Rini: No, no fue en toda la semana, y cada vez que llamo a su casa Darien me dice que no esta o que esta ocupado. [la rubia al escuchar aquel nombre sintió una punzada en el corazón, ¿es que nunca podrá deshacerse de aquel quien solo logra hacerla sufrir?]

Serena: No te preocupes a lo mejor hoy viene a verte y sino tu puedes ir a verlo mañana, ¿qué te parece?

Rini: No Serena, Darien me explico que se van a mudar este fin de semana y que lo transferirá de colegio, me pidió que no vaya y…..

Serena: Shhhh….tranquila pequeña, yo te voy ayudar. [La pelirosa al escuchar eso levanto la vista, y la miro aquellos celeste que tanto amor desprendían]

Rini: Pero ¿Cómo?

Serena: [guiñándole el ojo] Tú déjalo todo en mis manos.

La rubia le dio un tierno beso en la frente y la aparto de su regazo para levantarse, rápidamente fue a su cuarto, recogió sus cosas y salió de la casa, rumbo al departamento de aquel joven que hacia sufrir a su pequeña prima. Lo recordaba perfectamente, recordó que no le había informado a Seiya, pero como no iba a demorarse, podría estar en casa antes que el llegara y luego le explicaría. Toco el timbre, no se escuchaban movimientos dentro, eso le llamo la atención, insistió con su mano golpeando la puerta y antes de dar el segundo golpe esta se abrió el joven al verla sintió que se le iluminaba la vida, en sus ojos un destello de esperanza se encendió.

Darien: Hola Serena, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?

Serena: [sonrojada y bajando la mirada de aquellos ojos penetrantes] Hola Darien, perdón que haya venido sin avisar pero es que….

Darien: Pasa por favor, no es educado que te atienda fuera [corriéndose hacia un lado y haciendo ademán con su mano para darle la bienvenida]

Serena: Ah! Si, gracias [entro al departamento y pudo ver cajas por todos lados, señal que efectivamente se estaba mudando] ¿Te vas?

Darien: Si me mudaré.

Serena: Entonces definitivamente ¿te quedarás en los estados unidos?

Darien: No princesa [sonriéndole con galantería] no me volveré a ir, continuare mis estudios aquí en Tokio. Me mudo a una casa mas grande, porque….[no podio decirle la verdad acerca de los nuevos huéspedes] unos amigos míos han venido y bueno nos mudaremos todos a un lugar mas grande para poder estar cómodos.

Serena: Ah!, ya veo ¿y Zamira? [Esa pregunta descoloco al pelinegro]

Darien: Veras…ella (mmmm que le digo) ella volvió a los estados unidos, ya sabes la semana que viene comienzan las clases nuevamente así que ella decidió volver. Toma asiento por favor de traeré un té y pastel. [Volteo para dirigirse a la cocina]

Serena: No Darien por favor no te molestes [el joven volteo a verla] no me quedaré mucho tiempo, solo quise venir hablar de un tema muy importante contigo.

Darien: Te escucho princesa [esto ultimo provoco en ella un leve sonrojo]

Serena: Mira he venido porque Rini, mi prima, esta muy mal [el pelinegro asustado se acerca a ella y la toma de las manos]

Darien: ¿qué tiene? ¿Qué le sucedió a mi pequeña? [la joven lo vio con cara desconcertada por la repentina preocupación tan evidente]

Serena: emmm… no, no le paso nada [el pelinegro suspiro en señal de alivio] lo que sucede es que esta muy triste y angustiada porque en toda la semana no ha visto ni sabido de Erios, y bueno yo….

Darien [cambiando el semblante de su rostro] Ah!, ya veo es eso.

Serena: Si, Darien por favor, ¿por qué no dejas que él la vea?

Darien: ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo dejo?

Serena: Quizás [bajo la vista avergonzada] porque te conozco y últimamente has cambiado tanto, y se que Erios no seria capaz de lastimarla

Darien: Claro y ahora yo soy el malo [parándose y comenzando a caminar por el lugar] dime la verdad Serena, ¿quién te esta llenando la cabeza en mi contra? ¿es esa estrellita no es así? [cuando pronuncio aquella palabra vino a su mente lo sucedido el día lunes en la radio la llamada misteriosa a la emisora, la amenaza en su contra, pero no, ella no creía que Darien pudiera llegar tan bajo, no es solo una casualidad, quería creer] Yo no tengo nada que ver, si Erios no quiere verla o hablarle no es mi problema.

Serena: ¿a quien te refiere?

Darien: ¿qué quieres decir?

Serena: Dijiste esa estrellita, a quien te refieres no te entiendo.

Darien [poniendo los ojos en blanco] Por favor princesa no nos hagamos los tontos, se que él es quien te pone en mi contra, siempre me envidio porque estaba a tu lado e hizo todo lo posible para lograr separarnos.

Serena: Aun no se de quien hablas. [ella trataba de que el dijera mas, quería provocar que el fuera quien la sacara de esta duda si seria posible]

Darien: Siempre lo llamabas así, mi estrella, ese que lo único que hizo fue venir para borrar nuestro futuro. Seiya esa estrellita de mala muerte [sus palabras parecían que fueran destiladas con veneno]

Serena: Él jamás me hablo mal de ti, al contrario, no es como tú [poniéndose de pie rígidamente] él si es todo un caballero, no se rebaja a pasar su tiempo hablando de ti [esto enervo al pelinegro] quise venir a pedirte que dejaras a Erios ver a Rini, pero por lo visto tu te crees dueño de las vidas de todas las personas que te rodean, la verdad me has desilusionado [comienza a caminar para dirigirse a la puerta, pero él en un movimiento mas rápido, cierra la puerta con llave y la quita] Darien déjame ir.

Darien: [negando con la cabeza]no, no, no princesita, no te iras de aquí hasta que aclaremos ciertas cosas, de verdad que no te das cuenta? [la joven comenzaba asustarse]

Serena: Darien tu no eres así, por favor ábreme [sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse invadida por el miedo]

Darien: Te he dicho que no [utilizando un tono dulce, comienza acercarse lentamente a ella] la verdad que todo este jueguito ya me ha cansado [levanta su mano y acaricia su mejilla, ella se hecha para atrás, rechazando el gesto] yo le dije, que te cuidará, no me hizo caso [levantando los hombros] y ahora tu no te iras de aquí hasta que sepas toda la verdad.

Serena: Fuiste tu verdad, el que llamo a la radio el otro día.

Darien: Si [haciéndole una media sonrisa y haciendo que la llave girara en sus manos] pero no creas que era para hacerte daño, lo que sucede es que a tu estrellita no le conviene que sepas la verdad, una verdad que en realidad es toda una mentira.

Serena: Por favor, por favor Darien déjame ir, no te he hecho nada [los sollozos de la joven le impedían continuar]

Darien: Shhh…. No princesa por favor, no llores [en sus ojos se veía ternura, ver aquellos azules cubierto de lagrimas le estrujaba el corazón] no tienes que temerme, yo simplemente quiero abrirte los ojos.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Tenouh ya habían finalizado con los entrenamientos del día, los jóvenes príncipes habían podido elevar su poder aun mas, el pelinegro se despidió de todos, luego de haber pasado por su casa par ponerse presentable para su bombón, se dirigió a la casa de ella. Fue recibido calidamente por la dueña de la casa haciendo que se sentara, para poder buscar a la joven.  
Una intrigada mujer bajo por las escaleras y dirigió la vista al joven.

Ikuko: No esta [el pelinegro la miro y sintió como por un momento su corazón se paralizó] Quizás salio con las chicas y se le hizo tarde.

Seiya: No, yo estuve con ellas hasta recién, y todas tenían otras cosas que hacer.

Ikuko: A ver déjame que me fijo, si no esta Rini quiere decir que salieron juntas [brindándole una calida sonrisa al joven para que intentara calmarse, la peliazul llego al cuarto de la pequeña y la encontró dormida, que estaba sucediendo, bajo nuevamente y al ver la cara de la señora rápidamente marco al celular de la rubia, esta no respondía, intento de nuevo, apagado ahora]

Seiya: Maldición bombón! Contéstame! Lo apago.

Ikuko: No Seiya ella jamás lo apagaría, menos viendo que la llamas.

Seiya: [intentando una y otra vez] sigue apagado, intentare con las chicas [una a una fue llamando el joven, cada una se alertaba puesto que al saber que no respondía comenzaron a preocuparse] no esta con ninguna de ellas [comenzaba a desesperarse, las manos le temblaban, la mujer al ver al joven tan angustiado, lo cobijo en un abrazo]

Ikuko: Calmate por favor, no nos apresuremos, quizás esta viniendo y se le quedo sin batería, no llames a las desgracias, piensa en otras posibilidades.

Seiya: Tiene razón, pero donde podrá estar.

Departamento Chiba

Serena [gritando entre sollozos] Devuelveme el celular, por favor!, déjame ir

Darien: No!, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa. Serena tienes que saberlo, tienes que recordar el amor que sentías por mi.

Serena: No, no, no, ya te dije he dejado de amarte [ahora bajando la voz, y sentándose rendida en el sillón, pues le era imposible hacer otra cosa]

Darien: jajajajaj [acercándose a ella quien levanta la mirada ante las carcajadas de el] no princesa, verás eso es imposible. Porque tu, eres mía desde vidas pasadas [la joven abrió los ojos como platos, de pronto el joven fue envuelto por una luz dorada y al disiparse esta dejo verse en una armadura con una elegante capa, el miedo la invadió] verás yo soy Endimión [haciendo una reverencia] Príncipe y heredero del planeta tierra.

Ese desprendimiento de Energía aviso a varias personas que el Príncipe estaba en su transformación, todos corrieron rápidamente hacia donde el desprendimiento se ubicaba.  
Las Sailors que se habían comenzado a reunir en el templo luego de los llamados desesperados de Seiya, sintieron esa presencia del gobernante, y todas comenzaron a transformarse. Dirigiéndose a él

Zyx: Majestad encontramos al Príncipe Endimión [haciendo una reverencia, aquel sale desde las sombras, se distingue en una altura alcanzando los dos metros, con pecho y patas de cabra, una barba roja, y cuernos estilo de cabra]

Majestad: Es hora, dile a Neherenia, Beryl y el bueno para nada del gran sabio que vengan, tenemos una visita que hacer.

Zyx: Como lo Ordene Dios PAN.

Pan: Endimión al fin te quitare lo que siempre fue mío jajajajaj [la riza macabra cubría todo el palacio]

Las Sailors llegaron al edificio de Darien, y desde la calle se podía ver la energía que desprendía el departamento de este pero cuando estaban por ingresar se encontraron con una pared humana y no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Sailor Urano: ¿Qué diablos hacen Uds. Aquí?

Malachite: Pero querida Uranos, que recibimiento es este?

Sailor Urano: Apártense!,

Malachite: Por supuesto que no querida Sailor, nosotros estamos para defender a nuestro Príncipe.

De pronto la Sailor del fuego, haciendo un conjuro siente la presencia que tanto temían.

Sailor Mars: Oh! Por dios debemos apresurarnos. Serena esta con el ¡! [en un grito ahogado por angustia, esta revelación hizo al joven Príncipe Seiya Faigther concentrar su energía, elevándose por el aire, volando directamente hacia el balcón del pelinegro]

Nephlite: Maldición, vamos con el príncipe.

Tanto los generales como las Sailor corrieron hacia el departamento. Mientras que un apresurado Seiya entra haciendo añicos los cristales y encuentra a Serena desmayada en brazos del Príncipe de la Tierra, quien en su mano tenia el cristal dorado.

Príncipe Seiya Figther: Desgraciado! [corriendo hacia él] ¿Qué le hiciste? [intentando acercarse cosa que le es imposible ya que el pelinegro arremete un rayo disparado desde su cristal que lo hace volar y salir despedido por la ventana, en ese momento ingresan los generales quienes rodean inmediatamente al príncipe, y cuando las Sailors llegan estos se desvanecían, desapareciendo, dejando el departamento completamente vacíos y divisaron que en sus brazos la Princesa se había ido con ellos]

Sailor Uranos: Princesa! [cayendo de rodillas y golpeando fuertemente el piso con sus puños, quebrada ante la impotencia de no haber detenido a esos malditos, de no haber podido salvar a su dulce amiga y entre sollozos] gatita…..

Seiya ingresa herido nuevamente por el balcón, pero nada se podía hacer, ya era tarde, la angustia lleno el corazón del pelinegro quien poco a poco se fue rodeando de una intensa luz roja.

Princesa Kakyuu: Seiya no!, tienes que calmarte!, estas desprendiendo todo tu poder es peligroso! [todos observaban como el rostro de Seiya iba cambiando, la furia invadía su tierno y hermoso rostro, ahora solo odio, coraje y venganza se podía divisar en aquellos azules, sus hermanos intentaron acercarse para calmarlo pero estos fueron expulsados por esa luz que lo rodeaba, como si fuera un campo de energía]

P. Seiya Fighter: Príncipe Endimión, no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi princesa, no más. [y cuando volteo para retirarse fue detenido por una gran luz verde, cuando aquella se disipo, se dejo ver a una Sailor, la cual nadie conocía]

Sailor Júpiter: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué han hecho con nuestra Princesa? [todas las chicas se habían colocado en posición de ataque al igual que Sailor Urano]

Sailor World: [con una voz melodiosa, apenas audible y un rastro de tristeza en su rostro] Soy Sailor World, por favor, vengo ayudarlas [haciendo una reverencia]

Sailor Plut: No puede ser!, tu, no deberías estar aquí, no puedes [todavía no podía salir de su asombro, las chicas quienes no entendían nada veían a la guardiana del tiempo con recelo, que mas les había ocultado aquella mujer]

Sailor Venus [adelantándose a las demás] ¿Quién eres? … Puedes vestirte como nosotras, pero no eres de la dinastía de la Luna.

S.W: Así si es capitana, soy una Sailor independiente, creada para la protección únicamente del planeta tierra, pero esta vez, me temo que no solo tenemos enemigos externos sino que el Príncipe tiene el corazón corrompido por los celos y el rencor. Es momento que actuemos juntas.

Sailor Mars: Darien, él ¿esta poseído? ¿quizás es como las otras veces?

S.W.:me temo que no, solo esta cegado por los celos, y por el deseo de proteger esta tierra, y esto es mi culpa, Erios y yo jamás debimos salir de Erusion [bajando el rostro y permitiendo que unas lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, en ese preciso momento la pelirosa junto a la gata negra entraban cansadamente al lugar]

Sailor Chibimoon: ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Dónde esta Darien? [mirando a todas sus amigas, y al escuchar aquella voz, Sailor World levanto la vista y al verla lentamente se acerco a ella, apoyándose sobre una de sus rodillas, frente a ella y bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto]

S. W: Princesa Serena, todo es mi culpa, lo siento tanto, pero prometo traer a su madre a Salvo y devolverle a su padre [todas se miraron, o sea que aquella mujer si sabia quien era Rini, pero no sabia realmente la verdad, pero al estar los chicos presentes nada quisieron decir]

Sailor Mercury: Me van a tener que perdonar por la impertinencia pero [volteando a ver a la guardiana del tiempo] Plut, que tienes para decirnos.

La peliverde miro a todas sus amigas, y les contó la historia de la Sailor que tenían presente, esta también aporto al relato. Las jóvenes no podían creer, cuantos secretos mas deberían enterarse de ese pasado que siempre las perseguía pero principalmente a los príncipes de los reinos mas poderosos, mientras las chicas prestaban atención a la historia no se percataron que un pelinegro había desaparecido del lugar. Motivado por el deseo de recuperar a su princesa sin importan nada, se elevo a los cielos, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que solo su corazón lo guiara, sentía que no hacia falta que sus hermanos lo ayudará, era tanto el poder que la desesperación por perder a su amor le brindo que ni el mismo imaginaba lo que este significaba.  
Una vez que la peliverde finalizo con la revelación, al levantar la vista se percato de la ausencia del joven, alertando a todos, rápidamente salieron del edificio, mientras los príncipes de Kinmoku realizaban una búsqueda a través de los pensamientos del joven, y describiéndole a las Sailor lo que aquel iba sintiendo, Sailor Mercury, con su computadora iba trazando la ruta que luego deberían tomar, pero en ese justo momento.  
La peligrosa siente como era tirada de su mano y le cubrían la boca, esta intentando zafarse callo al piso. Pero en un leve y suave movimiento su supuesto captor la puso de pie, y al abrir sus ojos, salto rodeándolo con sus brazos.

: Erios estas aquí! [los sollozos no se hicieron esperar en la joven, el peliblanco delicadamente acariciaba su rostro quitándole aquellas lagrimas]

Erios: Shhhh….no mi princesa no llores….

: pero me dejaste, hace días que no se de ti, que te paso por favor dime.

Erios: No se que le pasa a Darien, es otra persona, me ha prohibido que tenga cualquier contacto contigo hermosa, sabes que no puedo negar sus ordenes [bajando el rostro, refugiándose en el cuello de la joven, ella acariciando suavemente su espalda, sin soltarlo]

: Pero porque? No puedo entenderlo.

Erios: Se que no deberíamos decir nada, pero de la única forma en que podamos estar juntos nuevamente es decirle a Darien, la verdad, que no eres su hija, porque él cree que bueno, este que nosotros, somos hermanos.

: Ah!, con que es eso… [separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos pero sin soltarlo] lo siento amor, pero no podemos decirle, el menos que nadie debe saberlo

Erios: Pero sabes que significa eso no?

: Si….[las lagrimas no paraban de salir ahora] pero lo prometí, me prometí hacer todo lo posible porque mi madre sea feliz. Aunque eso cueste mi felicidad o mi vida [ahora abrazándolo y ocultando su rostro en el pecho del joven]

Erios : [acariciando sus cabellos] no te preocupes princesa, algún día podremos estar juntos nuevamente, y vivir nuestro amor, te lo prometo, pero ahora toma [dándole un papel] estas son las coordenadas donde esta el castillo que Darien adquirió, estarán allí, pero hay mucha seguridad, los generales se encargaron de contratar guardias, y están por doquier, lo mejor será que se tele transporten hacia adentro, será su uncía oportunidad.

: ¿y por que no vendrás tu?

Erios: Yo…. [bajando la vista] debo volver a Erusión, y Sailor World, deberá hacerlo lo antes posible, solo de esa forma, podremos hacer equilibrar los sentimientos del príncipe.

S:CH: ¿Cuándo te veré?

Erios: en tus sueños te visitare mi amada princesa [acariciando sus mejillas] recuerda que siempre te amaré.

SCH: No Erios por favor no te vayas no me dejes, te lo suplico [de pronto Rini se vuelve transparente por un momento] Oh, no.

Erios: ¿Qué fue eso?

SCH: Mi mamá, esta en peligro, el futuro esta por cambiar [estaba volteando para ir rápidamente con sus amigas e indicarles todo cuando el joven con un rápido movimiento la volteo acercándola hacia él]

Erios: Te Amor Princesa Serenity, hoy y por siempre [y la besa con mucha ternura y delicadeza] por favor, cuídate, toma [dándole una cajita con un gran brillo, pero era imposible de abrir] contigo te llevas mi corazón, el te guiara siempre hasta mi [la pelirosa lo abraza fuertemente, y le da un ultimo beso]

SCH: Yo también te amo, y ahora se que jamás podré amar a otro. Te esperare…. Siempre.

Así la pelirosa se despidió de aquel que le regalo su corazón, ahora tenia muy en claro sus sentimientos, pero eso no era relevante en estos momentos, había que actuar rápido, su madre estaba en peligro, y deberían actuar lo antes posible, si no querían lamentar algo

**Bueno, acá llegamos, lo siento gente, pero debía terminarlo acá jajajajja, bueno uno menos, Erios se despidió de su amor que pena me dio cuando escribí eso.****  
****Que me cuentan de cómo se esta evolucionando el poder de Seiya?** **Que les pareció?.****  
****Si lo se, lo se DARIEN ES UN PEDAZO DE…** **jajajjja me encanta verlo de malo, pero a la vez tierno esa mezcla me gusto quede satisfecha jajajja, bueno espero que a Uds. les haya gustado y sino me avisan please, sean honestos!. Esperare ansiosa sus reviews****  
****Bueno besos besos y mas besos se me cuidan**


	22. Cap 22 El dia V II Parte

**Hola gente antes que nada quiero agradecerles el constante apoyo que he recibido de todas. Hoy me di cuenta que no había llegado a subir este capitulo (que en el foro de sailor moon, también lo estoy publicando) así que acá me encuentro actualizando.**

**Por lo pronto no sabré cuando volveré actualizar, quizás días, semanas, no se. La razón? El día jueves 27/01 perdí a mi papa, aun estoy muy dolida, y la verdad es que no tengo inspiración para escribir. Se que lo retomare porque a mi viejo le encanto cuando se entero que estaba creando una historia y que era leída en varios países, así que por el continuare escribiendo, pero la verdad ahora no puedo.**

**Gracias infinitamente por el apoyo y espero sepan esperarme.**

**Besos**

**Elizabet**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Erios: Te Amo Princesa Serenity, hoy y por siempre [y la besa con mucha ternura y delicadeza] por favor, cuídate, toma [dándole una cajita con un gran brillo, pero era imposible de abrir] contigo te llevas mi corazón, el te guiara siempre hasta mi [la pelirosa lo abraza fuertemente, y le da un ultimo beso]

SCH: Yo también te amo, y ahora se que jamás podré amar a otro. Te esperare…. Siempre.

Así la pelirosa se despidió de aquel que le regalo su corazón, ahora tenia muy en claro sus sentimientos, pero eso no era relevante en estos momentos, había que actuar rápido, su madre estaba en peligro, y deberían actuar lo antes posible, si no querían lamentar algo 

**Capitulo 22 el día "V" II Parte. Venganza, Verdad, Vergüenza****  
**

Las Sailors junto a los Príncipes Taiki, Yaten y Kakyuu decidieron armar un plan de lucha por si el príncipe de la tierra representaba mayor problema. Pero ninguno de estos contaba con el pelinegro, que ya estaba en aquel palacio, escondido entre las sombras, esperando para agazapadamente penetrar aquellos muros y poder rescatar a su amor.  
Mientras tanto.

XXX: Nos mando a llamar majestad [haciendo todos una reverencia]

Pan: Si ya es hora, el Príncipe de la Tierra aun esta presente, debemos apresurarnos, y espero no desaprovechen esta oportunidad que les brindo nuevamente.

Neherenia: No se preocupe alteza, pero eso si, puedo quedarme de premio al príncipe [con altanería y egocentrismo puro]

Beryl: No ENDYMION SERA MIO!

Pan: Lo siento queridas, pero no tendré compasión con ese ladrón, [ambas se miraron sorprendidas, todo plan de conquista para con el príncipe ya estaban muertos] No perdamos mas tiempo, Zyx, Neherernia y Gran sabio, ya saben que hacer, Beryl preciosa tu vendrás conmigo.

Mientras tanto en el castillo del soberano de la tierra, una rubia vestida con un vestido blanco sin breteles y aros dorados en la parte superior, se encontraba en una gran cama king size con dosel bordo y detalles en dorados, toda la habitación decorada con muebles estilo Luis XV, mientras un pelinegro sentado en un sillón de lado la observaba mientras en sus manos poseía aun su cristal dorado, en esos momentos golpean la puerta y este da la orden que entraran en un suave murmullo.

Zoycite: Perdón alteza, pero quisiéramos hablar con UD.

Príncipe Endimión: Ahora no por favor, tendrán que esperar, mi princesa aun no despierta y no puedo demorar más esto.

Zoycite: [haciendo una reverencia] se lo suplico majestad [la voz tranquila que emanaba de aquel pelirrubio calmo al príncipe quien lo vio con una mirada de profunda paz].

P. E: espérenme en el salón principal, enseguida los acompaño.

Zoycite: Gracias alteza [nuevamente se reverencia y sale del cuarto sigilosamente, el pelinegro se pone de pie, se acerca hasta la cama, y deposita un tierno beso en la frente de la joven que se encontraba descansando allí]

P.E: ya vuelvo Princesa, y podrás finalmente despertar de una vez por toda de esta terrible pesadilla lo prometo. [depositándole un beso en su frente, la joven no daba señales de querer despertar de ese hermoso sueño, rápidamente llega hasta donde sus generales esperaban] Y que es eso tan urgente que querían hablarme

Malachite: Alteza [reverenciándolo] por favor no permita que nuevamente, el odio se apodere de su corazón.

PE: No entiendo a que viene eso

Malachite: Con todo respeto, los celos que UD alberga hacia el actual novio de la princesa, lo están cegando señor, la rosa de su corazón se esta tiñendo de nuevo, por favor. Estamos aquí para ayudarlo, pero no podemos actuar si esos actos implican atacar a los descendientes de la luna y déjeme decirle que estoy por demás seguro que ellas vendrán.

PE: No me interesan las Sailors, aparte ellos no son descendientes de la Luna, y deberán protegerme a como de lugar quedo claro

Netflite: Sr. Le ruego, escuche a nuestro capitán el…

PE: Silencio! [el castaño vuelve a su formación y se reverencia acompañando a sus iguales] He dicho que si el o alguno de sus hermanos se atreve a venir, los atacaran, no me importa nada mas, no permitan que me interrumpan, es hora de despertar a la princesa. [se retira del salón dirigiéndose nuevamente donde la rubia descansaba, ingresa silenciosamente, vuelve a invocar al cristal dorado, y cuando lo esta acercando a la princesa de pronto toda la habitación se llena de una calida luz rosada]

Mientras tanto a las afueras del palacio un pelinegro, luego de haber analizado toda la situación se eleva por los cielos y sin ser notado ingresa al castillo finalmente, llega a un estudio donde las cuatros paredes se encontraban revestidas de libros, decorado todo con muebles todos dignos de un REY (a este si se le subieron los humos) pensaba el pelinegro, sale del mismo, y cuando esta por subir las escaleras, unos haz de luces de distintos colores llena el lugar, y nada mas que todas las Sailors al igual que sus hermanos aparecen en medio, estos al ver al joven corren para abrazarlo tranquilos de que pudieran llegar a tiempo, pero cuando nuevamente se acercaron demasiado, cayeron golpeados por el escudo que a este protegía.

P. Seiya Figther: Lo siento pero aun no es el momento, vayamos por bombón.

Sailor Venus: Ya sabes donde esta?

P. Seiya Figther: [con una sonrisa burlona] por supuesto, siempre sabré donde esta mi bombón. [este comentario hizo sonreír a una Sailor Urano, que ya se encontraba sin ánimos]

Sailor Uranos: A ver niño te seguimos [todos subieron las grandes escaleras que se encontraban en el medio del salón, un gran pasillo los aguardaba, y distinguieron a 4 hombres en una puerta, estos al verlos solo se quedaron parados, eso llamo la atención de los guerreros, pero la primera en abrir el paso fue Sailor World, que al ir acercándose los generales la reverenciaron]

Malachite: Majestad…..

Sailor World: No es necesario lo sabes amigo, ahora permíteme entrar por favor. [Haciéndole señas que se apartara de la puerta, pero estos no hicieron caso y permanecieron en el puesto]

Malachite: Lo sentimos pero tenemos ordenes precisas, nadie puede pasar

todos observan como de las uniones de las grandes puertas del cuarto se reflejaba una luz rosa, esto provoco que un haz rojo estallara contra ellos, desparramándolos por el pasillo, el pelinegro luego de abrirse el paso destrozo las puertas, dispuesto a lanzar otro ataque, algo allí dentro llamo su atención que hizo desistiera de su ataque, todos corrieron y al quedarse junto al joven se quedaron viendo lo mismo, Serena aun se encontraba con las mismas ropas reposada en la cama, sin despertar aun, Darien, quien ya no tenia la apariencia del príncipe estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama, llorando desconsoladamente, y en frente de este Sailor Cosmos amenazándolo con su báculo, cuando el joven Seiya bajo la guardia, la Sailor lo miro y sonrió dulcemente

Sailor Cosmos: Veo que has despertado tu poder supremo [el pelinegro asintió] Me alegro porque la batalla se acerca, prepárense, el enemigo esta afuera

luego de pronunciar estas palabras, la misma se desvanece, Sailor World corre hacia donde Darien, se arrodilla a su lado y este busca consuelo entre sus brazos, sin poder dejar de llorar, de pronto Serena despierta y lentamente se sienta en la cama, y se asusta al ver a toda esa gente y se hace un bollito sollozando, asustada, Darien se pone de pie y se acerca

Serena: No por favor no me hagan daño!, Por favor Darien, déjame ir.

el pelinegro quien intento acercarse mas fue rechazado y rápidamente Seiya se acerca y se interpone

P. Seiya Figther: Ni se te ocurra Chiba.

Serena (esa voz…esa voz estoy segura…) [levanta la vista y ve al joven de capa blanca con la terminación de arco iris, ese pelo azabache, largo, lacio, sedoso, estaba segura] Seiya? [Todos voltearon a verla, como podía ser que a el si lo identificara y a ellos no?, el nombrado voltea, se acerca a ella y tiernamente acaricia su mejilla, ante este roce, al sentir esa calidez tan conocida salta a sus brazos haciendo que este por poco pierda el equilibrio, y de un movimiento la toma en brazos completamente] Oh! Seiya eres tu…..

P Seiya Figther: Si mi bombón, aquí estoy, tranquila [baja lentamente el rostro mientras la alza un poco mas y deposita un tierno beso en sus labios, llenándola de esa calidez que solo él le brinda, Darien al ver aquella escena se tumba en el sillón donde antes custodiaba el sueño de la rubia y posa su cabeza entre sus manos, balanceándola de un lado a otro reprobando algo] Vamos bombón, en casa te esperan

El joven se dirige hacia donde todas las Sailor aguardan, y unos golpeados guerreros custodian, pero de pronto una explosión sacude todo el castillo, las miradas recorren por toda la habitación y rápidamente bajan las escaleras, adelante los reyes celestiales, seguidos por los príncipes Taiki y Yaten, detrás de ellos la Princesa Kakyuu, Plut, Uranus y Neptuno. Las Sailors interiores junto a Chibi Moon y Sailor Saturn, van rodeando a Seiya quien carga a una asustada Serena, detrás de ellos un destrozado Darien, quien era sostenido por Sailor World, al llegar al final de las escaleras, se expande una cortina de humo y polvo, y de pronto tres figuras aparecen

Neherenia: Bueno, bueno, bueno, si no son mas que las Sailors tontas. ¿Cómo están? tanto tiempo sin vernos chicas.

Todas quedan en Sock, no creen lo que sus ojos ven.

Sailor Plut: imposible, ¿Cómo puede ser?

Neherenia: Hay que tontas, nosotros digamos que gracias a la ayuda de cierta persona por así decirlo desarrollamos rápidamente, digamos que la sopa primordial se cocino a tiempo jajajajaja [la risa malévola resonaba en todo el castillo]

Sailor Chibi Moon: Las rescataron del Corazón del caldero. Imposible

Gran Sabio: Te equivocas conejo, si puede ser, henos aquí.

Zyx: Basta de charlas, apártense de nuestro camino [lanza su bola llena de rayos rodeada de fuego]

Sailor Mars: Saeta flamante de Marte, elimina!

Sailor Júpiter: Hojas de roble de Júpiter! [Ambos poderes combinados colisionan contra aquella bola de energía produciendo un gran estruendo]

Zyx: Veo que están mas fuertes…. Pero no será suficiente AHORA! [de pronto Neherenia, Zyx y el gran Sabio unen sus poderes y los dirigen hacia ellas, pero el campo de energía de Sailor Saturn las resguarda de cualquier ataque]

Sailor Saturn: A ver si ahora con todas nosotras juntas pueden.

Sailor Uranos: Tierra Tiembla!  
Sailor Neptuno: Maremoto de Neptuno!

Sailor plut: Grito….Mortal!

Los tres ataques combinados estallan contra los enemigos impulsándolos hacia la entrada, Zyx trata de reincorporarse y un hilo de sangre recorre por su brazo.

Zyx: Así que quieren jugar rudo niñitas [esta se prepara para atacar pero de pronto, del suelo se eleva una luz que se convierte en enredadera llena de espinas, que envuelve todo el cuerpo de esta, los gritos de dolor inundan el lugar] j aja ja [una risa sarcástica brota de la peliverde] donde estas hermanita, tan cobarde eres que atacas a escondidas. [de pronto Sailor World se deja ver, en su mano aun una bola de energía verde brilla] Así que estabas aquí…..no me digas, estas intentando ayudar a tu amado Príncipe….jajaj tonta!, jamás será tuyo lo sabes.

Sailor World: No me duelen tus palabras hermana, me duele el simple hecho de volver a verte y aun no quieres purificarte.

Zyx: Jamás!, ahora tengo poderes querida, no los dejare para ser una entupida mortal como queria serlo tu!

Sailor World: no sabes lo que dices, yo jamás quise estos poderes, lo sabes, sin embargo te dejaste llenar por la envidia, la codicia…..

Zyx: Y crees que con esas palabras me conmoverás o me harás cambiar de parecer

De pronto Sailor World extiende mas su mano donde tiene la bola de energía, y las espinas que rodeaban a la prisionera, la apresan con mas fuerza, produciendo un mayor sangrado, mientras que los ojos de la Sailor se cristaliza

Sailor Júpiter: Se termino la charla, Sailor Mercury, [esta asiente] Centella relampagueante de Júpiter

Sailor Mercury: Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!

Ambos poderes impactan convirtiendo la enredadera en una electrificada cadena, los gritos agonizantes hacen quebrar a Sailor World quien cae en sus rodillas, por el destino de su hermana, tan pronto como el ataque finalizo, cae Zyx rendida al piso. Todas vuelven a su posición de ataque, cuando ven que el gran sabio y Neherenia se ponen nuevamente de pie, Darien corre al lado de Sailor World, quien aun seguía estática, sin poder recuperarse de la desgracia de su gemela. Se refugia en el pecho del pelinegro.

Neherenia: Ja!, eso le pasa por confiada….. Ahora Príncipe Endimión, si es tan amable de acompañarnos.

Pero los Reyes Celestiales se posan frente al príncipe, protegiéndolo.

Jadeite: Primero deberás derrotarnos a nosotros. [Sonriéndole egocéntricamente]

Cuando esta estaba por atacar, una imagen sobre ellos aparece

X: Neherenia, Gran Sabio, vuelvan, aun no es tiempo, ella no esta aquí.

Neherenia: Como diga alteza…. Los salvo la campana muchachos.

Desaparecieron…..  
Serena quien aun seguía en brazos de Seiya y rodeada por las interiores, no podía creer aun todo lo que venia viviendo, es que acaso las desgracias la seguían?.

Malachite: Nephlite, Zoycite refuercen la guardia, Jadeite acompaña a su majestad y Sailor World al cuarto principal. En cuanto a Uds. [mirando a las Sailors]

Sailor Uranos: No tienes nada que decir, tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar, arreglen sus problemas solitos

Las exteriores juntos con los príncipes de Kinmoku se fueron a reunir con las demás pero el peliblanco tomo a Uranus de sorpresa por el brazo, esta en un ágil movimiento se soltó del agarre y se coloco en posición de ataque

Malachite: Espera…..de general a Principal, quisiera cruzar unas palabras contigo [la rubia lo analizo de arriba abajo, y luego asintió, dando la orden que los demás se retiraran, pues ella se quedaría a conversar]

Se colocaron en posición y se tele transportaron, todo llegaron al parque Nº 10, nadie se quito su transformación, ya que si no se delatarían ante Serena, y si acaso ella tenia dudas no querían confirmársela.

Sailor Venus: Bueno altezas [guiñándole el ojo a los chicos] Un placer en ayudarlos a rescatar a su amiga [haciendo una reverencia, cosa que imitaron las demás, todas voltearon para retirarse, pero serena salto de los brazos de Seiya]

Serena: Esperen un momento.

Sailor Júpiter: Maldición se dio cuenta [en un susurro para que solo las compañeras la escucharan]

Sailor Neptuno: Si jovencita que se te ofrece [con su melodiosa y calma voz, la rubia jugueteaba con sus dedos en forma de nerviosismo]

Serena: Bueno,…..este… yo quería saber….

Sailor Neptuno: ¿Si?

Serena: Porque no esta Sailor Moon con Uds.?

Sailor Chibi Moon [Sonrió] Es que no sabes mi nombre? [la rubia la miro desconcertada y negando la cabeza] jajajaja soy SAILOR CHIBI MOON, me están entrenando para ser Sailor Moon, la otra ya fue desechada, por llorona e inmadura jajajaja [todas comenzaron a reír, hasta los Príncipes, pero a Serena sus azules se cristalizaron]

Serena: [levantando el tono de voz] Eso no es cierto!, no es llorona, ni inmadura!

S. CH: Que acaso la conoces?

Serena: emmmmm ….. no?

Sailor Mars: Entonces no sabes anda, adiós

Y así todas se pierden en el horizonte rápidamente, la rubia se queda observando, y luego voltea a ver a los muchachos y a la joven que tiene detrás.

Serena: ¿ y?

P. Seiya Figther: Y que bombón.

Serena: No me vas a explicar como tu, estas vestido de esa forma y quienes son ellos? [los jóvenes comenzaron a reírse]

P. Yaten Healer: Por lo visto no cambiaras conejo jajajajajaj

Serena: Por que lo dices? Y NO ME DIGAS CONEJO!

Todos reían armoniosamente, la princesa Kakiuu les susurro algo a los jóvenes y estos asintieron.

Princesa Kakyuu: Bueno Seiya, Serena, fue un gusto colaborar, nosotros también nos marchamos.

Serena: No esperen, díganme quienes son!

P. Taiki Maker: Lo siento, pero no será posible, quizás en otra ocasión, solo puedo decirte que nos alegra tu bienestar.

Ella iba hablar nuevamente pero Seiya se le acerco y la abrazo, mientras se desasía de su transformación. Quedo viéndolo, aun sorprendida, sin prestar atención que los demás se habían retirado

Serena: Me vas a contar algo? O tengo que ir con Darien [golpe bajo, ella lo sabia, pero no le quedaba otra] él insistió en que tu me mentías, y me haces ver una realidad que no es, ahora entiendo parte de aquello pero me gustaría escucharlo de ti.

Seiya: [soltándose del abrazo y volteando a ver a otro lado] Que te dijo Darien bombón.

Serena: Nada, aunque me confirmo que fue el quien amenazo por la emisora el lunes [este se volteo a verla] pero me dijo que la advertencia fue mas para que me cuidaras de que el no me dijera la verdad. Ahora me la vas a decir.

Seiya [se encontraba nervioso, no podía hacerle frente a sus ojos, cualquier cosa que le dijera seria una mentira, la perdería?, que podría hacer? Como le podría explicar sin revelarle cosas elementales] … tengo miedo bombón [esto sorprendió a la rubia quien se acerco a el y se poso bajo su rostro obligándolo a verla]

Serena: No tienes que temer por nada, después de ese gran rescate [dándole una sonrisa calida] anda dime si?

Seiya: Tengo miedo de decirte las cosas y que ya no quieras estar conmigo

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ella le poso su mano sobre su mejilla, el cerro los ojos y con una de sus manos, la apoyo sobre la misma, acariciando la pequeña mano de su amor

Serena: Nada de lo que puedas decirme podrá alejarme de ti tontito, o es que aun no entiendes todo lo que te amo….. [lo besa, tiernamente, el corresponde aquel beso, y con su mano libre la toma de la cintura aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, se transforma en un beso apasionado, cargado de amor, pasión, deseo, dura….sigue durando….y el grito de sus pulmones por recibir aire los obliga a separarse, él apoya su frente contra la de ella, la luna de pronto brilla con mas intensidad, y eso llama la atención de la rubia, voltea a verla, tomándole las manos al joven y haciendo que la rodeara por detrás por la cintura] Mira como brilla la luna, nunca la vi así….creo que es especial….mágico… ideal para confesiones, que dices? [el pelinegro, observando la bella luna, entrecierra los ojos, llena sus pulmones de aires en un gran suspiro]

Seiya: Soy un Príncipe…..de otro planeta….. [la rubia abre los ojos como plato y se lleva las manos a la boca como para tapar cualquier cosa que de ella pudiera salir]

Mientras tanto en el castillo del príncipe de la tierra, los reyes celestiales se encuentran haciendo hechizos para reparar todo el daño ocasionado, mientras en el dormitorio principal, tanto Darien como Zamira, solo estaban allí, sentados, el pelinegro volviendo a tomar la posición que tenía antes del ataque, meditando y sollozando. Ella ya recuperada, aunque no del todo, ya que había perdido definitivamente a su hermana, se arrodilla junto al joven, este apoya sus codos sobre sus rodillas entrelazando sus propias manos, levanta solo un poco la vista para verla a ella ahí, acompañándolo como últimamente vino haciéndolo, en silencio, con amor….

Zamira: Siento como tu corazón ha vuelto a la normalidad, pero de todas formas siento que aun esta lleno de dolor me vas a decir que es lo que te paso? Porque habías dejado tu transformación cuando llegamos? [el pelinegro la mira, unas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas]

Darien: Todo es mi culpa Zamira, eh perdido todo, nunca nada fue mío y siempre me encerré en construir algo que en realidad jamás me pertenecería….

Zamira: Pero de que hablas, no te entiendo….

Darien: Hoy después de hablar con mis generales….

_Recuerdo_

_Netflite: Sr. Le ruego, escuche a nuestro capitán el…_

PE: Silencio! [el castaño vuelve a su formación y se reverencia acompañando a sus iguales] He dicho que si el o alguno de sus hermanos se atreve a venir, los atacaran, no me importa nada mas, no permitan que me interrumpan, es hora de despertar a la princesa. [se retira del salón dirigiéndose nuevamente donde la rubia descansaba, ingresa silenciosamente, vuelve a invocar al cristal dorado, y cuando lo esta acercando a la princesa de pronto toda la habitación se llena de una calida luz rosada]

PE: Pero ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate cobarde [toda la luz que iluminaba el lugar se concentra en un solos, al lado de Serena, y una hermosa joven se distingue en su cabello dos chonguitos en forma de corazón y largos cabellos, y en el centro de la frente brilla un gran estrella de ocho puntas, con un cetro que en la cima tiene la misma estrella debajo una esfera que despliega dos alas, una larga capa blanca y un vestido bien entallado, de sus hombros dorados se despliegan unas pequeñas alas, al igual que del centro de su cintura, donde tiene unas tablitas con los colores del arco iris, y con una voz melodiosa]

Sailor Cosmos: Buenas tardes alteza [haciendo una reverencia]

PE: Que sucede que haces aquí?

SC: vengo para que no cometa un gravísimo error.

PE: Despertarla no es un error, tenemos un gran enemigo que nos asecha, y lo mas probable es que con este tengamos que formar Tokio de Cristal ella debe despertar.

SC: Alteza, permítame unas palabras [el pelinegro la mira con duda, pero luego asintió] Soy la que crea, la que conoce, la que cuida todo el Cosmos, y por ese mismo motivo es por el cual se su verdadera razón por querer despertar a la Princesa Serenity [el pelinegro trago saliva dificultosamente] Y déjeme contarle algo…. Si el destino hubiese seguido como hace un tiempo atrás estaba escrito, UD me conocería recién dentro de 3 años [esto llamo la atención del joven] el día en que nos conocimos, UD se entero que su novia [señalando a Serena] estaba embarazada [una sonrisa triunfal brillo en su rostro] del Príncipe del Planeta del Fuego [se tambaleo en el lugar, mareado, una bomba le había tirado aquella mujer]

PE: Que esta diciendo, eso es mentira! Serena y Yo tendríamos a Rini en Tokio de Cristal, mi hija…..

SC: Por favor permítame terminar….. La guardiana del tiempo, sabia cuando exactamente deberían actuar para que el futuro que UD conocía se desarrollara, el amor hacia la pequeña dama era lo que la motivaba y sabia que seria la única forma de mantener esa Utopía. Así que le confeso a UD, que la Neo Princesa Serenity, o Rini como Uds. la llaman, no era su hija, sino que era del joven Seiya [los ojos del pelinegro estaban inyectados de lagrimas, a sus costados mantenía los puños cerrados, conteniendo todo el dolor que brotaba de cada poro de su piel] Pero para que la tierra fuera salvada y UD junto a la Neo Reina Serenity Gobernaran, había que hacer un ultimo sacrificio, UD criaría como propia a la pequeña dama, y daría muerte al príncipe de Fuego [Endimión abrió los ojos enormemente] Así es, Sailor Plut le indicaría cuando y donde atacaría el enemigo, y ud citaría al joven, por supuesto la Princesa de la Luna lo encontraría y por salvar la vida de ella, sacrificaría la propia, y con el dolor de la Princesa se formaría Tokio de Cristal….. Al despertar del sueño en que cubriría la princesa, ella daría a luz y por un mutuo acuerdo dirían que era de ambos.

PE: Pero, no puede ser….nosotros viajamos al futuro…y el Rey Endimion.

SC: El Rey Endimión en aquel momento no le convenía que supieran la verdad, es mas la Princesa no lo sabe, ni lo sabrá tampoco.

PE: Entonces no me importa…. Formare Tokio de Cristal junto a Serena…. [al estar tan cegado por los celos, la Sailor de su báculo lo amenaza, este se pone en posición de defensa, pero de pronto varias imágenes aparecen frente a el]  
_****_

**_Vision_**_****_

**_Neo Reina Serenity: Por favor, por favor te lo suplico Plut déjame salvarlo._**_****_

**_Sailor Plut: Lo siento majestad, no podemos volver el tiempo, UD lo sabe._**_****_

**_NRS: -quien se encontraba tirada en el piso abrazándose a su cuerpo- ya no puedo mas, todo esto es demasiado, lo extraño tanto, lo necesito. Si tan solo el hubiera estado conmigo, si yo lo pudiese cambiar._**_****_

**_SP: -agachándose tratando reconfortar a la reina- UD sabe que este era su destino, ya bastante las cosas se han alterado en el pasado para que UD sufra de esta manera._**_****_

**_NRS: Si sufro es por tu culpa y de Endimion – levantándose de golpe y mirándola con una mirada de odio- ¿Por qué? Dímelo Plut, ¿Por qué no evitaste que lo dejara marcharse? ¿Porque no me dijiste que tendríamos un hijo juntos? –Bajando la mirada y apretando fuertemente un prendedor en su mano- Tú y Endimión solo nos mostraron lo que era conveniente, lo que querían que hiciera, yo solo deseaba ser feliz y mantener la paz._**_****_

**_Las otras Sailor Scout ante tal confesión miraron con sorpresa a la Sailor del tiempo. La Sailor del viento no soportando seguir viendo el sufrimiento de su amada reina corre a reconfortarla_**_****_

**_Sailor Urano: Plut a que se refiere con eso? Que es lo que no nos dijiste?_**_****_

**_SP: Lo siento, pero no puedo decir nada, yo…._**_****_

**_Sailor Marte: Nuestro deber es hacia la Reina, que es lo que sabes que nos pueda ayudar a sacarla de este sufrimiento, que es eso de que Seiya y Serena tendrían un hijo?_**_****_

**_" Rey Endimión: Basta Serenity, tienes que terminar con todo esto, no te das cuenta que no nos hace bien a ninguno [sosteniéndola desde los hombros mientras ella lloraba] sabías que este era nuestro destino, aceptaste casarte conmigo, lo hice por ti, por ella porque te amo!_**_****_

**_Neo Reina Serenity: Es mentira! Si me amaras como siempre profesaste me hubieras dejado ser feliz, me hubieras dejado a su lado y hoy Rini podría estar con su padre! Tu permitiste que lo mataran, tu me lo quitaste porque solo te importaba tu reino, solo te importaba tener la protección del Cristal de Plata, no entiendes que yo de todas formas te hubiera ayudado? No entiendes que ahora podríamos ser felices!_**_****_

**_Fin de la Visión_**__

SC: Ve lo que sus celos y su ambición logrará, una reina sufrita, miserable incapaz de poder gobernar el universo y la paz. Serán victimas de varios ataque porque el enemigo sabrá de la debilitación de quien una vez fue la Sailor mas poderosa.  
Eso quieres para ella, pues si es eso no te dejare vivir [el pelinegro se quita su transformación, y cae rendido de rodillas, negando con la cabeza y llorando amargamente]

Darien: No puede ser….en que me convertí….. Serena perdóname… No… jamás quise que fuera miserable, nunca busque su sufrimiento….

SC: Siento contradecirlo alteza pero mas de una vez la ha hecho sufrir y otra imágenes aparecían frente a el

**_Visión_**_****_

**_Serena: Hola Darien que alegría…el destino ha vuelto a reunirnos…._**_**  
**_**_Darien: -la toma de los hombros- ya suéltame..-se voltea para no verla- no me agradan esas demostraciones de afecto._**_**  
**_**_Serena: Lo siento….tienes razón la gente puede pensar que…._**_**  
**_**_Darien: No es por eso…serena…_**_**  
**_**_Serena: que?_**_**  
**_**_Darien: la verdad es que ya he dejado de quererte_**_**  
**_**_Serena: Que estas diciendo dari…._**_**  
**_**_Darien: Que ya terminamos serena- clavándole una mirada de odio-_**_****_

**_Darien: Que haces aquí?_**_**  
**_**_Serena: vine a disculparme Darien…es que no me di cuenta que tienes problemas, y entonces pensé….que yo…tal vez…_**_**  
**_**_Darien: no es nada de eso…_**_**  
**_**_Serena: eh?_**_**  
**_**_Darien: es que ya no siento nada por ti Serena te lo dije_**_**  
**_**_Serena: Darien te prometo que ahora si voy a estudiar mucho. Lo juro._**_**  
**_**_Darien: Ya no quiero repetirlo ya no hay nada entre nosotros._**_****_

**_Al llegar al aeropuerto, anuncian la partida del vuelo ellos corren porque sino perderá el avión_**_****_

**_Darien: Serena prométeme que me esperaras mi dulce princesa._**_****_

**_Serena: Si Darien te esperare, te voy a escribir todos lo días al igual que tu a mi y por las noches me llamaras verdad que si? [poniendo pucherito]_**_****_

**_Darien:[rascándose la cabeza y poniéndose colorado] ehhhhh…. Serena tienes que entender que Harvard es una universidad muy importante, no creo que pueda escribirte todos los días o llamarte todos los días pero haré todo lo que pueda…. Y eso si quiero ver todas las materias aprobadas y no quiero ninguna en extraordinario ok?_**_****_

**_Serena: [con una gota en la cabeza y los ojos llenos de lagrimas] darien como puedes decirme esooo justo ahora que estamos en un momento tan romántico._**_****_

**_Serena: chicas lo siento pero en verdad hoy no tengo ganas de nada. Nos vemos_**_****_

**_Rei: pero sere….- se fue sin decir nada-_**_****_

**_Lita: Chicas, no quiero que Serena pase por todo ese sufrimiento ella sola_**_****_

**_Amy: si la verdad el año pasado guardaba su dolor para no preocuparnos, y nunca nos dimos cuenta, solo él fue capas de ver lo que realmente pasaba._**_****_

**_Rei: Si pero al menos se encargaba de hacerla reir._**_****_

**_Fin de la visión_**_**  
**___

SC: Lo ve alteza ahora….en una época UD y la Princesa Serenity se amaron, pero se suponía que en esta vida no debían encontrarse ella tendría una vida feliz y normal. Ahora entiendes el porque de todo.

Fin del Recuerdo

Darien: Y ahí entraron Uds. y me encontraron así, siento tanta Vergüenza, me siento sucio, no merezco ser Rey de nada, ya no merezco esto! Y de su pecho se desprende el Cristal Dorado…..

Zamira: No Darien Detente!


	23. Cap 23 El dia V III Parte

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

_SC: Lo ve alteza ahora….en una época UD y la Princesa Serenity se amaron, pero se suponía que en esta vida no debían encontrarse ella tendría una vida feliz y normal. Ahora entiendes el porque de todo._

_Fin del Recuerdo_

Darien: Y ahí entraron Uds. y me encontraron así, siento tanta Vergüenza, me siento sucio, no merezco ser Rey de nada, ya no merezco esto! Y de su pecho se desprende el Cristal Dorado…..

Zamira: No Darien Detente!

**Capitulo 23 El día V III Parte**

**Verdades**

Al escuchar los gritos de Zamira los reyes celestiales ingresaron rápidamente al dormitorio, encontrando al Príncipe Endymion con sus brazos elevados sosteniendo el cristal dorado. La joven que lo acompañaba arrodillada a su lado llorando en con desolación.

Malachite: Majestad ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué esta haciendo?

Príncipe Endymion: A llegado la hora que el cristal elija un nuevo Guardián [este comenzó a brillar con mas intensidad]

Ziocite: No majestad, no puede hacer eso….

P.E.: Mi corazón ya no contiene la bondad y la pureza que un día brillo en mi. Y no soy digno de gobernar este planeta. [en ese momento una luz dorada cubre la habitación, y en ella solo quedaron los cuatro generales aturdidos]

Malachite: ¿Dónde fueron?

Netflite: No se, no pude ver nada, me duele la cabeza….

Malachite: Tendremos que pedirle ayuda a las guerreras de la Luna.

Netflite: Si capitán.

Así los cuatros generales salieron del palacio y se dirigieron a la Mansión Tenouh, en busca de ayuda, para poder encontrar a su príncipe.

Mientras tanto en el parque en donde tantas veces nuestras heroínas pasaron grandes momentos, Serena se encontraba aun observando la Luna, con Seiya abrazándola desde la cintura.

Seiya: ¿No vas a decir nada bombón?

Serena: No, ya te lo dije amor, esperare a que termines de contarme tu historia, quiero saber toda la verdad.

Seiya: Bueno antes de proseguir entonces quiero que sepas algo, quizás no lo entiendas pero es por tu bien….yo puedo decirte solamente mi verdad….hay cosas que no puedes saber bombón, porque tenemos prohibido contar ciertas cosas, y por mas que te ame con todo mi corazón será imposible. ¿lo entiendes no?

Serena: [volteando a verlo a los ojos pero sin romper el abrazo] Claro que lo entiendo, te escucho.

Seiya: Veras, yo nací en un planeta llamado Kinmoku, allí soy el príncipe Seiya Figther, hace un rato cuando me viste vestido de esa manera, esa en realidad es mi verdadera esencia, pero aun no puedo completarla del todo, todos los días me reúno con las Sailor Scouts para poder incrementar mis poderes [la rubia abre los ojos como plato], hoy pude encontrarte gracias a que cada vez puedo manejarlos mejor.

Serena: ¿Conoces a las Sailors? ¿Sabes sus identidades? [el pelinegro al verse presionado no tubo otra opción mas …..que mentirle a su bombón]

Seiya: En realidad solo conocía la identidad de Sailor Moon [guiñándole el ojo] pero el de las demás no lo supe nunca.

Serena: O sea que tu….

Seiya: Si bombón, se que eras Sailor Moon, juntos peleamos el año pasado contra Sailor Galaxia, tu…[acariciándole la mejilla suavemente] salvaste el universo un vez mas, quizás por eso están buscando otra Sailor Moon porque tu ya salvaste muchas veces toda la Galaxia.

Serena: Pero no recuerdo nada como Sailor Moon. ¿Por qué será?

Seiya: A lo mejor, cuando perdiste la memoria fue para que comenzaras una vida normal no lo crees?

Serena [dubitativa] mmm….y Darien? Que sabes de el. Yo vi como se transformo

Seiya: Bueno este….el es el Príncipe de la Tierra, y siempre estuvo ….enamorado de Sailor Moon. [la rubia no salía de su asombro y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas] Y tu también correspondías ese amor. Por eso luego de la ultima batalla en la que te ayudamos. Me marche a mi planeta para dejarte ser feliz junto a quien amabas.

Serena: Pero algo paso en el medio, algo me hizo darme cuenta que con Darien no era amor lo que me unía…pero aun no descifro que.

Seiya: Bombón, no te angusties ni te esfuerces, quizás algún día todos aquellos recuerdos vuelvan o quizás no….pero deja que la vida continué como viene que te parece.

Serena: Tienes razón, gracias por serme sincero, no me importa que seas de otro planeta ni que te transformes. Solo me importa lo que me dice el corazón [poniendo sus manos, en el formado pecho del joven]

Seiya: [con una picara sonrisa] y que te dice bomboncito….

Serena: Que te amo con Locura Seiya Kou….y daría hasta la vida por ti, y que si volviera a nacer te buscaría nuevamente y te volvería a elegir. Te amo

el pelinegro al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, con sus ojos cristalizados se acerco y deposito en sus labios un tierno beso, que poco a poco se fue cargando de pasión, el pelinegro busco apoyo en un árbol, colocando una mano en el mismo y con la otra sin dejar la cintura de ella, la arrincono, permitiendo que el deseo cargara aquel beso, de pronto se vieron interrumpidos, aunque el aires les faltaba no querían separarse pero el estrepitoso ruido del celular los sacaba de aquel mágico momento

Seiya: Hola….[con la voz un tanto enojada pero a su vez fatigada por la falta de aire]

Haruka: Kou, ya dejaste a gatita en su casa?

Seiya: No….estoy paseando con ella.

Haruka: Maldición niño, déjala en su casa, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Chibimoon estarán alerta, tu ven al campo de entrenamiento, es urgente.

Seiya: De acuerdo….[cortando el celular] Bueno bombón tendremos que dejar esto para otro día… [dándole un tierno y corto beso]

Serena: No….pero yo no quiero [haciendo puchero] teníamos una cita Sr. Kou!

Seiya: jajajaja lo se y lo siento, pero las Sailor nos llaman, algo se presento.

Serena: oh [bajando la mirada] entiendo….pero, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Seiya: Lo que sea para mi novia [rodeando su cintura con ambas manos y uniendo sus frentes]

Serena: Vuelve a salvo por favor… cuando termines….dejare la ventan de mi balcón abierta, por favor, déjame saberte a salvo.

Seiya [besándole la nariz] claro que si bombón, lo haré, ahora vamos que bastante preocupada quedo tu mama cuando Salí corriendo a buscarte.

Serena: O cierto!, y ahora que voy a decirle….

Seiya: Que fuiste al centro comercial y te quedaste sin batería en el celular, que buscaste una cabina y me marcaste y yo en el descuido me olvide de pedirte que avisaras a tu casa. Porque con tan solo verte todo de mi mente se borra [sonriéndole dulcemente]

Serena: Bueno supongo que ella le he mentido en otras ocasiones cuando salía a las diferentes luchas así que, una vez mas no le hará daño a nadie jajajajaj.

Así el pelinegro acompaño a la rubia hasta su casa, luego de darles la explicación a los padres quienes se encontraban ya tranquilos porque la pequeña Hotaru que había venido a visitar a "Serena", les comento que estaban juntos.

El joven luego de despedirse de la familia rápidamente se transformo y se dirigió a reunirse con quien ahora eran sus compañeras.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Tenouh

Malachite: Por favor les ruego que nos escuchen, no es necesario que estén en su transformación, nosotros no tenemos permitido pelear contra Uds. De veras.

Sailor Uranos: Si como no, ni loca estaremos frente a Uds., vulnerables, serán escuchados cuando estén todos, no nos gustan las repeticiones.

Zoycite: de acuerdo, cálmense [tomando asiento] esperaremos a que estén todos no es así muchachos [los otros asienten y también buscan donde sentarse]

Sailor Neptuno [hablándole en susurros a la guardiana del tiempo y la guerrera del viento] creen que realmente vengan en son de paz? Que dices tu Plut?

Sailor Plut: Si es verdad lo que dicen ellos.

Sailor Uranos: pero tu ya no puedes ver el futuro así que nunca sabrás si alguna vez tuvimos alguna batalla con ellos. Así que por el momento no puedo confiar en ellos, no después de que protegían a ese mal nacido de Chiba [cerrando sus puños para contener la rabia que le daba recordar el ver sufrir una y otra vez a su gatita, la guerrera del agua al ver la angustia que invadía a su compañera, la tomo de la mano, acariciándola y así con esas suaves caricias, logro calmarse….solo un poco]

El timbre sonó y Plut se acercó abrir la puerta, Sailor Júpiter, Mercury y Mars habían llegado. Les informo de las visitas que tenían, y estas se fueron a reunir con aquellos mientras aguardaban a los demás.

Cinco minutos después Los príncipes y Princesa de Kinmoku se hicieron presentes, ya solo faltaban Venus y Seiya Figther que aun no llegaban.

Sailor Júpiter: Alguien le aviso a Venus?

Sailor Neptun: Si le avisamos a todos, es raro, creí que vendría con Uds.

Sailor Júpiter: No, la verdad que no nos llamo ni nada, pero están seguras que recibió el mensaje?

Sailor Mars: No te preocupes, sabes como es si no es Sailor Moon siempre alguna debe llegar tarde jajajajjaja [todas comienzan a reír pero un peliplateado se encontraba angustiado, tratando de ocultarlo, justo en ese momento, alguien llama a la puerta]

P. Seiya Figther: Perdón la demora pero me retuvieron los padres de bombón [con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro] ¿Qué sucede?

S. Uranos: Oye niño ven aquí… [el pelinegro se dirige al salón donde casi todos estaban reunidos y le explican el porque de la visita, pero la Rubia representante de la belleza y el amor aun no llegaba]

Malachite: Disculpen no quiero importunarlas, pero la verdad nos urge, no podemos perder mucho tiempo, ¿podríamos comenzar?

P. Yaten Healer: No!, todavía falta la Líder de las Interiores [con cara de pocos amigos ]

S. Uranos: La pondremos luego al tanto [volteando ahora para ver a las visitas]

P. Yaten Healer: No algo no anda bien lo presiento [llevándose una mano al pecho] voy a buscarla! [Taiki lo toma del brazo impidiendo que continué] Suéltame….luego me avisan, se que Venus no esta bien debo ir…

P. Taiki Maker: Esta bien, pero por favor mantente en la línea. [el peliplateado asiente y se retira en busca de la rubia de su tormento]

Malachite [se pone de pie ante la urgencia de hablar] disculpen que hayamos venido hasta aquí pero es imprescindible vuestra ayuda. El príncipe Endymion ha desaparecido [todos los presentes cruzan miradas] al igual que Sailor World….necesitamos que nos ayuden. [el pelinegro se adelanta y en nombre de todos]

P. Seiya Fighter: ¿y porque deberíamos ayudarlos? Después de que el rapto a Serena…en que nos beneficia ayudarlos [avanzando hacia los 4 intrusos pero Sailor Urano lo detiene con una mano en el pecho, el mismo voltea y esta balancea su cabeza de un lado a otro para calmarlo]

Netflite: Nuestro Príncipe quería deshacerse del cristal dorado, pues al darse cuenta que se dejo llevar por los celos y el desamor [mirando al pelinegro] no se siente digno de portarlo.

Jadeite: Por favor necesitamos encontrarlo….Uds. son las únicas aparte de nosotros a quienes podemos acudir.

S. Neptuno: Y que nos asegura que no sea una trampa esta?

Jadeite: Nosotros hemos renacido como los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales, guardianes personales del Príncipe de la Tierra. Como la Reina Serenity fue quien nos brindo otra oportunidad para poder velar por el bienestar de este planeta…..

Malachite: Tenemos absolutamente prohibido atacar a los descendientes y protectores de la Luna. [terminando la explicación]

Jadeite: Es por eso que en ningún momento tratamos de detenerlas con nuestro poderes. Deberán confiar por favor. No entienden la magnitud del problema.

P. Seiya Fighter: A ver ilumínanos por favor [cruzando los brazos y observándolos con altanería]

Netflite: No me provoques niño! [cerrando un puño]

Sailor Mercury [acercándose al pelinegro] emmmm Príncipe Seiya Figther [este voltea y se agacha para escuchar en susurros] Uds. No son descendientes de la Luna ni guardianes de esta [el pelinegro capto el mensaje y relajo la posición] Por favor continúen [refiriéndose al interlocutor]

Jadeite: Si el Príncipe mantiene el cristal mucho tiempo fuera de su cuerpo, perderá la vida, ya que nos necesita a nosotros, las cuatro piedras elementales, para poder vivir. Además que el cristal Dorado no aceptaría un nuevo portador. Solo los de sangre pura de la tierra podrán cargar con ese cristal.

S. Urano: Bueno si si….bla bla bla…..que le paso a su Principe resumamos por favor.

Malachite: Como le decíamos, el lleno de tristeza invoco su cristal pero Sailor World lo detuvo, y ambos desaparecieron ante un gran destello. Y no podemos sentir su esencia. Quizás Uds.…..

Las Sailors automáticamente se reúnen en un circulo para deliberar y analizar de que forma podrían ayudar al desaparecido, después de todo sabían que era lo correcto, ya que si le sucedía algo al representante de la tierra las cosas podrían empeorar aun mas.

Mientras en las calles de Tokio un peliplateado corría desesperadamente en la búsqueda de su tormento. Luego de un rato llego al departamento de la rubia toco una y otra vez pero no había respuesta, tomo fuerza y arremetió contra la puerta, encontrando el lugar vacío.

Siguió corriendo hasta que llego a casa de Serena, con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí, para su sorpresa ella no había sabido nada de su amiga, esta se preocupo y quiso acompañar al peliplateado pero este la calmo y quedo en comunicarse con alguna novedad.

Ella no podía quedarse quieta, comenzó a llamar a todas las chicas pero nadie respondía, finalmente decidió marcarle a Seiya, este por supuesto la atendió y al escuchar el tono de angustia de su amor, trato de calmarla e informarle que se sumaria a la búsqueda.

El peliplateado ya resignado se dirija a su departamento, pero en el camino pudo observar en un callejón a una herida Sailor Venus. Se encontraba sentada en una esquina con una pierna estirad y la otra flexionada, domándose de su hombro derecho con la mano izquierda, con todo su traje manchado en sangre, con tierra y llenos de cortes por doquier, corrió sin importar nada, al llegar a ella, y verla en ese estado la rubia comenzó a sollozar.

S. Venus: no pude [decía entre lagrimas] son muy fuertes, quieren a Serena, ya tienen a Darien [de pronto, la rubia sentía como toda su fuerza comenzaba abandonar su cuerpo]

Yaten: Shhhh….calla…..todo estará bien….[observando detenidamente todas las heridas de la joven, el celular comienza a sonar sacándolo de sus pensamientos] Diga? …. Si la encontré…. Estamos en el callejón a 3 cuadras del parque ….. si a la vuelta…. Por favor traten de apurarse, esta muy mal herida… y que vengan los generales de Darien. [corta la comunicación y vuelve toda su atención a la rubia] tranquila, ya vienen los demás te llevaremos a un hospital, ahora tienes que ponerte bien, por favor [sus ojos se cristalizan y una sonrisa se forma en el rostro del peliplateado] sabes, eres mi tortura Mina, no puedes dejarme….

S. Venus: [al escuchar aquellas palabras poco a poco abre los ojos y su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa y clava sus ojos cristalizados al joven] Justo ahora bienes a decírmelo?

Yaten a que te refieres, es el mejor momento….. [pasa su mano por detrás de su nuca, y la va recostando, se sentía como cada vez respiraba con mayor dificultad] vamos hermosa, te repondrás [acariciando su rostro con su mano libre, pasando lentamente por sus mejillas y secando las lagrimas que comenzaban a desbordar aquellos celestes]

S. Venus: Sabes Yaten….yo si..empre…estuve enamo….enamorada de ti [cada palabra hacia dolerle todo el cuerpo a la joven, la golpiza había sido fatal]

Yaten: shhhh….por favor …. No hables despidiéndote….no puedes hacerme esto

se escuchan varios pasos que venia apresurados Taiki coloca una mano sobre el hombro del peliplateado y una impresionada Amy, se acerca, ambos comienzan a examinarla, el castaño niega con la cabeza y Rei es la primera en romper aquel sepulcral momento.

Rei: No! Rápido hay que llevarla al hospital, debes ayudarla [Amy, llorando se acerca a la pelinegra]

Amy [y en un susurro] ya es demasiado tarde…..

Taiki se para rápidamente y abraza a su amada peliazul, Los Generales preguntan porque ellos debían estar ahí, la voz de Malachite llama la atención de la rubia

S. Venus: tienen….tienen a Darien…. Entre a su dimensión…el esta …..ahí ….junto a….world…. [Silencio…..la rubia cierra sus ojos y de pronto su pecho dejo de moverse]

Yaten: No Mina!, noooooooo, [los gritos desconsolados llenaron el lugar] Te amo… no puedes hacerme esto…..nooooooo [de pronto una luz verde cubrió todo el lugar]

Soy el Príncipe Yaten Healer del Planeta Kinmoku, Guerrero y Guardián imperial de Sailor Cosmos poder de curación estelar ven a mi!

la calida Luz se concentro todo en manos del príncipe, este quien estaba arrodillado junto a la joven, la tomo en sus brazos, comenzó a caminar entre sus amigos y todos pudieron observar como poco a poco toda esa luz comenzaba a cubrir completamente el cuerpo de Venus, y una calida figura aparece al encuentro del Príncipe

Sailor Cosmos: Mi querido Guardián, felicitaciones [le decía con una tierna sonrisa y colocando sus manos sobre la sailor que este sostenía] Has despertado tu poder. El amor mueve al mundo [esto ultimo mirando al pelinegro] jamás lo olviden mis guardianes.. [poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose]

Seiya: Sailor Cosmos espera…..

pero desapareció antes que este pudiera llegar a ella, luego voltea y ve como Sailor Venus se eleva en el aire y como toda su ropa se recompone al igual que cada herida, lentamente abre los ojos y ve a sus amigos que sin salir de su asombro observaban desde lo bajo. El Joven Príncipe comienza a bajar sus manos y la Sailor descendía de igual forma, al apoyar sus pies en el suelo Yaten Healer, se acerca a ella con su mano derecha rodea la cintura de la joven y la mano libre acaricia suavemente el hermoso rostro de la guerrera, pasando sus pulgares por los labios, ella busca sus ojos, él le devuelve la mirada y ya nada había para decir, rompen la distancia que los separaban en un hermoso, dulce y desesperado beso, mientras por la mejilla de la joven una lagrima la recorre y en un leve susurro….

Sailor Venus : te gusta llegar a los extremos verdad [le pregunta pícaramente] te aviso que ni loca muero de nuevo para que me beses [el peliplateado sonríe ante la broma de su rubia perdición y la abraza fuertemente]

P. Yaten Healer: Si, soy un tonto, solo con verte ahí, sentí como mi cuerpo moría contigo, perdóname por tardarme tanto. Mina…

Sailor Venus: Si?

P. Yaten Healer: Yo también te amo!... [y nuevamente unen sus labios en un apasionado beso, olvidándose de todo y de todos; al separarse todas sus amigas corren con lagrimas de alegría para poder unirse en un abrazo; mientras los Kou no hacían mas que jugarle bromas al peliplateado por haber expuesto sus sentimientos delante de todos, en eso toda la felicidad es interrumpida, haciéndoles recordar lo que aun sucedía]

Haruka: Ejem… a ver, muy lindo todo, Venus bienvenida de nuevo, ahora si no es molestia puedes informarnos que rayos fue lo que paso y donde esta Endymion. Y como es que llegaste a ese estado.

Sailor Venus les explico con todo detalle como ella se transformo al recibir el mensaje, pero mientras se transformaba vio a Neherenia junto con unos espectros que atravesaban la pared de callejón, ella corrió y cuando apoyo la mano vio que el portal aun seguía abierto. Eso la llevo al universo paralelo en donde se encuentra la guarida. Al llegar vio como estaban Darien y Zamira envueltos en espinas colgados de la nada, cuando quiso ayudarlos fue atacada por el gran sabio y Neherenia, pero luego aparecieron otros espectros y le fue imposible poder con todos y cuando utilizo una combinación increíble de todos sus poderes, al estrellar contra el poder de los villanos ella automáticamente se tele transporto y llego allí donde justo Yaten la encontró.

Malachite: Y su cristal?

Sailor Venus: Él estaba con vida, así que supongo que alcanzo a incorporarlo.

Haruka: Bien, ahora [volteando a ver a Amy y Taiki] es imprescindible encontrar las coordenadas, tenemos que prepararnos y…

Sailor Venus: Espera…

Haruka: Que sucede

Sailor Venus: Cuando entre a la dimensión escuche que decían que ahora solo les faltaba la Princesa [el pelinegro no pudo evitarlo, sentía una opresión en su corazón] tenemos que si o si vigilar a Serena.

Seiya: Yo iré, me quedare con ella [cuando voltea para retirarse es detenido por Haruka]

Haruka: Espera niño. No puedes estar todo el día con ella como le explicaras a los padres?

Seiya: No me importa les contare la verdad si es necesario pero debo proteger a mi bombón. Aparte saben que ella me reconoció a mí, le conté TODA mi verdad, obviamente no le dije la identidad de nadie mas, ella sabe que en un momento fue Sailor Moon, eso nos ayuda.

Rei: Espera Seiya, Haruka tiene razón, tenemos que idear algo para que podamos estar todos juntos en el mismo lugar, ya sabemos que con nuestras fuerzas separadas no podremos hacer nada contra ellos. [el pelinegro mira a cada uno de los presentes y todos van asintiendo, sabían que ella tenia razón]puedo pedirle permiso a sus padres para que se quede en el templo.

Setsuna: Pero no tienes suficiente espacio para todos , podríamos hospedarnos todos en nuestra mansión.

Michiru: Si pero con que excusa….

Todos se pusieron a pensar cual seria la historia que inventarían para los padres de Serena para que ellos dejarán a Serena una temporada con ellos, para poder protegerla, pero nada se les ocurría. De pronto una luz celestial los ilumino a cada uno y en el centro del circulo que se había formado una pequeña imagen comenzaba a tomar forma. Haruka fue la primera en reconocerla y automáticamente se hinco ante la presencia, cuando todos la reconocieron la imitaron.

Haruka: Su majestad…..

Reina Serenity: Mis queridas Guardianas, no se angustien, esta noche tendrán que ir a buscar a mi hija, yo me encargare de todo, Princesa Kakyuu [la pelirroja se asombro ante el reconocimiento y levanto la vista] tienes que volver a tu planeta, se desatará un acontecimiento pronto aquí, y necesitaremos la ayuda de todas tus estrellas, eres la única con el poder de manejarlas [esta asintió]

Princesa Kakyuu: Entiendo, partiré esta misma noche.

Reina Serenity: Sailor Uranus, Príncipe Seiya Figther, Sailor Venus y Malachite Uds. cuatro irán a recogerla, todos se hospedaran en la mansión, también les pediré que se lleven a mi nieta con Uds. Pronto será el momento que la pequeña dama vuelva a lo que aun queda de su futuro.

Setsuna: Su majestad, no puedo atravesar las puertas del tiempo como harem…. [Pero la reina no la dejo continuar]

Reina Serenity: Sailor Plut, quédate tranquila, las puertas se abrirán cuando yo lo ordene por el tiempo que yo lo permita [ante esto las Sailor exteriores se miraban una a otra, pensando en porque la Reina no les permitía ver nada del futuro] Por tus faltas ya no tienen permitida esa ventaja, el futuro jamás debe ser revelado, y aquí solo mi hija y la pequeña dama serán las damnificadas [todas observaron a Seiya, este percibió las miradas pero nadie dijo nada] No él no. [Con eso basto, para saber que el no deberá saber la verdad, quedo mas que claro] Una cosa mas….. cuando estén ante los padres de mi hija, quiero que los reverencien [esto si llamo la atención de todos]

Malachite: Pero porque alteza, ellos son simples….

Reina Serenity [levantando su mano para detener las palabras que pensaba decir el guardián de la tierra] ellos son los padres terrenales de mi hija, a ellos les deben también lealtad. Ellos los acompañaran para ver la seguridad que su hija tendrá, y luego les explicare todo el porque. Nos vemos pronto.

Y así se termino de despedir de todos los jóvenes, cada uno se dirigió a sus casas, para recoger algunas pertenencias para instalarse en la Mansión Tenouh.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Tsukino.

Rini: Serena llamo Seiya…

Serena: En serio? Pero porque no me pasaste.. [Con sus manos en jarra y el ceño fruncido]

Rini: Porque no me dijo que lo hiciera [sacándole la lengua, cosa que hizo enojar mas a la rubia] pero no te enojes estoy bromeando, dijo que tu y yo preparemos ropa y lo que queramos que iremos a quedarnos unos días en la casa de Hotaru.

Serena: ¿Pero porque? ¿Y porque llamo él? Ni locos nos dejaran papa y mama.

Hotaru: Serena, emmm, mi mama Setsuna ya hablo…emmm por teléfono con ellos, y ellos aceptaron, aparte será como un pijama party pero de varios días, ya que he invitado a todos mis amigos y amigas.

Serena: Guau, si que son buenos tus padres para dejarte invitar a tanta gente

Hotaru sonrió delicadamente ante el comentario de la rubia, ambas fueron a comenzar a recoger algunas pertenencias sin saber lo que sucedía en ese preciso momento en otro lugar de la casa.

Mientras los dueños de casa se encontraban conversando en la cocina una luz los inundo, Kenji al percibir aquello, tomo de la mano a su esposa y ambos desaparecieron.

Cuando abrieron sus ojos Ikuko ya sabia donde se encontraban, pero su esposo, invadido por miedo se coloco agachado detrás de ella.

Kenji: Oh! Por Dios!, mamá quédate conmigo, no te muevas, no….

Ikuko: Cariño tranquilo, este es el milenio de plata, lo que te conté.

Kenji: [poniéndose de pie] Pero y porque yo estoy aquí.

Reina Serenity: Eso yo se lo responderé Sr. Tsukino [este al escuchar la voz, volteo a ver de donde venia, y observo a una hermosa mujer, idéntica a su pequeña hija, con el mismo peinado y con la misma luz que la rodea] Bienvenidos.

Kenji: [haciendo una reverencia] Gracias, aunque no entiendo porque nos trajo aquí, mi esposa no quería comunicarse con UD, ni la llamo no entiendo.

Reina Serenity: Bienvenida amiga [abrazando a Ikuko, quien le correspondió]

Ikuko: Que sucede, se que no nos has traído por nada bueno.

Reina Serenity: [bajando la mirada y sin soltar las manos de la peliazul] tienes razón, yo…lo siento [y unas lagrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos] parece que el destino no permitirá que mi hija tenga una vida normal. [Kenji al ver la angustia de aquella mujer se acerco con un pañuelo y trato de alentarla para que continuara] Lo siento, el mal desea a nuestra pequeña, debemos protegerla y

Kenji: Yo siempre protejo a mi familia, yo me encargare

Reina Serenity: [lo ve con ternura ante aquellas palabras] se que así lo haces, pero me temo que no podrás protegerla de esto, por eso les pediré a todos los guardianes que la protejan, solo la unión de todos los planetas y estrellas podrá esta vez.

Ikuko: Todos los guardianes?

Reina Serenity: Si, hoy se presentarán cuatro de ellos, La líder de las Sailor Exteriores, La líder de las Sailor Interiores, El líder de los príncipes del planeta de fuego, y el líder de los Guerreros de la tierra,

Kenji: Pero quienes son? Como sabremos que son realmente ellos, como….

Reina Serenity: Uds ya los conocen, o al menos a casi todos, Haruka Tenouh, Mina Aino y Seiya Kou.

Ikuko QUE!

Kenji: No….no puede ser….

Reina Serenity: Se que es muy peligroso, los estoy exponiendo al decirles las verdaderas identidades, pero Uds. deberán saberlo porque pronto tendrán que tomar una decisión, y solo sabiendo toda la verdad sus corazones les permitirá elegir correctamente.

Ikuko: Entonces [pensando un poco antes de continuar] si Mina es Sailor Venus, eso quiere decir…

Reina Serenity: Sailor Mars, es Rei Hino, Sailor Mercury es Amy Mizuno…[y así continuo revelando la identidad de todos, aquellos que siempre estuvieron junto a su hija, que siempre la apoyaban y ayudaban, ahora lo entendían]

Kenji [quien aun no salía de su asombro por escuchar todo aquello, finalmente hablo] y para que nos quieren a nosotros, parece que uds manejan la vida de Serena, en ese caso no contamos [dijo abatido por el dolor e impotencia de no poder hacer nada]

Ikuko: No cariño [abrazándolo] no digas eso, nosotros somos sus verdaderos padres, en esta vida, somos importantes, te tomara tiempo pero tienes que entenderlo. Pero puedes decirnos cuanto tiempo será [mirando nuevamente a su amiga]

Reina Serenity [bajando tristemente la mirada de nuevo] solo serán unos días, pronto todo terminará.

Kenji: Y como terminara todo? Que le pasara a mi hija?

Reina Serenity: Lo siento, no puedo decir mas, espero me comprendan, ahora es hora de regresar, pronto llegaran las visitas.

Y así luego de despedirse amos fueron transportados a la cocina de su casa, en donde al parecer, nadie se había percatado de su ausencia.

Un rato después el timbre de la casa anunciaba la llegada de alguien, las tres jóvenes que se encontraban en la parte superior al estar escuchando música, no se percataron de esto, la peliazul fue hacia la puerta, y allí estaban.

Seiya quien tenia una sonrisa tan calida, fue el primero en reverenciar y besar la mano de la dama, ella acostumbrada a los saludos del joven los invito a pasar, en el living se encontraba Kenji, quien se incorporo al notar la presencia de aquellos, Ikuko se situó junto a su esposo tomándolo del brazo, los cuatros jóvenes se hincaron ante ambos, estos se miraron y luego él hablo.

Kenji: Seiya…. [el pelinegro se incorpora, colocándose en gran porte] te llevas a mi tesoro, por favor, confió en que junto a ti nada le sucederá.

Seiya: Kenji, lo sabes perfectamente, por ella doy la vida.

Haruka: Al igual que nosotros Sr. No debe preocuparse, Serena estará bien protegida.

Mina: hay tanto formalismo [acercándose a los padres de su amiga y tomando al padre del otro brazo libre] Sr. Tsukino cuanto saben? [ambos comienzan a reír]

Kenji: Lo suficiente como para encomendarles la vida de la heredera de la Luna [los cuatro jóvenes intercambiaron mirada, pero ninguno se animo a preguntar más]

Ikuko: Iré a llamarlas.

* * *

**Hola mi gente lind, aca estoy con un nuevo capitulo, y quiero agradecerle a todos y cada uno de los que no solo me apoyan en cada capitulo sino aquellos que me brindaron sus palabras de aliento y contencion. Les agradezco infinitamentesu compañia, comprension, todo! en especial a Agatasha, Angel Kou, Evelyn, Antitos Kou Leto y Solar Knight Marie. Gracias amigas!. Bueno por supuesto esperare sus opiniones, no olviden dejar Reviews para saber que les parecio y como se va asercando el final si alguien quiere algo especial tiren ideas a ver si lo sumo.**

**Bueno gracias nuevamente besossss**


	24. Cap 24 La jugada de la Soberana

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Kenji: Seiya…. [el pelinegro se incorpora, colocándose en gran porte] te llevas a mi tesoro, por favor, confió en que junto a ti nada le sucederá.

Seiya: Kenji, lo sabes perfectamente, por ella doy la vida.

Haruka: Al igual que nosotros Sr. No debe preocuparse, Serena estará bien protegida.

Mina: hay tanto formalismo [acercándose a los padres de su amiga y tomando al padre del otro brazo libre] Sr. Tsukino cuanto saben? [Ambos comienzan a reír]

Kenji: Lo suficiente como para encomendarles la vida de la heredera de la Luna [los cuatro jóvenes intercambiaron mirada, pero ninguno se animo a preguntar más]

Ikuko: Iré a llamarlas.

**Capitulo 24 La Jugada de la Soberana**

Las tres jóvenes bajaron con sus cosas, la rubia al ver a Seiya corrió a sus brazos, este deposito su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amor, inhalando cada centímetro de aquel sabroso aroma a fresas, como si hiciera tiempo que no se veían, pero fueron interrumpidos por unas apresuradas Hotaru y Rini. Después de despedirse de la familia todos salieron rumbo a la mansión, en la camioneta de los chicos, Haruka era quien manejaba y Malachite iba de acompañante, atrás iban Rini, Hotaru y Mina y al fondo Seiya y Serena, ella recostada sobre el hombro de él, entrelazando sus manos.

En el camino Haruka fue quien hablo principalmente, explicándole a Serena, que como estaban terminando ya las vacaciones querían pasar todos juntos mas tiempo.

Mina no paraba de dar ideas de todas las cosas que podrían hacer.

Pero Serena, aunque confiaba en todos sus amigos, y en su novio, no le cerraba todo aquello, tenia dudas, pero sabiendo que todo esto le permitiría estar con él, nada le importaba.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión ya todos se encontraban ahí a excepción por supuesto de Nicolás y de Andrew, pero el resto estaba presente. Recibieron calidamente a los recién llegados y comenzaron a distribuir las habitaciones, los hermanos Kou compartirían un dormitorio, Rei, Lita y Amy otro, Rini dormiría en la habitación de Hotaru, Serena, Setsuna y Mina en el siguiente cuarto frente al de los chicos, Haruka y Michiru ya compartían su cuarto y lo mantendrían así, Malachite y el resto de los guardianes vendrían a diario, puesto que no querían dejar abandonada la mansión.

Una vez que todos se instalaron, comenzaron con actividades, algunos estaban en la biblioteca supuestamente para Serena leyendo, pero como era un lugar en donde ella jamás iría en realidad se encontraban analizando en donde podrían encontrar una entrada a la guarida de la amenaza.

Lita, Setsuna y Michiru estaban en la cocina, organizando los víveres y decidiendo los distintos menús que harían para los días que estarían.

Las pequeñas se encontraban en el dormitorio, en un momento de confesión, Rini especialmente no se sentía con ánimos de estar rodeada, puesto que sabía que el gran cambio estaría por ocurrir o al menos eso creía.

Mina y Yaten, bueno en realidad ellos se encontraban en el parque de la mansión disfrutando de su amor, como si el tiempo que les quedará juntos fuera poco.

Seiya al ver que todos estaban ocupados en algo tomo de la mano a la rubia y comenzaron a correr, subieron las escaleras, recorrieron el largo pasillo alfombrado que dividía los dormitorios y al llegar al final abrió una puerta, que llevaba a otra escalera, Serena que no entendía nada, solo podía seguirlo, ya que este no dejaba de tirarla del brazo guiándola, cuando terminaron de subir las largas escaleras, el joven prendió una luz, que revelo un hermoso estudio, lleno de cuadros, un gran sillón diván, de un color rojo y candelabros bañados en oro por doquier, detrás del sillón se veía un gran ventanal que llevaba a un balcón, salieron y se sentaron, ninguno decía nada, solo miraban las hermosas estrellas que los acompañaban aquella noche.

Serena: Sabes, aun no entiendo que hacemos todos aquí, y como es que mis padres accedieron a esto sin objeción alguna [ le dijo de forma indagatoria mientras veía el perfil perfecto del pelinegro, este sintiéndose incomodo porque no le gustaba mentirle trato de explicarle de manera que no revelara nada]

Seiya: lo que sucede bombón, es que ahora que sabes que yo soy el Príncipe del Planeta Kinmoku, debo tenerte cerca, porque cualquiera podría intentar algo en tu contra. Y jamás me lo perdonaría. [le dijo viéndola a los ojos mientras acariciaba su rostro]

Serena: ¿De verdad? ¿puede suceder eso? ¿pero y porque también están tus hermanos y las chicas? [la rubia necesitaba saber, nada le cerraba]

Seiya: La verdad es que ellos también saben mi verdadera identidad, y por eso accedieron ayudarme, y la única forma en que tus padres te dejaran venir, seria si estaban las chicas también, es por eso que estamos todos.

Él intento convencerla y ella por supuesto se dejo fácilmente, pensando que quizás mas tarde podría abordarlo nuevamente, ahora disfrutaban de la compañía, fueron hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que la rubia quedo completamente dormida recargada sobre el hombro del pelinegro, este al verla tan angelicalmente la tomo en sus brazos, y la llevo en alzas hasta el dormitorio, ya todos estaban reunidos esperándolo, así que la dejo allí, arropándola y deposito un tierno beso en los labios dormidos de la rubia, y ella sonrió inconscientemente ante aquel gesto.

Ya todos estaban ansiosos a la espera de la Reina Serenity, nadie faltaba a excepción de Serena por supuesto. Michiru Sentada en un sillón individual, a su lado sentada en el apoya brazos se encontraba una Haruka molesta e impaciente cruzada de brazos y piernas, en el piso alrededor de la gran mesa ratona de vidrio rectangular completamente forjada en oro, se encontraban Rini y Hotaru ambas leían unas historietas y reían silenciosamente. En un sillón lateral se encontraban Malachite, Jedite y Netflite, caminando de un lado hacia otro estaba un desesperado Ziocite, las Sailors interiores se encontraban al lado de un gran ventanal cubierto por una delicada cortina roja, secretamente comentando sin sentidos, una pensativa Setsuna leyendo un libro en el sillón frente a la Sailor del mar, y los muchachos sentados en silencio en el otro sillón, Seiya en el medio, a su derecha Taiki y a su izquierda Yaten, quien no paraba de mirar a su rubio tormento, quien entre risitas con sus amigas le guiñaba el ojo, logrando el sonrojo de las mejillas del peliplateado.

De pronto dos gatitos ingresan a la concurrida biblioteca, todos detienen los murmullos viendo como estos se sitúan en la mesita del medio, la gatita negra es quien toma la palabra:

Luna: Chicos, primero que nada, quiero que nadie diga absolutamente nada, en instantes arribaran dos personas mas quienes la reina a solicitado su presencia.

cada uno comienza a observarse, ya que todos se encontraban en aquel sitio, la duda invadió los rostros de los presentes, en ese momento el timbre de la mansión suena

Setsuna: Son quienes faltaban

le pregunta a los gatos, quienes asienten, la peliverde se dirige a recibir las visitas, y al abrir la puerta sus ojos se abren como platos, no entendiendo el plan que tenia la Reina para llamar aquellos, con un ademán de reverencia los invita a pasar, estos tímidamente pasan y una vez que la dueña de casa cerrara la puerta los guía hacia la gran biblioteca en silencio.

Abre lentamente la puerta dejándose ver, todos se ponen de pie ante el asombro al terminar de abrir de par en par aquella puerta, el pelinegro que se encontraba entre sus hermanos se acerca a ellos y se reverencia, ante aquel gesto uno a uno baja en un respetuoso y delicado saludo. Aquellos que recién arribaron se miran uno a otro extrañados por aquel gesto, los hermanos Kou ceden sus asientos a los recién llegados y una calida luz invade aquel lugar haciéndose presente la Reina de la Luna a quien todos respetuosamente saludan, esta con un leve asentimiento con su cabeza les corresponde.

Reina Serenity: Mis queridas Sailors [mirando a cada una de las exteriores e interiores quienes con extrañes miran a los recién llegados puesto que presentarse y saludarlos de aquella forma] mis estimados Guerreros, mi amigos [saludando a los reyes celestiales] Príncipes… [haciendo una reverencia hacia los hermanos y luego mirando a los recién llegados ] Mis amigos…. Y por supuesto Princesa [mirando a Rini] Gracias por haber venido…. Hoy ha llegado el momento en que la luz realmente los ilumine a cada uno de Uds., la verdad [cerrando los ojos y entrelazando sus manos mientras una lagrima recorría su hermoso rostro] debe ser dicha.

Seiya: Habla de bombón alteza [pregunta angustiado el pelinegro, esta niega con un sutil movimiento de cabeza]

Reina Serenity: No mi estimado Príncipe, es momento que todos sepan el porque de la presencia….. de los padres terrenales de mi hija…..y el porque ella no se encuentra aquí.

Por fin todos y cada uno podrían saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo desde ya hacia tres meses.

R.S: Kenji, Ikuko [quienes se encontraban sentados con sus manos entrelazadas en el regazo de la peliazul, alzan la vista para poner mayor atención] Quiero creer que ya han deducido la identidad de todos no.

Ikuko [con una picara sonrisa] Rei…Sailor Mars [esta se transforma] Amy …..Sailor Mercury [imita a su amiga] Lita…. Sailor Júpiter [quien media dubitativa también se transforma y en una carcajada] y por supuesto Mina…Sailor Venus quien mas podría ser sino. [la rubia entre carcajadas también imita a sus compañeras] Pero no tengo el gusto de identificar al resto [dijo solemnemente]

R.S.: Pues Permíteme Sailor Uranus, la Sailor del Viento [Señalando a Haruka quien se Transforma] Sailor Neptun, la Sailor de los Océanos [Señalando a Michiru] Sailor Plut, la valiosa Sailor guardiana del tiempo [ Setsuna quien se reverencia y se transforma] y por supuesto, la Sailor de la Destrucción [ante esto los padres de Serena se tensan en su lugar mirando para todos lados, y Hotaru se sitúa frente a ellos transformándose, dejándolos con la boca abierta de la impresión]

Ikuko: tan pequeña [dice en un susurro, y la joven le sonríe]

R.S.: Y por supuesto Sailor Chibi moon.

Rini: No se espanten ni me intenten retar que bastante grande soy ya [les dijo cosa que hizo estallar en leves risas a todos los presentes mientras la pelirosa se transformaba]

Kenji: Rini tu también? [le pregunta sorprendido, esta mira a la Reina quien le hace un gesto de asentimiento]

Sailor Chibi moon: Digamos que lo herede de mamá [ambos se quedan mirando] de Serena, mi mamá [seguían sin comprender]

R.S.: Ikuko, Kenji, les presento a su nieta, la Princesa Serenity del milenio de Tokio de Cristal, el lugar en donde nuestra hija gobernaría en el futuro, es su nieta [la cara de Kenji palideció de un momento a otro, todos al ver la reacción comenzaron a darle aire, y con una mirada fulminante observo a Seiya quien rápidamente intento calmarlo]

Seiya: Kenji a mi ni me mires [le dijo haciendo señas con ambas manos ] es hija de Darien [el castaño extrañado observo a la joven y luego a Seiya, para luego clavar la mirada en su esposa, quien con sus ojos cristalizados asentía]

R.S.: Eso no tiene importancia, lamentablemente ese futuro ya pronto dejara de existir [todos los presentes observaron a la pelirosa que con una sonrisa triste y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas lo confirmaba]

Malachite: Majestad no quisiera ser irrespetuoso, pero sigo sin entender que tienen que hacer estas personas aquí, nuestro Príncipe se encuentra en peligro y si no actuamos rápidamente…[pero fue interrumpido con un gesto de la soberana]

R.S.:es verdad, ellos [señalando a la pareja sentada] están aquí por mi pedido, mi hija no hubiese renacido de no ser por ellos y Uds. le deben respeto, pues serán los próximos soberanos también [ante esta revelación nadie caía en lo que acababan de escuchar] Nuestra hija, Serena, ha sufrido mucho, yo quise que renaciera para que sea una chica común y corriente, sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad hacia el planeta, la luna o la galaxia, pero lamentablemente con el renacer del mal, no fue posible, y tuvo que despertar como Sailor.

Luego de librar batalla tras batalla, su corazón sufrió de tantas maneras, pero mas sufrió cuando por una imprudencia [mirando a Sailor Plut quien baja la cabeza al igual que Sailor Chibi moon] se entero de un futuro que podría ser, y el dolo al sentirse atada aquel, la estaba consumiendo en silencio. Hasta ahí no intervine, pero luego [le dedico una calida sonrisa al pelinegro] una estrella ilumino su vida, y volvió a sonreír, a ser ella realmente, pero volvió a sufrir, porque sabia de un futuro que en realidad no le pertenecía realmente.

Cuando por recriminaciones [observando a las Sailor Interiores y Exteriores ] decidió ser la verdadera Princesa Serenity, vi que sacrificaría lo que mas amo de ella, su corazón, y no podía permitir aquello.

Por eso Uds. la vieron actuar como lo que es como una Princesa [ahora observando nuevamente a los abrumados padres] porque estaba dispuesta arrojar su corazón para ser la que todos reclamaban. En ese momento, me aparecía ante ella [bajo su mirada]

_Recuerdo_

_Serena: Hola Darien, mi amor_

_Darien: Pero que diablos estas haciendo, que no te das cuenta que nuestra hija anda noviando por ahí y tu perdiendo el tiempo! Que ocurre contigo Serena que acaso no eres capaz de cuidarla?_

_Serena: Eh…bueno es que yo la verdad que –es interrumpida y no la deja continuar-_

_Darien: No tengo mas tiempo ahora para hablar contigo me has defraudado, solo espero que arregles esto. Adiós_

_Serena: Darien yo….-comienza a llorar y un ataque de histeria la invade revolea el teléfono con fuerzas, sale corriendo de la casa sin rumbo alguno, Ikuko, Rini y Seiya, que habían estado escuchando la mini conversación telefónica se quedan estáticos sin poder entender la reacción de ella. Seiya por instinto sale corriendo a buscarla pero al salir no la encuentra, había desaparecido en una intensa luz._

_De pronto Serena se ve en un sitio oscuro, la nada rodeaba su ser. Seco sus lagrimas y cuando iba a utilizar su broche de transformación una voz en susurros…._

_X: Yo no lo haría Serenity….. [la rubia comenzó a buscar el origen de aquella voz tan familiar] si estas aquí es por tu bien, simplemente._

_Serena: Madre? [pregunto dudosa]_

_R.S. [lentamente apareció frente a la joven] mi Serenity [extendiendo los brazos para recibir a su hija en un calido abrazo, que la rubia corrió a recibir]_

_Serena: Ya no puedo madre, ya no puedo con esto…..mi corazón me pide a gritos una cosa pero mi razón no lo deja vivir, ya no puedo seguir por favor ayúdame [le suplicaba entre sollozos la rubia]_

_R.S. :Hija, por eso estas aquí, yo converse con las Sailors, al igual que con Luna, ellas estaban actuando para que tu corazón fuera el que eligiera el camino que tu tanto anhelas, pero lamentablemente no lo interpretaste como creí. Te pido disculpas…._

_Serena: Pero a que te refieres [le pregunto confusa mientras secaba sus lagrimas]_

_R.S.: Serenity…..digo…Serena, que es lo que desea tu corazón._

_Ella se ruborizo y volteando para no ver a la madre, apenada por la confesión que llevaría acabo._

_Serena: Me enamore madre, como jamás creí que podría una persona, no miento que ame a Endymion en algún momento pero ahora, es otro cariño el que me aferra a él, y conocí a un chico, el se fijo en mi [volteando a ver a la madre con sus ojos cristalizados y tocando su pecho] eligió a Serena Tsukino, se enamoro de mi, yo no quise que el notara que yo también lo amaba, porque se perfectamente lo que me depara el futuro, y también amo a Rini y no quiero que nada le suceda, pero internamente mi corazón pide a gritos que ame a Seiya, que me quede por siempre a su lado y vivir…..solo vivir…. [las lagrimas nuevamente se apoderaron de ella]_

_R.S.:y entonces eso es lo que deseas…._

_Serena: Pero deseo a Rini también, y soy conciente que no puedo obtener las dos cosas, y tampoco podría vivir feliz con él sabiendo que sacrifique la vida de ella [cayendo pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, la soberana de la Luna al ver el derrumbamiento del alma de se hija se inca a su lado apoyando sus manos en los hombros y haciendo que levantara su mirada]_

_R.S.: y si te dijera que hay una forma, de que vivas feliz junto a la persona que realmente amas, y así y todo mantener la vida de la pequeña dama [Serena ante aquellas palabras abrió los ojos como plato] pero es muy peligroso, estarías dispuesta hacerlo [la rubia sin titubear]_

_Serena: Por favor madre, dime que tengo que hacer, lo haré!, ya no amo a Darien, quiero entregarle mi corazón completamente a Seiya y salvar a Rini que puedo hacer_

_X: Tendrás que vencernos a nosotras Serena Tsukino [la joven palideció al escuchar aquella voz] pero sin utilizar el poder del cristal de plata, ni como Sailor Moon. Solo como una simple humana. [la rubia mira a su madre quien asiente]_

_R.S.: Si quieres vivir feliz, la única forma será esta, libraras batalla con Sailor Rete y Sailor Munemoshue, venciéndolas podrás olvidar tu vida como Sailor, tu vida pasada, el amor de Endymion, Tokio de Cristal y podrás obtener solo los recuerdos que tu quieras._

_S. Rete: Que dices Serena te animas? [de pronto la Sailor cayo al piso por una fuerte patada que la rubia le había proporcionado] veo que eres mas fuerte aun que la ultima vez._

_Serena: Jamás, en todos estos años me gusto pelear, siempre trate de abrir los corazones de todos y con palabras y amor vencer a cada enemigo. Pero no soy Sailor Moon, ya no mas!, soy Serena Tsukino una chica de 18 años que lo único que quiere es tener un novio [y le proporciona un puñetazo a Sailor Munemoshue, haciendo que un hilo de sangre salga de su boca]_

_Fin del Recuerdo_

R.S.: De esa Forma Serena comenzó aquella batalla…..

Nadie podía creer que aquella niña llorona a la que tanto quieren a la que la oscuridad aun asusta, a quien ama los dulces, a puño tendido librara una pelea saliendo con vida, sus deseos por poder vivir una vida normal si que eran fuertes pensaban algunas.

Mientras que un pelinegro y una pelirosa no paraban de llorar emocionados sabiendo que ellos fueron la razón por la cual Serena fue capaz de lograr todo aquello sola.

R.S.:debo decir que quede muy asombrada, por supuesto todos saben la contusión, las costillas todo eso fue porque no uso el Cristal, fue como una pelea callejera por así decirlo. Y venció por supuesto, con el poco aliento que le quedaba

_Recuerdo_

_Sailor Rete: [muy agitada y casi sin poder moverse de los golpes que había recibido, tomo su báculo y se acerco a una moribunda rubia] Muy bien Serena Tsukino, que es lo que quieres olvidar [pregunto en un susurro] _

_Serena: Todo…..todo desde los 14 años….en adelante_

_R.S.: Pero hija [mientras acariciaba su largo cabello] si haces eso no Recordaras a tus amigas, o a ….Seiya… como podrás amarlo._

_Sailor Munemoshue: Para eso supongo que me lo pedirás no [la rubia asiente] pero te advierto, los recuerdos llegaran a ti, siempre y cuando tu corazón así lo decida. _

_Sailor Rete: Su majestad [dirigiéndose ahora a la reina] olvidando todo, dejara de existir Sailor Moon y la Princesa Serenity….._

_Serena: Madre, no!...perdón….yo…..porque no me lo dijiste._

_R.S.:porque sabia que no lo aceptarías hija, esta será la ultima vez que me veas, háganlo ahora Sailors, y gracias por su ayuda._

_Sailor Munemoshue: Como siempre un placer ayudarla majestad [así ambas tomaron sus báculos y fueron manipulando cada recuerdo de la joven quien yacía ya inconsciente sobre el regazo de la soberana]_

_R.S.: y ahora es tiempo que regreses, todos te estarán esperando._

_Fin del Recuerdo_

R.S.: y entonces el Príncipe Seiya Figther la encontró, tal cual había quedado después de aquella lucha.

Seiya: Si pero a pesar de todo, entonces porque bombón nunca despertó, solo cuando Darien la beso reacciono del coma.

Sailor Mars: Si aparte su insignia real brillo en su frente.

_Recuerdo_

_Seiya se recupera y junto a Rei corren hacia la sala, al abrir la puerta se quedan pasmados nuevamente…._

_Enfermera: Mire doctor, -señala la frente de la joven en donde aparece una luna creciente.- ese símbolo._

_Medico: Por todos los cielos, esta niña es Sailor Moon?_

_Darien: Si Sr. Y es mi novia también y si me lo permite-lo hace a un lado, toma la mano de serena, y al hacer esto su ropa cambia y se convierte en Endimión- Serena mi amor es hora que despiertes- Pone una mano en su nuca, levantándole la cabeza, le retira el respirador, y la besa dulcemente, la habitación se llena de una luz calida, borrando la memoria de la enfermera y del medico, las ropas de Darien vuelven a la normalidad, la luna de la joven desaparece y…_

_Seiya (bombón porque no pude hacerlo yo, porque ….)-lagrimas corrían por el rostro del pelinegro, quien es confortado por la muchacha a su lado._

_Enfermera: Señor como le decía mire la joven no necesita de respirador, logramos traerla devuelta._

_Darien (Princesa…..perdón que me tarde tanto) Creo que es mejor que UD le de la noticia a la familia doctor._

_Fin del Recuerdo_

R.S.: El poder del Cristal Dorado fue capaz de despertarla en Realidad, es por eso que al acercarse Darien su insignia apareció, reconociendo el cristal. [ahora mirando a un triste pelinegro le explica] ten por seguro que no fue el amor de él la que lo despertó, y por supuesto, yo borre las memorias de los empleados del hospital, no podíamos permitir que se descubriera nada.

Perdóname amiga [sentándose junto a una angustiada peliazul] nunca te dije donde estaba, no podía hacerlo sino ella hoy no seria feliz.

Ikuko: Si lo entiendo perfectamente, pero ahora que pasara….porque están todos reunidos aquí.

R.S.: el caos a Renacido nuevamente del calderón madre, y con el ha traído a varias antiguos enemigos, ya tomaron posesión del Príncipe de la tierra al igual que Sailor World y ahora solo les falta la princesa de la Luna y …El príncipe del Fuego…. Y ese eres tu Seiya [todos voltearon a verlo]

* * *

**Primero quiero agradecerle a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer mi historia millones de gracias**

**Segundo quiero invitarlos a leer un mini fic que hice, solo tiene 2 cap, en realidad iba a ser un one shot pero se me fue l amano y la dividi se llama **_De tragica a Magica SDS ANG WAFF Solo 2 cap_ **asique espero que pasen y lean a ver que les parece.**

**Ahora bien Respondo:**

**Angel Kou: Amiga gracias por siempre estar ahi al pie del cañon! croe que tendras que esperarte hasta el proximo cap para saber que paso con los poderes de mina y lamento informarte que aun serena no se si recordara o no todo chan!. En cuanto a lo qe me preguntaste de nuestro amado Seiya, por supuesto la reina lo oculta porque no quiere que el se ate a su hija por un futuro ya que ese no es el deseo de ella!, ademas de que tampoco quiere verlo sufrir en cuanto rini...MUERAAAAA jajajajaja naaa, bromita jajajjaja besossss te la dejo picando! jajajaja**

**Solar Knight Marie: Amix te digo quedate tranquila, actualizo rapido porque estoy con mucho tiempo de sobra, digamos que en el trabajo que tengo me pagan por pelotudear jajajjaja o no hacer nada como quieras llamarlo jajajajja. En cuanto involucrar a los padres de Sere me parecio que nadie les presta atencion a ellos, y la verdad que ella esta con nosotros gracias a ellos o no?. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo cap! besitossss**

**Evelyn: Amiga la verdad que al leer tu review fue como si me hubieras leido la mente te lo juro jajajajaja, tenia pensado hacer lo que me aconsejaste, asique ya en este cap los involucre mas, y apartir de ahora preparensen porque los Tsukino seran mas que importantes!, gracias por la idea y espero que te haya gustado este cap.! besitos y gracias por tus porras!**

**agatasha: Amix tu piensas que lo podria matar? POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR NI LOCA!, jajajajaja veo que eres amante de Seiya, asique pasate por el otro fic que escribi a ver que piensas me alegra que disfrutes de mi historia y te agradezco por todas las palabras de aliento!.**

**Bueno gente nos estaremos leyendo en otra ocacion. besossssss**


	25. Cap 25 El Principe del Fuegoel momento

Hola gente si no me maten se que este capitulo es corto, pero decidi ponerlo en varias partes de lo contrario ya veran seria muy largo.

Antes de dejarlas con este nuevo cap quiero darle las gracias a **Antitos Kou Leto**, gracias por la dedicatoria en tu fic, a pesar d eno conocernos has sido parte importante en mi en estos momento con cad palabra de aliento.

**Angel Kou:** Gracias por tu Review!, se que te debo lo de los poderes de mina, pero se paciente jajajajaj ya llegaremos a eso, ahora es momento de comenzar a ponerse romanticos! besos y gracias por seguirme!

** Evelyn:** Gracias amix!, si yo quiero darle algo de protagonismo a los padres de Sere! jajajajja me encantan. Espero que te guste este cap, aunque es corto pero esto significa que en el finde actualizo de nuevo, quizas llegue lluvia de capitulos jajajaja besitos!

**Solar Knight Marie: **Amix! no importa si sin corto slos Review lo que me interesa es saber que les guste o sus opiniones, consejos ayuda me encanta gracias por seguirme como siempre besitos!

**Agatasha:** me alegra que te guste esta pareja de Sere y Seiya!, y bueno gracias por seguirme como siempre! besitos!

**black-Kiari : **recibir un Review como el tuyo es el que me carga las pilas y me dan ganas de escribir, me alegra que te gustara tanto!. Gracias por sumarte a leer esta historia, espero disfrutes de este nuevo cap. besitos

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Ikuko: Si lo entiendo perfectamente, pero ahora que pasara….porque están todos reunidos aquí.

R.S.: el caos a Renacido nuevamente del calderón madre, y con el ha traído a varias antiguos enemigos, ya tomaron posesión del Príncipe de la tierra al igual que Sailor World y ahora solo les falta la princesa de la Luna y…El príncipe del Fuego…. Y ese eres tu Seiya [todos voltearon a verlo]

**Capitulo 25 El príncipe de fuego …. El momento de despedidas**

Yaten: Espere un momento, nosotros 3 somos los príncipes del plantea Kinmoku, el planeta de fuego a quien se refiere.

Seiya: Bruto [dándole un golpe en la nuca] como le faltas el respeto, discúlpelo majestad [ella sonríe calidamente] pero es verdad quien de nosotros.

R.S.: Por supuesto me refiero a ti Seiya, se que el planeta del fuego ha sido agraciado con una Princesa y tres príncipes, La Princesa Kakyu es la futura soberana, por ser la mayor e única mujer, ella comanda las tropas, por eso le pedí que vaya a su planeta, porque en cuanto el enemigo ataque, será necesario recibir le poder de todas las Sailors del Cosmos. Y Uds. tres, [mirando a cada uno de los hermanos] Son los Príncipes pero a la vez están destinados a ser los Guerreros protectores del cosmo, cada uno con un don, Príncipe Taiki Maker, aun no has desarrollado tu poder al máximo me equivoco? [ el castaño asiente] eso se debe a que aun tu corazón no lo ha permitido pero tu poder será el crear por supuesto, en su momento sabrás que, y a partir de ahí tu corazón siempre te guiara cada vez que lo necesites, debo informarte esto porque tendremos que empezar a prepararnos para la batalla que se aproxima.

Yaten: Aun sigo sin entender. [cruzando los brazos y haciendo un movimiento de impaciencia con el pie]

R.S. Príncipe Yaten Healer, podrás curar cualquier herida, incluso traer de la muerte solo a quien tu corazón elija, pues solo en el habita el don de ver mas allá de la persona.

En cuanto a ti Príncipe Seiya Figther, tienes el don de la lucha, la pasión….del amor y esas virtudes te hacen poseedor del Cristal de fuego, el cristal de tu planeta.

Sailor Urano: Pero si es tan poderoso como el Cristal dorado o el Cristal de Plata porque Galaxia no lo tomo.

R.S.:porque ellos aun no habían revelado sus identidades, solo siendo ellos mismos el Cristal dará su máximo potencial.

Sailor Plut: Perdón su majestad, pero para que el enemigo también quiere a Sailor World, que tiene que ver en esto.

R.S.: Sailor World al igual que los Reyes Celestiales son guardianes del planeta Tierra, pero ella en especial es la única que puede manipular el cristal dorado fuera del cuerpo del Príncipe.

Todos: ¿Cómo?

Malachite: Permítame alteza [se pone de pie, reverencia a la soberana y comienza a caminar por la sala para explicarles al resto] El Príncipe Endymion o Darien [mirando a los padres de Serena] es el único heredero del Planeta Tierra, por ende el poseedor del cristal Dorado, él puede utilizarlo tanto para el bien como para el mal, y podrá dar su máximo potencial solo si estamos a su lado, ya que nuestros cristales que son piedras preciosas que ya las conocen, complementan el cristal haciéndolo invencible, aunque su poder solo lo iguala el cristal de Fuego y lo supera por supuesto el Cristal de Plata como todos saben. Pero Sailor World, tiene como deber principal proteger que el Cristal Dorado no caiga en manos equivocadas, si por algún motivo el Cristal esta demasiado tiempo fuera del cuerpo del Príncipe, sin nosotros, Sailor World puede utilizarlo.

Sailor Mercury: Pero eso no la convertiría en una heredera del Planeta tierra también [pregunto intrigada, tratando de comprender antes de tiempo como era su costumbre]

Ziocite: No, porque ella no puede albergarlo dentro de si pero si utilizar su poder. Podría tenerlo guardado o lo que fuere pero jamás seria suyo completamente. Por eso al enemigo conviene tenerla junto con ellos, para poder manipular el cristal.

Sailor Mercury: Entonces lo que buscan es de alguna manera poder unificar los tres cristales [llevándose la mano a la boca de la impresión]

Sailor Urano: Pero ….seria el fin.

Yaten: Y alguien me puede explicar porque Sailor Cosmos no esta aquí, y si tan poderosos son ella debería poder con ellos [exclamo ya un irritado Príncipe]

Ikuko: Hay mas Sailor aun? [mirando a la soberana]

R.S.: Si, son muchas las que habitan la galaxia y el cosmos, pero lamentablemente no todas pueden ayudarnos. Sailor Cosmos sabe todo esto que hoy Uds. se están enterando, el poder de ella por supuesto vencería al enemigo, pero para eso por supuesto también debería utilizar dos de los cristales.

Sailor Venus: Entonces ella es una enemiga? [con decepción en su rostro]

R.S.: No mi querida Venus, ella será vuestra aliada, pero lamentablemente no puede interferir, hasta que ella decida sea necesario.

Taiki: Perdone alteza, pero quisiera hacerle una pregunta.

R.S.: Por supuesto [asiente la Reina]

Taiki: Si ud, sabe tanto, y nos esta ayudando, no hay forma de que pueda hacer que Sailor Cosmos, nos ayude a recuperar nuestras verdaderas Esencias?

R.S.: Como ella ya les dijo, ella necesita de su luz, para poder ayudarlos. Yo nada puedo hacer.

Yaten: Genial! [rezonga frustrado, mientras Sailor Venus se acerca sigilosamente y lo toma de la cintura para calmarlo, este con un leve sonrojo en la mejilla voltea a verla y su semblante se relaja al ver esos celestes]

R.S.: se que estaría resquebrajando una regla pero debo decirles algo y luego, lamento informarles que y no sabrán de mi [mirando a la pareja que aun permanecía allí sentada a su lado] Amiga mía, a partir de hoy ya no nos veremos, y quiero agradecerte por haber ambos traído a este mundo a nuestra hermosa hija y convertirla en la gran persona que es con tu gran corazón Ikuko y tu gran valentía Kenji. Esto es lo único que diré del futuro, en dos días el enemigo atacará, diríjanse a la torre de Tokio a las 19 hs se abrirá el portal en donde comenzaran a invadir el planeta varios demonios, esa será la única oportunidad que tendrán de poder ingresar al universo paralelo, allí se librará la batalla. Pequeña dama [esta hace una reverencia y se acerca y la abraza fuertemente] ya llega el momento. Lo siento.

Sailor Saturn: A que se refiere.

Sailor Chibi moon: Que esta realmente será la ultima vez que libremos batalla juntos, ya no podré regresar jamás.

Sailor Saturn: Pero te veremos en el futuro Cierto? [la pelirosa no respondía solo sus ojos delataban lo que sus labios callaban] cierto Rini! Contéstame.

Sailor Plut: Clámate, Saturn, no presiones a la Pequeña Dama, por supuesto que se verán.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Pero no sabemos que podrá cambiar. Por favor no hablemos de eso, ahora es momento de hacer un plan [dijo animadamente]

Luna: Majestad [dirigiéndose a la Soberana, los padres de Serena se llevaron el sus de su vida la ver que los gatos hablaban] Nosotros [mirando a Artemio, quien le hizo una señal de que continuara] Sabemos que podemos ayudar y queremos hacerlo majestad, por favor.

R.S.: Esta bien mi fiel amiga, pero debo advertirles, luego, solo Sailor Cosmos podrá ayudarlos para que mantengan la forma que Uds. realmente deseen definitivamente. [y levantando la mano envolvió a los dos gatos en un haz de luz plateada y al disiparse aquella en humanos se encontraron convertidos]

Sailor Venus [dándole una palmada en la espalda Artemis] Finalmente te vuelvo a ver [este voltea y la abraza fuertemente, provocando una tormenta de celos a Yaten, quien a su vez se sonroja al ver a la pelinegra agitando su mano]

Luna: Hola Yaten [esta acción es escuchada por Artemis quien se gira abruptamente]

Artemis: Luna! [esta se sonroja y todos comienzan a reír]

R.S.: Bueno finalmente el momento a llegado, mis Sailor, Guerreros y Guardianes, Protejan este mundo y esta galaxia. Pero les ruego por todo, protejan a la Princesa de la Luna.

Sailor Urano: Así lo haremos alteza, hasta siempre. [su figura se desvaneció completamente, ahora todos los presentes comenzaban a terminar de saludar a los dos nuevos integrantes, mientras la Sailor del Viento, solicitaba la presencia de Malachite, Seiya y Venus; lentamente se acerco a la parea que aun permanecía en el sillón y les solicito con gracia que la siguieran, estos obedecieron] Ahora ya saben todo, quiero entregarle esto [le entrega dos pulseras] son intercomunicadores, ante cualquier peligro que se encuentren deberán llamarnos sin dudarlo.

Kenji: Yo puedo proteger a mi familia.

Seiya: Y no lo ponemos en duda eso Kenji. Pero aquellos que pueden acercarse, tienen poderes al igual que nosotros, y lamentablemente estarán en desventaja.

Kenji: Lo comprendo hijo. Pero y que haremos con Sammy. El no sabe nada de esto [les aseguro]

Sailor Venus: Mas adelante cuando sea necesario y creamos conveniente se lo diremos mientras tanto, deben dejarlo al margen, de ultima díganle que se hicieron amigos de las Sailors y por eso los comunicadores [guiñándoles el ojo mientras les daba una calida sonrisa] ahora es importante mas que nunca que estén unidos y no se preocupen de mas por Serena, ella esta bien en nuestras manos.

Ikuko: Pero que harán cuando deban ir a la batalla con ella

Malachite: no se preocupe en ese momento la pondremos en un lugar a salvo.

Kenji: Mamá ya es demasiado tarde, supongo entonces que nos mantendremos en contacto entonces [extendiendo la mano y es Seiya quien la toma mientras el resto se reverencia] Adiós hijo y cuídense por favor.

Seiya: Lo haremos

Así los padres de la rubia se retiran de la mansión, camino a su casa ninguno emitió sonido, solo se daban miradas en donde podía verse el miedo y la desesperación pero con un dejo de esperanza.

Los jóvenes héroes aun seguían debatiendo, hasta que una cansada Setsuna les pide a todos un descanso, tendrían que estar en su mejor forma para poder vencer al enemigo, así que nadie opuso resistencia, todos se fueron a dormir o al menos casi todos.

Una delicada joven de cabellos azul marino entra a su habitación y lentamente se deshace de sus prendas, cambiándolas por un hermoso camisón de seda, del mismo color de sus cabellos. La rubia que la acompañaba se acerca recogiendo la ropa, la deposita sobre un sillón estilo Luis XV que se encontraba en la esquina contraria del dormitorio se acerca por detrás de la joven de los océanos y abrazándola desde la cintura comienza a besar su hombro, ella sujeta con mas fuerza los brazos que la rodeaban y se gira lentamente para quedar de frente a frente.

Michiru: Haru [levanta una mano y comienza acariciar las mejillas enrojecidas de la rubia, quien cierra los ojos recibiendo de lleno esos roces que la llenaban de tanta felicidad] crees que hacemos lo correcto.

Haruka: [abriendo los ojos y mirando los celestes de aquella] todos tenemos derecho amar, y si puedo estar a tu lado por siempre mientras proteja a mi princesa no veo porque no.

Michiru: Crees que esta vez podremos vencerlos sin Sailor Moon, después de todo nuestra princesa en realidad siempre fue quien nos salvo, que haremos ahora.

Haruka: [silenciando sus palabras con sus manos] shhhhh…solo por hoy, solo por esta noche, mas tarde nos arreglaremos para no caer [ y así lentamente se acerco tomándola de la barbilla y besándola con desesperada pasión, y juntas consumaron su amor, no sabían como saldría aquella batalla, pero al menos querían asegurarse que el amor las uniera y las hiciera mas fuerte aun.

La noche paso rápido, puesto que la reunión les ocupo casi toda, la rubia que tuvo la suerte de poder disfrutar toda la noche de un reparador sueño, se desperezo despacio, al abrir los ojos ve un techo todo tallado, sobresaltada y al haberse olvidado donde estaba se sienta en un rápido movimiento, y observa en la cama conjunta a una dormida Mina, y es ahí cuando cae en el a cuenta en donde se encontraba. Sin hacer ruido, se dirige a tomar un relajante baño. Se viste con unos Jean ajustados con unas líneas de desgaste en sus muslos, un TOP sin mangas en color rosa, con un diseño de una lengua al estilo rolling stone en todo su frente, y unas zapatillas haciendo juego con la remera.

Luego baja silenciosamente las escaleras, observando que nadie habitaba aquella inmensa mansión, y al llegar a la cocina se encuentra a Setsuna y Lita, ya preparando el desayuno.

Setsuna: Buenos días Serena, veo que hoy has madrugado.

Serena: Si es que hacia tanto tiempo que no dormía tan bien que la verdad ya no quería seguir recostada. Y…donde están los demás.

Lita: Seiya aun duerme [le dice picadamente sin voltearse] porque no vas a despertarlo.

Serena [toda sonrojada] hay lita como se te ocurre pensar algo así… (Aparte están sus hermanos piensa la rubia)

Setsuna: De todas formas es hora de despertar a todos, porque no vas hacerlo Serena mientras terminamos con el desayuno [la anima de nuevo Setsuna]

Serena: Esta bien [contenta se dirige de nuevo al primer piso donde se encontraban todos los dormitorios, se planta en medio del pasillo y tomando aire suficiente en sus pulmones] EL DESAYUNO ESTA SERVIDO! [Grita a todo pulmón y comienza a reír después de escuchar varios ruidos que suponía serian golpes, entonces comienza a caminar y va golpeando las puertas y cuando se para frente a la ultima puerta perteneciente a los chicos estaba a punto de golpear pero una fuerte mano la tomo de su muñeca y un despeinado y dormido pelinegro la hizo entrar de un tiron.

Él estaba solo con su pantalón pijama negro de seda con su torso al desnudo, la apoyo sobre la pared y poso una mano sobre la misma para estar bien cerca de ella, quien con su cara completamente enrojecida no podía hablar de los nervios.

Seiya: Buen día bombón…. [acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios]

Serena: em….buen día Seiya

Seiya: Sabes, no me gusta despertarme escuchando gritos, y sabes siempre, pero siempre castigo a quien me despierta [la rubia comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, completamente nerviosa]

Serena: este….emmm..yo lo siento….no quise… que me harás [pregunto queriendo en realidad no saberlo [lentamente la garro por la cintura y la deposito en el piso, el corazón de la rubia parecía que en cualquier momento saldría de su sitio, Seiya puso un pie de cada lado de la cintura de ella, se arrodillo y de pronto]

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos el fin de semana, si sigo con la inspiracion como ahora me parece que lo terminare subiendo esta misma noche jajajajaj.**

**Besossssss y espero sus Review, aquellos que aun no se animan vamos! los espero bye**


	26. Cap 26 Dulces despedidas

**En el capitulo anterior**

Seiya: Sabes, no me gusta despertarme escuchando gritos, y sabes siempre, pero siempre castigo a quien me despierta [la rubia comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, completamente nerviosa]

Serena: este….emmm..yo lo siento….no quise… que me harás [pregunto queriendo en realidad no saberlo [lentamente la garro por la cintura y la deposito en el piso, el corazón de la rubia parecía que en cualquier momento saldría de su sitio, Seiya puso un pie de cada lado de la cintura de ella, se arrodillo y de pronto]

**Capitulo 26 Dulces despedidas**

Serena: jajajajaj…..no por favor…..para…..para ya Seiya….. no… [el pelinegro le proporcionaba cosquillas por todo el cuerpo] hajajajajaj en serio….no puedo….no puedo respirar amor…jajajajaja

Yaten: Dios Seiya, déjala! Aquí hay gente que aun queremos dormir [decía un malhumorado Yaten que e cubría la cabeza con la sabana, mientras Taiki salía completamente vestido ya bañado, desde la otra puerta.

Seiya: [sin parar de hacerle cosquillas] vez bombón esto es lo que te ganas por despertarme….

Serena: jajajaja….pero en serio…por favor…..

Taiki: bueno ya estuvo bueno niños, Seiya deja a Serena y ve a bañarte para desayunar, vamos pequeña [decía mientras le extendía la mano y levantarla del piso, pero antes que la sacara del dormitorio]

Seiya: Buen día bomboncito, le dijo el pelinegro mientras la besaba tiernamente.

Serena: Buen día amor, [le respondió mientras era sacada por Taiki]

Así el pelinegro después de un buen despertar entro a bañarse, mientras Yaten aun remoloneaba en la cama.

Las chicas después del despertar que Serena les ocasiono y haberse bañado y vestido se reunieron en la cocina.

La preocupación que en la madrugada los invadió se disipo en este día, sabían que tenían las horas contadas para la batalla que se aproximaba, y querían disfrutar de un día como chicas normales, junto a las personas que amaban.

Taiki: Amy, quieres acompañarme a la librería cerca del parque [preguntaba el castaño] quisiera comprar unos libros

Amy: Por supuesto, me vendría bien ver si salio algo nuevo.

Yaten quien fue el ultimo en llegar se sentó junto a mina depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla de la rubia, haciendo que se ruborizara

Yaten: Buenos días rubia [le dijo guiñándole el ojo y con una media sonrisa, cosa que la derritió por completo]

Mina: buenos días [devolviéndole el guiño]

Serena [mientras devoraba unos hot cake] ejem…me perdí de algo [pregunto poniendo cara picara]

Mina: emmmm [con todos los colores subidos al rostro] no se….de que hablas [contesto nerviosa]

Serena: se….como no [dijo ofendida porque su amiga no quería contarle] y que vamos hacer hoy chicos [todos comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros]

Taiki: Nosotros iremos a la librería [señalando a Amy] quieres venir

Serena: uhhh no gracias, pásenla lindo.

Haruka: Bueno gatita veras, nosotros iremos a la pista quiero probar mi nueva motocicleta, si te interesa con gusto serás bienvenida.

Serena: Por lo visto todos tienen planes, creí que estaríamos todos juntos para hacer alguna actividad, no se algo… [pero de pronto ve que Seiya le hacia señas] que pasa amor [le pregunta inocentemente]

Seiya: Bombón, tu y yo tendremos el día para nosotros. Y por la noche nos reuniremos todos a cenar ¿Qué les parece?

Rei: A mi me viene de diez, porque tengo que pasar por el templo….les importa si invito a Nicolás [decía tímidamente]

Lita: Y yo quisiera invitar a Andrew si están de acuerdo.

Serena: Hotaru, Rini, Uds. invitaran a alguien [ambas se miraron]

Rini: No [agachando la mirada] Erios esta de viaje así que…. (mmmmm…aunque podría llamara a Perurú, pero como lo hago, si el siempre quien aparece, no se como puedo comunicarme con él) [Meditaba la pelirosa]

Hotaru: Bueno ahora que lo mencionas Serena, [poniéndose colorada] Mama Setsuna….este…..podría invitar a Sammy [todos abrieron los ojos como plato ante aquello, pero quien Reacciono de sobremanera por supuesto fue la protectora de la pequeña]

Haruka: Como que a Sammy, y se puede saber porque rayos lo invitarías?

Serena: Hayyyyy! No me digas que ya son novios [exclamo la rubia, mientras recibía una mirada fulminante de la inquisidora]

Haruka: Que! [ya los nervios los tenia por los cielos, ni la suave caricia de Michiru podía calmarla]

Hotaru: No, no papa Haruka, quédate tranquilo, no somos nada….aun [dijo esto ultimo en un suspiro frustrado]

Setsuna: Adelante pequeña, invítalo, bueno entonces Lita y yo nos encargaremos de todo, ¿Mina, podrías ir a comprar algunas cosas para hacer una decoración?

Mina: Por supuesto, ¿me acompañas? [le pregunta coquetamente al peliplateado]

Yaten: Sabes que a donde sea [le dijo en susurro solo para ella]

Mina: Bueno Yaten vámonos yendo nos veremos esta noche [digo pegándole un tiron desde el brazo al peliplateado para salir lo antes posible de allí]

Cada cual comenzó su día, aquel que quizás sería el ultimo como personas normales, pues no sabían que podría suceder con la batalla que vendría.

Una pelirosa se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión, viendo hacia el cielo, pensando en su amigo, peliblanco que hacia tiempo no la visitaba, ella lo sentía cerca pero no tenia forma de poder contactarse, saber si contarían con su apoyo. Pero mas que nada extrañaba al dueño de su corazón, aquel que ya hacia 3 años la había conquistado. Se recostó sobre el pasto, y entre pensamientos y bajo el abrasador sol que la iluminaba se quedo dormida..

Seiya: Apresúrate bombón, llegaremos tarde. [gritaba desde la planta baja recargado sobre la escalera]

Serena [bajando por las escaleras] pero ya voy, porque no me dices a donde vamos, no se si estoy bien vestida. [se había puesto una minifalda de Jean con tablitas, parecido al uniforme de sailor, pero con unas sandalias de tiras cruzadas en color negro, y una remerita de finos breteles haciendo juego con el calzado]

Seiya [observándola de arriba abajo, y haciendo un silbido de admiración] wow bombón, así estarás perfecta creeme. [la tomo de la mano y a tirones la saco de la mansión, se subieron al auto de el, con destino desconocido para ella]

En una librería se encontraba un castaño y una peliauzl, buscando entre libros de poesía que podían comprar, tímidamente se miraban de reojo, sonrojándose ambos cuando eran descubiertos, luego de haberse decidido, fueron hasta la caja, abonaron su compra y el delicadamente tomo su mano, se dirigieron a un cercano café, donde se podía disfrutar del silencio y la tranquilidad, una mesera castaña de pelo ondulado hasta los hombros y ojos color marrón se acerco a tomarles el pedido y cuando él la vio ella automáticamente lo reconoció, rompiendo el silencio del lugar pidió un autógrafo y se saco una foto.

Amy: Parece que nunca descansan verdad [mientras tomaba su libro para comenzar en la lectura]

Taiki: Es verdad, pero gracias a chicas como ellas y como tu Mizuno, es que tenemos todo lo que nos rodea [la peliazul se sonrojo ante aquello] Amy, te molesta que no haya hecho publico en los medios nuestra relación [le pregunto mientras acercaba su mano hacia la de ella que sostenía el libro]

Amy: Por supuesto que no, se lo que sientes por mi, al igual que tu sabes lo que hay en mi corazón, con eso me basta [aceptando el geste del castaño y entrelazando su mano con la de él]

Taiki: Quizás no soy muy demostrativo, tu sabes que a tu lado me siento completo, me encanta estar en silencio junto a ti, sabiendo solamente que estas a mi lado compartiendo el momento, Te amo Amy [lo ojos de la peliazul cristalizados de emoción, dejaron correr una pequeña lagrima de alegría ante las palabras que el le regalaba]

Amy: Taiki tu sabes cada cosa que me interesa, o disgusta, sabes con pequeños detalles iluminar mi día, y si mañana en la batalla se llevara nuestras vidas, esta vez no me importaría que sucede porque puedo decir que gracias a ti conocí el amor. Yo también te amo.

Y ante aquellas dulces palabras, el castaño se paro y lentamente se inclino, hasta llegar a sus labios y sellar este momento con un tierno y dulce beso. Y al abrir sus violetas se clavaron en los azules de la joven

Taiki: Jamás permitiría que algo te pasara Amy, eres todo para mi, por ti es que estoy aquí, tratando de ser completo, porque tu me motivas, no digas esas palabras, ten fe, yo la tengo, confió en que ganaremos, y luego de eso, me encantaría asegurarme que te convirtieras en la Señora Kou [sacando de su bolsillo una cajita aterciopelada de color negra y depositándola en la mesa] que dices, ¿quieres casarte conmigo Amy?

Amy: Taiki [llevando su boca a tapar los labios reprimiendo un grito entre sorpresa y alegría] yo…

Taiki: por supuesto, aun falta, quisiera que primero te convirtieras en doctora, así que…cual es tu respuesta…¿aceptarías casarte conmigo cuando nos recibamos de médicos?

Amy [abriendo la cajita y dejando ver un hermoso diamante en forma de estrella, con un pequeño zafiro en el centro y colocándose en su dedo anular] Por supuesto Taiki, acepto casarme contigo…

El castaño se acerca nuevamente y la besa, pero esta vez con un beso desesperado y cargado de pasión.

En una tienda no muy lejos de aquel café una alegre rubia tironeaba de un lado para otro a un ojiverde, que milagrosamente, a pesar de haber recorrido ciento de tiendas se encontraba feliz, pues la calida mano que tomaba de la suya embriagaba cada poro de su piel.

Mina: Vamos Yaten que opinas tu de que color deberían ser. [le preguntaba muy seria, como si de vida o muerte se tratara]

Yaten: Mina, son globos tendrían que ser de todos los colores, si queremos que sea una fiesta, no me parece que negros sean indicados.

Mina: Si pero ya viste la casa de las chicas es como que no me animo a sacarlas de la monotonía.

Yaten: Hágame un favor [dirigiéndose al empleado] lleveme trescientos globos con helio de distintos colores y con cintas plateadas, a esta dirección para las 20:30, gracias

Mina: Hay Yaten gracias [le dice mientras se cuelga de su cuello en un efusivo abrazo] eres un genio y un dulce [besa la mejilla del peliplateado y este comienza a ruborizarse]

Yaten: Vamos que todavía nos faltan las flores [le decía mientras la guiaba hacia fuera de la tienda desde la cintura]

Mina: Oye Yaten [poniendo un tono mas serio y los ojos mirando sus manos] crees que nos ira bien [levantando la mirada para ver la expresión del joven, quien sin soltarla con la mano libre que tenia, la acaricia en la mejilla y le da un corto y tierno beso]

Yaten: No se como nos irá, pero mientras a ti no te pase nada, no me importa.

Mina: Pero tu puedes curarme [le dijo para intentar ocultar su angustia]

Yaten: Si, lo se, pero no se hasta que punto mi poder pueda hacerlo, por el momento pierdo energía cuando sano, y no quisiera arriesgarme. Pero confío en mis hermanos, y en todas Uds., como nunca imagine.

Mina: No se…jamás vencimos un enemigo sin Sailor Moon.

Yaten: por cierto, recuerdas como fue que invocaste todos tus poderes en un solo disparo.

Mina: Lo único que recuerdo es que sentía que alguien me hablaba y esa voz me dijo algo que automáticamente repetí, pero no recuerdo que. Y si no puedo volver a invocarlos de esa forma, que sucederá, tengo tanto miedo [se refugio en los hombros de él dejando escapar las lagrimas y el sollozo que reprimía, el delicadamente abrazándola y acariciando su cabello]

Yaten: No llores amor, no te preocupes veras que todo saldrá bien, y cuando acabe nos iremos de viaje a pasear por todas las playas del mundo de acuerdo [la rubia solo asintió sin poder romper aquel abrazo que tanto la reconfortaba]

Y mientras la diosa del amor era consolada por su amado y continuaron paseando hasta terminar de encargar todas las cosas para la fiesta, terminaron yendo al parque Nº 10 por un helado, y un hermoso paseo en bote, charlando de sin sentidos, disfrutando del simple momento de estar juntos, felices, libres.

En otra parte de la ciudad una pelinegra con vestimenta de sacerdotisa se encontraba en una habitación ya conocida, pidiendo al fuego sagrado le mostrara cuales serian los sucesos venideros, sin obtener resultados, intentaba una y otra vez, cuando escucha unos pasos fuera de la habitación.

Rei: Pasa Nicolas [terminando la oración y poniéndose de pie]

Nicolas: perdóname, no quise molestarte, pero…..bueno es que hace días que no te veo [y para sorpresa del joven, ella corrió abrazarlo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él] te encuentras bien? Que te sucede?

Rei: Prométeme que cuidaras del abuelo y del templo por favor.

Nicolas: [separándola del abrazo, mientras la sostenía de los hombros] pero que diablos estas diciendo, que te sucede, te sientes mal [la voz demostraba claramente la preocupación por aquella muchacha]

Rei: Hay Nicolas no exageres [se suelta del agarre y voltea dándole la espalda] solo quería pedírtelo porque como pasare unos días con las chicas en la casa de Haruka y Michiru, era solo eso [intentando ocultar la desesperación en su voz, pero sus ojos ya se habían comenzado a llenar de lagrimas]

Nicolas [mirando hacia el piso y con los puños apretados, conteniendo la furia] Crees que no lo se, [ella de pronto voltea a verlo] tendrás una batalla no es cierto [la pelinegra abre los ojos como plato] Lo se todo, nunca entendí porque no quisiste confiar en mi, aun después de ponernos de novios, creí que te animarías a contarme que eres Sailor Mars.

Rei: Nicolas …..[dejo escapar en un susurro].

Nicolas: no importa no tienes que decir nada, por algo a de ser que no quieres contarme, pero por favor [ahora su voz sonaba quebrada] no me digas que no te veré, no digas que no volverás, porque no podría vivir sin ti, y aunque no estés conmigo, no podría vivir en un mundo donde tu no estas. [las lagrimas invadieron el rostro de la chica] Te amo y tu lo sabes, y si he de ir contigo a luchar por mas que no tenga ningún poder, iré, porque no permitiré que solo Uds. se sacrifiquen. POR DIOS SON TODAS UNAS NIÑAS!, no es justo…..no es justo que deban afrontar tanta responsabilidad solas. Déjame ir contigo [se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura] por favor….déjame ayudarte, no tienes que pasar por todo esto sola.

Rei: Eres un tonto Nicolas….jamás creí que te habías dado cuenta de que era yo….

Nicolas: Te reconocería a mil metros [apoyando sobre la frente de ella la suya, y cerrando los ojos]

Rei: Lo siento tanto, jamás te lo dije porque no quería ponerte en peligro, sabes que confiaría mi vida a ti, pero en este momento, solo nosotras podremos. No podría luchar estando al pendiente que nada te sucediera, por favor entiendelo. Me basta con saberte a salvo, junto a mi abuelito.

Nicolas: Y Serena? Y Andrew? Que sucederá con ellos.

Rei: Los traeremos aquí, junto con los padres de Sere, y el hermano, tu los cuidaras a ellos, de acuerdo [sonriéndole pero esa alegría no llegaba a su mirada]

Nicolas: haré todo lo que pueda [ella pensaba decir algo mas, pero los labios de él ya no le permitieron continuar]

Andrew: Y cuando será.

Lita: Mañana….

Andrew: es muy pronto [bajando la mirada y apoyando sus codos sobre la mesada de la cocina]

Lita: Lo se, por eso esta noche haremos una cena, por supuesto Serena, Sammy y Nicolas no sabrán a que se debe, me ayudas con este pastel [el rubio se acerco por detrás rodeándola por la cintura]

Andrew: y se supone que no debo hacer nada?, no serviría de nada si te pido que te quedes?

Lita: Lo siento, debo ir.

Andrew: Crees que Darien este bien.

Lita: Eso espero…[el besa los hombros descubiertos de la joven, mientras acaricia sus caderas delicadamente] no hagas eso….tengo que…..la torta….. [pero el placer y deseo que le despertaba esos besos ya no la dejaban hablar, se dio media vuelta, quedando de frente y comenzó a besarlo con pasión, la temperatura de las caricias comenzó a subir, y en un momento tuvieron que detenerse en busca de aire] Gracias…..

Andrew: No tienes nada que agradecerme….

Lita: Claro que si, me diste la oportunidad de conocerte, de amarte.

Andrew: Entonces gracias a ti, por ser dejarme que te ame, quizás yo no tenga poderes, ni fui nadie en mi vida anterior que yo recordara, pero pienso que nunca nadie amo a alguien como yo te amo Lita.

Y pronto olvidaron que era lo que estaban cocinando.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Serena: ya…..Seiya dime a donde me llevas….por favor [haciendo pucherito mientras rogaba con las manos]

Seiya: No señorita, quiero que en serio sea una sorpresa. Confía en mi si [le suplicaba en un tono dulce]

Serena: esta bien, sabes que siempre confiare en ti, pero es que estas muy raro, al igual que los chicos, se suponía que estaríamos todos juntos y ahora resulta que todos tienen que hacer.

Seiya: Pero bombón, tienes que entender ya todos están de novios, y eso es lo que sucede, algunas cosas siempre cambian, al igual que las prioridades, por eso para mi tu eres y serás lo primero en todo [mientras la mira sonriente la toma de la mano] ya estamos llegando

Serena: ¿la feria? Si!, pero me hubieses dicho, me traía unos Jean [le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos en modo de enfado]

Seiya: Pero bombón si así estas hermosa, aparte aquí solo será el comienzo de este día, quiero secuestrarte solo para mi.

Serena: Pero esta noche harán la cena.

Seiya: Quédate tranquila bombón, estaremos a tiempo. Tenemos todo el día para nosotros. [le dijo sonriente]

Bajaron del vehículo, lo primero que hicieron fu comprar unos algodones de azúcar, mientras lo iban comiendo, pasaron por una estación de fotos en donde sacaron varias, abrazándose, besándose, riendo, haciendo caras chistosas, al salir pasaron por los juegos de aro, y por supuesto el galante caballero quería regalarle un premio a su hermosa novia, pero no tuvo suerte, cuatro veces intento sin tener éxito, ella estallando en risa por los fallos de él, lo tiro del brazo para continuar paseando, de pronto escucharon que el auditorio daban un concierto gratuito, se acercaron y estaba el grupo Sin Banderas.

Seiya: ¿qué me dices si nos quedamos, aunque sea para escuchar algunas canciones que te parece?

Serena: Pero ni los conozco [decía mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban al sentirse ignorante]

Seiya: No importa bombón, tampoco me conocías a mi y mira como te gusto mi música [le sonreía arrogantemente]

Serena: Hay dios bue, ya te la creíste, vamos [haciéndole una coqueta sonrisa]

Se acercaron al escenario metiéndose entre la gente, haciéndose lugar, las fans que lo reconocían gritaban eufóricas al verlo pasar a su lado, y cuando llegaron justo había terminado la canción.

Noel: Hoy con nosotros tenemos un gran amigo, quien nos ayuda a componer nuestros temas, quisiera que le den la bienvenida con un fuerte aplauso, Seiya Kou de los Three Lights [el estadio estallo en gritos y aplausos]

Seiya: ven conmigo bombón, subamos [mientras tiraba de ella de la mano]

Serena: Estas loco?, yo no subiré al escenario ve tu solo [gritaba asustada]

Seiya: No bombón ven [como se resistía la jalo fuertemente acercándola a su cuerpo y la tomo en brazos, subió las escaleras hacia el escenario y al llegar arriba la bajo delicadamente, tomándola de la mano y acercándose Leonel, y Noel para saludarlos.] Gracias chicos [tomo uno de los micrófonos sin soltar la mano de la rubia] Gracias a todos por este caluroso recibimiento

Leonel: Que dices Seiya, nos acompañas en una canción.

Seiya: Por supuesto, pero antes quisiera, y van a tener que perdonarme todas las hermosas señoritas presentes, pero quiero dedicársela a la mujer que se robo mi corazón y se adueño de mi alma, al ángel que me inspira y por el cual me recuerdo respirar día a día. Mi tierno y dulce bombón [girándose hacia ella] mi novia Serena Tsukino [silbidos aplausos y llantos se escuchaban en el publico, los celestes de la rubia se cristalizaron de la emoción como también sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso rosa] Te amo preciosa lo sabes, esto es para ti [se acerco a los músicos y la canción comenzó]

_Tantos momentos de felicidad_

_Tanta caridad tanta fantasía_

_Tanta pasión tanta imaginación_

_Y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día_

_Tantas maneras de decir te amo_

_No parece humano lo que tú me das_

**Se acercaba lentamente a ella, hasta que solo centímetros lo separaban, y comenzó a balancearse, comenzando una danza tan cargada de amor que solo ellos podrían demostrar**

_Cada deseo que tú me adivinas_

_Cada ves que ríes rompes mi rutina_

_Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas_

_Y la convicción con la que siempre luchas_

_Como me llenas como me liberas_

_Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_

**La gira sobre el lugar, colocándola frente a el de espaldas, y rodeando su cintura con su brazo libre, mientras le cantaba muy cerca del oído, todo un torrente de emociones comenzó a recorrer a la rubia**

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Y me de tiempo para regresar_

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco de_

_Lo mucho que me das_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Para decirte_

_Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._

**Deposita sobre el cuello de ella un tierno beso, haciéndola estremecer. Los gritos alocados de envidia de las fans se hacia presente, mientras los cantantes amigos sonreían al ver el amor de la pareja.**

_El sentimiento de que no soy yo_

_Y que hay algo más cuando tú me miras_

_La sensación de que no existe el tiempo_

_Cundo están tus manos sobre mi mejillas_

_Como me llenas como me liberas_

_Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Y me de tiempo para regresar_

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco de_

_Lo mucho que me das_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Para decir te_

_Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._

**La hace girar nuevamente poniéndose muy cerca, baja el micrófono para permitir que sus labios se rocen mientras el le cantaba**

_Que me da la luz_

_Que hace despertar_

_Que me aleja de la oscuridad_

_Que me llena de calor el mundo_

_Para que no pierda el rumbo_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Y me de tiempo para regresar_

_Aunque sea tan solo un poco de_

_Lo mucho que me das_

_Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida_

_Para decir te_

_Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._

**Y al finalizar la última estrofa cae pesadamente el micrófono al piso mientras el pelinegro con sus dos manos sostiene el rostro de la rubia acariciándolo suavemente y la besa apasionadamente, ella respondiendo aquel desenfrenado beso rodea su cuello con sus manos jugando con el pelo de él. Y el estadio estalla en un gran aplauso, sintiéndose todos alegres de poder presenciar un amor tan puro y hermoso. En ese momento por mas que le faltara el aire no les importaba nada pero recordaron donde estaban y poco a poco se fueron separando no sin antes él comenzó a darle muchos besos cortos pero dulces y especiales cada uno.**

Haciendo una reverencia al publico y dando las gracias a sus amigos, se despide y salen del lugar, ella tomándolo de la cintura y el guiándola con un abrazo desde los hombros. Saliendo del parque.

Serena: Gracias por hacer cada día de mi vida tan especial.

Seiya: Gracias a ti bombón, porque me diste la oportunidad de amarte, y cuidarte.

Serena: Y ahora donde vamos [mientras el le abría la puerta del copiloto del auto]

Seiya: ahora tendremos que ir un poco mas lejos, pero aun tenemos tiempo [mientras observaba su reloj y se apresuraba a subir al coche]

* * *

bUENO Y QUE LES PARECIO? NO FUE UN CAP SUPER ROMANTICO¿?

A QUE NO SE ESPERABAN ESO DE TAIKI, MIERDA QUE QUIERE ASEGURARSE EL FUTURO JAJAJAJAJJA

NO PUEDO CREERLO CUANTOS REVIEW Y CUANTA GENTE NUEVA! HAY MUERO GRACIAS A TODOS!, POR SUPUESTO ESPERARE MAS REVIEW! JAJAJJAA ME ENCANTA LEER Y SABER QUE PIENSAN! BESITOSSSSS

**Antitos Kou Leto: **PASA UNA MILA PARA MIIII JAJAJAJAJJA. NO TE PREOCUPES SE QUE ESTAS SIEMPRE!. Y EL LEMON QUE TANTO ESPERAN ME PA QUE ES EN EL PROXIMO JAJAJJAJAJAJ. BESITOS AMIGA

**black-Kiari: **GRACIAS! ME ALEGRA QUE TE AYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN LO DISFRUTES!.PROMETO TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR NUEVAMENTE ESTA SEMANA! BESITOS!

**Evelyn:** AQUI TIENES EL CAP JAJAJAJA VISTE QUE IBA ACTUALIZAR EN EL FINDE JAJAJAJA, PASA QUE NO HICE A TIEMPO AYER, PERO PROMETO EL PROX. ACTUALIZARLO AQUI PRIMERO JAJAJAJJA BESITOSSS

verosey: HOLA! ME ALEGRO MUCHO TU REVIEW, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP TE HAYA PARECIDO ROMANTICO JAJAJAJJA, Y PARA LAS MORBOSAS PROMETO EL LEMON DE S7S EN EL PROXIMO! BESITOS

**Rei-Princess-Mars: **QUE BUENO QUE YA ESTAS EN LA FACU! FELICITACIONES, Y BUENO ESPERARE TU ACTUALIZACION JAJAJAJAJA ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO QUE TE PARECIO ESTE? Y NICOLAS? TIENE LA CARA PERO NO ES NINGUN BOLUDO JAJAJAJAJ BESITOS TE QUIERO AMIX!

**angel kou:** JAJAJAJ SI SOY MALA, PERO NO ME VAS A DECIR QUE ESTE ESTUBO BUENO?, GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIEMPRE AMIGA!

**lili:** BIENVENIDA!, ME ALEGRA SIEMPRE LEER NUEVAS PERSONAS, Y SI LA VERDAD ES QUE A MI ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR COMO SI CADA CAPITULO FUERA REALMENTE UN CAP DE LA SERIE JAJAJAJJA, ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA, Y ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO TAMBIEN DE ESTE CAP. BESITOS!


	27. Cap 27 La union de dos almas

Bueno lo primero aviso importante! este cap, contiene Lemon el cual esta marcado, aquel que no quiera leerlo, donde comienza el lemon, finaliza el capitulo!.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer por los review recibidos:

**Antitos Kou Leto:** Amiga, ya te agregue a mi msn, y si aqui tendras tu lemon, espero que llene tus espectativas...=). Si estamos en la recta final de este capitulo, ya tengo en la cabeza la idea para otro pero será un UA, pero hasta que no termine con este no lo comenzare, ya que me gusta terminar las historias. En cuanto a tu fic de Magic Knight Reyeart, la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho la serie pero prometo acompañarte ;). Te mando un beso grande y gracias por seguirme!

**verosey: **Gracias!, espero que tambien disfrutes de este que tambien tiene mucho romance, ya que apartir del proximo comienza la batalla y pronto llega al final. No olvides decirme que te parecio si? besitos

**Solar Knight Marie: **Gracias por tus porras!, espero que te guste este cap y por supuesto esperare sus comentarios, criticas consejos, etc. Te mando un beso y gracias a vos por continuar mi historia! besitos

**agatasha: **Veo que has leido los dos cap seguidos jajajajajaj y si tenias razon el dia aun no terminaba, espero que con este cap quedes como quede yo ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh JAJAJJAJAJJA en serio espero lo disfrutes. Besitos y espero saber que te parecio.

**black-Kiari: **Amiga si querias ahorcar a sere con este cap me parece que la matas para estar en su lugar jajajajaja. Espero que lo disfrutes, hazme saber que te parecio besitos!

**Evelyn:** Como lo prometi, primero lo subo aca, ya que este cap contiene lemon, y quiero que lo disfruten completito jajajajaja. Espero que te guste y por supuesto esperare tu comentario tanto aqui como en el foro.

**Rei-Princess-Mars: **Amiga aqui tienes tu lemon! espero que te guste cuentame que te parecio besitossss

Bueno ahora si ya no los entretengo mas y los dejo que disfruten de este capitulo besosssssss

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

Serena: Gracias por hacer cada día de mi vida tan especial.

Seiya: Gracias a ti bombón, porque me diste la oportunidad de amarte, y cuidarte.

Serena: Y ahora donde vamos [mientras el le abría la puerta del copiloto del auto]

Seiya: ahora tendremos que ir un poco mas lejos, pero aun tenemos tiempo [mientras observaba su reloj y se apresuraba a subir al coche]

**Capitulo 27 La union de dos almas**

POV Seiya

Salimos corriendo del parque y nos dirigimos al auto, la verdad no esperaba que mi bombón reaccionara así cuando prepare este número con los chicos. Hay dios como me vuelve loco. Que le voy a decir cuando mañana tengamos que ir a luchar, la conozco no se quedara de brazos cruzados, querrá ir conmigo, y como haremos con el resto de las chicas como se justificara su ausencia, me esta enloqueciendo todo esto, odio mentirle a mi bombón, si tan solo todo fuera normal, si tan solo no fuéramos mas que simples humanos, podríamos vivir nuestro amor tranquilo sin mentiras, nos hubiésemos conocido acaso. No, por supuesto que no, y que seria mi vida sin ella, tengo que agradecer ser quien soy, de lo contrario mi corazón y mi alma no tendrían la vida que hoy mi bomboncito me da. Será mejor que me apresure se nos hará tarde.

Seiya: Todo bien bombón [viendo a la rubia con la mirada perdida]

Serena: Si todo bien, solo estoy ansiosa, no me dirás a donde mas me llevas cierto [el negó con la cabeza y haciendo señas con la mano que se cosía la boca] OK, esperare [con una dulce sonrisa]

POV Serena

Se que hay algo que no anda bien, lo se no tengo que quejarme soy muy afortunada por tener el amor de Seiya, la verdad que cada momento me sorprende, nunca hace lo que espero, siempre esta halagándome, y cortejándome, pero hay algo, siento en mi pecho una opresión como si algo malo fuera a suceder, será acaso porque alguna vez fui una Sailor, como sabia cuando un enemigo venia, como hacia para combatirlos. Tantas cosas me faltan aun recordar. Mmmmmm. Creo que me estoy preocupando sin sentido, no tengo que pensar en nada malo, solo disfrutar de este amor tan hermoso que él me regala, como le hará para ser tan dulce, y elocuente, si lo se es arrogante, engreído pero tiene con que [sonriéndose para ella misma, mientras el pelinegro la mira de reojo y también sonríe al ver la cara de la rubia iluminada] me pregunto si este amor será eterno, si estaremos toda la vida juntos, eso espero, porque lo amo, y no creo ser capaz de poder amar a alguien mas así como lo hago con él.

Seiya: Bueno bombón llegamos [la rubia concentra la vista y ve un hermoso lago, en donde se encontraban muchos veleros y barcos, a su alrededor lleno de árboles con la forma que el viento les ha dado, un hermoso prado, con flores de distintos colores y a su alrededor unas grandes montañas que apenas permitían ver el cielo, el cual comenzaba a oscurecerse] vamos bomboncito [le decía mientras le abría la puerta del acompañante y le extendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar, que ella aceptaba gustosamente]

Serena: En donde estamos

Seiya: Este lugar se llama Lago escondido, ese nombre lo tiene porque los árboles y las montañas no permiten verlo desde el cielo, hacen como si fuera un embudo, te gusta.

Serena: Es hermoso Seiya, y que haremos.

Seiya: Navegaremos un rato, por supuesto. [inflando el pecho y colocándose una gorra de capitán de navío, cosa que hizo largar una carcajada a la rubia] Por que te ríes acaso no me queda bien.

Serena [acomodándole el sombrero] te queda hermoso [al terminar de acomodárselo lo besa delicadamente]

El la toma de la mano y la dirige a un velero que se encontraba en el muelle, el capital los saluda, y al abordar toman asiento sobre una manda que estaba en la cubierta, ella se acomoda poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelinegro, quien la abraza por la cintura y con la mano libre cubre ambos con una manta, el velero parte hacia el centro del lago, el silencio que los acompañaba era hermoso, ambos disfrutando de la vista y de vez en cuanto mirándose de reojo, provocando rubor cuando el otro los descubría.

Seiya: ¿Te gusta? [Buscando los azules, esos que lo vuelven loco]

Serena: Es todo tan hermoso, jamás creí que hubiera aquí un lugar como este, no quisiera irme nunca [le decía mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de él]

Seiya: Te prometo que volveremos, este lugar no es tan hermoso cuando no estas tu adornando el paisaje bombón [ella se sonroja y lo ve a sus zafiros, el baja la mirada y sonríe al encontrarse con esos celeste que tanto adora, y con su mano libre levanta el rostro de ella desde el mentón, acercándola a sus labios, fundiéndose ambos en un dulce y largo beso, hasta que se ven interrumpidos por el capital]

Capitán: Disculpe señor pero es la hora.

Seiya: Bueno bombón, es hora de irnos, ya son las ocho de la noche, y llegaremos tarde a la fiesta que los chicos están preparando.

Serena: Me prometes que volveremos [le preguntaba haciéndole puchero]

Seiya: Siempre que quieras hermosa [le dice seductoramente mientras vuelve a probar la miel de aquellos labios]

La vuelta al muelle fue mucho más rápida, los jóvenes bajaron corriendo tomados de la mano como si fueran niños escapando de una travesura, riendo, felices.

El viaje hasta la mansión transcurrió rápido y en silencio, escuchando un poco de música, sin dejar en ningún momento de tener sus manos entrelazadas.

Cuando llegaron a la gran casa, una rubia de pelo corto con los brazos cruzados y agitando el pie en señal de nerviosismo, vistiendo una camisa de seda negra, con pantalones a juego, los esperaba en la puerta.

Haruka: Ya son las 20:45 que no tienes reloj Kou!

Seiya: Tranquila Haru, lo siento es que nos llevo mas tiempo volver, estaba muy cargada la autopista [se excusaba el pelinegro]

Haruka: Tu [señalando a Serena] las chicas te esperan se están terminando de arreglar, y tu tus hermanos quieren hablar contigo, muévanse.

Seiya: Si sargento [haciendo la seña de saludo militar, cosa que hizo sonreír a la rubia de pelo corto] te veo en un rato bomboncito. [Depositando sobre sus labios un tierno beso y corriendo escaleras arriba, provocando que la rubia se ruborizara]

Cuando Serena llego a su habitación quedo asombrada de ver a sus amigas tan hermosas, todas llevaban el mismo vestido pero en distintos colores, eran de seda largo sin breteles con una espalda totalmente al descubierto, provocando una seductora caída del mismo en una pequeña cola estilo princesa con guantes haciendo juego, el vestido de Rei era de un color rojo intenso, Amy, lo llevaba Azul marino, Lita en color verde esmeralda, Mina en un delicado naranja claro y ella en sus manos sostenía el de serena en un rosa pastel, delicado como el color de una rosa rosada. Rei tiro de ella y la ayudaron a vestirse, colocándole también una tiara de finos diamantes para decorar su peinado, que por esta noche cambiarían, recogiéndolo todo en una coleta entrelazando el pelo para que no se le vea la misma, y dejando caer sobre cada mejilla un delicado rizo.

Cuando habían terminado hicieron su entrada al dormitorio Hotaru con un vestido por debajo de la rodilla, ajustado con corte princesa y abierto en campana en la parte de abajo en un color violeta, con unos delicados breteles adornado por pequeños diamantes y junto a ella la pequeña dama, llevando su pelo totalmente suelto con su vestido de princesa dejando al descubierto el gran cambio producido en su cuerpo de ahora una señorita.

Hotaru: Chicas están preciosas.

Mina: Gracias Hotaru Uds. también, guau cualquiera diría que vamos a un baile de etiqueta.

Lita: Aunque no haya mucha gente, por supuesto que lo es.

Hotaru [sonriendo a sus amigas] Mama Setsuna dice que los chicos ya están esperando

Michiru: Así es [entrando a la habitación llevando un hermoso vestido que remarcaba sus pechos en sus breteles una delicadas esmeraldas, todo entallado al cuerpo como elevado hacia el lado derecho y una medalla haciendo juego con los breteles] Vamos Señoritas…..

Y fueron bajando en orden, Michiru, Lita, Rei, Mina, Amy, Serena, Hotaru y por ultimo Rini, quien tenia una mirada triste, por no haber podido invitar ni a su novio ni a su amigo, sabia que seria la única que no podría disfrutar plenamente de la fiesta.

Los jóvenes quienes se encontraban al pie de la escalera, del lado derecho se encontraban Haruka, vestida de igual forma que Serena ya había visto, quien tomo la delicada mano de Michiru.

Andrew quien llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa a juego con el vestido de la castaña, y un saco negro haciendo juego con el pantalón imito el gesto de Haruka.

Nicolás quien llevaba un Smocking blanco, con un chaleco de seda negro y moño blanco se acercó a la pelinegra tomando su mano y depositándola en su brazo.

Y del lado izquierdo de la escalera a juego los hermanos Kou, con trajes blancos con sombreros, del lado izquierdo con un adorno de flores blancas con hilos de oro, distinguiéndose entre ellos los pequeños detalles en las mangas, los bordes del saco, el lazo de cada sombrero y las corbatas, Yaten destacando los detalles con color celes, Taiki con detalles en amarillo y Seiya con sus detalles en rojo, los tres se colocaron frente a las escaleras, esperando a sus amadas, tomándolas de las manos a la vez y depositando un beso en las delicadas manos que se encontraban cubiertas por guantes, pero se hizo presente el estremecimiento en cada una por aquel contacto. Provocando una sonrisa en los espectadores por la perfecta coordinación de los hermanos, de pronto llego un agitado Sammy quien vestía un traje en color celeste con camisa blanca y corbata a juego con el traje se acerco a la pelinegra tomándola de la mano

Sammy: Perdón es que demoraban mucho y fui al baño [decía totalmente sonrojado]

Hotaru: No hay problema, lo importante es que has podido venir.

Setsuna se acerco a la escalera esperando a la pequeña dama, quien bajaba con sus manos entrelazadas y sin levantar su cristalina mirada.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el salón , que se encontraba cerrado.

Haruka: Pequeña dama, porque no nos haces los honores [haciéndole seña que abriera las puertas, a lo que la chica acepto, y al abrirlas, quedo en shock.

El salón estaba completamente lleno de globos con helio con cintas plateadas que caían en forma de serpentina cubriendo todo el techo, había una gran mesa rectangular con dos lugares a la punta nueve lugares del lado derecho y ocho lugares del lado izquierdo, las sillas cubiertas con una delicada tela blanca, y un moño en el respaldo de color plateado. Candelabros de oro adornaban la mesa junto con varios jarrones llenos de rosas rojas y blancas. Al final había una mesa adornada con guirnalda de rosas naturales en donde había distintos platillos salados y dulces.

Pero lo que mas llamo la atención de la joven fue en el centro de la pista, con un gran arreglo florar que incluía orquídeas, lilis abiertas y tulipanes todas en un rosa pálido. El peliblanco vestía su recular traje blanco con detalles en celeste, su uniformo del mundo de Erusion. Allí estaba, y ella dejando escapar unas lagrimas de emoción corrió a sus brazos.

Erios: Te extraño demasiado mi princesa [le dijo el peliblanco mientras depositaba un tierno beso en los labios sin soltarse del abrazo que su amor le había dado]

Rini: Pero como supiste, que haces aquí, pero.. [el poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios]

Erios: Nada importa, no te dejare sola, no importa lo que papa piense [guiñándole el ojo]

Serena: Que bueno que has podido venir Erios, chicas la verdad es que quedo hermoso [mientras todos ingresaban al salón]

Mina: Gracias, gracias, me esforcé mucho [decía con aires agrandados]

Yaten: Oye, no te olvides de mi no?, a caso quien Eligio los colores y [de pronto un codazo en su estomago lo hizo callar y todos comenzaron a reír]

Setsuna: Por favor que tal si nos sentamos y comenzamos con la cena, Serena, Seiya, nos harían los honores de esta noche encabezar la mesa. [Ambos jóvenes asintieron, y todos fueron a sentarse]

Serena: ¿quién mas falta? [pregunto al notar que dos lugares se encontraban vacíos]

Mina: ahhh…. Emmmmm…. Unos amigos de Setsuna no es cierto [le dice la rubia mientras la patea por debajo de la mesa ya que a esta le toco frente a la diosa del amor]

Setsuna: Si es cierto, no deben de tardar en venir.

Mina: donde diablos se habrán medito [susurra para su compañero quien con sus manos le hace entender de no saber nada]

De pronto las puertas del salón se vuelve abrir, dejando ver a una hermosa pareja el peliblanco, con unos hermosos celestes, vestido completamente de blanco con un gran dije en forma de luna cuarto creciente y ella de cabellera negro azulado con un hermoso vestido amarillo cubriendo todas sus piernas y una tiara en su frente a juego con el mismo.

Setsuna: Luna, Artemis, bienvenidos amigos míos, [estos se quedan mirando entre ambos asombrados por el efusivo saludo de Setsuna, quien acercarse a Luna le comenta como los presentaría ante Serena quien por supuesto no se dio cuenta que llevaban los mismos nombres que su gata y el gato de Mina] Serena, quisiera presentarte a mis amigos, ella es Luna y el es Artemis [luna al ver a su joven princesa no pudo evitar la emoción y sus ojos se cristalizaron, y le brindo a la rubia un gran y calido abrazo, acción que desconcertó a la rubia. Artemis con una leve reverencia beso la mano de la joven y ambos se situaron en sus lugares, ahora ya todos estaban, Serena había quedado pensativa ante la presencia de aquella pareja]

Serena (porque siento que los conozco de antes, y ella ,…en ese abrazo pude sentir amor y nostalgia a la vez, porque será)

Por una puerta lateral, comenzaron a entrar personas vestidas con Smocking plateados a juego con la decoración, y fueron sirviendo a cada uno de los jóvenes, las charlas, las bromas, los chistes, se hicieron presente en la mesa. La velada era completamente placentera.

Mina: vamos por favor por mi….[decía la rubia haciendo un puchero y suplicando con sus manos]

Yaten: Pero Mina por favor, de verdad, no creo que sea indicado.

Haruka: ¿Qué les sucede Tortolitos? [Preguntaba la rubia, intrigada por la conversación de la pareja]

Mina: Vamos Seiya, canten la canción que compusieron para el show final, por favor.

Seiya: Pero Yaten no quiere.

Haruka: A…..era eso-… Vamos muchachos anímense, si desean Michiru podría tocar el violín y yo el piano.

Mina [saltando sentada en su silla] si si si por favor! [haciéndole ojitos al peliplateado]

Yaten: ¿y tu que dices Taiki? [el castaño hizo seña de resignado, y así los tres fueron al centro de la pista, mientras que Michiru y Haruka, fueron a la esquina cerca de la puerta, donde se encontraban los instrumentos. Seiya se acerco a ellas y les explico los acordes que deberían tocar, y así dieron inicio a la canción.

Seiya: Esta canción la compusimos entre los tres, para las tres mujeres que robaron nuestros corazones y son nuestra razón de vivir [guiñando el ojo mirando a su bombón, todos se habían parado alrededor de la pista]

_**Seiya:**_

_Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú_

_no sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz _

_**Yaten:**_

_no sabia que existía un mundo así _

_no sabía que podía ser tan feliz _

_**Taiki:**_

_Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción_

_**Seiya: **_

_no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón _

_**Taiki:**__ y llegaste tú _

_**Seiya:**__ y el mundo me abrazo_

_**Yaten:**__ y llegaste tú _

_**Seiya:**__ y el mundo se paro_

Los tres se dirigen hacia las chicas, y la toman de las manos, guiándolas hasta el centro de la pista, dejándolas ahí paradas, van en busca de unas sillas, se las acercan y las hacen sentar. Y comienzan a caminar alrededor de ellas.

_**Seiya**_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

_el poder que había en este amor_

_**Yaten:**__ y llegaste tú una bendición _

_aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió_

_y llegaste tú y me sorprendió _

_el poder que hay en este amor_

_**Taiki:**__ y llegaste tú, una bendición_

_aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú_

Se arrodillan frente a las jóvenes y quitan de sus sacos las flores que llevaban, colocándoselas a cada una en sus muñecas y besando las manos de ellas.

_**Seiya:**__ Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad_

_**Yaten**__: y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar_

_**Taiki:**__ y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó_

_**Seiya:**__ y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró_

Lentamente las ponen de pie, los mozos se acercan a sacar las sillas, y comienzan a bailar lentamente. Al compás de la música y las voces de los jóvenes, en esos momentos, todos los presentes los imitan y sacan uno a uno a bailar a sus parejas, para sorpresa de todos, Luna se acerca al piano a tomar el lugar de Haruka y esta se dirige a sacar a bailar a la peliverde que se encontraba sola.

_**Los tres**_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

_el poder que había en este amor_

_y llegaste tú una bendición _

_aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió_

_y llegaste tú y me sorprendió _

_el poder que hay en este amor_

_y llegaste tú, una bendición_

_aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú_

Al finalizar la canción los aplausos de los presentes se hicieron presentes, y un grupo musical dio comienzo a la fiesta, comenzando con temas movidos en donde todos bailaban en una ronda y de a apareja iban bailando en el centro.

La fiesta era todo un éxito, todos estaban contentos y disfrutando de aquel hermoso momento con sus seres queridos.

La música lenta no se hizo esperar, y cada uno tomo a su pareja, Setsuna se excuso y se retiro a su habitación. Al igual que Haruka y Michiru, el resto no quería que la noche terminara.

Rini: No es que me moleste, todo lo contrario pero porque has venido.

Erios: Mañana será el gran día, y necesitaba estar a tu lado, no puedo dejarte sola, he venido para combatir al enemigo junto a Uds.

Rini: Sabes que tienen a Darien y a Zamira. [el peliplateado asintió] Te prometo que los salvaremos [el le dedico una hermosa sonrisa]

Erios: Solo por esta noche seamos solo nosotros. Quiero tener esta noche, como un hermoso recuerdo juntos [y así beso delicadamente sus labios]

Mientras tanto una pelinegra junto con un rubio pequeño, salían por la puerta trasera que daba a los jardines de la mansión, tomados de la mano.

Sammy: Ahora es un buen momento para que me digas porque de esta fiesta [inquiría el joven]

Hotaru: De alguna forma queríamos estar junto a las personas que mas queremos, y en todo este tiempo que eh compartido contigo, conocí emociones que nunca imagine [mirando hacia el piso con sus mejillas enrojecidas]

Sammy: Si pero aun no me has dicho el porque. Como tu dices es tanto lo que siento te conozco, que se me ocultas algo.

Hotaru: [sonriendo para si misma]

Sammy: Tiene algo que ver con las Sailor Scout [la joven abre grande los ojos, completamente sorprendida] No soy tonto, la única ridícula que usa ese peinado es mi hermana [se carcajeaba] y es la única forma que podría tener amigas tan interesantes como Uds. Se que nunca me confirmaron nada, pero siempre ate los cabos de cada situación.

Hotaru: Tienes razón, mañana tendremos una batalla y queríamos pasar una ultima noche como chicas normales, sin preocupaciones, sin enemigos, solo nosotras y las personas que amamos [en ese momento se pone frente al chico y tímidamente se acerca hasta que sus labios se unen, el joven retira sus manos de los bolsillos y la agarra desde los brazos correspondiendo aquel gesto]

Así con unas suaves melodías de fondo cada uno se encontraba disfrutando de la compañía de la persona dueña de sus corazones, cuando un pelinegro decidió guiar a su amor hacia fuera, pero vieron que el lugar se encontraba ocupado por los jovencitos.

Serena: Y si vamos al estudio de arriba, vamos al balcón [lo jalaba al pelinegro que no pudo negarse, así ambos desaparecieron de la fiesta ocultándose en aquel rincón que era suyo]

Entraron al estudio y la rubia se dirigió hacia el hermoso balcón, reposándose sobre la baranda observando la luna, el pelinegro quien la siguió, se apoyo sobre ella rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

Serena: Sabes, me he dado cuenta que de un tiempo hacia aquí aquella estrella [señalando una que estaba muy cerca de la luna] cada vez brilla mas, es como si la luna y ella estuvieran unidad y ambas intentaran iluminar la tierra.

Seiya: Será porque quizás esa estrella desea unirse de alguna forma a la luna, no crees [le susurraba al oído].

Serena: Seiya, si te hago una pregunta me dirás la verdad.

Seiya: Sabes que siempre bombón.

Serena: ¿por qué siento que todo el mundo se esta despidiendo esta noche? ¿piensas marcharte tu y tus hermanos?

Seiya: Si bombón, mañana haré un viaje [la rubia sintió una opresión en su pecho] mañana nos iremos con las Sailor Scout, tenemos que ir por Darien y Zamira.

Serena: [se da vuelta bruscamente pero sin soltarse del abrazo] no por favor no puedes dejarme, tu no…..lo prometiste [decía entre sollozos]

Seiya: Jamás te dejaría bombón, sabes perfectamente que es demasiado lo que te amo. Veras que estaremos de regreso antes de que te des cuenta [intentaba consolarla mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la nariz de la rubia]

Serena: Quisiera ir contigo, llevame por favor [suplicaba entre lagrimas, él conmovido por la tristeza de la princesa, seco sus lagrimas en unas suaves caricias, y beso lentamente sus labios, beso que fue correspondido por la rubia]

Seiya: No puedo hermosa, que mas quisiera que no separarme nunca de ti, pero si me amas, debes protegerte, pues dejare contigo mi corazón y mi alma. Prométeme que te cuidaras. [ella asentía con la cabeza mientras ocultaba su rostro en su formado pecho, el en consuelo acariciaba su cabello, y besaba su cuello, ella sintió un estremecimiento en su piel ante aquel gesto]

************************************************LEMON*************************************************************

Cerrando sus ojos se dejo besar, y pronto busco los labios del pelinegro quien deseoso correspondió aquel apasionado sabor.

La dio media vuelta apoyándola contra el cristal del gran ventanal, con una de sus manos busco apoyo sobre la misma y flexiono las piernas levantándola desde los labios, ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos jugueteando con su pelo, con una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer la espalda de él, y ante esta caricia este la tomo de la cintura, elevándola del piso y llevándola hacia adentro del lugar.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban en aquel beso, explorándose lentamente.

Las manos de el comenzaron a contornear la esbelta figura de la rubia, provocando pequeños gemidos en ella, la desesperación y la pasión los hizo sus prisioneros.

Seiya: Bombón…[decía agitado ante la falta de aire]…te deseo como no tienes idea….[le susurro a su oído, mientras ella comenzaba acariciar su pecho por debajo de la camisa]

Serena: Seiya…. [Agitada por aquel apasionado beso]…yo…..yo también te deseo….[y el pelinegro arremetió nuevamente a sus labios]…..pero….es…que yo…yo nunca…. [Decía en susurros]

Seiya: Yo tampoco bombón, esta también será mi primera vez….estas segura…

Serena: Quiero ser toda tuya….

POV Seiya

El calor de su cuerpo me extasiaba y el sabor de sus labios era exquisito. Con un brazo la agarre de la cintura y con el otro la tome de la nuca acercándola lo máximo a mi cuerpo.

La deseaba desde el primer momento que sus ojos cruzaron con los míos, ni siquiera puedo pensar bien mientras mi bombón me esta quitando la camisa, desabrochando botón por botón, mientras acaricia mi pecho y me besa el cuello.

La coloque con cuidado sobre aquel sofá quedando yo encima de ella. Empecé a besar su frente, continuando por su nariz, mejilla, labios y me detuve en su cuello, donde le pasaba suavemente mi ardiente lengua, con delicadas lamidas, mientras que ella daba suaves gemidos que me quitaban la poca cordura que me quedaba. Le quité el vestido demasiado _ansioso_, creo. Es perfecta, su torso suave y pálido, unos pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, una cintura delicada y su cara ruborizada por que ahora _si _la estaba mirando completamente como era. Rocé con mis labios suavemente su cuello mientras inspiraba su aroma. Seguí dándole suaves besos entre sus pechos y continué mi camino hasta su vientre. Ella apretó el tapizado del sillón con las manos mientras seguía gimiendo de placer. Creo que no lo estaba haciendo del todo mal ¿no?

Con sus manos hizo que nuestras bocas se volvieran a juntar mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban juntas. Me quitó el cinturón y me desabrochó los botones del pantalón. Lentamente empecé a acariciar su pierna izquierda, aunque solo era un roce, conseguí que cerrara los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba retener otro gemido. Con la mano que me quedaba acaricié su entrepierna aún con la ropa interior puesta.

Serena: Seiya… [gimió y continuo acalorada mientras que me apartaba un poco para que la dejara tomar aire] yo estoy casi desnuda y tu aún conservas tus pantalones[me recrimino tímidamente]

Seiya: Si tanto te molestan, ¿por qué no me los quitas? Bombón [le propuse mientras ponía la sonrisa que se tanto le gusta. Lo que no me esperaba de ella era que me hiciera caso y me quitará los pantalones con un rápido movimiento y me mirara con una sonrisa entre suficiencia y vergüenza. Volvimos a fundirnos en otro beso, mucho más apasionado que el anterior.

Ahora si que no habría mas interrupciones. Le quité la ropa interior dejándola completamente desnuda al igual que ella hizo conmigo. El calor de su cuerpo era hechizante, del que no quería separarme.

Ella besó mi pecho consiguiendo arrancarme el ronroneo que haría un gato. Sonrió satisfecha mientras con sus brazos me abrazaba por el cuello y seguía besándome. Ya no podía mas, podría jurar que mi corazón en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho despedido de tanto placer que estaba recibiendo.

Separé sus piernas y con delicadeza entré poco a poco en ella dejando tiempo para que se acostumbrara a mi. Al principio me asuste y temí haber sido brusco al ver que ponía una mueca de dolor, pero luego la mueca desapareció y me miro con unos ojos nublados de deseo, como los que tenía yo.

Ahora que se le había ido el dolor empecé a entrar y salir de ella más y más rápido, mientras que una agradable corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo. Al poco Serena y yo llegamos al éxtasis a la vez y ambos tuvimos un orgasmo.

Me tumbé a su lado rodeándola con un brazo mientras que ella se recostaba en mi pecho.

Seiya: Buenas noche mi dulce bombón [le susurré al oído]

No se que sucedería mañana en la batalla, pero mas que nunca pelearía con todo y mas, para poder volver a los brazos de mi bombón, y si el destino no me lo permitiera podría asegurar que moriré como el hombre mas feliz del mundo porque conocí lo que el verdadero amor significa.

POV de Serena

Aquel beso me hizo estremecer completamente, y despertar en mi algo que jamás creí que podría hacer, mi cuerpo comenzó a emanar un calor agobiante. Sentía sus sabrosos labios recorrer cada parte de los míos y siento como me toma por la cintura y del cuello haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se fusionaran en uno, podía sentir su miembro talmente extasiado sobre mi pelvis.

Lo deseaba como jamás creí poder desear a una persona, sentí como cuidadosamente me recostaba sobre el sillón y con cuidado se colocaba encima mío, comenzó a besar mi frente, y así iba recorriendo cada parte de mi rostro, mientras con unos suaves movimientos de cadera hacia que mi intimidad estallara de dolor, desesperación por la necesidad de sentirlo completamente mío. Mis labios se movían solos, no tenia control de mi misma, y escuchaba que de mis labios salían unos desesperados gemidos su lengua jugaba en mi cuello comenzando a bajar por mi pecho, de pronto siento como coloca una de sus manos detrás de mi espalda y con torpes pero rápidos movimientos baja el cierre del vestido y rápidamente lo desliza hacia abajo, en un instante me vi sin ropas, solo la interior aun quedaba, mientras el seguía vestido. Se detiene a observar mi cuerpo y me sonroja la forma deseosa con la que sus ojos me ven. Siguió con los besos, mientras yo desesperada del deseo comienzo a jugar con su pelo. De pronto siento un estallido en mi intimidad y trato de agarrarme de algo reprimiendo la necesidad de gritar por el deseo que me invadía.

Tenia que sacarlo de mi vientre, necesitaba con demasiadas ansias sus labios para no gritar con todas mis fuerzas el deseo que quería escapar de mi cuerpo, ya no podía controlarlo, comienzo a jugar con nuestras lenguas, explorando cada rincón de su apetitosa boca, es mas dulce y mas rica que cualquier pastel que en mi vida probé y la necesidad que tenia mi cuerpo era demasiada, decidí quitarle el cinturón y desabrocharle el pantalón, quería sentirlo, acariciarlo explorarlo completamente, el a modo de igualarme comenzó acariciar mis piernas y luego mi entrepierna por encima de la ropa interior, mientras yo deslizaba mi mano tímidamente a su miembro

Serena: Seiya… [Logre dejar escapar un gemido, quería asegurarme que todo ese placer que mi cuerpo sentía era el quien me lo proporcionaba] yo estoy casi desnuda y tu aún conservas tus pantalones [le dije tímidamente, aunque con desesperación, entonces el como siempre me responde]

Seiya: Si tanto te molestan, ¿por qué no me los quitas? Bombón [me propuso picaramente, a lo cual por supuesto acepte gustosa y rápidamente los baje dejándolo con el bóxer. No pude evitarlo y sonreí con vergüenza por lo que había hecho y me sonroje al poder notar en un vistazo su gran miembro que sobresaltaba y termine quitando lo único que me impedía verlo completamente desnudo. Y la pasión nos invadió de nuevo en un beso, sus manos acariciaban mis pechos en movimientos circulares, apretando mis pezones, haciéndome enloquecer.

Mientras aun manteníamos ese fogoso beso bajo sus manos recorriendo mi cintura, llegando a mis caderas, y lentamente quito mi ropa interior, y mientras bajaba besaba mi entrepierna, sentía como la cabeza me iba a explotar de emoción. Al subir bese su marcado y hermoso torso escuche que ronroneo, y me éxito aun mas.

De pronto separo mis piernas delicadamente, y sentí un agudo dolor cuando lentamente entro finalmente en mí, sentía dolor, pero era un dolor placentero, no quería que se acabara nunca, vi que me miraba asustado, y me di cuenta que quizás mi rostro me estaba delatando ante aquel punzante dolor, pero pronto el placer le gano al dolor, dejándome disfrutar de la plenitud de su miembro dentro de mi. Busque sus zafiros dándole tranquilidad e intentando el pudiera leer mis ojos para que supiera del inmenso deseo que sentía.

Comencé a sentir como entraba y salía de mi, cada vez con embestidas mas fuertes, haciéndome sentir todo su miembro, chocando con todo mi interior, y así poco a poco pude sentir como desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta mi cabeza se llenaba de una calida energía, haciéndome temblar e intentando no gritar, y fue que llegamos al clímax, el con un gemido ahogado al igual que el mío, sentí por lo que he leído fue un orgasmo, al igual que sentí como el llenaba mi ser.

Caí rendida, no podía moverme aun, ni articular palabra, el se acostó a mi lado y yo deposite mi rostro sobre su calido pecho y lo ultimo que pude sentir fue ….

Seiya: Buenas noche mi dulce bombón [y caí en los brazos de Morfeo]

***************************************************FIN DEL LEMON****************************************************

* * *

**Bueno…..y que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado el Lemon, no quería que fuera nada zarpado, me gusta mucho la delicadeza y no utilizar palabras fuertes, describir como para que vean en sus mentes dos amantes haciendo realmente el amor.**

**gracias a todos los que se toman tiempo para leer mi fic, esperare con ancias sus Review, haganme saber que les parecio.**

**Besitos y nos leemos en el proximo cap!**


	28. Cap 28 La batallael comienzo

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Antitos Kou Leto Feliz cumple Amiga!

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Seiya: Buenas noche mi dulce bombón [le susurré al oído]

No se que sucedería mañana en la batalla, pero mas que nunca pelearía con todo y mas, para poder volver a los brazos de mi bombón, y si el destino no me lo permitiera podría asegurar que moriré como el hombre mas feliz del mundo porque conocí lo que el verdadero amor significa.

Capitulo 28 La batalla….el comienzo

El amor corono aquella maravillosa noche, cada uno de los guerreros pudieron compartir y despedirse de quienes eran mas importantes en sus vidas, sus amigos y los dueños de sus corazones.

El sol comenzaba asomarse lentamente, sabedor de la proximidad del final de la lucha, como queriendo regalarles minutos extras de paz y de vida.

Mina increíblemente despertó temprano, y vio la cama de su amiga intacta, un sonrojo y una sonrisa picara se dibujaron en su rostro, sin cambiarse corrió a la habitación de los chicos y observo que la del pelinegro también lo estaba, guardando para si todas las cosas que quisiera ante la situación fue acicalarse.

Una irritada Haruka subía las escaleras, ella quien al finalizar la fiesta recorrió toda la mansión, aun estaba preocupada porque su princesa y el "irresponsable" (como ella le decía) de Seiya no aparecían, comenzó a despertar uno a uno, sería un día muy largo y deberían prepararse.

Así todas se dirigieron a la gran cocina a desayunar, con un invitado extra por supuesto.

Michiru: Y dime Erios, te quedarás con nosotras [preguntaba sigilosamente y en susurro la joven de cabellos agua marina asegurándose que Serena no se encontrara cerca]

Erios: Por supuesto [mientras miraba dulcemente a la pelirosa a su lado y besaba su mano] no dejaré que nada le suceda a la pequeña dama, como así tampoco a ninguna de Uds. [aseguraba seguro de si mismo el peliblanco]

Taiki: A mi la verdad es que me tiene preocupado, es que hemos practicado y practicado y no pude despertar mi poder al máximo, y no se que es lo que deberé construir como me dijo la Reina Serenity. [Mientras su mano era tomada por una pelizazul]

Michiru: No te preocupes, si la reina lo aseguro es porque sucederá solo debes confiar mas en ti Príncipe [guiñándole el ojo picaramente, mientras una celosa Haruka reprobaba aquel gesto]

Haruka: Michiru tiene razón, no debes de preocuparte, ahora alguien me puede decir donde demonios se metió Serena [en un tono mas alto al de costumbre] no apareció en toda la noche ¿cierto? [mirando a cierta rubia que disimuladamente esquivo la vista haciéndose la desentendida]

Mina: Rini sigue aquí no es cierto [pregunta enigmáticamente] creo que debemos de dejarla tranquila

De pronto se escucha una explosión dentro de la mansión, otra mas, como alguien respondiendo ataques, todos corren rápidamente al piso superior y se encuentran a un Seiya totalmente golpeado, y Serena detrás suyo hecha un ovillo.

Príncipe Seiya Figther: Maldición, que esperan, saquenla de aquí.

Gran Sabio: Por supuesto que no, la Princesa de la Luna y tú serán nuestros. [gritó mientras de su bola de cristal despedía una fuerte energía, la cual fue interceptada por otro ataque, haciendo que la Rubia de coletas quedara con la boca abierta al ver de donde había provenido.

Serena: No puede ser por dios, ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí? [gritaba desesperadamente la rubia] ¿Mina?

Sailor Venus: Lo siento Sere [bajando la mirada al ver la angustia y traición que emanaban de aquellos celestes acusadores] tenemos que sacarte de aquí. [Le dijo a la vez que la jalaba del brazo, pero ella se oponía a separarse de su amor]

Serena: No!:…..Seiya no te dejaré [le decía entre sollozos mientras tomaba al pelinegro de su brazo]

P. S. F. : Lo prometiste bombón, por favor todo terminará todo te lo prometo [a la vez que le daba un beso fugaz y era separada de su abrazo por la sailor del amor]

De pronto detrás de todas las chicas que se encontraban aun sin su transformación se forma un portal el cual no perciben, y cuando Sailor Venus se disponía a pasar entre medio de aquellas arrastrando a la rubia, una poderosa fuerza es despedida de aquel portal, envolviendo a la Princesa.

S. Venus: No! Serena! [Gritaba desesperada, tratando con todas las fuerzas de atraerla hacia ella, y en ese preciso momento, El príncipe Seiya Figther velozmente arrebata a la joven de la energía aquella entregándosela en brazos a la Sailor del Viento y justo cuando hacía el intercambio la misma energía lo cubre completamente, absorbiéndolo hacia él sin poder resistirse]

Serena: Seiya! [Luchaba la rubia en los brazos de Sailor Uranus, veía como su amor había desaparecido por salvarla a ella, a una simple muchacha] por favor ayúdenlo [gritaba desesperada] chicas hagan algo, son mis amigas, por favor ayúdenlo [seguía gritando mientras la Sailor de viento seguía corriendo con ella a cuesta] Haruka por favor [logro decir en un ultimo suspiro cuando de pronto perdió la conciencia]

X: Ya tenemos a uno, vuelve ahora

Ordenaba una voz al gran Sabio, y este automáticamente obedeció y desapareció ante todos los presentes, cuando se vieron libres de aquel, corrieron en busca de la Princesa.

Michiru [tomo su intercomunicador] Donde te encuentras [preguntaba a la vez que corría]

Sailor Uranus: Estoy llegando al templo, ella perdio el conocimiento, llamen a sus padres, parece que ha llegado el momento.

Michiru: De acuerdo.

Cerrando así la comunicación, hizo lo propio y dio aviso a sus padres, las demás se encargaron de avisar a los suyos, Andrew y Nicolas, esperarían en el templo, para de esa forma poder contener a Serena, solo así sabían que podrían irse tranquilas.

Al llegar al lugar ya el pelicastaño tenía preparada la habitación para la inconsciente rubia, cuando Haruka estaba cerrando la puerta del mismo, cuatro presencias se hacen notar en el lugar.

Netflite: Parece que ha funcionado [dijo viendo a sus compañeros mientras estos asentían]

Sailor Uranus: ¿a que te refieras? ¿Que le hicieron a nuestra Princesa? [Gritaba mientras enseñaba sus puños cargados de energía]

Ziocite: Tranquilízate, solo le hemos dado al Príncipe Seiya Faigther, una poción, que la hará dormir por veinticuatro horas. Pienso que con eso bastará para que al despertar convencerla de que todo a sido un sueño

Sailor Uranus: Porque rayos no me avisaron, cayó desmayada en mis brazos, mientras nos atacaba el enemigo maldición y se lo han llevado a él [vociferaba salvajemente, mientras que sus compañeras quienes corrían por las escaleras escuchaban los gritos]

Netflite: Pero se suponía que se lo daría en la madrugada mientras dormía, esa no es nuestra culpa, tarda solo una hora en hacer efecto.

Malachite: Dejen de discutir, no es el momento, como es que los ha atacado el enemigo, eso no era lo que la Reina nos dijo.

Sailor plut: Lo sabemos [acercándose a los cinco que se encontraban conversando al igual que el resto] Pero al parecer ellos también saben nuestros movimientos, ya no se si es seguro todo esto.

Sailor Saturn: Plut, debes tener fé, si esto no va a funcionar la Reina nos tendría que haber comentado algo no creen [preguntaba la joven mientras miraba a cada uno de los presentes]

Jedite: Pero como es posible que hayan dejado que se apoderaran del cristal de fuego [gritaba con furia, cosa que hizo reaccionar a un molesto Yaten, tomándolo de la ropa y elevándolo por sobre él]

P. Yaten Healer: Deja de hablar idioteces, crees que a propósito no cubrimos a nuestro hermano [unas lagrimas se escapaban de los verdes de aquel]

Sailor Venus [conmovida ante el dolor de su amado] Príncipe Yaten Healer, calmate por favor, no ganaremos nada, tenemos que actuar lo antes posible.

Sailor Mars: Pero como lo haremos, hasta las siete de la tarde no abrirán de nuevo el portal.

Sailor Mercury: Hay otra forma [dijo mirando a la Sailor del amor] Sailor Venus, por favor recuerda…..recuerda que es lo que hiciste cuando luchaste hace días y te tele transportaste aquí.

Artemis: Vamos Sailor Venus se que puedes.

Sailor Venus: Es que…..yo …no lo recuerdo [decía mientras cerraba sus ojos intentando hacer memoria]

Artemis: Permíteme [se acerca a ella y coloca una mano en la nuca de la rubia y la otra en su frente] Por el poder de la luna venusiana

Gritaba Artemis a la vez que una calida luz emanaba de sus manos, rodeando la cabeza de la joven, él cerró sus ojos y movía la cabeza como si estuviera viendo algo allí. Todos a excepción de Luna observaban con asombro por aquella demostración de poder.

En ese preciso momento La familia Tsukino aparece y ve como Artemis tenia a una inconciente Sailor Venus rodeada de aquella energía, cosa que provoco la curiosidad en ellos.

Kenji: ¿qué sucedió? [Pregunto curioso en un susurro para no interrumpir, y una dulce pelinegra le respondió]

Luna: El esta viendo los recuerdos de batallas de Sailor Venus, para poder descubrir como fue que el otro día logro hacer una tele transportación sin las demás Sailor, ya que eso jamás se había podido hacer. Y ahora mas que nunca necesitamos hacerlo

Ikuko: Pero que es lo que sucedió Luna [La angustia comenzó a recorrer el rostro de la peliazul]

Luna: [bajando la cabeza y con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos] Se han llevado al Príncipe de Fuego…se llevaron a Seiya [mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla]

Ikuko [ante la sorpresa llevo su mano a su boca tapando un grito sentía querer salir de sus labios] Pero como pudo ser, que harán, y mi hija donde esta. [esa pregunta capto la atención del esposo de aquella al igual que el hermano]

Luna: La princesa se encuentra bien, esta aquí en el templo a salvo, Seiya fue capturado al impedir que se la llevaran.

Kenji: Eso quiere decir que ya solo les queda un cristal cierto [los mira a todos con enojo, cosa que aquellos bajen las miradas sabiendo del error que habían cometido] Me imagino que no nos dejaran solos sin ningún tipo de protección no es cierto, ahora mas que nunca necesitamos proteger a mi hija [decía en forma de mandato el castaño de anteojos]

Luna: Lo se, aunque eso dejara en desventaja a los demás, Artemis y yo nos quedaremos con Uds. [aseguro la pelinegra mientras que un peliblanco sonriente iba haciendo que la diosa del amor se reincorporara con ellos]

Artemis: Lo tengo [exclamo contento, llamando así la atención de todos los presentes] Chicas de esta forma podrán tele transportar una persona mas con Uds. Lo que hizo Sailor Venus en aquella ocasión fue inconscientemente despertar a la Princesa de Venus, Uds. en el milenio de plata, se transportaban de un planeta a otro de esa forma, solo convertida en las princesas que duermen en cada una de Uds.

P. Yaten Healer: Princesas? [exclamo sorprendido]

Luna: Si todas las Sailor son princesas de su planeta, nacidas para la protección de la Princesa con mas poder del cosmos, la Princesa de La Luna, pero debían decidir si querían servir o no a ella, como lo había olvidado, perdón chicas, hasta ahora lo recuerdo.

Sailor Uranus: Genial, Uds. si que son de ayuda [dijo utilizando el sarcasmo]

Príncipe Taiki Maker: Bueno chicos que esperamos [tomando la mano de Sailor Mercuri] No perdamos mas tiempo.

Sailor Saturn: Pero y nuestra princesa, no podemos dejarla desprotegida.

X: Nosotras las ayudaremos.

XX: Yo también ayudare a la Futura Neo Reina [afirmaba una voz masculina pero a la vez juvenil]

Todas: Peruru!

Sailor Chibi Moon: No puede ser, pero como es que Uds. están aquí

X: Pequeña Dama, sabe que nuestro deber es protegerla a Ud y a la Reina, por eso estamos aquí, la Neo Reina Serena nos ha enviado.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Pero….[con sus ojos cristalizados] eso quiere decir que no ha cambiado nada que mama…..Seiya…..

X2: No podemos decir nada del futuro, lo siento mucho pequeña dama.

Sailor Neptuno: Sailor Chibi Moon, no nos presentaras [le preguntaba la joven de cabellos aguamarina mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se tomaba el mentón examinando a las presente]

Sailor Chibi Moon: lo siento, cierto que Uds. no recuerdan nada, ellas son las Amazoness Quartet Sailor Para-Para, Sailor Ves-ves, Sailor Jun-Jun y Sailor Sere-Sere. Son mis guardianas en Tokio de Cristal.

Sailor Saturn: Un gusto, [saludando a todas con una calida sonrisa] bienvenidas nuevamente y gracias por su ayuda.

Sailor Sere-Sere: Gracias a ti es que podemos estar aquí [correspondiendo el saludo] Ahora deberán pensar en sus planetas, y pronunciar Reino de… el planeta que les corresponda y de esa forma se tele transportaran y si tienen a alguien de la mano, lo llevarán con Uds.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Y no pudieron avisarme antes de esto [exclamo molesta]

Sailor Sere-Sere: Lo sentimos pequeña dama pero UD. Más que nadie sabe que no podemos revelar nada si no nos permiten.

Peruru: ¿Rini? [Acercándose a la pelirosa, mientras observaba al peliplateado de pelo corto que se lo comía con los ojos]

Sailor Chibi Moon: Dime Peruru [tomando las manos del Joven]

Peruru: Siempre serás mi amiga yo ayudare a proteger a tu madre y tu familia, cuídate, aun me debes ese paseo. [Guiñándole el ojo]

. Moon: Gracias [depositando un beso en la mejilla de él] eres un gran amigo [esas palabras tranquilizaron al peliplateado cerca de ellos]

Luna: Es momento de que partan, no hay mas tiempo que perder.

Cada una de las Sailor fue tomando la mano de otro

Sailor Mercuri tomo la mano de P. Taiki M.: Reino de Mercurio Guíame! [Exclamo fuertemente y su ropa cambio a un vestido con breteles delicados en color azul largo hasta los tobillos, su pelo creció hasta debajo de sus hombros y una tiara con zafiros incrustados adornaban su cabeza a la vez que una luz azul los rodeo, de esa forma todas la imitaron para llegar juntas]

Sailor Venus tomo la mano del P. Yaten H. Reino de Venus Guíame! [su ropa cambio a un vestido con breteles delicados en color naranja largo hasta los tobillos, su pelo quedo atado en un delicado rodete con unos rizos cayendo sobre sus mejillas y una tiara con piedras de ágata incrustados adornaban su cabeza a la vez que una luz naranja los rodeo]

Sailor Júpiter tomo la mano de Netflite Reino de Júpiter Guíame! [su ropa cambio a un vestido con breteles delicados en color verde claro largo hasta los tobillos, su pelo suelto, llegándole hasta la cintura y una tiara con Jade incrustados, a la vez que una luz verde los rodeo]

Andrew: Estaré esperándote, cuídate por favor [grito a la vez que agitaba su mano y la castaña le regalo una calida sonrisa en respuesta]

Sailor Saturn tomo la mano Ziocite Reino de Saturno Guíame! [Su ropa cambio a un vestido con breteles delicados en color violeta largo hasta los tobillos, su pelo quedo atado en una simple coleta alta y una tiara con amatistas incrustados y una luz violeta los rodeo]

Sailor Plut tomo la mano de Malachite Reino de Plutón Guíame! [su ropa cambio a un vestido con breteles delicados en color negro largo hasta los tobillos, su pelo se acorto hasta llegar a sus hombros y una tiara con piedras de Onix incrustados adornaban su cabeza a la vez que una luz naranja los rodeo]

Sailor Mars tomo la mano de Jedite Reino de Marte Guíame! [su ropa cambio a un vestido con breteles delicados en color rojo largo hasta los tobillos, su pelo quedo atado en una coleta con rizos cayendo sobre sus mejillas y una tiara con pequeños Rubíes incrustados adornaban su cabeza a la vez que una luz roja los rodeo y un castaño desalineado agitaba su mano, ella le soplo un delicado beso]

Sailor Chibimoon: Por el poder de Tokio de Cristal Guíame! [pero nada paso] que sucede no puede ser.

Erios: Sucede que tu planeta aun no existe, es por eso que no puedes transportarte. Permíteme. [el joven cierra sus ojos y se convierte en pegazo, agachándose para que la joven pudiera subir] Erusion! Exclamo a la vez que una burbuja los encerraba.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Y no podías hacerlo antes [rezongaba la joven mientras que el corcel se sonreía]

Sailor Uranus: Cuiden a nuestra princesa [dirigiéndose a la familia que allí quedaba] Luna, Artemis, por favor cuídenlos.

Sailor Neptuno: Ya es tarde [la toma de la mano] Reino de Neptuno Guíame! [Su ropa cambio a un vestido con breteles delicados en color verde largo hasta los tobillos, su pelo quedo atado en un delicado rodete con unos rizos cayendo sobre sus mejillas y una tiara con esmeraldas incrustados adornaban su cabeza a la vez que una luz aguamarina las rodeo]

Luna: Chicas suerte! [Dijo en un leve suspiro]

Sailor Ves-Ves: Bueno!, nosotros nos divertiremos eso es bueno [dijo contenta]

Artemis: No señoritas, Uds. tienen una obligación de Saliros Así que deberán montar una guardia, Nicolas por favor ubica a los Señores y al Joven Sammy, Luna y yo si Uds. nos permiten entraremos a quedarnos con Serena, no creo que despierte pero hoy presencio la transformación de las chicas y bueno, quisiéramos explicarle nosotros si les parece bien por supuesto.

Kenji: Será lo mejor, ya bastante tengo con toda esta locura, con su permiso [excusándose tomo de la cintura a su esposa y siguieron a Nicolas y Andrew]

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes llegaban a un lugar en donde las paredes eran todas de hielo recubierto por enredaderas de espinas, dejando solo las puertas sin cubrir, una a una las Sailors comenzaron a transformarse.

Malachite: Tendremos que si o si separarnos para poder abarcar mas.

Sailor Uranus: Si, pero será mejor mezclarnos para poder utilizar a pleno nuestros poderes [sugería con autoridad] Tu vendrás con Neptune, Plut y yo, Netflite iras con Sailor Venus y el Príncipe Yaten Healer, Ziocite iras con Sailor Mars, Saturn y Sailor Júpiter y Jedite iras con Sailor Mercury y el Príncipe Taiki Maker. De esa forma podremos hacer una combinación importante en nuestros poderes y poder atacar mejor al enemigo. Netflite trata que a Yaten no le suceda nada, a él es a quien mas necesitamos en caso de alguna herida.

Netflite: Correcto no se preocupen, nadie lo tocara no es cierto Venus [guiñándole el ojo a su nueva compañera quien ante el gesto se sonroja y provoca los celos del peliplateado]

Así se dividieron y comenzaron a revisar aquel lugar, entrando en cada puerta, en cada rincón, sin poder obtener resultado, pero de pronto todos aquellos caminos que habían tomado terminaron en un gran salón, todos estaban en distintas posición observando aquel monumental numero de enemigos, habría miles de ellos, en el centro podía observarse espinas recubriendo tres cuerpos, los identificaron inmediatamente, allí estaban sus amigos, y en la punta de aquel majestuoso lugar, un sillón ocupado por un ser que por un momento se dieron cuenta que lo conocían, la sorpresa les llego al rostro. Aquel que una vez se enamoro y estuvo comprometido con su princesa, quien había sido abandonado por el amor ella al príncipe de la tierra se encontraba frente a ellas, el Dios Pan., a su lado se encontraban Neherenia y Beryl, pero junto a los prisioneros estaba el gran Sabio.

Malachite: Maldición, así que el estaba detrás de todos esto….saben que significa. [Pregunto a sus actuales compañeras, quienes aun con la duda en su rostro negaron saber a que se refería] Piensa adquirir los cristales el dorado y el de fuego, y de esa forma destruir el cristal de plata, es la única manera en que podrá tomar venganza, o al menos eso pienso.

Sailor Uranus: Creo que tienes razón, recuerdo a ese desgraciado, un dios consumido por el odio y la venganza. Es lo único que buscara, vengarse de Serenity. [el peliblanco asintió]

Pan: Gran Sabio, ya sabes que tienes que hacer llevate algunos demonios para controlar la situación. [El nombrado asintió y desapareció ante los ojos de los presentes, todos aun se encontraban escondidos en los pasillos superiores que daban aquel lugar, de pronto los tres prisioneros despiertan, este al ver aquello comienza acercarse] bueno….bueno.. bueno… hasta que despiertan mis invitados estrellas [una vez frente a ellos, toma del cuello al Príncipe Endymion] y ahora…como te libraras de esto….estas débil…..desprotegido finalmente, ahora si conocerás el dolor y sufrimiento, Neherenia! [Grito llamando a la pelinegra] que te parece si le damos la bienvenida finalmente a nuestro querido amigo.

Neherenia : Será un gusto para mi alteza [eleva las manos y hace que sobre el comiencen a caer cristales haciéndole profundas cortadas por los brazos, el rostro y las piernas, al ver aquello los reyes celestiales automáticamente saltaron en medio de aquel gentío, poniéndose alrededor de él para protegerlo, las scout blasfemaron sin parar por aquel inconsciente movimiento]

Sailor Uranus: Entupidos!, como pudieron salirse del plan [golpeaba con un puño el piso]

Sailor Plut: Te quedarías mirando como matan a nuestra princesa [le pregunto con sabiduría la peliverde, aquella negó con la cabeza y plut asintió para que se calmara y entendiera porque reaccionaron así]

Pan: bien….que tenemos aquí, ¿cómo demonios llegaron a mis dominios?

Malachite: Siempre subestimándonos Pan, que te piensas que eres el único con poderes aquí. [Utilizando un tono altanero]

Príncipe Endymion: Muchachos, no…. Váyanse…..saben que yo…..no …merezco esto [balbuceaba un herido Príncipe]

Zyocite: No diga eso alteza, no permitiremos que nada le pase.

Pan: Que conmovedora escena, tratando de salvar a este ladrón.

P.E.: Pero….¿porque me llamas así? ¿qué es lo que te robe?

Pan: Me robaste a la mujer mas pura y hermosa de toda la galaxia, no lo recuerdas Endymion, Serenity ella….ERA MI PROMETIDA! [a la vez que grita enfurecido despide una gran energía de sus manos pero Netflite se interpone actuando de escudo para que no llegue aquel, y cae de rodillas herido de gravedad] Ja!, uno menos, que se piensan que con sus débiles poderes podrán contra mi…o mis demonios. Dimons! Ataquen, ya me aburrí [dándole la espalda y llevándose a Neherenia, y Beryl, dejan que los dimon se hagan cargo de ellos, estos comienzan con sus ataques]

Príncipe Seiya Figther: Pero donde están todos, que rayos hacen aquí solos es un suicidio [les reclamaba aquellos, quienes no paraban de lanzar ataques, de pronto varios ataques comienzan a caer desde arriba, los agotados prisioneros elevan sus miradas y ven como sus amigos intentaban darle ayuda] Muchachos…..[suspiro con alivio aquel joven]

Sin darse cuenta Pan, les había otorgado la oportunidad que querían poder liberar a sus amigos, pero los enemigos los superaban por miles en número. Y cada vez de las entrañas de aquel castillo surgían más.

Sailor Mars: Saeta flameante de Marte! [Dándole de lleno a los Dimons que tenia frente] esto es imposible, siguen apareciendo [gritaba desesperada, la batalla sería larga, y las fuerzas no las acompañaría siempre, comenzaban a dudar que tan bien habían hecho en arriesgarse de esa forma, ahora lo sabían, era realmente un suicidio]

Mientras tanto en el Templo Hikawa las Sailors Amazoness Quartet, estaban montando guardia en la puerta del lugar, dentro se encontraban Nicolas y Andrew junto a Sammy jugando un juego de Mesa. Los padres de la Rubia estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Luna y Artemis, velaban el sueño de la joven, que de pronto comenzó a ser rodeada por una energía rosa.

Artemis: Que es eso….![gritaba asustado]

La energía eleva a la joven por encima de la cama, y ella lentamente comienza abrir los ojos y se escucha una dulce voz.

X: es hora….[y la rubia comienza a bajar, la energía desaparece y asustada ante la presencia de aquellos se pone en cuclillas sobre la cama observándolos]

Serena: Donde estoy, que sucedió, donde esta Seiya [grita entre las lágrimas que sus ojos despedían mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido hace un rato, al escuchar los gritos todos corren hacia el dormitorio]

Ikuko: hija te encuentras bien [entra corriendo al dormitorio y la rubia se refugia en sus brazos]

Serena: Mama, Seiya, el….el….[las lagrimas no le permitían hablar]

Ikuko: Lo se cariño, no debes preocuparte todo saldrá bien [intentando consolarla]

Kenji: No era que no despertaría hasta mañana, que esta sucediendo aquí [grito exasperado esperando una respuesta]

Luna: Y así seria señor Tsukino, pero una energía la rodeo, supongo que eso fue lo que hizo despertarla.

Andrew: [preguntaba en susurro solo para Nicolas y Kenji que se encontraban a su lado] que haremos ahora.

Nicolas: no lo se, pero no será nada fácil retenerla aquí. [contestaba con tono preocupado]

Serena: Dormir?, como que no despertaría, papa que es lo que me hicieron. Yo…yo recuerdo….si…Mina….Lita…Rei….Amy, todas, todas son las Sailor Scout, mis compañeras pero porque me ocultaron eso, porque nadie quiere decirme que rayos esta pasando aquí [gritaba pidiendo explicaciones, que no llegaban la rubia]

**Hola Gente hermosa!, bueno antes que nada espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por supuesto estaré esperando ansiosas sus Reviews, como siempre quiero invitarlos aquellos que no se animen, que lo hagan, no se preocupen no importa si nos les gusta o si quieren hacer una sugerencia, lo que sea pero háganmelo saber.**

**Por supuesto quiero responder como siempre los Reviews que he recibido:**

**Ángel Kou:** Amiga ante todo gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer cada capitulo, acá queda aclarado como logro mina la tele transportación, en cuanto a los poderes jajajja el próximo jajajaj, y me parece que ya se imaginaran como reaccionara Sere ante todo lo que esta pasando! Por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo jajajjaja Bueno espero que lo disfrutes. Besitos.

**Lili:** y si amiga, creo que en cada Fic que he leído también siempre quise estar en el lugar de Sere jajajjaja, pero en cap como los de hoy, paso!, jajajajaj me alegro que te gusten los cap y esperare ansiosa tu comentario besitos.

**Antitos Kou Leto:** Nuevamente feliz cumple! Espero que lo pases genial y por supuesto estaré esperando tu comentario a ver que te parece dale?. Y si ya te he dicho tu eres la cochina jajajajja, pero me alegra que sigas mi historia, espero poder chatear de nuevo contigo eres divina! Besitos!

**Agatasha:** jajjajaj amiga si la verdad que se parte de lo bueno que esta y encima con toda esa dulzura por dios ya quisiera sea de verdad jajajjaja. Me alegro que el cap anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también. Besitossssss

**Solar Knight Marie:** Amix! Hola, muchas gracias por tus elogios, la verdad es que iba hacer que el lemon sucediera en el lago, pero luego dije naaaa, no tienen tiempo jajajaja por eso lo pase para después jajajjaja. Espero que disfrutes de este cap. Besitos

**Verosey:** espero que esta rapidez te guste jajajjaja gracias por tu review anterior, como veras soy mas de las románticas y dulces, me gusta lo sensual y erótico no lo porno jajajjaja. Pero bue termino el romance y viene la batalla! Que te pareció este cap? Espero saberlo besitosss

**Evelyn:** Amiga como vez parece que a Sere no la dejan luchar que crees? Lo lograrán? Ya descubrió las identidades de sus amigas, ahora si comienza lo grueso jajajja. Besos amix te leo aquí y en el foro jajajja besitos

**black-Kiari:** y si dan ganas de matarla jajajja, pero que le vamos hacer, nuestro amor es así de tierno jajajjaja. En cuanto a matarlo? Recuerda que ese es el verdadero futuro, la muerte de Seiya es algo que sucede, ahora bien, sabiendo ya eso podrán las chicas y rini evitarlo? Aun no lo se jajajjajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este cap besitos

**nancyta:** wow! Gracias!, me gusta recibir review como el tuyo, la verdad es que me pone muy contenta saber que les gusta ¡!, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado te mando un beso!

**ValSmile:** Amiga como siempre presente jajajja espero te haya gustado besitos nos leemos.


	29. Cap 29 La batallaRecuerdos del Mileni

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Andrew: [preguntaba en susurro solo para Nicolas y Kenji que se encontraban a su lado] que haremos ahora.

Nicolas: no lo se, pero no será nada fácil retenerla aquí. [Contestaba con tono preocupado]

Serena: Dormir?, como que no despertaría, papa que es lo que me hicieron. Yo…yo recuerdo….si…Mina….Lita…Rei….Amy, todas, todas son las Sailor Scout, mis compañeras pero porque me ocultaron eso, porque nadie quiere decirme que rayos esta pasando aquí [gritaba pidiendo explicaciones, que no llegaban la rubia]

Capitulo Nº 29 La Batalla…recuerdos del milenio de plata

Serena: Papa conoces a estas personas [señalando al peliblanco y a la pelinegra].

Kenji: Si hija, ellos son tus amigos, Luna y Artemis. [le respondía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos intentando calmarla]

Serena: No los recuerdo….Luna….Luna….. [de pronto la rubia levanta su mirada viendo a los ojos aquella pelinegra y dentro de su mente comienzan aparecer imágenes, el dolor al recibir todo aquello hace que la joven comience a gritar, era insoportable, y al finalizar esa lluvia de imágenes] LUNA! [grita llorando de emoción, salta de los brazos de su padre y cae abrazada ajunto a la pelinegra quien emocionada por aquel gesto comienza a sollozar]

Luna: Oh! Serena, al fin me recordaste [Artemis se acerca ayudando a parar a las damas y haciendo una reverencia besa la mano de la rubia, ella levanta su mano y acaricia suavemente la mejilla del peliblanco]

Serena: Artemis tu también estas aquí. Pero como puede ser…esperen un momento….yo…yo recuerdo yo soy…. La princesa Serenity, heredera del Milenio de Plata.

Kenji: No! Tu eres Serena Tsukino, estudiante de preparatoria. Eres mi hija

Gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos, al saber que si su hija realmente habia recuperado todos sus recuerdos, nuevamente sucumbiría a un destino el cual ella no deseaba. La rubia conmocionada observo a sus padres, paso la vista por su hermano Sammy que estaba en la puerta delante de las Sailors Amazoness Quartet luego a Nicolas y Andrew.

Serena: Luna, Artemis, deberán disculparme pero debo contarles la verdad, yo debo decirles…..

Ikuko: No te preocupes hija, lo sabemos todo

Serena: Pero que es lo que…..

Sammy: Que eres Sailor Moon, y también Serenity, La princesa de Luna [interrumpiendo a Serena, a quien casi le salen los ojos de su lugar al escuchar aquello]

Serena: Pero como…..

Luna: No importa Serena, ahora que recuerdas quien eras, debes entender que tenemos que protegerte, el enemigo no debe apropiarse del Cristal de Plata.

Serena: Pero Luna es imposible eso….yo….yo no lo tengo…. [Todos se miraron sorprendidos] Ahora recuerdo todo, el día que decidí dejar de ser Sailor Moon, el cristal, desapareció ante mis ojos. Y no recuerdo más. [Trataba de explicarles]

Nicolas: Pero entonces quien podrá tenerlo

Artemis: Me temo que no lo se…. [Se lamentaba mirando al suelo]

Mientras tanto en el reino del Dios Pan.

Sailor Uranus: Sailor Venus, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Mercuri, Sailor Mars, protejan la retaguardia de Sailor Saturn [gritaba a la vez que daba sus ataques].

Sailor Plut: Saturn protege a los príncipes con un campo de energía, Príncipe Taiki, aprovecha para desatarlos. Príncipe Yaten, los necesitamos en batalla, cura sus heridas

Estos asintieron y así, las Sailors rodearon como escudo protegiendo a Sailor Saturn y los príncipes de Kinmoku hasta que se acercaron a los prisioneros, rápidamente la Sailor mas joven realizo su campo de energía permitiendo de esta forma comenzar con la liberación.

Fueron de a uno sentándolos en el suelo, el mas herido era el Príncipe Endimión, quien había recibido todos los golpes antes de la llegada de ellos. Yaten comenzó primero por Sailor World, que inmediatamente se puso de Pie saliendo del campo de energía y comenzando ayudar al resto. Prosiguió con su hermano esta fue una tarea sencilla ya que los ataques recibidos no fueron tantos. Pero cuando quiso curar al Príncipe Endymion, su mano se vio expulsada por un fuerte golpe, dicho golpe lo había propiciado el cristal dorado que estaba saliendo del cuerpo de este.

Príncipe Seiya Figther: Que esta sucediendo! [con el grito del pelinegro los presentes giraron a ver a que se refería]

Sailor World: Oh por dios no! [gritaba con desesperación] Endymion, Endymion, escúchame…. No dejes que te gane, pelea Endymion.

Sailor Venus: ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿contra quien tiene que luchar?

Sailor World : [mientras lagrimas recorrían sus ojos] es el Dios Pan…. [Todos comienzan a girar hacia todos lados pero no logran verlo]

Sailor Neptuno: [saca su talismán] Espejo acuático de Neptuno refleja! Y pronto ven que donde se encontraba Endymion era toda una superficie de cristal y desde la parte baja se encontraba el Dios Pan, con sus manos elevadas haciendo que el cristal Dorado saliera del cuerpo de Endymion]

Erios: Es hora Princesa, vamos [toma de la mano a la pelirosa que lo acompañaban y salen detrás de la columna que hasta el momento les había servido de escondite y corren hacia el escondite del Dios, para así intentar salvar a Endymion.]

Neherenia: A donde creen que van Uds. [interponiéndose en el camino de los jóvenes] mira Beryl, lo que tenemos aquí.

Beryl: Vaya, vaya vaya, [les decía mientras se acercaba sensualmente como si estuviera desfilando] si es el bastardo del Príncipe Endymion y la bastardita heredera de que? [Preguntaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos y con un dedo rozaba su cara] a si si, de eso que se llamaría Tokio de Cristal Cierto? [la pelirosa con todo el coraje encima saca abruptamente la mano de aquella]

Sailor Chibi - Moon: Háganse a un lado

Neherenia: Si como no, el Sr. Te esta esperando [esto si la dejo sorprendida]

Cuando ambas se corrieron ingresaron a la cámara en donde se encontraba Pan. Estaba de pie con sus brazos elevados y al levantar la vista, vieron con horror la cara del Príncipe de La tierra manchada por sangre, con los ojos aun abiertos y el cristal dorado sobre su cuerpo, pero le era imposible al Dios Pan poder guiarlo, solo podía hacerlo sufrir un poco.

Sailor Chibi-Moon: Detente!, déjalo tranquilo [gritaba con los ojos cristalizados mientras se aventaba hacia él]

Erios: Rini, no lo hagas! [Grito intentando detenerla, pero justo en ese momento Pan sin siquiera voltear la mirada bajo una de sus manos y una poderosa energía emano de la misma, estallando en el pecho de la pelirosa] RINI! [Las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas del joven peliblanco quien caía de rodillas ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban]

Sailor Plut: [tomándose del pecho y en un grito desgarrador] Pequeña dama!

cae de rodillas al poder sentir el dolor de su adorada soberana, el resto de las Sailors al escuchar el grito detienen las batallas que libraban dirigiendo la vista a la Sailor del Tiempo, los dimons aprovechando ese momento de descuido arremeten con todos sus poderes a las desconcertadas chicas, quienes una a una comienzan a caer rendidas y golpeadas. Al ver a las chicas de esa forma el Príncipe Yaten Healer corre primero hacia Sailor Júpiter quien estaba mas cerca y comienza a curarla, para así pasar una por una, pero…. Por debajo de la superficie de cristal, Neherenia lanza un feroz ataque hacia el príncipe quien cae junto a la Sailor del trueno.

Principe Taiki Maker: Yaten!, NOOOOOOO! [este intenta salir del campo de energía para socorrer a su hermano pero Seiya lo detiene a tiempo]

P. Seiya Fighter: Espera por favor [mientras observaban que Yaten aun se movía un poco] solo esta herido [le susurraba] no podemos arriesgar todo ahora.

El Dios Pan al ver que todos se encontraban sucumbidos en la desesperanza y la derrota, hace su aparición en la superficie, llevando arrastras a la pequeña dama que aun mostraba signos de vida, y un golpeado y abatido Erios.

Pan: Bueno….pero que paso aquí….. Acaso creyeron que no sabia que estaban aquí entupidas! [Lentamente se acercaba a los heridos y los dimons los habían rodeado por completo, eleva sus manos y el cuerpo del Príncipe Endymion queda colgado en el aire en forma de crucifijo, con el cristal dorado flotando frente a su pecho, con la poca fuerza que quedaba en su ser, abre los ojos, mirando a su atacante]

Príncipe Endymion: ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Porque …..Nos haces….esto?

Pan: Parece que todos Uds. tienen una mala memoria….permítanme refrescársela… [Cierra los ojos, y el lugar comienza tornarse borroso, las chicas intentan levantarse sosteniéndose sobre su cuerpo para poder observar aquellas imágenes que el Dios les presentaba.]

Recuerdo:

Princesa Serenity: Pero madre, estas segura que es lo único que puede hacerse [la princesa se encontraba en el estudio de la Reina, quien estaba sentada detrás de un gran escritorio de plata con pequeñas estrellas y lunas crecientes, las cortinas blancas translucidas, que adornaban los grandes ventanales de marcos dorados, aleteaban por el lugar con la fresca brisa de la noche que entraba al lugar, haciendo que los dorados cabellos de la princesa revolotearan a la vez]

Reina Serenity: Lo siento hija, yo no sabia de esto, cuando viajaste al olimpo jamás creí que hubieses podido decir algo así. [la rubia en un sonrojo bajo la mirada]

P. Serenity: Yo….yo no sabia, es que lo vi tan tierno, tan dulce y al sentir la devolución de la caricia….cuando el me dijo "quedate a mi lado por siempre", yo no creí que se refiriera al casamiento, yo lo veía solo como un amigo, lo juro [lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer las mejillas de la rubia] tenia solo diez años mamá [le dice elevando el tono de voz]

R. Serenity: Lo sé hija te creo, pero cuando le haces una promesa a un dios del Olimpo no hay marcha atrás. Pero no pienses en eso, el es amable contigo y es lo que cuenta te ama de verdad.

P. Serenity: Pero yo …..no lo amo….. [levanta la mirada] madre, yo amo al Príncipe Endymion de la Tierra [le dijo a su madre entre sollozos y la reina llevo su mano hacia sus labios para callar un grito de angustia y sorpresa que la invadía]

R. Serenity: Hija no puedes….tu…tu y el Dios Pan, ya están comprometidos…no puedes amar a Endymion.

P. Serenity: Lo siento…. Pero lo amo…..

En ese preciso momento las soberanas del reino lunar no se habían percatado que un joven se encontraba en la puerta, y alcanzo a oír lo suficiente para que desatara su furia interna, y hacer exterior su verdadera esencia.

Ese manto que lo cubría, haciéndolo perfecto a la vista, se cubrió completo, y demostró su mitad animal, los cuernos en su cabeza se engrandecieron y un grito guturral salio de su boca, las soberanas ante aquel grito quejoso voltearon rápidamente, la reina se coloco frente a su hija protegiéndola y la joven princesa solo veía aterrada aquella imagen.

Dios Pan: Así que…. Todos los momentos que compartiste conmigo fueron un engaño [gritaba a la rubia]

P. Serenity: Pan, yo jamás quise engañarte nunca me imagine que aquella simple promesa nos ataría, no sabia [decía la joven entre sollozos] ….perdóname, pero eres solo mi amigo. Pero no entiendo que te ha pasado [mientras examinaba con su vista aquel horroroso ser que tenia en frente]

Dios Pan: estaba dispuesto a mantener mi disfraz por toda la eternidad para estar junto a ti princesa, pero ahora te convertirás en la esposa de esto [señalándose así mismo, la princesa llevo su mano a su garganta tratando de contener un grito de horror, para no lastimar mas a su amigo]

Reina Serenity: Dios Pan, has cometido una grave falta, no debiste jamás cambiar tu verdadera forma para agradar a los dioses y tomarle el pelo a los soberanos del universo [le decía la reina con un tono dulce pero a la vez autoritario] Me temo que hablare con Zeus, para anular la unión [entonces de nueva cuenta el dios, impresionado ante el coraje de la reina volvió a tomar la forma de persona común]

Dios Pan: Y tu crees que te creerá a ti, una simple soberana.

Reina Serenity: Estas tan equivocado querido…..que poco sabes de mi y de mi reino [invocando al cristal de plata, hace un movimiento y los tres aparecen en el olimpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos] Zeus, exijo me recibas [reclamaba la reina, mientras que en los brazos del Dios Pan aparecían unas cadenas de plata, inmovilizándolo]

Zeus: Pero que es todo esto [exclamo en grito y el cielo oscureció, apareciendo una lluvia de relámpagos] explícate! [le reclamo mientras la amenazaba con un rayo]

Reina Serenity: Exijo que exoneres a mi hija del compromiso con este monstruo [señalando a Pan, Zeus examino con la vista al mismo y luego poso la vista en la princesa]

Zeus: Deberías estar agradecida que tu hija se unirá a uno de nosotros. Lamento recordarte que nada puedo hacer, ella fue quien acepto unirse a Pan.

Reina Serenity: Si pero engañada [de pronto nuevamente convoca el cristal de plata y dispara al prisionero, haciendo que este mostrara su verdadera forma, Zeus al verlo con sus propios ojos se sintió invadido por el dolor del engaño]

Zeus: No puede ser, como has osado engañarnos, nunca debiste ocultar tu verdadera forma, la princesa Serenity prometió su corazón y vida a alguien que no existe. [la rubia solo observaba aquella escena aun no salía de su asombro] Lo siento, pero serás confinado con Hades, y tu princesa [dirigiendo la vista a la rubia] quedas exonerada del compromiso.

Dios Pan: No! Serenity es mía!, [se zafa de las cadenas y toma por la cintura a la rubia, al ver aquello Zeus intenta darle con un ataque pero sabe que dañaría a la princesa de la Luna] serás mía, Endymion dejara de existir y tu vendrás a mis brazos [le besa el cuello] y cuando suceda poseeré los tres cristales y todos pagaran esa humillación [señalando a Zeus y la Reina Serenity] serás mía…[le susurra al oído a la asustada rubia y desaparece]

Zeus: Por todos los dioses…¿Endymion? ¿el hijo de la tierra? [pregunto sorprendido viendo a la princesa, quien con un leve sonrojo baja la mirada]

Princesa Serenity: Lo siento [hablo de corazón] lo amo…..y con el me desposaré.

Zeus: [mirando a la reina y luego a la princesa] la tierra y la luna tendrás la protección del olimpo, no permitiré que jamás se acerque a Uds. Cuenten con mi palabra y tengan una vida plena [entonces en ese momento la Soberana del Milenio de Plata se acerca a Zeus y en un susurro]

Reina Serenity: ¿Qué haremos con los cristales?

Zeus: No te preocupes, mientras no posea el cristal de Fuego jamás podrá hacer nada y te aseguro que no lo encontrará [calmo a la peliplateada] Vayan en paz y vivan plenamente feliz [se despidió el Dios supremo y las Soberanas convocando al cristal de plata volvieron a su hogar.

Fin del Recuerdo

Príncipe Endymion: Pero yo jamás quise quitártela, nunca supe de aquel compromiso…yo lo siento…[se lamentaba el príncipe herido]

Dios Pan: Tu eres el único culpable de todo esto! Si nunca le hubieses profesado ese amor ella seria mía! Tu me la quitaste! [Dándole un nuevo ataque, los gritos desgarradores hacían eco en todo el lugar]

Príncipe Seiya Fighter: Detente! [Exclamo saliendo del campo de protección] Es a mi a quien quieres [ante aquello Pan volteo el rostro para ver aquel muchacho, sabia que era el poseedor del cristal de fuego pero…] es a mi a quien Serenity ama [exclamo orgulloso el pelinegro]

Sailor Uranus: Cállate idiota [le exclamaba la herida rubia]

Dios Pan: Pero que estas diciendo [la duda se dibujo en su rostro y comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia el pelinegro]

Príncipe Seiya Fighter: Serenity y Endymion ya no están unidos ni comprometidos, ella me ama, y será mi esposa…..así que déjalo [señalando a Endymion] y pelea conmigo [de pronto el cuerpo de Seiya es rodeado por una calida luz roja ]

Dios Pan: Eso es imposible, Serenity le profeso amor eterno a él, tu no eres nadie [le grito a la vez que una gran explosión de energía salio de su mano dirigiéndose directamente hacia el Príncipe de Fuego]

Mientras tanto en el Templo

Serena: Seiya! [grito la rubia con desesperación tocándose el pecho]

Nicolas: Serena que sucede [preocupado tomándola de los hombros tratando de calmarla, y ante aquel grito todos los presentes concurren hacia la rubia]

Serena: Tenemos que hacer algo…Seiya esta en peligro….lo siento….mi corazón…

Sailor Para-Para: Su alteza no podemos hacer nada, UD. Sabe que debemos protegerla a UD y al….[pero no termino de hablar porque la rubia la interrumpió]

Serena: Es que no te das cuenta que yo ya no soy nadie! Soy simplemente Serena Tsukino, no tienen que protegerme, tienen que ayudarlos [exclamaba la rubia caminando de un lado hacia otro dentro de la habitación]

Ikuko: Hija calmate…se que los chicos están bien….

Serena: No mama! [Mirándola a los ojos, con sus celestes cristalizados] no entiendes lo presiento Seiya y los demás están en peligro algo les sucedió ] Luna, Artemis, debe haber algo que puedan hacer, por favor [les decía a modo de suplica, sacudiendo a la pelinegra]

Artemis: Esta bien, ya no es peligroso que te ataquen pues si no tienes el cristal ellos lo saben….[miro a luna quien asintió y luego a las Sailors Amazoness Quartet] Partiremos inmediatamente en su ayuda, todos Uds. quédense aquí.

Serena: Gracias! [y se dirige al peliblanco para brindarle un calido abrazo] cuídense por favor

Los seis asintieron y se dirigieron al exterior del templo, Sammy, Nicolas y Andrew se sentaron alrededor de la mesa con sus cabezas recargadas sobre sus manos, preocupados por las jóvenes dueñas de sus corazones, el Sr. Y la Sra. Tsukino se unieron en un abrazo de esperanza pues sabían que si su hija lo había sentido, entonces no tendrían chances. Pero de lo que nadie pudo percatarse al estar sumido en su propio pensamiento es que una rubia no estaba dentro de aquel lugar.

Serena al ver que nadie le prestaba atención, corrió hacia la entrada del templo y vio que tanto sus consejeros como las Sailors Amazoness Quartet se encontraban tomados de la mano, invocando el poder de tele transportación, y cuando sus cuerpos comenzaban a elevarse la rubia corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se situó en el centro de ruinas que estaban dejando, y para cuando aquellos se habían dado cuenta era demasiado tarde, se tele transportaron con ella.


	30. Cap 30 La batalla El amor de seiya

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

**En el reino del Dios Pan**

Príncipe Seiya Fighter: Detente! [Exclamo saliendo del campo de protección] Es a mi a quien quieres [ante aquello Pan volteo el rostro para ver aquel muchacho, sabia que era el poseedor del cristal de fuego pero…] es a mi a quien Serenity ama [exclamo orgulloso el pelinegro]

Sailor Uranus: Cállate idiota [le exclamaba la herida rubia]

Dios Pan: Pero que estas diciendo [la duda se dibujo en su rostro y comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia el pelinegro]

Príncipe Seiya Fighter: Serenity y Endymion ya no están unidos ni comprometidos, ella me ama, y será mi esposa…..así que déjalo [señalando a Endymion] y pelea conmigo [de pronto el cuerpo de Seiya es rodeado por una calida luz roja ]

Dios Pan: Eso es imposible, Serenity le profeso amor eterno a él, tu no eres nadie [le grito a la vez que una gran explosión de energía salio de su mano dirigiéndose directamente hacia el Príncipe de Fuego]

**En Tokio:**

Los seis asintieron y se dirigieron al exterior del templo, Sammy, Nicolas y Andrew se sentaron alrededor de la mesa con sus cabezas recargadas sobre sus manos, preocupados por las jóvenes dueñas de sus corazones, el Sr. Y la Sra. Tsukino se unieron en un abrazo de esperanza pues sabían que si su hija lo había sentido, entonces no tendrían chances. Pero de lo que nadie pudo percatarse al estar sumido en su propio pensamiento es que una rubia no estaba dentro de aquel lugar.

Serena al ver que nadie le prestaba atención, corrió hacia la entrada del templo y vio que tanto sus consejeros como las Sailors Amazoness Quartet se encontraban tomados de la mano, invocando el poder de tele transportación, y cuando sus cuerpos comenzaban a elevarse la rubia corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se situó en el centro de ruinas que estaban dejando, y para cuando aquellos se habían dado cuenta era demasiado tarde, se tele transportaron con ella.

**Capitulo Nº 30 La batalla …. El amor por Seiya**

Al momento que el ataque de Pan iba directo hacia el pelinegro, la Sailor del Viento velozmente lo desvió con su ataque, impidiendo que le de de lleno al joven pero si recibió un impacto al choque de aquellos que lo tiro 3 metros hacia atrás sobre el piso. Corrió como el viento colocándose frente al Príncipe en posición de ataque, esperando cualquier movimiento por parte del enemigo.

Sailor Mars: Príncipe Seiya Figther!, te encuentras bien [grito con un tono de preocupación la pelinegra mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse en pie]

P. Seiya Figther: Si….

Respondió a la vez que se revisaba asegurándose de estar entero.

Aprovechando toda la distracción, con poco aliento el Príncipe Yaten Healer, se fue acercando a cada uno de los heridos intentando con rapidez poder sanarlos lo más que podía.

El dios Pan quien también había sufrido un leve impacto se reincorporo, y cuando estaba a punto de atacar nuevamente una intensa luz de colores lleno el lugar. Todos dirigieron su vista y pudieron reconocer tanto el resplandor como la calidez que emanaba de aquella. Al disiparse se ve a un peliblanco, una pelinegra y cuatro Sailor del futuro, cuando rompen la unión puede observar hacia donde se dirigían las miradas.

Dios Pan: Bueno, pero miren nada mas que tenemos aquí [se regocijo el dios]

Y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción, la sangre comenzó a recorrer rápidamente todo su cuerpo bombeando su amargado corazón a más de doscientas pulsaciones, frotándose las manos orgullosamente y embelezado por aquella rubia comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella. Al ver la intenciones el Príncipe Seiya Figther se reincorpora y rodeado por su energía corre hacia su rubio tormento llegando a interponerse justo a tiempo ante el Dios.

P. Seiya Figther: Ni se te ocurra acercarte mas [le grita furiosamente colocándole en posición de ataque a la vez que giraba para guiñarle el ojo a su amada.]

Serena al ver a Seiya frente a ella una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y las lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos, la alegría de ver a su amor con vida y bien la lleno de fuerzas, se puso de pie y corrió abrazarlo, entrelazo sus brazos desde la espalda del joven, empapando su capa con lagrimas de alegría, el joven para no bajar la guardia poso su mano sobre la de ella asintiendo. Al ver estos gestos de amor el dios Pan comenzó a proporcionares ataques, pero antes de que pudieran llegar a ellos, las Saliros Amazoness Quartet, arremetieron contra el.

Pero todo el poder que aquel tenia era demasiado para ellas

Sailor Sere-Sere: fuegos centellantes! [pero nada le hacia el suficiente daño]

Sailor Venus: Tenemos que hacer algo.

Sailor Mars: Sailor venus….recuerda….trata de recordar como hiciste para unificar todos tus ataques….haz memoria …..[la rubia cerro los ojos intentando recordar aquello pero nada salía de ella, pero ahora Artemis estaba herido y no podía recurrir a sus poderes para ver en la memoria de la sailor del amor.]

Sailor Mercury: Chicas! Comiencen a darle en las rodillas izquierdas ahí es donde los dimons están unidos y concentran su poder.

Así las chicas comenzaban atacar en el punto señalado por mercury pero… la batalla librada era despareja, los dimons, comenzaron atacar Neherenia y el gran Sabio se encontraban apartados, sosteniendo a la Pequeña dama y su eterno amor.

Sailor chibimoon: Suéltame maldita [le gritaba mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre] Erios…..[susurro la pelirosa y el joven le dirigió una mirada de pronto profirió un grito]

Erios: Erosion!

y en su lugar apareció el pegazo hermoso, incrustándole el cuerno al gran sabio en donde tendría que ir el corazón y haciendo que este estallara. Neherenia al ver aquello soltó a la pelirosa y esta corrió para montar a su amado pegazo. Pero al momento que lo hizo…..

Los gritos desgarradores de Serena al ver el daño que cada una de sus amigos sufría, la estaba consumiendo, la tristeza iba apoderándose de ella, y ahí se encontraba, inútil ….un estorbo…..sin poder ayudar a quienes amaba…protegida por Luna y Artemis, mientras el resto combatía….

**Mientras tanto en el templo hikawa**

Andrew se encontraba haciendo zapping en la tele sin ver nada en particular, Nicolas ya no sabia de que forma acomodarse en el sofá.

Ikuko: [que se encontraba mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, voltea viendo al resto] Iré a ver si Serena necesita algo, ya ha pasado un buen rato. [mientras se encamina hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones]

Kenji: Te acompaño [se ofrece amablemente levantándose de al lado del pelinegro]

Ikuko: No cariño esperame aquí…..quiero conversar con ella.

Así la peliazul se dirige hacia los dormitorios, pero luego de revisar uno a uno regresa corriendo

Ikuko: ¿Alguien ha visto a Serena?

pregunto con la voz agitada por la corrida realizada, los cuatro hombres que se encontraban en el lugar se pararon rápidamente y sin organización alguna, salieron corriendo en busca de la rubia revisando cada rincón del templo, llamándola a gritos, pronunciando su nombre con desesperación. Ikuko con sus ojos cristalizados unió sus manos llevándolas hacia su corazón en forma de rezo, mientras que unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas…

Ikuko: Por favor…..por favor diosa de la Luna…..protegela….

**En el Reino de Pan**

Ya varios habían caído…..el dolor era insoportable….y el Príncipe Yaten Healer ya no sentía las fuerzas necesarias para poder curarse y ayudar al resto. Ya todo estaba dicho. En los ojos de cada uno de aquellos jóvenes podía leerse claramente, aquí han encontrado su futuro…es aquí en donde sus vidas llegan a su fin

.

Una abnegada dueña del tiempo se negaba a creer que pudiera estar sucediendo todo aquello, hasta que de pronto.

Sailor Saturn: Chibimoon!

grito con todas sus fuerzas y corrió lo mas que pudo para acercarse a su amiga que comenzaba transparentarse, la pelirosa comenzó a debilitarse cayo abruptamente de su corset, se coloco sobre sus rodillas y se observaba las manos dándolas vueltas para un lado y para el otro, y pronto una sonrisa surco sus labios

Sailor Chibimoon: Esta llegando….este es el momento…lo logre….[dijo con lagrimas en los ojos]

Sailor Neptun: Oh por dios la pequeña Dama [exclamo asustada mientras sostenía en sus piernas a una abatida Sailor del viento, poco a poco se fue arrastrando, llevando consigo a su amada, hasta que un pilar le sirvió de apoyo y ahí la coloco suavemente] El futuro esta desapareciendo…..Por fin nuestra princesa será feliz.

Sailor Uranus: no lo creo, [ viendo como a su alrededor se veía un panorama desesperanzador] no lograremos salir de esto sin Sailor Moon….. [se lamentaba la dueña del viento]

Mientras aquel susurro se expandió por toda la batalla, cada uno había logrado escucharlo, los rastros de lagrima de saberse vencidos comenzaban asomarse. Y Serena poco a poco volviéndose loca por no poder ayudar….

allí se encontraba ella, La Princesa de la Luna, La Sailor mas poderosa del universo, La joven con el corazón mas puro de toda la galaxia, Futura Madre de una pelirosa que poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer, ahí estaba, sin poder hacer nada, maldiciendo su egoísmo por no querer volver a ser una Sailor, por seguir a su corazón en ve de la razón.

Veía como Darien se encontraba tirado en el suelo con el cristal dorado flotando sobre él, y Zamira recostada a su lado, elevando una mano haciendo de pilar para que el cristal no fuera manipulado por nadie.

Las chicas…sus amigas….Mina seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas, teniendo a un dimons con su cadena…. Protegiendo a su amado peliplateado…

Lita protegiendo a una herida Rei que intentaba una y otra vez ponerse en pie sin poder lograrlo.

Amy….tirada sobre el suelo, ya no sabia si con vida o no, Taiki intentando que nadie se acercara a ella.

Hotaru…por dios es solo una niña….pensaba Serena y ahí estaba haciendo frente, tratando de proteger a quien pudiera con su campo de energía.

Su amor…su estrella….su razón de vivir…. Luchando contra los poderes del Dios, tratando de sobrellevar todo pero cada vez se encontraba mas y mas lejos, cada vez se iba debilitando mas.

Esto no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que aquello sucediera…y entonces todo sucedió muy rápido.

Como si de cámara lenta se tratara, ella se soltó del agarre de Artemis, giro sobre si misma, saliendo de la columna que les servia de escudo y comenzó a correr, hacia el dios pan, cuando este veía las intenciones de la rubia comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella. Neherenia al verse cegada por sus celos, al saber que aquel no podía dejar su obsesión por la princesa de la Luna, extendió sus manos y de ellas un oscuro poder rodeado de rayos y cristales comenzó a emerger. El Príncipe Seiya Fighter al ver aquel movimiento corrió hacia el objetivo que tenia aquella maldita su capa ondulando de un lado a otro, su rostro empapado en gotas de sudor, su cuerpo rodeado con aquella aura roja incandescente.

P. Seiya Figther: Bombón! [Grito con desesperación para que la rubia detuviera su marcha y esquivara el ataque, aquel grito hizo que todos dirigieran la vista al centro de la batalla, él a tiempo llega, pone su cuerpo en forma de escudo y ella en sus ojos puede observar todo el amor, que emanaba de su ser y siente como las calidas manos de el la toman ]

Sailor Mars al ver aquello recuerda aquella horrible visión, Sailor Chibimoon ya casi desaparecida grita con sus pocas fuerzas sabiendo lo que sucedería…..no había podido cambiar nada….

Sailor Chibimoon: Papa No!

Él alcanzo a escuchar aquel grito, que lo sorprendió pero esos últimos segundos se los dedico a ella y en un susurro

P. Seiya Fighter: te amare por siempre…..mi dulce bombón…..

Entonces Serena sonrió y una lagrima cayo de sus azules…

Serena: Lo siento Seiya…..pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Y sin que el pudiera impedirlo Serena apretó fuertemente los brazos de Seiya, y lo revoleo hacia el otro lado haciendo que toda la energía impactara directamente en ella.

* * *

Por favor no me maten si? jajajja sean buenitas... lo termine ahi porque la verdad es el ultimo capitulo dividido en dos partes... lo hice de esa forma porque todavia no lo termino...y bueno no quiero hacerlas esperar mucho mas! asique espero que sean comprensivas jajajjja. Todavia no puedo creerlo ya pasamos los 100 reviews! que emocion! y My Litlle Sis...

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que se han animado a dejarme un Review! de corazon muchisimas gracias! asique paso a contestarlo:

** angel kou** : Holis!, bueno en realidad no es que me tarde, lo que paso es que la pagina tenia problemas y no nos permitia actualizar las historias, te juro moria por poder actualizarla jajajajaja. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y esperare por supuesto tu Review a ver que te parecio besitos!

**black-Kiari:** Gracias por tu compañía! Me encanta saber que te gustan los cap, y bueno espero que este tambien te haya gustado, ya estamos terminando así que bue…. Que le vamos hacer jajajajaj. Te mando un beso.

**kittybadillo:** Bueno como veras Sere no deja de luchar por lo suyo y como toda princesa siempre hace lo que quiere jajajaj aunque lamentablemente en este caso todo trae consecuencia!. Espero que te hay gustado este cap. besosss

**Antitos Kou Leto:** LOCA DE MI CORAZON! Si llegamos a los 100! Me puso muy contenta saber que fuiste vos jajajaja. Y bueno creo que lo terminare lo antes posible asi no las hago sufrir mas jajajaja. Te mando un beso y a ver cuando actualizas yegua! Jajajajja te quiero besitosss

**SEIRIEN** Gracias por seguir mi historia es un honor recibir tantos Review de gente tan linda. La verdad aunque la historia se esta terminando me gusta el saber que cada vez mas gente se anima a dejar un review!. Te mando un beso y espero hayas disfrutado de este cap.

**princessnerak :**Perdon por la demora pero lamentablemente no fue por mi causa, gracias por animarte a dejarme un review y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo. Besosss

**starsmoon1981:** Wow! Bienvenida y muchisimas gracias por leer mi historia, espero que tengas mucha suerte con la tuya prometo pasara a leerla!. Mi pareja preferida tambien son ellos, aunque tengo que asumir me gusta el darien del manga jajajajaja, Pero en definitiva mi amor por seiya es mas grande y me puede jajajaj bueno te mando un beso y nuevamente gracias!

**Solar Knight Marie** te pasaste quel indo leerte amix !. Espero que tambien hayas difrutado de este cap! Besitos miles!

**SEREYA:** Bueno muchisimas gracias por dejarme tu review la verdad me encanta leer a gente nueva!, me emociona muchisimo, es por eso que me dan cada vez ams ganas de escribir!. Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar pero estaba con unos temitas familiares pero como ya estamos terminando prometo que el proximo no tardare tanto jajaja. Besitos!


	31. Cap 31 Volver a Empezar

** EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Sailor Chibimoon: Papa No!

Él alcanzo a escuchar aquel grito, que lo sorprendió pero esos últimos segundos se los dedico a ella y en un susurro

P. Seiya Fighter: te amare por siempre…..mi dulce bombón…..

Entonces Serena sonrió y una lagrima cayo de sus azules…

Serena: Lo siento Seiya…..pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Y sin que el pudiera impedirlo Serena apretó fuertemente los brazos de Seiya, y lo revoleo hacia el otro lado haciendo que toda la energía impactara directamente en ella.

Capitulo 31 Volver a empezar….

Serena cae impulsada por aquel rayo impactando contra uno de los pilares, el Príncipe Seiya Figther al ver a su bombón desplazarse de aquella forma se levanta y corre hacia ella, y de sus zafiros corrían lágrimas sin parar, clamando el nombre de su rubio tormento.

En ese instante el Dios Pan arremete contra Neherenia quien cae sangrando de rodillas frente a el

Neherenia: Pero porque…..UD…..yo…..lo amo…..

Dios Pan: Jamás….volverás a la vida….me has quitado a la única mujer… que me ha entregado su corazón….MUERE!

y este vuelve a darle un ataque terminando con la vida de aquella pelinegra, varios de los dimons que rodeaban a los demás desaparecieron en cuanto esta murió. El llanto en todas y cada una de las presentes era evidente, pero mas sufría un peliblanco que había vuelto a su forma real, abrazando destellos

Erios: Rini… mi amor…..no!

Aquel grito hizo que la peliverde se acercara a duras penas a consolar al joven a quien el dolor, la tristeza había invadido.

Zamira aprovechando toda aquella revolución tomo el cristal dorado depositándolo nuevamente en el cuerpo de su dueño, que poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojos.

El Príncipe Seiya Figther se encontraba arrodillado con el cuerpo inerte de su amor en su regazo, llorando y llorando, hasta que una lagrima cae sobre el corazón de la joven y de pronto un resplandor rosa cubre todo el lugar, cuando pudieron reaccionar de aquella luz….

Sailor Venus: Pero…..Serena….Príncipe Seiya Fighter donde están!

Príncipe Yaten Healer: Seiya! Serena!.

Todos comenzaron su búsqueda, pero los dimons comenzaron a impedírselo, el Dios Pan volteo mirando hacia el resplandor y no vio nada más que el vacío en donde su rubia antes ocupaba.

Era imposible terminar aquello, ya los poderes eran cada vez mas débiles, y eran menos en cantidad, no llegarían a salvarse….

Sailor Mars: chicas….tienen que continuar….se lo debemos a Serena [exclamaba la pelinegra a la vez que sus debilitadas amigas, seguían luchando, pero las lágrimas no paraban de inundarlas]

Mientras tanto, en otra dimensión paralela…..

Príncipe Seiya Figther: ¿Dónde estamos? ¿ que es esto? ¿Quién eres tu? [Exclamaba mirando aquel resplandor mientras seguía abrazado al cuerpo sin vida de su amada]

Sailor Cosmos: No me reconoce alteza [El Príncipe desaparece su transformación, con suavidad deja el cuerpo de su dulce bombón sobre el suelo, y lentamente se acerca hacia aquella…. Llamándole la atención, aquellos celestes que lo miraban con tanto respeto…. Devoción…. Y amor…]

Seiya: ¿Quién eres realmente.? ¿Por qué nunca nos has ayudado cuando realmente lo necesitábamos? ¿Por qué no nos das lo que estamos buscando?

Sailor Cosmos [acercándose a el y acariciando su mejilla] Ya se los había dicho, no podía ayudarlos porque me faltaba mi resplandor, y sin el no podía darles su verdadera esencia, así como tampoco podía ayudarlos en estos momentos, pero aquí estoy no es así.

Seiya impulsado por alguna fuerza mayor, sin sentido, agarro la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y al hacerlo un gran resplandor rojo se desprendió de aquella unión, un hermoso cristal se materializo de aquella calida luz….era el cristal plateado, pero del centro de este el cristal de fuego broto, se elevo en el cielo y pronto todo el escenario cobro forma.

Se encontraba en el palacio de Tokio de Cristal, el no lo conocía, pero algo en aquel castillo lo hacia sentirse en casa, y vio que las grandes puertas al final de la escalera se abrían lentamente, y una figura conocida para él se materializaba, y al verla no dudo, corrió hacia ella, las escaleras se hicieron pequeñas de los saltos que este realizaba y al llegar al final de esta tomo de la cintura de la rubia elevándola al aire para bajarla y besarla con desesperación, con deseo con un infinito amor…. Pero un carraspeo los interrumpió y deshicieron aquel mágico momento.

X: ejem…..

Seiya: Rini? [miro extrañando el pelinegro sin comprender que era todo aquellos] morí no es verdad, si este es el cielo, viviremos muy felices por toda la eternidad [festejo mientras abrazaba nuevamente a su amor] nunca….nunca vuelvas a dejarme…. [le susurro tiernamente al oído] …..Pero esperen un momento [reacciono el joven y se dirigió a la pelirosa] porque me gritaste papa? Que fue eso? [recordando el instante en que herían a su bombón]

Rini: Es lo que eres Seiya…. Pero mejor porque no te lo explica mi mama [esto desconcertó al joven]

Seiya: Este…..bueno….dile que venga…

Neo Reina Serenity: Tanto me amas, que no te has dado cuenta que ya no soy la misma amor mío [le pregunto con su voz melodiosa, y en ese momento el pelinegro se sobresalto al escuchar la manera de hablar de su amor….y se separo…y la miro examinándola….]

Seiya: tu…..tu no eres…

Neo Reina Serenity: No, no soy la Serena del Siglo XXI, pero a la vez lo soy…. [el pelinegro la miraba y luego miraba a la pelirosa que reía a carcajadas]

Seiya: yo…..no entiendo…hace un momento tenia a bombón en mis manos…y sailor cosmos….y…. [Tomándose la cabeza y mirando de un lado hacia otro, la joven reina avanzo unos pasos hasta estar cerca de el y lo tomo de las manos]

Neo Reina Serenity: Déjame explicártelo… Yo en otra época fui Serena Tsukino. Luego de tu partida, no volví a saber de ti hasta un tiempo después, en donde tuvimos un encuentro, y nos amamos, como jamás volví a sentir por nadie. Pero el destino nos separo y el día que eso sucedió yo iba feliz, a decirte que estaba embarazada de ti, pero por desgracia diste la vida por mi, luego me case con Darien quien hizo pasarse por el padre de nuestra hija, hasta que las presiones de la corona y de la vida que estaba llevando sin ti fueron mas fuertes, y le confesé todo a mis guardianas y amigas. Mi hija escucho aquello y al confirmarle que una vez ame a un joven y le entregue mi corazón, ella entendió el porque de los desplantes de quien creía su padre, y me pidió permiso de viajar al pasado para poder conocerte, y en un plan de su maquiavélica cabecita quiso cambiar el destino que ella misma había cambiado tiempo antes al viajar al pasado.

Seiya: Si eso me lo contó bom…..me lo contó UD. [le dijo distanciadamente] pero sigo sin entender.

Rini: Fácil, mi verdadero padre eres tu, Serena no sabia nada que yo era en realidad hija tuya, con la perdida de la memoria no se lo dijimos, y teníamos prohibido decírtelo a ti, porque no queríamos que siguieras preocupándote y arriesgando mas tu vida.

Seiya: Pero fue en vano, ahora todos hemos muerto, sino no estaríamos aquí. [aquel comentario hizo sonreír a ambas] No entiendo….que me pierdo… [pregunto mientras se rascaba su cabello azabache con la mano libre]

Neo Reina Serenity: Al aparecer nuevamente el cristal de plata se detuvo el tiempo y en ese preciso momento te traje a este futuro porque necesitaba verte una vez mas, antes de despedirme definitivamente de ti [hablo la rubia con sus ojos cristalizados ahora]

Seiya: Despedirse?

Rini: Si…..este futuro dejara de existir cuando regreses, he logrado lo que quería, que estén juntos, y que mi mamá no tenga un futuro que no deseaba en realidad.

Seiya: Tu? No querías esto bombón? [ella negó con la cabeza] pero y entonces que sucederá. Cuando volveré a verte Rini? [la pelirosa bajo su mirada y al levantarla sus ojos rubí se encontraban escondidos tras las lagrimas]

Rini: Esto nunca debió pasar…..pero me alegro saber que mi papa amaba con locura a mi mama, a pesar que ella era una miedosa y llorona, tu la amaste, y yo sentí tu amor…sin saber que eras mi papa siempre me trataste bien y me quisiste y es mas de lo que puedo pedir [se acerco y lo abrazo por la cintura, el pelinegro devolvió el gesto] Gracias papa….. [dijo entre sollozos que secaba en la camisa del joven]

Seiya: Te extrañare Rini…..prometo…..que volveremos a vernos…. Te lo juro…. [Depositando un tierno beso el majilla de ella, quien se separo del abrazo y se situó al lado de su madre mirándola con añoranza]

Neo Reina Serenity: Gracias hija…..por hacerme la mujer mas feliz del mundo [soltando al pelinegro abrazo con fuerzas a su hija, luego se enderezo nuevamente y se dirigió al pelinegro] Este es un futuro que no debió ser….. Ahora es momento de volver, y ayudar a Serena y a los demás a terminar con todo.

Seiya: Pero no se como….es que yo…. Mis poderes….el de las Sailors…..el de mis hermanos….. [pero la Reina deposito suavemente su mano sobre los labios del joven]

Neo Reina Serenity: Es hora de que la verdadera esencia vuelva a Uds. Y que toda esta pesadilla termine de una vez…. Aunque quisiera pedirte algo….

Seiya: Lo que sea…..

Neo Reina Serenity: no permitas nunca, que nada nos separe…..

Seiya: Jamás…..

Susurro el pelinegro y la reina lentamente se acercó a el y con dulzura beso sus labios, y sus lenguas se encontraron y recorrieron cada espacio de sus bocas y las lagrimas de ella se extendían por las mejillas terminando en el beso, entonces el la tomo de la cintura profundizando aquel triste e infinito beso, y la falta de aire en sus pulmones hizo que necesitaran separarse y cuando el abrió sus zafiros se encontraba nuevamente tomado de la mano de Sailor cosmos y frente a ellos ambos cristales, brillando como nunca.

Sailor Cosmos: Ahora es el momento…

Seiya: Pero y bombón…..

Sailor Cosmos: [con una calida sonrisa] aun no lo entiendes cierto… Serena quería una vida normal en el planeta tierra, su madre la Reina Serenity del milenio de plata le dio esa oportunidad, pero el mal volvió atacar la tierra y esto hizo despertar a las guerreras, cuando todo parecía como debía ser, apareciste tu y ella se enamoro de ti, sabia que tenia un destino como futura reina de Tokio de Cristal, pero fue mas fuerte el amor que se profesaban que hizo tomar la decisión de abandonarlo todo, aunque una parte de su hermoso y puro corazón aun deseaba velar por el bienestar de la tierra, y ahí fue donde el cristal de plata materializo el deseo de que la tierra continuara teniendo protección.

Seiya [con lagrimas en los ojos] pero ahora….bombón…..

Sailor Cosmos: Ahora ella es una simple mortal….. por eso no resistió el ataque…. Sin el cristal de plata no puede continuar. Por eso estoy aquí.

Seiya: Tu tenias el cristal de plata….entonces…..

Sailor Cosmos: Yo soy la materialización del deseo de la Princesa de la Luna…. Soy la parte guerrera de ella, somos una… No podía ayudarlos porque teníamos que complementarnos, yo tengo el cristal pero ella lleva dentro su resplandor. Aquel que Uds. estaban buscando y ahora es momento que seamos una nuevamente.

Al terminar de decir eso, la joven se separo del pelinegro y entre sus manos tomo el cristal de plata depositándolo en las manos de él.

Sailor Cosmos: Vamos Príncipe Seiya Figther es hora que juntos terminemos con esto y puedan ser Uds.

Como un destello de miles de estrellas se desmaterializo y ese haz de luz rodeo a la rubia que se encontraba sobre el suelo, Seiya se acerco suavemente con los cristales en sus manos y al estar cerca de ella el cristal de plata busco a su verdadera dueña.

Lentamente la joven abrió sus ojos y vio unos zafiros cristalizados observándola, y la alegría invadió su apenado corazón. Sentándose de golpe para abrazar aquel muchacho.

Seiya: Bombón….. creí que te había perdido [decía entre sollozos escondiéndose en los pelos de la rubia] nunca me vuelvas hacer esto. [ella se separo del abrazo y lo tomo de las manos, este la ayudo a parase]

Serena: perdóname…. Pero no podía vivir en un mundo en donde tu no estuvieras…. [y se besaron con pasión] Es hora de ayudar a nuestros amigos [el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza]

Seiya: Soy el Príncipe Seiya Figther del Planeta Kinmoku, Guerrero y Guardián imperial de Sailor Cosmos poder de Lucha estelar ven a mi!

Serena: Eterno resplandor cósmico! Transformación!

Y pronto Los cabellos de la rubia aparecieron con un nuevo peinado, en donde estaban sus famosos chonguitos tomaron forma de corazón, y unas delicadas perlas aparecieron en ellos, su magnifico vestido blanco con un delantalcito con los colores de arco iris y los hombros dorados cubrió su cuerpo, en su cuello descansaba el hermoso colgante que el pelinegro le había obsequiado de la luna y la estrella unidos; y en su frente una estrella infinita dorada rodeada por una luna creciente apareció brillando y haciendo que al príncipe Seiya Figther lo acompañase un báculo con su cristal de fuego en el centro y una luna creciente rodeándolo. Juntos se tomaron de las manos y unieron sus báculos transportándolos a donde sus amigos luchaban con desesperación para poder salvar al mundo.

La imagen era devastadora varios habían caído, Erios, Sailor World, los reyes celestiales, Sailor Plut, y Sailor Neptuno, se encontraban tirados, vencidos, y el resto intentando escapar, Sailor Venus era cubierta por el Príncipe Yaten Healer; Sailor Júpiter y Mercury cubrían con sus cuerpos a un herido Príncipe Taiki Maker. Sailor Mars y Sailor Uranus aun se encontraban luchando con sus ropas teñidas de sangre. Sailor Saturn se encontraba en los brazos del Dios Pan quien intentaba estrangularla mientras que el resto aun luchaba con los dimons mas poderosos.

Pero todo se vio congelado con la calida luz que los envolvió.

Dios Pan: No es posible tu! [exclamo sorprendido]

Sailor Mars: Serena…..

Sailor Uranus: Gatita…. [Ambas Sailors susurraron al ver aquella calida joven ante sus ojos]

Sailor Cosmos: Te lo advertí varias veces por tus sirvientes, no eres bienvenido, y los dioses están de mi lado, ahora suéltala y tendré algo de compasión [le dijo con su voz melodiosa y calma, apuntándolo con su báculo, este soltó de un tiron a la joven que cayo con pocas fuerzas]

Dios Pan: No permitiré que hagas nada, ya lo veras [estaba a punto de expulsar todo su poder cuando de pronto]

Sailor Cosmos: ESCENCIA INFINITA REGRESA A DONDE PERTENECES [una luz emano del báculo de la rubia y esta se dividió en tres partes, impactando en los príncipes Yaten, Taiki y Seiya quienes se curaron de todas sus heridas y cada uno adquirió un báculo como el del príncipe Seiya] PRINCIPE TAIKI MAKER AYUDAME [y sin saber como lo supo ni quien pudo decirle el príncipe grito]

Príncipe Taiki Maker: PUENTE COSMICO RECREA [y del báculo del castaño miles de haz de luces se desplegaron traspasando el techo del castillo llegando hasta los cielos]

Sailor Cosmos: SAILOR COSMICAS DENMEN SU PODER.

Y en ese preciso momento en cada rincón del cosmos:

Sailor Kakiuu: Sailor star light es ahora! [exclamo la pelirroja] TEMPESTAD DE FLORES DE KANEL!

Sailor Star Figther: Laser de Estrella Fugaz!

Sailor Star Healer: Infierno estelar de Healer

Sailor Maker: Estrella de Sailor Maker!

Todos los poderes se dirigieron aquel puente astral que surcaba por el universo absorbiendo el poder de cada una de las Sailor que en aquel existía.

Sailor Galaxia: Galaxy power!

Y así cada una de las sailor sintió la cósmica llamada respondiendo con su máximo poder.

Sailor Cosmos: Príncipe Yaten Healer! Ahora! [este asintió con la mirada a la rubia y elevo su báculo]

Príncipe Yaten Healer: CURACION COSMICA ACTUA

de su báculo Salio despedido un haz de luz que llego a cada uno de los caídos haciendo que estos se levantaran y todas sus ropas se convirtieran en blanco con destellos de arco iris, las Sailors interiores y exteriores llevaron su transformación a la de las princesas de sus planetas, y cada una de ellas evoco su máximo poder, eran todos sus ataque unidos en uno, protegido por el cristal de plata.

Princesa Venus: Beso cósmico de Venus!

Princesa Marte: Saeta Cósmica de Marte!

Princesa Júpiter: Centella Cósmica de Júpiter!

Princesa Mercuri: Rapsodia Cósmica de Mercurio!

Princesa Uranus: [haciendo aparecer frente a ella su espada] Espada Cósmica de Uranus Elimina!

Dios Pan: No! Esto no puede ser…

Princesa Neptuno: Reflejo Cósmico de Neptuno!

Princesa Plut: Grito Cósmico de Plutón!

Princesa Saturn: Tumba cósmica de Saturno!

Todos Aquellos ataques fueron absorbidos por el puente creado por el Príncipe Taiki Maker, y a su vez dirigidos al báculo de Sailor Cosmos. El Príncipe Seiya Figther se acerco a la rubia y elevo su cetro

Príncipe Seiya Figther: Fuego Estelar Cósmico!

Y absorbiendo este ultimo poder Sailor Cosmos dirigió su báculo hacia el Dios pan impactando en el y esparciéndose por cada uno de los dimons, pero sabiendo que todo podría continuar, utilizo nuevamente el puente creado por el Príncipe Taiki Maker, haciéndolo dirigir al calderón madre y destruyéndolo por completo.

De pronto todos los jóvenes aparecieron en el templo, donde estaban esperándolos el Príncipe Seiya Figther y Sailor Cosmos, se encontraban tomados de las manos, con sus miradas cristalizadas, llenas de amor y cada uno de sus guerreros y amigos a su alrededor, de pronto apareció la familia de Tsukino corriendo junto a Nicolas, Andrew y el Peruru, a recibir a los llegados pero al encontrarse con aquella imagen se quedaron al margen.

Los Príncipes del planeta de Kinmoku se acercaron a la poderosa Sailor haciendo una reverencia ante ella, al igual que su amado.

Príncipe Taiki Maker: Sailor Cosmos, su guerrero y Guardián, por siempre [mientras depositaba su mano en su corazón, acción y palabras imitadas por sus hermanos]

Príncipe Endimión: Sailor Cosmos…..Gracias….por salvar mi planeta [y así este junto a Sailor World, Los reyes Clestiales y Erios se reverenciaron frente a ella y una a una cada una de las Sailors Fueron haciendo lo mismo mientras le agradecían el haberlas salvado una vez mas, la rubia se encontraba consternada por aquella acción y sus padres que observaban todo en silencio….ella los miro por unos momentos y volvió la mirada a sus amigos, detrás de ella a cada lado aparecieron sus fieles consejeros.

Artemio: Esta es la metamorfosis final….. Tokio de Cristal….[pero no pudo continuar porque la Sailor lo silencio colocando su suave mano en sus labios]

Sailor Cosmos: Por favor….todos son mis amigos….. pónganse de pie [pidió con dulzura la rubia] Primero son mis amigos….no deben agradecerme nada….. [dijo sonrojada]

Sailor Júpiter: Sailor Cosmos…. Ahora que tienes al máximo tu poder, formaras Tokio de Cristal [intento sonar emocionada pero su voz quebrada por angustia era demasiado evidente, la rubia observo a cada una de sus amigas y presentes]

Sailor Cosmos: Antes que Sailor o Princesa de la Luna…soy mujer….. ahora eh destruido el calderón madre, las estrellas estelares no podrán volver a renacer…. Amigos esta…es nuestra vida…..

Sailor Saturn: Y Rini …. Pero ella…. [dijo entre sollozos, mientras que silenciosamente un peliblanco era confortado por los brazos de Sailor World]

Príncipe Seiya Figther: Ella logro llegar con bomb…..ejem….con la Neo Reina Serenity… estaba muy feliz.

Erios: Pero no entiendo como puede ser…. Si….

P. Seiya F: Lograron verme antes que el futuro desapareciera, ella estaba feliz realmente. Ahora es momento que todos nosotros formemos un nuevo futuro, y quédate tranquilo Erios…..Rini estará con nosotros…algún dia…. [bajando la mirada, intentando creer sus propias palabras, la rubia lo conforto]

Sailor Cosmos: Chicas [mirando a sus amigas] Uds. se encuentran feliz con la vida que tienen? [todas ellas se miraron]

Sailor Uranus: Seremos felices con la vida que UD elija alteza [reverenciándose]

Sailor Cosmos: No…..les pregunte a Uds.

Sailor Mercury: [quien se acercó y tomo la mano de Taiki] Si seguimos siendo Sailors, no podremos vivir una vida normal, quiero …..por primera vez…vivir… [dijo en forma penosa y con sus mejillas sonrojadas]

Sailor Venus [tomada de la mano de Yaten] Amo a este hombre y sabes bien lo que me costo que aceptara que esta loco por mi, así que yo pido lo mismo que Amy.

Sailor Cosmos: Ha llegado el fin del mal, solo queda la maldad de la humanidad…. Que eso no podemos hacer nada…..a partir de ahora no habrá mas batallas, ni tampoco deberemos formar ningún reino. Yo he despertado como Sailor Cosmos solo con el propósito de dar fin a estas guerras. Y quiero cumplir con el deseo de mi madre del pasado [sonriéndole a Ikuko quien se encontraba detrás de todos abrazada junto a Kenji y Sammy] este hermoso planeta ahora es nuestro hogar…..y lo será hasta que nos llegue la hora de partir. Por eso eh decidido que cada una tenga una vida normal….

Sailor Mars: Pero ….. si haces eso….. nos olvidaremos de todos! [exclamo con angustia la pelinegra quien rápidamente fue confortada por los fuertes brazos de Nicolas]

P. Seiya Figther: Bombón, de que estas hablando. [pregunto súbitamente confundido]

Sailor Cosmos: Que es hora que vivamos sin peso en nuestros hombros y esta es la única forma, Uds. ya tienen su verdadera esencia.

Artemis: Sailor Cosmos….Nosotros quisiéramos [tomando de la mano a Luna]

Sailor Cosmos: Lo se….quieren quedarse como humanos [estos asintieron] y así será.

P. Yaten Healer: Alguien puede explicarme que sucede [y entonces el príncipe de la Tierra tomo la palabra]

Endymion: Lo que Sailor Cosmos quiere hacer es quitarles a todos sus poderes y borrarles las memorias para comenzar su vida como humanos. [lo dijo tan rápidamente que les cayo como un balde de agua fría a todos]

Sailor Neptuno: No! Nosotros queremos seguir a tu lado, protegiéndote….

Sailor Plut: No puedes dejarnos en el olvido…..

Sailor Cosmos: Y no será así….verán, no importa cual sea nuestro futuro, pero nuestro destino es siempre estar juntos, de alguno u otra forma será así.

P. Seiya Fighter: Pero bombón….si haces eso….si me olvidas….si….. NO! Jure no volver a separarme de ti y no lo haré [le dice mientras la toma de la cintura con una mano tira su báculo y con la otra acaricia la mejilla de la rubia] no puedo bombón [decía llorando el pelinegro] no puedo tener una vida sin ti…

Sailor Cosmos: tontito….. [le susurra suavemente] me encontraste entre miles de galaxias…..crees que no me encontraras en Tokio

Le sonrió dulcemente y beso sus labios y en ese momento una ráfaga de luces de colores los rodeo haciendo que poco a poco rodeara a cada uno de los presentes, y ahí se dieron cuenta…estaba sucediendo y se tomaron de las manos, y cada uno beso a su persona amada prometiéndose amor eterno y volver a empezar una nueva historia.

**Continuara…**

Bueno ha llegado el fin si lo se lo se pero yo nunca dije que tendria un final feliz jajajaj no me maten pero es que me tente jajajajja por eso el fic dice "PFF" jajajjaja

Creo que he dejado todos los cabos atados jajajaj.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este ultimo capitulo y les agradezco el que me hayan acompañado en esta historia hasta el final!.

Antitos Kou Leto: Amiga ¡! Gracias a mi fic te pude conocer y también disfrutar del tuyo quiero agradecerte por acompañarme siempre y alentarme en cada capitulo. Me encanta saber que encontre tu amistad gracias a esto! Te quiero mucho loca

Princessnerak: Gracias por sumarte y animarte a dejar un Review. Espero que hayas disfrutado de verdad de este fic y bueno ya sabes se viene mas jajajajja besitos

SEREYA1: Como veras nadie murió jajajaj pero si que las deje con WTF jajajajja espero que te haya gustado y gracias por haber leido mi fic.

black-Kiari: Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado siempre! Espero que te haya gustado y trata de no matarme jajaaj al menos Seiya no termino sufriendo jajajaja besitoss

Agatasha: Corazón gracias por estar en cada capitulo, espero que pases en la continuación =) te mando un beso enorme!

Solar Knight Marie: Hola! Bueno y que te pareció este final no final? Jajajaj espero que te haya gustado y es obvio que no puedo matar a Sere sino me quedo sin inspiración ajjajajaja. Gracias por haberme acompañado desde el comienzo siempre haciéndome el aguante! Te mando un beso grande! Nos estaremos leyendo!

Kittybadillo: Viste que no le spaso nada! Pero please no me mates por haberlo terminado asi jajajaj juro que todo tiene un porque jajajajjaj. Besitosss

Porque puse continuara? No se pierdan mi próximo fic! Las quiero ¡! Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios besitossssssss


	32. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

POV KENJI

**Y de pronto escuchamos un temblor, instintivamente tomo la mano de mi esposa y salgo corriendo hacia el patio trasero del templo, Sammy Nicolas y Andrew me siguen, y un chiquito de pelo blanco que no recuerdo bien su nombre…..amigo de…..mi nieta….como suena eso por dios….**

**Cuando llegamos quedo helado al reconocer lo que mis ojos ven, allí están todos…. No la veo, empiezo a correr con desesperación y no veo a mi bebe, todos están parados en circulo y pronto uno de esos jóvenes protector de Darien se hace un lado y veo en el centro a mi niña, con un traje blanco hermoso con detalles de arco iris, sosteniendo un gran que? Será un báculo eso…..mmm….. de pronto dejamos de correr, al ver aquella imagen algo me decía que todo esto no había terminado, y puedo observarla con sus ojos cristalizados mirándolo con tanto amor aquel muchacho que fue el único que tanto demostró amarla verdaderamente….. Me han hecho enojar si, pero viendo toda esta escena q mejor hombre podría pedir para que mi hija compartiera su vida….es bellísimo.**

**De pronto veo que sus amigos se acercan y se reverencian, que imagen tan impactante me llena de orgullo ver que esa es mi pequeña**

_Príncipe Taiki Maker: Sailor Cosmos, su guerrero y Guardián, por siempre_

_Príncipe Yaten Healer: Sailor Cosmos, su guerrero y Guardián, por siempre_

_Príncipe Seiya Figther: Sailor Cosmos, su guerrero y Guardián, por siempre_

**Y luego escucho a Darien….. menos mal que esta bien, no es un mal muchacho pero… no es para mi pequeña**

_Príncipe Endimión: Sailor Cosmos…..Gracias….por salvar mi planeta_

**Así veo como cada uno de los presente termina reverenciándose frente a ella, y veo como sus mejillas se sonrojan, mi niña todavía esta dentro de esa gran guerrera, pero me llama la atención que nos observa, como si con esa mirada nos estuviera pidiendo perdón por algo….. y vuelve a ver a sus amigos y escucho a Artemis **

_Artemio: Esta es la metamorfosis final….. Tokio de Cristal…._

**Pero veo como ella delicadamente lo calla con una caricia y le pide a sus amigos que se pongan de pie**

_Sailor Júpiter: Sailor Cosmos…. Ahora que tienes al máximo tu poder, formaras Tokio de Cristal_

**Dios como pueden seguir pensando en esa estupidez, se ve que lo dije en voz baja porque Ikuko me codea en las costillas haciéndome seña de silencio**

_Sailor Cosmos: Antes que Sailor o Princesa de la Luna…soy mujer….. ahora eh destruido el calderón madre, las estrellas estelares no podrán volver a renacer…. Amigos esta…es nuestra vida….. _

**La escucho pero no logro terminar de entender que se propone…. Será algo que solo ellos pueden entender, pero trato de prestar atención a cada palabra, esto se ve que no termina**

_Sailor Saturn: Y Rini …. Pero ella…._

**Es verdad ahora que me doy cuenta empiezo a mirar para todos lados, mi nieta no esta por ningún sitio**

_Príncipe Seiya Figther: Ella logro llegar con bomb…..ejem….con la Neo Reina Serenity… estaba muy feliz_

_Erios: Pero no entiendo como puede ser…. Si…._

P. Seiya F: Lograron verme antes que el futuro desapareciera, ella estaba feliz realmente. Ahora es momento que todos nosotros formemos un nuevo futuro, y quédate tranquilo Erios…..Rini estará con nosotros…algún día…. 

**En ese momento comprendo…. Cambio el futuro, eso quiere decir que mi hija será feliz o no….. pero no se supone que era hija de Seiya y Serena….. o era de Darien y Serena….. y no entiendo nada…**

**Y de pronto ella toma la palabra nuevamente**

_Sailor Cosmos: Chicas Uds. se encuentran feliz con la vida que tienen? _

_Sailor Uranus: Seremos felices con la vida que UD elija alteza_

Sailor Cosmos: No…..les pregunte a Uds.

Sailor Mercury: Si seguimos siendo Sailors, no podremos vivir una vida normal, quiero …..por primera vez…vivir… 

_Sailor Venus Amo a este hombre y sabes bien lo que me costo que aceptara que esta loco por mi, así que yo pido lo mismo que Amy._

**Que grandes amigas tiene mi hija, son buenas niñas, pero son eso niñas, adolescentes que tienen todo el derecho del mundo a enamorarse, bailar, reír, faltarse a clases…..tienen derecho a vivir como tal.**

_Sailor Cosmos: Ha llegado el fin del mal, solo queda la maldad de la humanidad…. Que eso no podemos hacer nada…..a partir de ahora no habrá mas batallas, ni tampoco deberemos formar ningún reino. Yo he despertado como Sailor Cosmos solo con el propósito de dar fin a estas guerras. Y quiero cumplir con el deseo de mi madre del pasado este hermoso planeta ahora es nuestro hogar…..y lo será hasta que nos llegue la hora de partir. Por eso eh decidido que cada una tenga una vida normal…._

Sailor Mars: Pero ….. si haces eso….. nos olvidaremos de todos

**Ahí veo como Nicolas corre a confortar a Rei, la amiga de Serena, ahora entiendo porque su mirada de disculpa, pero no lo entiendo, ya todo termino pueden ser felices y vivir tranquilas si han derrotado todos los males.**

_P. Seiya Figther: Bombón, de que estas hablando_

Sailor Cosmos: Que es hora que vivamos sin peso en nuestros hombros y esta es la única forma, Uds. ya tienen su verdadera esencia.

Artemis: Sailor Cosmos….Nosotros quisiéramos 

En ese momento veo a Luna que se encontraba apartada de todos

_Sailor Cosmos: Lo se….quieren quedarse como humanos y así será._

P. Yaten Healer: Alguien puede explicarme que sucede 

_Endymion: Lo que Sailor Cosmos quiere hacer es quitarles a todos sus poderes y borrarles las memorias para comenzar su vida como humanos. _

**Si que este muchacho es sincero y directo aun no puedo creerlo como puede decirlo con tanta tranquilidad es imposible….**

_Sailor Neptuno: No! Nosotros queremos seguir a tu lado, protegiéndote…._

Sailor Plut: No puedes dejarnos en el olvido…..

Sailor Cosmos: Y no será así….verán, no importa cual sea nuestro futuro, pero nuestro destino es siempre estar juntos, de alguno u otra forma será así.

_P. Seiya Fighter: Pero bombón….si haces eso….si me olvidas….si….. NO! Jure no volver a separarme de ti y no lo haré_ veo **como la toma de la cintura y esconde su rostro en el pelo de mi niña **_no puedo bombón_, _no puedo tener una vida sin ti…_

_Sailor Cosmos: tontito….. encontraste entre miles de galaxias…..crees que no me encontraras en Tokio_

**Entonces ella besa a Seiya y de pronto por el lugar se extiende una ráfaga de luces de colores y cada uno de los jóvenes se va tomando de la mano, instintivamente junto a Ikuko y Sammy hacemos lo mismo y sin mas aparezco sentado en el living de mi casa, con mi esposa a un lado y Sammy sentado frente al televisor, ambos me dirigen la mirada lo único que atino hacer es levantar los hombros en señal de tampoco entender.**

_Ikuko: y ahora? [poniéndose de pie]_

_Sammy: Mamá tu sabes que Serena es….emmmm_

_Kenji: Sailor Moon_

**Al terminar de decir eso los tres nos quedamos viendo con asombro, un momento se suponía que íbamos a olvidar todo…. Como puede ser esto y de pronto escuchamos la puerta.**

_Serena: Mama! Papa! Ya llegue _

**Escucho a mi niña gritar, Sammy se levanto rápidamente del suelo y con mi esposa lo imitamos y fuimos corriendo al recibidor, al llegar vemos como se esta sacando los zapatos con una sonrisa iluminada.**

**Ikuko la toma de los hombros abrazándola y dejando escapar lagrimas** _Lo siento hija lo siento…._ **escuche que le decía en un susurro**_ no funciono….._ **y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta y separo a mi esposa de ella**

_Serena: ¿qué es lo que no funciono mamá, te encuentras bien? _

_Kenji: jajajjaja no te preocupes hija es que tu madre quería hacerte un pastel de fresas y se le ha echado a perder jajajaja_ **[entonces codeo a Sammy para que reaccione y me siga la corriente]**

_Sammy: jajajaja, hay mamá tanto lío por un pastel yo también ya te he dicho que no hay problema._

**Pero Ikuko me mira con cara desconcertada y como puedo le hago un guiño, entre pícaro y cómplice y esta seca sus lágrimas.**

_Kenji: y UD…. Donde estaba Señorita_. **Cambie raudamente la conversación si sabíamos algo nos daríamos cuenta.**

_Serena: Hay papá no molestes si sabes que nos juntamos con las chicas siempre después de salir del colegio._

_Ikuko: ¿qué chicas?_ **Le pregunto mi esposa sutilmente. Y mi hija mientras se termina de sacar la campera y la cuelga nos contesto.**

_Serena: Hay mama….las chicas….. Lita y Mina….._

Sammy: y tu novio no fue? **En otro momento lo hubiese retado por molestar a su hermana pero esta era la manera perfecta de poder entender un poco mas. Pero ella pega un salto y le suelta un golpe en la cabeza.**

_Serena: Ya basta… si sigues mintiendo no me dejaran salir con mis amigas… _

**Entonces me miro a mi y luego a su madre.**

_Serena: Por ultima vez les digo no tengo novio!_

**Y subió corriendo las escaleras, Ikuko la siguió y con Sammy nos quedamos mirándonos inquisidoramente.**

POV Ikuko

**Cuando nos contesto de esa forma y salió corriendo, algo en mi interior me hizo ir tras de ella, al terminar de subir las escaleras, la puerta de su dormitorio se encontraba entreabierta y la vi parada en el medio de la habitación como buscando algo.**

_Ikuko: Todo en orden hija_ **la pregunte al ver que se encontraba perdida**

_Serena: Te ha pasado alguna vez que sientes que falta algo pero no sabes que…._

**Por supuesto respondí para mis adentros, ya lo ha notado, Luna no esta, pero no entiendo como es que nosotros recordamos todo y ella parece que nada, algo no anda bien aquí.**

_Ikuko: Si a veces tengo esa sensación, ahora me dirás porque gritaste de esa forma_. **Le pregunte a la vez que corría un puerquito de peluche que tenia sobre su cama y tome asiento, palmeando con mi mano para que se sentara junto a mi.**

_Serena: Hay mamá, es que no se porque…. Ningún chico me dura….. cada vez que estoy bien con alguien, es como que….. me aburro….. les busco algo y no lo encuentro… y es por eso que no me pongo de novia… solo eso…._

_Ikuko: y no hay nadie que te llame realmente la atención_. **Quería saber mas necesitaba saber que su corazón aun le pertenecía aquel galante joven que tantas veces le salvo la vida.**

_Serena: bueno si es por llamar la atención, si claro, hay un chico…. Que va al otro salón, es buen mozo, simpático, dulce, pero también es engreído, egocéntrico y….y…. hay es un cantante mamá nunca se fijará en mi._

**Y entonces sentí como mi cuerpo y mi alma se iluminaba**.

_Ikuko: Y como se llama._

_Serena: Seiya….. Seiya Kou_….

**No necesite saber mas, en ese preciso momento me di cuenta de todo… pero aun tenia mis dudas, y debía como sea buscar una respuesta.**

_Ikuko: Bueno hija no te preocupes, verás como ese tonto se da cuenta solo que no podrá vivir con nadie mas que no seas tu…._ **Y bese su frente que reposaba en mi hombro y sonrió dulcemente.**

_Serena: Bueno será mejor que llame al primo Haruka antes de que sea mas tarde._

_Ikuko: ¿Tu primo?_ **Era increíble a que mas deberíamos acostumbrarnos a partir de ahora.**

_Serena: Si él me invito este sábado al concierto de su novia Michiru lo recuerdas _

_Ikuko: A si….si….. Bueno te dejo para que le hables_.

**Me levante de la cama, y la deje sola en su habitación cerrando la puerta, no fui al living, entre directamente al dormitorio, abrí la mesita de noche y saque aquel anillo que tantas veces ya había utilizado, pero al ponérmelo nada sucedió, repetí y repetí, pero nada pasaba. Fue entonces que baje las escaleras y busque a mi esposo. Pero al llegar a la sala de estar Sammy me hace señas y lo sigo, me esperaba en la cocina.**

_Ikuko: ¿qué sucede? ¿ Donde esta tu padre?._

_Sammy: Se fue a ver a Nicolas y Andrew para ver si ellos recuerdan algo o no… tu crees que ella y las chicas…. Y los chicos…._

_Ikuko: Ninguno recuerda nada….. son simplemente jóvenes, pero lo que aun no entiendo es porque nosotros si recordamos todo._

**Sammy asintió lo que le dije, y se fue a su dormitorio para continuar con sus tareas, yo me puse a preparar la cena, ansiosa esperando la llegada de Kenji, pero se hacia tarde, decidimos empezar sin el. Serena me ayudo a lavar los platos y se excuso a su dormitorio, Sammy hizo lo mismo, yo por mi parte me serví una taza de te y me quede en el living esperándolo…..y me quede dormida…..**

_**Sueño**_

**Voy caminando por el templo de la amiga de Serena, y veo una brillante luz rosa que sale detrás de la casa, el viento azotaba sin piedad contra los árboles, miles de hojas volaban en forma de torbellino sobre aquello, la luna con todo su esplendor iluminaba todo el sitio, y pronto comenzó a mermar….. y una calida brisa me envolvió y al darme vuelta veo a la Reina Serenity y corro abrazarla, las lagrimas inundan mis ojos y mi voz sale apenas en un susurro.**

_Ikuko: Hay amiga…..que es todo esto…..te estuve llamando quería preguntarte….quería saber…._ **Pero ella me acalla con un susurro acunándome como una pequeña.**

_Reina Serenity: Se cuales son tu dudas, y quiero que sepas que todo estará bien, ahora mi hija….nuestra hija vivirá feliz como cualquier persona….crecerá y se convertirá en una gran mujer….. y espero que elija una buena carrera. _

**Dijo mientras me sonreía, entonces me separe del abrazo y la tome de las manos.**

_Ikuko: Pero como puede ser, nosotros recordamos todo….cada cosa….cada momento…_

_Reina Serenity: Todos ellos en sus corazones querían dejar de ser Guerreros y tener una vida normal, en cambio Tu, Kenji, Sammy, Nicolas, y Andrew no iban a renunciar a la vida que tenían, porque como personas normales estaban bien como estaban, por eso el cristal de plata actúa de formas misteriosas, y permitió que todos Uds. tengan sus verdaderos recuerdos. En cambio el resto….bueno, ellos seguirán una vida….que el cristal les brindo. Pero te prometo que todo saldrá bien, nuestra hija será realmente feliz y sus amigas también._

_Ikuko: Ya no podré verte de nuevo…_**quise saberlo….ella ha sido mi confidente silenciosa tantos años…..**

_Reina Serenity: En sueños…así como ahora… el resto ya todo esta terminado, el imperio lunar a finalizado._

**Me di cuenta como en su voz se formaba un nudo y sus ojos se cristalizaron, le dolía….podía sentirlo**

_Ikuko: Pero….y el cristal de plata…._

_Reina Serenity: El siempre permanecerá en el corazón de Serena….es parte de ella y ella es parte de él… solo espero que jamás deba volver a utilizarlo…._

_Ikuko: Y que pasará con….entre ella y Seiya….._

_Reina Serenity: Cuando un descendiente lunar entrega su corazón a una persona, este le pertenece por toda la eternidad, hasta que su dueño decida reclamarlo o no. Y por lo que sabemos ella no lo ha reclamado cierto._

**Y me regalo la mas hermosa de las picaras sonrisas que le he visto, caminamos un rato por el templo, charlando, le pregunte todo lo que pude, para saber que había pasado con las chicas y con los chicos, ahora sabia que mi hija estaría rodeada siempre de gente que daría todo por ella…así que no debía preocuparme mas. **

**Cuando desperté vi que estaba tapada con una manta, la doble dejándola sobre el sillón y subí a mi dormitorio mi marido estaba sentado, escribiendo y cuando me vio se paro y me abrazo con fuerza, trate de calmarlo y le explique el sueño que había tenido, todo lo que la Reina me había contado y el me confirmo que tanto Andrew como Nicolas también recuerdan todo, y que por lo que han visto y pasado hoy, ambos siguen siendo novios de Lita y Rei, eso es raro….. Porque Mina, Amy y Serena no…..y también donde estaba Darien….eso no se me ocurrió preguntar….. Pero bueno tendremos que vivir el día a día y velar porque el sueño de amor de nuestra hija se haga realidad.**

**El regreso de mi resplandor….**

**Bueno para aquellas que me lo han pedido aca les dejo un adelanto….o sea es la conclusión de cómo quedo todo en esta historia y por supuesto la introducción a la nueva historia!, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias nuevamente por haberme acompañado en esta aventura…..**

**Antitos Kou Leto** Amiga y amante mia jajajja muchisimas gracias por tus review siempre me alegraste, y agradezco a mi fic porque a traves de el te pude conocer!, nos seguiremos leyendo en historias y por chat obvio jajajja sabes que te quiero gor y gracias por hacerme siempre de hombro! Besitoss

**Evelyn:** jajjaja amiga la desesperación tuya por que subiera el final fue la que tambien me lelvo hacer este epilogo jajajjaja, gracias por tu continuo apoyo y por supuesto estare esperandote en la continuación! Besosss

**agatasha:** Amiga lamento informarte que y no habra mas capitulos por este fic, habra una continuación pero sera publicado en otro, así que o bien puedes agregarme alertas de autor asi de esa forma te enteras cuando publico la continuación, de todas formas ya les deje el nombre.

Gracias por haberme acompañado este tiempo. Siempre dejandome tus review me tirabas mas animo para continuar. Te mando un beso y espero poder leernos pronto.

**Solar Knight Marie:** Muchisimas gracias! Si se que termino con WTF! Jajajjaj por eso hice este epilogo para explicar como se vendra en siguiente!. Muchisimas gracias por acompañarme siempre y hacerme el aguante! Te mando un beso!

**serenity824:** Bueno la niña comenzo hace poco a leer el fic, espero que lo disfrute y bue la sorprenderemos al final no? Jajajjaj muchas gracias pòr animarte a dejarme un review! Besos

**angel kou:** jajajjaj lo siento lo siento es que me tente lo juro….iba a darle n final feliz pero era demasiado facil jajajjaja así que vamos a complicarla un poco mas jajaja te esperare por supuesto en la nueva historia! Te mando un beso

**Rei-Princess-Mars:** Muchisimas gracias por tu revie y bue como habras visto tenia que darle otro final mas esperanzador jajajajajja. Te mando un beso y muchisimas gracias por haberme seguido en cada cap! Cuidate y nos leemos!

**Princessnerak:** Muchisimas gracias me alegro que te haya gustado el final y espero disfrutes de este epilogo y por supuesto te estare esperando en la continuación. Besoss

**SEREYA1:** Bueno amix la verdad me has emocionado mucho con tu review, por supuesto ya te explique como es que debes hacer para poder saber de mi nuevo fic, aunque por ti es que ya le puse nombre jajajja, y bueno si hice sufrir un poco a nuestro adorado y esperate la continuación jajajajja. Muchas gracias por haber leido mi historia te mando un gran beso!

**Megumisakura:** Muchísimas gracias por tu revió me alegro que te haya gustado besos!


End file.
